Namikaze Naruto: True Heir of the Rikudō Sennin
by joshnaruto
Summary: Naruto leaves for training for four years, he unlocks the Rinnegan and strives to become Hokage, on his way back he comes across the Kakuzu and Hidan battle against Kakashi and some others. Strong Naruto. not sure on pairings up for suggestions!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Namikaze Naruto: True Heir of the Rikudō Sennin**

**Hey sorry for the inconvenience of no updates lately, but I've been wracking my brain trying to think of ideas only realise I had to rewrite it. Most stuff from the old story will be in this one, but I've made it a Naruto/Bleach story now so that there is more to it that will allow me to expand the story more.**

**Hope you guys like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.**

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

_**Naruto POV**_

My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; I used to go by the name of Naruto Uzumaki instead until I was told of my heritage. All my life I had believed that I had been abandoned by my parents because of what I hold, so you can imagine my surprise when I learnt my father was Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage, also known as the **Konoha no Kiroi Senko** (Konoha's Yellow Flash) the very same man who sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko in my gut. For a long time I was pissed at my gather for the burden being placed on my life, on some level I feel like he trusted me with the task of keeping the Kyuubi in control, believing I could tame its power, but there are some times where I wish I had never entrusted with the task.

My mother was Uzumaki Kushina, Red Death of Konoha, from **Uzushiogakure no Sato** (Village Hidden among the Whirling Tides). They say she was beautiful, a red head with a tomboyish attitude similar to how I use to be, and she was also a Kunoichi of the Whirlpool Country which was destroyed at the beginning of the Third Great Shinobi War. My mother was the only known survivor as there was no proof anyone else had survived. The only problem is that she is assumed to be dead, meaning she either abandoned me at the hands of the village or she passed on but went missing.

I had learnt about my heritage after I brought back Tsunade to be Hokage, Jiraiya had decided it was time that I should know who I really was, I was so happy to find out I actually belonged to people that loved me and didn't abandon me like I had thought all these years.

I had then learnt I had a special bloodline called the Omni-Elemental, this allows me to use all elements as if they were my primary element, and with me being a jutsu lover, I couldn't wait to learn all the possible jutsu out there and even create some along the way. This bloodline was apparently from the Namikaze side of the family; the Uzumaki side was a mystery as my mother was a bit secretive about her past as it was a painful issue to her when speaking to others about it.

I am now 17 years of age; four years ago I was banished from my home village **Konohagakure no Sato** (Village Hidden in the Leaves) all because of the foolish council thinking they know what's good for their village.

I was banished for the sole reason of not completing a mission, a mission I wasn't even the leader of, the mission where I had to bring my ex-teammate, Sasuke Uchiha back to the village all because he left in order to gain more power, of course the council in there infinite wisdom decided that he was too valuable to let to go and sent, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru Chouji Akimichi and Neji Hyuuga.

All of us pursued Sasuke through the forest because he had teamed up with the Sound Four, eventually the group broke as they started to have one-on-one fights with the Sound Four and then their fifth member, Kimimaro. Chouji and Neji both ended up near death after defeating their opponents, Jirōbō and Kidōmaru. Kiba and Akamaru were nearly killed by Sakon and Ukon, but were saved by the timely intervention of Kankurō. This situation was repeated with Shikamaru being saved by Temari from Tayuya. I then engaged Kimimaro in battle for a while but was not a match for him. Rock Lee saved him in order for me to continue pursuing Sasuke. Gaara, in turn, saved Rock Lee, and both were then saved by Kimimaro's succumbing to disease. When I faced off with Sasuke the battle ended in Sasuke's favour, but he chose not kill me. In the end, the mission was a failure, as Sasuke successfully joined up with Orochimaru. I was so weak back then I felt ashamed. After that mission I made the decision that I and he were enemies, the next time I saw him, only one of us would walk away.

I now have many enemies despite being at the young age of 17, the Akatsuki who are after me for the power of the Kyuubi for their own uses, Orochimaru, who most likely wants the Kyuubi's power himself, but honestly I just want to kill him for killing the Sandaime Hokage, the only person to ever be nice to be as a kid and my ex-teammate…Uchiha Sasuke.

Not long after being released from the hospital I was called up to the Council Chambers that resided within the Hokage Tower, I still remember everything, even to this day.

**Flashback**

_**Hokage Tower**_

_**Council Chamber**_

As Naruto entered the Council Chamber he could feel the tension that was in the air which seemed to suffocate the room, taking a good look around he was able to see all those that were present.

At the top in the centre was Shimura Danzo, he was a manipulative man who would use other people and sacrifice them if it meant getting what he wanted, there were also rumours that he had worked with Orochimaru on occasion but it was never proven, just like all rumours on the man.

The two other elders either side of Danzo were Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura, ex-teammates of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage.

Utatane Koharu holds the belief that the group is more important than any of its individual members. Because of this, she always tries to do what she thinks is the best for Konoha, even if it goes against the Hokage's or her opinion. She is also quite demure, but does not let this stop her from voicing her opinion. In fact, despite this, Koharu is one of the few people able to put the Fifth Hokage in her place when she oversteps her authority. Like Homura, she is more militant than the Hokage she served under have been, and sometimes leans more to Danzo's point of view.

Homura is somewhat of an authoritarian, but he always has the village's best interests in mind. Like Koharu, he is more militant than the Hokage he served under have been, and sometimes leans more towards Danzo's point of view.

The others in the council were all the clan heads of the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka.

Hyuuga Hiashi was a strange person sometimes he neither hated nor liked Naruto, but once he defeated Neji he started to admire the boy as he 'defied fate' as one might say. He was however Namikaze Minato's best friend, but because of the laws placed around Naruto he was unable to anything for the boy, leaving him to the wolves, one might say.

Inuzuka Tsume had always like Naruto even before she knew who he was, she had liked him because his personality was more like hers in every sense of the word, the fact that he had a feral look about him didn't do any justice either. She was one of Uzumaki Kushina closest friend; she had tried to adopt the boy into her clan knowing he would be able to learn their clan techniques as he is more of an animal, similar to all Inuzuka's.

Aburame Shibi had liked Naruto as he could relate with the boy considering that his clan held bugs within their bodies much like Naruto holding in the Kyuubi, they weren't stupid to relate the two as they were two separate beings. Shibi had actually gained some sense of respect for the Namikaze as he had been able to fight through all the insults glares etc. when any lesser man would cave.

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio had also always respected and liked the boy as they were probably the smartest clans out there, they could easily tell that the boy was just that a boy. They had also like Naruto for the simple fact there children admired him the more he grew up which actually made them train harder than ever.

They were all now sitting in their clan seats along with Tsunade in the Hokage seat. On the other side of the room sat the Jonin's and Chunins that were Naruto's friends and sensei's as they had been told to come.

Danzo looking as Naruto with narrowed eyes spoke up. "Do you know the reason for why you've been called?" He asked the confused blonde haired boy who blinked at him.

"Ermm…not really, I was just told I had to come here." Naruto explained with a raised eyebrow as if asking why he was here.

Danzo for a moment looked smug for some reason. "We, of the council have viewed everything that had happened on the latest mission and given certain _circumstances_, we have voted to have you exiled from Konohagakure, indefinitely!" He said with conviction making almost every shinobi snap their heads in his direction in shock.

"**WHAT?**" Tsunade shouted in outrage.

"Naruto Uzumaki, failed to bring back Sasuke Uchiha and allowed him to go to Otogakure, with Orochimaru, for that action he must be banished." Koharu spoke up while looking at Naruto with hate through her squinted eyes.

"He also used his _tenant's_ power while fighting the Uchiha, putting his life in danger along with anyone else who may come in contact with the boy in the future, Naruto Uzumaki is a ticking time bomb ready to explode." Homura explained.

"We wanted to execute him. The incident at the Valley of the End was not the only time that demonic chakra has been sensed. It was reported on his first mission out of the village, as well as during the Chunin exams and after them when **Sunagakure** was invading. We gave him a chance, but enough is enough! However, we've seen how you favour the boy, so decided on exiling him instead." Danzo said directing his attention to the angered Tsunade, Naruto however kept his head lowered.

Luckily all of Naruto's friends already knew of the Kyuubi and didn't see a problem with the blonde haired boy, so it wasn't so much as a secret anymore.

"His seal has not been damaged- it most certainly isn't breaking" Tsunade snapped. "Have you no faith in the Yondaime's sacrifice?"

"The Yondaime, gifted as he was, was not infallible. And-"

"Jiraiya's been keeping an eye on the boy. He's a seal master in his own right! So you honestly think that he wouldn't notice if anything was wrong with it?" Tsunade was absolutely livid. _'How dare they? Just who do they think they're dealing with?'_

"The seal that the Yondaime crafted for the boy was one of his own design! It's one of a kind, and only the Yondaime knew how it worked properly! Jiraiya is not qualified to make decisions in the boy!"

"And you are?" Tsunade knew that she had to end this. The mutterings of the council, particularly the civilian half… it wasn't comforting. She opened her mouth to speak, but Koharu cut her off.

"So you say that the seal isn't breaking? Well then, what excuse has Uzumaki got for using the demonic chakra? If what you're saying is correct, then the fact that he can call up the demons chakra himself is something that's even more troubling! At least the Uchiha's seal warrants an excuse for his behaviour!" _'That little…how dare she?'_ Tsunade was struggling to keep her temper.

Before anyone could speak they heard chuckling, turning to the owner aver saw Naruto with his head down while chuckling, but not a humorous chuckle, but a hollow chuckle. "You know…" He muttered getting everyone's attention. "…I was wondering how long it would take the council to pull this one, treating me as the scapegoat, all because you old bag of bones can't even shit right without help, so what do you do? Pick the usual punching bag to place all blame on because of your incompetence!" He spoke with such coldness that many actually shivered from it while the elders grew outraged.

"Listen here boy…" Danzo started only for a kunai to go flying past his head cutting some hair off the side of his head; looking ahead he saw Naruto with his arm outstretched and a cold look in his eyes.

"No…you listen to me!" He practically commanded, everyone else looked at Naruto in shock at the way he was acting. "You say I'm dangerous because I have access to the Kyuubi' power and I'll use it to practically kill and destroy? If that is the case, then why is this village still standing?" He asked rhetorically while looking around. "I have every reason to say fuck it and release Kyuubi and reduce the village to nothing, but I don't because I actually have people who see me for me and not some weapon, monster, abomination that should be destroyed. Everything I have ever done is for their safety, I have put my life on the line protecting everyone who is precious to me, and I'm the one on trial here, being told I am a ticking time bomb…right now, you have no idea how close you are." He spoke as his flashed red for a second then a sort of violet before going blue which startled everyone there.

"You are a danger to everyone here; it is only a matter of time before your presence brings destruction to Konoha." Koharu spoke through gritted teeth, anger clearly displayed on her face.

All of a sudden everything seemed to click in Naruto's mind before a small smile played out on his face. "I know the real reason you're all doing this…" He said with a smug tone making the elders and the civilian council stiffen. "…Your fear for those outside the village is amazing…you're not worried about the people of this village, you're worried about yourselves, worried that I have a group of S-Rank missing-nin after me for the power of Kyuubi, and you know they will come for me, just like Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki did recently…am I right?" He asked with an arched brow.

"What?" Tsume asked confused not knowing who this group was. "

"The Akatsuki." Jiraiya spoke up coming from out of the shadows having listened to everything and had a scowl on his face. "Are a group of S-Rank missing nin after the Biju's power for god only knows what…and what Naruto is getting at, is that the elders and civilian council want to banish him to protect themselves."

Everyone who had heard were gobsmacked that Naruto was in such danger and yet the village were throwing him away to save themselves.

"That is irrelevant as of now…right now we will place a vote, whether or not Naruto Uzumaki will be banished or not." Danzo spoke up drawing all attention back to himself. "All for?" He asked raisng his own hand up along with the advisors and civilian council which was actually the majority of the council now that clans have become empty in the village. "And against?" He spoke with a smug tone already knowing the result as Tsunade and the clans held their hands up with defeated looks but nevertheless showing Naruto their support.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you will be out of this village within 24 hours or you will executed."

"You can't do this…"

"Tsunade." Naruto said stopping Tsunade in her tracks after using her name instead of 'Baa-Chan'; looking up at him she saw Naruto who had a smile on his face despite was happening. "Don't worry, this is the best for everyone and you know it deep down…" He said with a sigh seeing her look down, turning to Danzo he got a smirk on his face. "…Oh and when you record this down, I want my full name there…Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki…so when you people find yourself in trouble with your enemies or if Akatsuki decide to attack anyway…**don't you dare ask for my help because as far as I'm concerned…this village can burn to the ground**." He said with crimson eyes staring at the council before leaving the Council Chambers leaving many people stunned at what they had just been told.

"He's the son of…" Sakura spoke not able to finish the sentence.

"Yeah…" Kakashi answered with a sad sigh at failing his sensei's' son.

"And this village has just banished him…" Neji whispered in shock.

The elders, civilian and shinobi sides of the Council weren't fairing much better but Inoichi spoke what everyone was thinking. "Dear god, what have we done."

**Flashback End**

Obviously I wouldn't let the village burn just because of my anger at the elders, but for the first time in my life I just wanted them to feel fear, believing that I wouldn't help them, the only reason I ever would is because of Tsunade and Jiraiya as well as my precious people.

After that I had gone home to pack up all of my stuff along with scrolls on my bloodline and heritage, before I could leave however Jiraiya had come to my apartment to give me a scroll from my father that he told me to open when I wanted to get really strong and Tsunade soon came around with a couple scrolls on medical jutsu knowing that I would need to be able to heal myself despite the Kyuubi healing abilities.

After getting a biggest hug I ever thought possible from Tsunade I had said goodbye to the two Sennin, I left my apartment, and eventually the village to live my life only kami knows where.

After reading up more about my bloodline I soon came to the point where it is possible to combine elements to create a sub-element so that I can re-create, **Mokuton**, **Hyōton**, and many more, with this I just knew it would help me to become extremely strong.

In the first few months I eventually came into a life and death situation when all of a sudden I blacked out, when I had woken up I felt stronger, stronger than I ever could feel, as I looked around I had noticed the are looked like an explosion rocked the place, until I saw a puddle where I noticed my eyes had turned a greyish-purple iris and sclera with circular ripples in it.

After some investigating I learned that the eyes were a bloodline, a **Dojutsu** that was unable to shut off like the **Sharingan **and **Byakugan**. I soon learnt that people viewed it as nothing but a myth, that the only person to have had the eyes was the **Rikudō Sennin**, knowing that it made me feel special for the first time in my life.

It was also with this **Dojutsu** that I seemed to gain knowledge in my dreams about jutsu only for the **Rinnegan**, as it was called, and that the reason for my Omni-Elemental bloodline was because the Namikaze's were derived from the **Rikudō Sennin**, just like the Uchiha and Senju, however the family tree had been lost for generations.

It wasn't until about 5 months later where I was on the way to **Kumogakure **to train more in my **Raiton** element and perhaps even my **Ranton** element which I had read up on and learnt that holders of the particular sub-element reside in **Kumo** as well as two fellow Jinchuriki, of course I gained this information through some spies had recruited.

This was also the same time I met my first **Kumo **shinobi who would become friends with me as well as allies, and Iwagakure shinobi, who would become my enemy, father like son. It was also the day that something amazing happened.

**Flashback**

_**Outskirts of Kumogakure**_

_**Forest**_

Jumping through the trees Naruto was on his way towards **Kumo** in order get his **Raiton** element mastered despite the fact that he is already well versed in that element, but it wouldn't hurt to go to the place that holds the most knowledge of the element to learn more.

Just as he was about to jump towards another tree he could hear the sounds of battle not far and being the person he is, just had to know what was going on, so in that case he jumped towards where the battle was.

As he got close he was able to pick out four **Kumo** shinobi 3 females, two of them blondes while one had red-brownish hair and a male who had white spiky hair.

Across from them were twenty **Iwa** shinobi who had lecherous grins on their faces at seeing the three beautiful woman, something he didn't like to see, but what he could tell is that the **Kumo** shinobi were a bit worn out while it was clear a battle had been fought given the damage of the area and dead bodies of **Iwa** nin.

"Damn, this is bad…Yugito, can't you use the **Nibi's** chakra." The one with red-brownish hair spoke to the young woman named Yugito.

Yugito, now that he could see her clearly was a beautiful woman, she purple slit eyes which by the way it sounded, was because of her demon, the **Nibi no Bakeneko. **_'Well, at least I've found a fellow Jinchuriki at last.' _He also noted she wore what looked like the traditional Kumo shinobi ware as well as a headband on her forehead.

"Cant…I'm too exhausted to be access her chakra right now Karui." She replied to the now named Karui.

Karui was also a beautiful woman in a tom boyish sort of way, she was also dark skinned while wearing a standard kunoichi **Kumo** shinobi attire with her headband in the form of a bandana; she also had a sword strapped to her back. She had a long mane of red hair with brown underneath flowing down her back, and she had some of the most beautiful topaz eyes.

"This is very bad, I knew I should have been nicer to the Raikage, but no, I had to screw up and now he's sent us to our deaths, I honestly didn't think he would be that upset that I hadn't eaten my cereal." The only male spoke who was crouched down low also wearing standard **Kumo** attire with his head band tied around his forehead. He had short spiky white hair with black eyes and sucking on a lollypop, he like Karui also wore a sword strapped to his back.

"Shut up Omoi, he didn't send us to our deaths…right Samui?" Karui asked the blonde woman uncertainty who blond short haired woman with a massive chest stood lazily with one hand on her back as if leaning on it. She also wore similar clothing to Karui with a mesh shirt and a sword in her hand.

"Right." She said shortly.

One of the **Iwa **nin started walking forward. "Why don't you ladies just come peacefully…and we'll show you our _appreciation_." He said with a leer while his companions laughed harshly making the woman feel a trickle of fear.

"You wish." Yugito said with a hiss.

"Oh? And who's gonna stop us from takin' our prize." He said as his friends started moving towards the girls and Omoi.

Naruto deciding enough was enough took action jumping high up he started swirling chakra in his right hand before diving down at the **Iwa** nin. "ME! **RASENGAN!**" coming down fast he smashed the **Rasengan** down on an Iwa nin while catching a couple more in the blast radius.

Standing up from his crouched position Naruto looked down to see the dead body of the shinobi and kicked him away while looking around him to see he had been circled by the shinobi while the Kumo shinobi stood off to the side in shock at seeing what looked like a mini Yondaime Hokage.

"Who the hell're you?" A gruff Iwa nin demanded.

"Wait a minute…" another spoke almost hesitantly. "…I know you, your Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze aren't you, the son of the Yondaime Hokage…you were banished from Konoha all because you held the Kyuubi huh? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, we can finally have our revenge, while taking the Kyuubi for ourselves!" He spoke almost in glee while everyone stood stock still at the information.

_**Kumo Shinobi**_

The Kumo nin were in no better shape as their jaws were hanging open at the information.

"Namikaze…" Omoi mumbled.

"Son of the Yondaime Hokage…" Samui almost spluttered out.

"Kyuubi…?" Yugito asked herself in shock.

"_**That's right kitten, I could feel his presence anywhere, there's no doubt about it, and he's the container of the Kyuubi**_." The Nibi spoke in her mind.

'_Why would Konoha banish their Jinchuriki?'_

'_**Fear kitten…fear make people do a lot of stupid stuff, but if I'm right from what I can feel, banishing this young man was their biggest mistake ever.**_

'_Why?'_

'_**I haven't felt power like him since the Rikudō Sennin existed.'**_

Unaware of Yugito's internal conversation, Karui had only one word that summed everything up. "Whoa…"

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto narrowed his rippled eyes at the Iwa nin while gathering chakra around him ready for anything. "Yes, but the question is, how the hell do you know that?"

The Iwa nin just chuckled. "Information about you is being passed around pretty easily, it's as if someone's out to get ya kid, don't blame them, having the Kyuubi, being the son of one the strongest shinobi, and then there are your eyes…the **Rinnegan**, seems like someone knows more about you than you think."

Naruto's eyes suddenly turned icy cold, on his short journey he has had to kill many bandits and shinobi alike, at first he hated it but eventually got use to it understanding that he had no choice, this was his life now, and either way, he would have to kill eventually. Over time he had learnt to go into a sort of 'Zone' where he would be a monster in battle.

All of a sudden all the Iwa nin pulled out kunai and shuriken intending on turning him into a pin cousin much to the Kumo nins horror. All at once every single weapon was thrown at Naruto who simply closed his eyes, raisng his arms up either side of him his eyes snapped open as he called out. **"Shinra Tensei!"** to everyone's shock an incredible force exploded from out of Naruto blowing all weapons away at a much faster speed while creating a small crater underneath him.

"Don't underestimate me…or you'll pay for it!" He exclaimed as he flipped through hand seals before calling out. **"Shōton: Shuriken Ranbu!" **Lights started to shimmer around Naruto as shurikens started to form out of crystals before spinning around him like a tornado, thrusting his right arm out in front of him he sent his shurikens soaring for the five Iwa nin who were frozen in the spot causing them to be shredded from the crystal shurikens that tore through the skin with such force that they slammed them into the surrounding trees.

Sensing movement from his right he spun around while flipping a kunai out of his sleeve blocking a kunai in the hands of one of the nin, pushing against it he caused the nin to stumble back before he used his free hand to knock his opponents kunai out of hand before thrusting his own into his heart and kicking the body away with his right foot and catching the kunai that he knocked away.

Spinning around he threw his two kunai at two Iwa nin, who came at him, hitting them in the foreheads effectively killing them. '_8 down, man, these guys are weak, if I didn't know any better I'd say they were High Genin – Low Chunin_.'

Hearing a noise that sounded like a 'Swoosh' he spun around only to came face to face with the end of a katana when all of a sudden he seemed to black out.

_**Mindscape**_

Opening up his eyes he soon realised he wasn't in the same forest anymore as he looked around he could only see what looked like a tropical forest, only when he looked up all he could see was red, as if the sky was on fire, which was strange since he couldn't feel any heat whatsoever.

"**I was wondering when you would come**." A voice spoke up which sounded almost regal.

Turning around he came upon the sight of what looked like a man dressed in a samurai outfit, the only strange thing is that the outfit was made out of fire, while bits of it were metal such as the knee-caps, elbow pad, shoulder pads, feet and gloves.

The outfit gave off a powerful feel, while also feeling like he should welcome it with open arms like it's a part of him. "Who are you?"

"**You're Zanpakuto**." The figure spoke simply as if no explanations were needed.

"Zanpakuto? What's that?" Naruto confused.

The figure chuckled behind its helmet. **"A Zanpakuto is a manifestation of a person's soul, it is extremely rare for a human to ever obtain a Zanpakuto but that is irrelevant right now seeing as you have one. Anyway Zanpakuto's are unique to their owner, as the swords are both reflections of their owners soul and power, and sentient beings unto themselves hence me. The physical form of a Zanpakuto is a sword; this sword will be a representation of your soul and will be formed to be one with you in a way."**

"So…you're saying that you are a sword? And I'm the only one who can use you?" He asked.

"**Yes, there are a few things first however, every Zanpakuto has its own unique name, a Zanpakuto can determine whether or not its wielder is worthy of its power and also each Zanpakuto have their own true form, this isn't mine at the moment, you could say this is my first form in a way**.**"**

"Ok, I understand more…so you say each has its own name, what's yours?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"**Well, normally people don't hear their Zanpakuto's name straight away, but I got a feeling you aren't like the others…very well, my name is Ryūjin Jakka."** As soon as the name was spoken, Naruto could literally feel the power that came just from the name.

"**Ryūjin Jakka** huh? I like it." Naruto spoke with a grin.

Ryūjin Jakkaalso chuckled. "**All Zanpakuto are different as they each have their own ability, mine is the ability to control all fire, big or small. There are also different levels when it comes to Zanpakuto which are, sealed; this is the base form of the Zanpakuto, like so**…" Opening his hand fire swirled around it before settling into his palm and stretching out and eventually forming a sword.

The sword was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen; it must have been at least 5 ft. long, standard katana with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard with what looked like a phoenix engraved around the edge. The scabbard was a royal purple with a red tassel that hung off the top just underneath the guard.

"**This is the sealed form; the next form is called Shikai (Initial Release) the second form available to a Zanpakuto. To activate it, the wielder needs to learn the name of their Zanpakuto. This is not as easy as simply picking a name, as the living spirit of the Zanpakuto already has its own name. Therefore, the wielder must be able to communicate and harmonize with their Zanpakuto effectively, which requires being able to speak to the spirit within its world, very much like we are now. However it is the third form, Bankai that is most difficult to acquire, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakuto spirit. Materialization means the opposite of getting dragged into the Zanpakuto's inner world. Instead the wielder needs to summon the Zanpakuto's spirit into the physical world. It usually takes 10 years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it. By achieving this, the power can increase ten-fold, however even with the usual time; I have faith in your ability**."

"How come I have this power though?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"**Ahh that is a good question my boy…well first off what do you know about the Shinigami**?" Ryūjin Jakka enquired.

"Err…just that it was the one to put Kyuubi inside of me."

"**Correct**." Ryūjin Jakka said with a nod. "**But that's not all, the Shinigami goes around the world searching for pure souls, like you, to do his work for him in a way by giving them powers, a Zanpakuto for instance is a tool of the Shinigami**."

"So you're saying I'm part Shinigami?" Naruto asked in shock.

"**In way yes I am, but more of the fact you have been touched by it and given a gift**." **Ryūjin Jakka** explained.

"Well then, I guess I should put on my resume, Shinobi/Jinchuriki/Shinigami under job huh?" Naruto said with a chuckle

"**Haha, you must be careful though, with having the Kyuubi within you, it may corrupt the Shinigami powers. But be warned also that there will be people out there with Zanpakuto's, they may not all be good either**."

Naruto's mouth was practically through the floor with the information provided and couldn't help but feel giddy. "Awesome, so how do I use you, or ermm…work with you is that's the right way…I'm not use to this sort of thing."

Ryūjin Jakka just laughed. "It's ok my boy, in time you will learn as we grow together, but for now I will give you the knowledge you will need to use me. Simply touch the Zanpakuto within my hand, and all information needed will be given." He said holding out his hand, Naruto without hesitation grasped the scabbard part when a rush of feelings flew into him, and power of the likes he had never felt before enveloped him in its pure energy while information flew to his brain.

_**Outside World**_

Naruto suddenly felt like he had awoken from a dream until the world came into focus just as a katana was about to strike his head, bringing his arm to block the hit he didn't expect to find a katana in his hand, bringing it up quickly he block his opponents katana and pushed him off sending him back.

Looking down at the blade, everything that had happened moments earlier suddenly came back to him causing a grin to form on his face. Putting the sword up in front of him so it was horizontal he grasped the scabbard with his left arm tightly as he started pulling on the handle.

All around him the temperature started to go up causing everyone to back away from him cautiously as the grass beneath his feet started to catch fire while a red haze covered his body.

_**Kumo Team**_

"Is the Kyuubi?" Karui asked Yugito.

"No, this is something else." She replied while shaking her head.

"Where the hell did that sword come from?" Omoi asked not expecting an answer.

Samui eyed Naruto with calculative eyes. _'Who is this boy, everything seems like some fairy tale, as soon as this over, I want answers.'_

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto's eyes snapped open as his **Rinnegan **seemed to glow, pulling out the sword all the way he called out. **"Banshō Issai Kaijin to Nase, Ryūjin Jakka!" **What came next was something no-one would ever forgot, fire engulfed the katana with such unnatural heat that the surroundings started to catch fire just from the intensity, the fire from around the katana grew and enveloped Naruto himself who seemed to be in a state of peacefulness as the fire shot up into the sky turning the once blue sky, red.

And just like that the all the fire that surrounded Naruto vanished, only envelop the katana, handle included as well as Naruto's right arm. Placing the scabbard in his belt he brought Ryūjin Jakka in front of him and swung ahead causing a wave of intense heat to spew forth enveloping ten **Iwa** nin, unfortunately they didn't have time to scream as the heat turned them to dust, incinerating them.

Turning around he jabbed forward stabbing an **Iwa **nin trying to sneak up on him, fire exploded from the katana wrapping around the enemy as his screams pierced the air before he was burnt to a crisp before copying the same thing with the last remaining nin.

Sighing in relief Naruto placed the katana back in its scabbard, which dispelled the flames before he turned to see four stunned **Kumo** nin. "I don't know about you, but I could really do with getting to Kumo right about now."

_**Flashback End**_

After that they took me to the Raikage where explained everything that had happened to me to him ever since I was banished, as well as the Zanpakuto. I was still in shock that I was part Shinigami but couldn't wait until I found others like me. I soon learnt a lot of techniques from my Zanpakuto which are called **Hadō**, which are the destructive spells, my favourite, and **Bakudō** the more defensive spells, very helpful, they were classed as **Kido**, which is 'Demon Way'.

After the Raikage found out who I was he decided that he would help train me which made the four Kumo shinobi to look on in shock, which I had seen to many times lately.

When I asked why, he simply told me that when I became a legend, that to mention he had trained me, which I had to admit, wasn't a bad deal. So from that day on, I learnt from the Raikage and sometimes his brother who called himself Killer Bee, the **Hachibi no Kyogyū** Jinchuriki.

They taught me a lot about **Raiton** to the point where I could use it from any part of my body like it was nothing. I also learnt some **Ranton**, not a lot, but enough to get me by.

I stayed there for six months, integrating with their culture and getting to know everybody, I started seeing the Raikage and Killer Bee as two crazy older brothers, while I became closer to Yugito, Samui and Karui, I knew they were trying for my affection, but at the time I was unable to give it to them.

Killer Bee had told me about an island where he learnt to control the **Hachibi's **chakra and offered to take me, despite how much I felt I needed to I knew I couldn't at the time so I told him I would when I was ready seeing as I felt I was nowhere near strong enough yet.

When I eventually had to leave I said goodbye to everyone, except for the three girls, nope, but I gave them each one hell of a kiss that they would remember for a while.

My next destination was **Kirigakure** to learn about **Suiton** jutsu seeing as that is where they specialize in that element. While there I had met Mei Terumi the sexy, yet commanding Mizukage and had found she was quiet flirtatious with me, something I didn't mind considering her beauty. However despite how much I wanted to I had told her nothing could happen…yet, while she was disappointed she understood clearly, that didn't stop her from leaving me with something to remember.

Soon after that I ended up in **Sunagakure** where I followed up on **Futon** manipulation since I knew all masters of the elements hailed from the great village. I progressed well in the art thanks to Gaara and Temari who had felt like they owed the blonde young man for saving Gaara from the darkness.

At some point during the third year of my banishment, I finally opened the scroll Jiraiya had given me before I left, and what do I find within it? The entire Icha-Icha collector's edition…as well as something else my father left behind, **Hiraishin no Jutsu**, the very thing that made my father who he was, was now all mine. I also started learning from Tsunade's medical scrolls and had to admit they helped.

I soon found my partner in crime, as well as one of my lovers, instead of being in a relationship; we were what you could say 'friends with benefits', something we both were ok with considering our life at that moment.

This person was the beautiful…Kagura Enkai.

Her emerald eyes and crimson hair always seemed to sway in mischief. She wore a black battle kimono that was slightly altered. It was altered in a way that it was very revealing. Yet to underestimate her would be a great disadvantage. She was carrying in her hand a wicked looking demon scythe, **Beni Akatokiyami** (Crimson Moonless Dawn), The scythe had a bone-like handle in black up to 5ft. with a flat metal base for it to stand, at the top of the scythe where the blade is connected there is what looks like an emblem of a silver skull with ruby red eyes. Whereas the curved blade that is connected is black with red along the edges making it looks like blood.

The scythe to my shock was actually a Zanpakuto, the first other person have met who was part Shinigami, apparently her Zanpakuto had explained it all to her. it seemed for some reason it was always in its Shikai form, **Ryūjin Jakka** had told me that it was either because it was too powerful or she didn't have enough control, or maybe both, the advantage was that it never got in the way unlike mine which would make me walk around with a sword on fire 24/7. When she uses her Zanpakuto, it tends to increase her battle lust which doesn't concern Kagura at all since she loves battle. With **Beni Akatokiyami**, Kagura can unleash some destructive techniques that could possibly rival me, her techniques though tend to relate with the Moon. Her expertise with her Zanpakuto had earned her the name **Shoujouhi Kijo** (Scarlet Witch) because of her techniques and her crazy lust for battle.

I had met her close to Kirigakure where she thought I was a bounty hunter, long story short, we fought, I won, she joined me, and we eventually had hot steamy sex. All jokes a side, she is the only person to come close to killing me aside from the Raikage.

On the fourth year of by banishment I had learnt that Gaara had been kidnapped by Akatsuki but eventually rescued and brought back to life thanks to Konoha. I couldn't believe I didn't even know he had been kidnapped until it was way too late, I felt like the worst friend. What I did know was that if Konoha hadn't been able to save him then Akatsuki would be wiped off the map.

It was also during the fourth year that I was travelling past **Amegakure** when I was confronted by an Akatsuki member, however this one was different, and the fact that she was female was a big starter as everyone I had met or known about were male.

Her name was Konan, she was a truly beautiful woman who held up a cold expression to hide her true feelings, but against someone who had led a harsh life I could easily see it through her eyes, the pain, loss, hurt and regret.

We had fought obviously, I kept my eyes hidden so that no Akatsuki member would know about them should they know of them which would make them my trump card so to speak. I eventually beat her and spared her….

**Flashback**

Konan and Naruto stood away from each other both bloody and battered, Naruto clothes were torn and he had cuts all over the place thanks to Konan's paper attacks which honestly were a bitch. Konan wasn't much better she was burnt, soggy and frazzled; some of her Akatsuki cloak had been burnt off almost revealing.

It was at that point that Konan dropped to her knees admitting defeat, admitting being weak to beat her opponent. Naruto seeing he won turned away and started walking confusing Konan. "Why aren't you going to kill me?" She asked confused.

Naruto looked back at her and had trouble keeping the blush down at how beautiful she seemed as the sun light broke through the clouds. "I see no reason to kill you." He said as she looked at him in disbelief.

"But…I'm your enemy!" She exclaimed showing emotion for the first time in a while.

"You know what pain really is…I can see it in your eyes." He said as if it was the simplest thing.

"What would you know of pain?" She asked with an edge to her voice.

Naruto walked over to her and knelt by her. "Because I am the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." He said shocking her, she didn't know he was a Jinchuriki just that he was trespassing in **Ame** and he had to be dealt with. "We Jinchuriki are the epitome of pain, agony, loneliness…we feel it all and what's worse is we're treated like nothing but scum or being made in to tools for other peoples own selfish needs…and your leader, is nothing more than one of those pathetic delusional fools." He said in a harsh tone that surprised her.

"You don't anything about him!" She said sharply trying to defend the man who had been with her always.

"Really you mean I don't know who your oh so great leader is, Nagato or is it Yahiko?" He asked nonchalant causing Konan's eyes to widen.

"How do you know who he is?" She questioned harshly.

Naruto smirked he was getting to her. "I have my ways, I heard all about you, Nagato and Yahiko, at first when I saw your blue hair I thought nothing of it, but when you used paper for you jutsu it confirmed my suspicions, you are alive, unlike what the rumours say."

Konan's brain was racing, she didn't think that this meeting would turn out like this, she finds out he's a Jinchuriki then he know about the three of them and then Nagato, now she finds out he is Jiraiya-Sensei's pupil as well. '_Maybe…just maybe he can save me.'_

"What do you want to do with your life?" He asked startling her from her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I mean do you want to live your life with a man who only sees people as tools to help with his grander plans or do you want to be free?" Naruto asked causing her to look down.

"I-I don't know anymore." She said as she broke down in front of Naruto crying for everything she had lost before, how her whole life had been a waste of time serving her childhood friend who would use her as long as it reached his goals.

Naruto seeing a broken down woman hugged her bringing his arms around her midsection while she on reflex put her arms around the man neck and cried in to his shoulder.

"You can leave with me." He suggested startling her not expecting that.

"I-I can't, he would find me and kill me, it would be too dangerous." She said, as much as she wanted to go with the man that had made her see reality.

Naruto shook his head and lowered the glasses he wore to cover his eyes revealing his own **Rinnegan** which made her wide-eyed. "I wouldn't let him…I promise." He said with a grin which caused a tint of pink to appear on her pale skin.

"How do you have those eyes?" She asked confused as she thought no-one else would get them.

Naruto sighed and massaged his temple. "Honestly…no idea…one minute I was near death and woke up in an empty battlefield With these eyes I will protect anyone precious to me…and if you come with me that means you to." He admitted as he wanted her to come with him to live a more peaceful life than as a tool.

Konan was stuck she could leave Akatsuki and live the life she had always wanted or she can stay and be a tool to be used and thrown away at a later date.

Konan however was too afraid. "I can't." She said solemnly which Naruto nodded his head at.

"I understand." He said as he stood up and started to walk away which incidentally caused Konan to panic realising she may lose her chance at happiness.

"WAIT!" She shouted as she ran up to him and hugged him from behind. "What if I be your spy…I could tell you everything that is going on and what's what and when the time is right I can go with you." She pleaded; she did _not_ want to lose this chance.

Naruto pondered that thought but shook his head crushing her hopes. "It's too dangerous for that; if he suspects you of doing anything against you he would kill you." He said starting to walk forward but she kept a grip on him. "Konan, if you do this you will be putting your life on the line, you would never be safe."

"I don't care, I've been in these types of situations before, in a way I want to save him, but I know that won't be possible, you're the only one to ever be nice to me like this and see through my exterior, you're the only one to take notice of how I feel. Please give me this chance, let me prove I can do this for you, I know you can't easily trust me for this, but…If I help you take him down…I can free **Ame** as well, I can become the leader and make an alliance with whatever village you will be with." She never wanted something so much before, and given this opportunity she had to made it work somehow, in some strange way she felt an attraction to Naruto as he reminded her of Yahiko sort of, someone who would go out of their way to help people no matter who they were.

Naruto seemed to think it over, while she would be valuable at getting information about Akatsuki, he didn't want to put her in that position that can be so dangerous.

"Fine." He said turning around and saw she had a small smile on her face. "But you have to be careful…I will come back for you eventually one way or the other." He informed his new spy getting an affirmative nod.

With that she told him everything, how the three orphans were betrayed by Hanzo as him and Danzo struck a deal to kill the three where only Yahiko died causing Nagato to turn on his path to peace, which was in the wrong direction as he thought so. She also told him how Nagato had taken up to using 6 bodies besides him to use the **Rinnegan** abilities separately, basically she told him everything.

**End Flashback**

Ever since that day we had met up on occasion where we would share information about many things, it was one of these times we fell for each other, at one of the meetings we ended up in a make out session on a field crowded by trees, I don't know how it happened but I didn't complain.

We started to open up a lot more as well, she told me everything about herself along with me doing the same, we eventually became lovers, at first I wasn't so sure about it but after talking about how I needed to reform my clans as I was the last one we decided to take the next step.

It wasn't long after that I had finally learnt the **Hiraishin**, once I did however I met up with everyone important to me that I met up and gave them a special 3-pronged kunai in case they ever got in trouble, which brings us to the present, where I felt a pull on my mind indicating a kunai had been used.

_**Normal POV**_

Turning to Kagura he said. "I've got to go, **Hiraishin** pull, someone must be in danger…when you can feel my chakra follow it as fast as possible." He said before giving her a full blown kiss which she gladly returned.

"I'll be there." She said with a flirtatious smile.

A second later he was gone.

_**Hi no Kuni (The land of Fire)**_

_**Border**_

Yugito Ni had never been in such trouble before, all she was supposed to do was be on a mission to an outpost within a town to drop off a package and that was that, now though she was thinking something else was going on.

And that something was Akatsuki.

In front of the blonde haired woman were the immortal, zombie brothers Kakuzu and Hidan, and she was in major trouble of actually losing, well that was until teams from Konoha had appeared.

Apparently they were after the same Akatsuki members; from she had heard the two Akatsuki had killed someone called Asuma, one of the team's senseis.

Yugito had introduced herself as the **Nibi no Bakeneko** Jinchuriki, which made sense to them with seeing her fighting these two.

And it was then they started fighting….even she knew that was foolish, from her information on them, the teams sent were formed out of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi with Kakashi Hatake as the leader the second team was formed out of Sakura Haruno, someone called Yamato, Kurenai Yuhi and someone called Sai.

However neither team was getting far, they had seriously underestimated their opponents as they didn't realise just how powerful this Kakuzu was. They had found out he had five hearts which was truly something they didn't expect along with the fact he could use all the elements from some masked creatures.

Their other opponent Hidan was the hardest as he was…invincible literally, however Shikamaru had taken somewhere else to do battle as he felt it had to be him. When Yamato, Kurenai, Sakura and Sai had gotten there they had sent Sai and Sakura off to help with Shikamaru as Sakura's medical Ninjutsu and Sai's aerial jutsu could be very helpful.

Up to now they had killed Kakuzu twice meaning he had thee hearts left, Kakashi had killed one using **Raikiri** and the other one was killed by Hidan who had been tricked by Shikamaru and ended up using Kakuzu's blood in his ritual sacrifice thinking it was Shikamaru's.

Kakuzu's remaining two masks had merged with Kakuzu's back; these masks were blue for **Futon **and red for **Katon** a bad combination.

Kakashi and his team along with Kurenai and Yamato were exhausted and they knew if some miracle didn't happen they may never make it out in one piece.

"We need a miracle." Muttered Kurenai as she surveyed the area and seen it looked like a great war had happened with all the craters and trees that had been reduced to stumps now.

"I know but we have to everything in our power to stop this guy." Kakashi replied as he too was looking around seeing if there was anything they could use.

"I can see why this guy is part of the Akatsuki." Said Yamato as he had run out of chakra to use any of his **Mokuton** jutsu's that may make a difference.

Ino and Chouji were practically exhausted and couldn't do anymore jutsu, Ino's were ineffective as she needed the opponent to stay still and Chouji couldn't get close enough without a jutsu shoved in his face.

Kakuzu looked at the in amusement knowing they were fucked; he was going to enjoy taking Kakashi's heart for his own and maybe **Mokuton** user or the Genjutsu mistress.

Yugito who had been watching by the side the entire time still exhausted realised it was now or never. "I think I got just what you need." She said gaining their attention as she pulled out an Hiraishin kunai. '_I hope he doesn't mind seeing these guys so soon.'_

As soon as Kakashi saw the kunai his mind almost blew, not understanding how this woman could have _that_ kunai, seeing as only one other person could ever use it, which hopefully meant one thing.

"**Hiraishin**? How do you have that?" Kurenai asked shocked.

Yugito just chuckled. "Let's just say, you'll be surprised." Once she said that she chucked the kunai as hard as she could in between herself and the Konoha nins where a crimson flash blinded them.

As soon as the flash vanished the Konoha team were in shock at seeing someone they hadn't expected in a long time.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was back.

He now looked like an 18 year old young man, he stood at an impressive height of 6 ft. 2, he had blond spiky hair with black highlights that stood up all over the place that flown down past his shoulder blades, much like Madara Uchiha's hairstyle looked like. His face was unblemished not as much as a spot of dust on his tanned face. His **Rinnegan** eyes were on show for all to see, they still displayed some warmth in them but not as much as they use to, on his left ear he had an earring of what looked like a phoenix that dangled slightly on a very short chain. His face was set in to a blank stare as if he was staring at nothing at all.

He wore steel toed black combat boot along with a pair of baggy black cargo pants with various extra pockets, a shuriken and kunai holster strapped to each leg due to becoming ambidextrous. He also had a utility belt with several pouches on it along with scrolls for easier use. He wore a normal black t-shirt that had an upturned colour covering his neck, on top of that he wore a black sleeveless trench coat with crimson fire licking the bottom much like his father's own trench coat, due to having no sleeves on it his t-shirt covered up his biceps only, however he did wear a pair of fingerless gloves which seemed perfect for fighting as they had metal plating fitted in.

On the back of the trench he had the kanji for **Shinku Senko** (Crimson Flash) in gold stitching vertically. The trench coat's collar stood up covering his neck. Around his neck was also a beautiful silver chained necklace where it held a replica of a phoenix along with another beautiful necklace he had received from Tsunade Senju. And last but not least **Ryūjin Jakka** strapped to his left side in his utility belt showing off its beauty while also being perfectly placed for a quick draw.

Looking to his left Naruto saw a panting Yugito. "Yugito…what's going on?" He questioned.

Yugito looked towards Kakuzu where Naruto followed her line of vision only narrow his eyes. "Akatsuki came after me, I was almost captured when those Konoha shinobi…" She paused pointing over to Kakashi and the gang where Naruto got his first look at them in over four years and gave them a nod in acknowledgement and showing no bad blood between them. "…They sent some of their shinobi after the other Akatsuki member called Hidan…but this guy takes the piss." She said before she went on to explain everything that had happened up until he appeared.

"So…gotta kill him three more times huh?" He said as if it was no trouble. "I'll give it a go."

Kakashi was still looking at Naruto in wonder, over the years information of Naruto appeared in the Bingo book which he along with every Jonin had a copy of and practically knew all about his bloodline, the **Rinnegan**, the same one that was meant to be a myth.

When he read it, some part of him thought it was just a lie to gain attention, but seeing it now, was a whole other situation, he could practically the power.

"Well, there's you miracle Kurenai." He said with an eye-smile.

"You think Naruto can really beat this guy? I mean all of us had trouble." Ino asked unsure, while she was sure Naruto had become strong, she didn't know just how strong he is.

Kurenai said nothing just pulled a Bingo book out of her pocket flipped some pages and gave it to Ino so her and Chouji could read it.

As she read it, she couldn't believe what is said…

**Name**: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

**Age**: 18

**Hair****Colour**: Long blonde hair with black highlights

**Eye****Colour**: **Rinnegan**

**Alias**: **Shinku Senko** (Crimson Flash)

**Height**: 6'2

**Weight**: 125.215 lb.

**Heritage**: Minato Namikaze (Yondaime Hokage) and Kushina Uzumaki (Red Death)

**Rank/Class:** S-Rank

**Skills**:

Exceptional Taijutsu, a Ninjutsu monster, master Kenjutsu artist, quite skilled in Fūinjutsu and a chakra powerhouse, never known to run out of chakra, can see through most Genjutsu.

**Bloodline**: The **Rinnegan**, descendant of the Rikudō Sennin, allows the wielder to use all element manipulation.

**Nature Affinity(s): Katon, Suiton, Futon, Raiton, Doton, Mokuton, Hyōton, Shōton and Gravity**

**Wielder of the Rasengan and the Hiraishin no Jutsu**

**Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko **

**Weapon:** Zanpakuto

**Zanpakuto Name: Ryūjin Jakka**

**Description: **At least 5 ft. long, standard katana with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard with what looked like a phoenix engraved around the edge. The scabbard was a royal purple with a red tassel that hung off the top just underneath the guard.

Compared to the last time she had seen him, he had changed so much, and with what everything said, he seemed almost like a god. '_He's amazing, perhaps being banished did him some good after all, I doubt he would have this strong in the village.'_

"Whoa!" Chouji said shocked.

"Yep, he's come a long way from the last time we've seen him." Kurenai said in a sort of proud tone.

"Don't forget hot." Ino blurted out which made her eyes wide with shock and further more when Kurenai said in almost like a trance. "Yeah…"

Kakashi hearing them shook his head. '_Lucky bastards Naruto.' _He thought in amusement.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto turned back to Yugito and told her. "Stay with Kakashi and the other…this may get destructive." He said with a smirk making her sigh and shake her head before doing as he said.

Naruto walked towards Kakuzu with a look that could certainly kill as his Rinnegan seemed to penetrate his very being, Kakuzu shivered it was like he could feel his death before him.

Kakuzu just smirked. "If you think you can defeat me, you truly are mistaken, just like the Konoha shinobi Hidan killed." He said with a laugh.

Naruto frowned at that since he hadn't heard someone had gotten killed. "Who?"

"Asuma Sarutobi I believe his name was." He said making Naruto sharpen his eyes while trying to control his anger.

"You bastard, now I have more than one reason to kill. I'll make sure you never leave here alive." He said voice full of anger.

Kakuzu grunted showing he didn't care about killing Asuma. "He was a worthy bounty." He said angering Naruto more.

Naruto grit his teeth together at hearing that. "Thad's all human life is to you? Bounty? You people disgust me."

"Well little Jinchuriki what do you plan on doing?"

Naruto chuckled before holding his right hand up. "I plan on showing you what it's like to feel true pain."

"**Shinra Tensei!" **The ground in front of him was literally ripped up breaking away as if some powerful force was blowing the area away; a second later Kakuzu was picked up off his feet as he went sailing back through a couple trees before stopping.

_**Side-lines**_

The group looked on in shock at the power of the jutsu; looking at the result they saw what looked like a half-pipe that was sent at where Kakuzu was stood which was now a crater.

"H-How the hell did he do that?" exclaimed/asked Ino.

"That was the sixth element." Answered Yamato vaguely.

"Sixth?" Questioned Chouji.

"Yes while you and the others know the primary 5 there is also a sixth called **Gravity, **no-one really knows how to control it, but it seems the **Rinnegan** allows that possibility." Answered Kurenai as she marvelled at the power.

_**Battle**_

Kakuzu was in pain, more pain than he thought possible, he wasn't expecting such an attack from the Jinchuriki and now he paid for it by underestimating him even though he had _that_ Dojutsu. Standing back up with his arms still extending by his black thread which made them dangle down, reattaching them to make them the size of normal hands he went through hand seals as the red and blue masks mouths opened up.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) the red mask then shot out a huge fireball.

"**Fūton: Renkūdan!" **(Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet) the blue mask shot a compressed ball of air at the fireball.

Both Jutsu's combined creating a ball of fire with intensity of that of the sun soaring at Naruto who had his eyes closed. The fireball was still raging towards him, he could feel the heat getting closer, his blood pumping and despite himself his grinned, he had been charging up chakra to use a Jutsu he hadn't properly tested yet but now was a good time as any to stop that fireball, water was out of the question as it would evaporate, wood would burn, wind he may as well kill himself, there was no other jutsu except…

Naruto snapped his eyes open and held out both of his hands and shouted. **"Fūjutsu Kyūin!"** As soon as the fireball made contact, instead of an explosion it hit a carrier that formed around Naruto before it started to be sucked into the barriers at the points of Naruto's hands.

A minute later and the fireball had been absorbed. "Sorry Kakuzu but jutsu don't work on me."

_**Side-lines**_

"Holy shit! He just absorbed the freakin' jutsu!" Ino exclaimed amazed at the jutsu.

"It appears as if that is one of the abilities of the **Rinnegan**, truly an amazing Dojutsu." Responded Kakashi.

"Ha! And to think everyone in the village thought that the **Sharingan **was the greatest, can you imagine if he ever turned on Konoha for revenge." Mused Chouji.

"We would have the worst possible enemy." Deduced Kurenai, she had always held respect for Naruto even if she didn't admit it, and right now she was a little turned on at seeing him fight with such power, after all power attracts.

"Has anyone noticed Naruto has not moved at all since the battle started?" Yamato stated, everyone looked down and sure enough no sign of him moving.

"Amazing!" Ino exclaimed as she felt horny herself seeing someone so powerful and hot fight e specially with it being Naruto, she had never admitted it before but she had always found him cute when they were younger and seeing him now brought out all those emotions.

_**With Shikamaru**_

Shikamaru had just wrapped a couple dozen explosive tags around Hidan with his shadows stopping him from moving, now Hidan was hovering over a giant hole that went down for ages.

The explosive tags were all connected to the trees around him and for once in his life he felt fear run through his system as he knew he could actually die, or be unable to be put back together again should he collapse in the hole in pieces.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHEN DID YOU DO THIS?" Hidan yelled as he indicated to the giant hole below him.

"I just set up this trap beforehand here. That's all." Shikamaru informed him as he was bent slightly panting.

'_This guy…he wasn't just separating us two without thinking...he did it to lure me here? If that's true…he planned it up to here…!"_

Shikamaru then bent down to pick up a fallen pack of cigarettes. "If you curse someone, you dig your own too…" he pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. "You killed my sensei by curse…" he then lit the cigarette. "Don't think you can just merrily go you own way." Hidan glared at the lazy Nara so hard you would think he would set aflame

"That's your grave."

"Kuh…kukuku…I won't die even if my body is scattered and I only have a head, I'll climb out of here and rip out your throat."

Shikamaru took a smoke of the cigarette before taking it out. "This forest is special even within the fire country…only our clan is allowed to set foot in here…no-one else will come. Our clan will keep an eye on you forever." As he said that deer were coming out of the tree line all over the place.

Shikamaru then felt a hand grasp his shoulder lightly; looking over his shoulder he saw the spectral figure of Asuma-sensei stood there with a proud smile on his face. "You did good Shikamaru."

"Yeah."

The spectral Asuma then pulled out his cigarettes pack before pulling out a single cigarettes and putting in his mouth. Shikamaru pulled out his lighter and lit it for one last time. _'My will of fire…I entrust it to you.' _Those words echoed through Shikamaru's mind as if being told them.

"Goodbye…sensei…" he said before he flicked the lighter at the bound up figure of Hidan, the lighter then touch the first explosive tag causing a chain reaction which caused a massive blast that rocked the area surrounding him.

As the smoke cleared Shikamaru looked down the blood splattered hole to see the various parts of Hidan lying at the bottom while his head was facing him.

"HAHA…GYAHAHAHA…WELL…LOOK AT THIS YOU'VE SCREWED ME OVER PRETTY BAD!" Hidan's head yelled up at Shikamaru. "BUT JASHIN-SAMA WILL DEAL HIS RETIBUTION! FEEL THE WRAH OF DIVNE JUDGEMENT!"

"Yeah, like I'm of afraid of that." Shikamaru said as he pulled out a kunai with a wire attached to it. "You and me we believe in different things. I believe in the 'will o fire', but right now your god isn't that Jashin-sama or whatever…it's me." Pulling his kunai up to his face level he said. "Now I deal my judgement." He then threw the kunai with an explosive tag attached to the midsection of the hole where it then blew up making Hidan go wide-eyed.

"LIKE I SAID! YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF THE DIVINE JASHIN-SAMAS DIVINE JUDGEMENT! JUST YOU WAIT!" Hidan yelled up like a crazed man as rubble fell on him. "GYAHAHAHA I SHALL BE THE EXECUTOR OF THAT JUDGEMENT! I CAN TAKE YOU OUT WITH JUST MY TEETH! I'LL BITE YOU DOWN IN TO TINY LITTLE PIECES!" He yelled up as the last piece of rock fell on his head.

_**With Naruto**_

Kakuzu had to admit, he was not going to win, this…man was surely more powerful than anyone he had ever fought, he may even be more powerful than Pein, and that was saying something.

"Hahaha, you remind me of leader-Sama." He said, he may as well help out the guy who proved to be more powerful than him and given him a good work out.

"Leader-Sama?" Naruto questioned

"Yes the leader of Akatsuki has your eyes…the **Rinnegan**."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, of course he only he acted surprised as he knew already thanks to his _informant_ within the organization. _'I'll have to remind to repay Konan-Chan…'_

Naruto nodded. "I see…"

Not giving Kakuzu any chance Naruto once more performed another Jutsu. **"Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō!"** out of no-where a tree started to grow around Kakuzu effectively trapping him strongly even though he tried to breakthrough.

"**Kage Bunshin!" **He said as hecreated a clone, putting his hand out he formed a **Rasengan** his clone started to add wind chakra, only this time the wind started to pick up ripping the ground apart, destroying trees around him, he closed his eyes while focusing on the power of the jutsu.

"**Fūton: Rasenshuriken!"** Naruto declared while everyone had to shield their eyes from the sheer power coming from it. Naruto held up his hand as the jutsu whirled around him taking on the appearance of four large points, making the Rasengan appear as a giant Fūma Shuriken, with the Rasengan in the centre remaining a perfect sphere

Kakuzu looked at it like he had shit himself, which at this situation he wouldn't surprise himself if he did. _'That Jutsu I have to get out of here that will definitely kill me!'_

_**Side-line**_

"I-I can't believe he done it!" exclaimed Kakashi who right now seemed ecstatic, confusing the others around him.

"Done what?" asked Kurenai as the wind seemed to get stronger and stronger.

"He completed the **Rasengan."**

"Completed?" asked Ino as the screeching was getting higher by the minute.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes when the Yondaime created the **Rasengan **he initially wanted it to combine his elemental affinity with it to make the ultimate jutsu possible, however he was never able to progress that far as he had a pregnant wife to take care of and truthfully he never had the control for it., but it seems Naruto has done the impossible…again!" he exclaimed happily and the others finally got what he was saying.

"Amazing!" Chouji said proud of how far his friend had come from being the dead-last.

"Naruto-Kun can really surprise you at times." Yugito spoke with a smirk.

_**Battle**_

Naruto cocked his arm back and looked at Kakuzu who was struggling in the tree he was in. "Goodbye…**Fūton: Rasenshuriken**!" Swinging his arm forward he threw the Jutsu, no one could believe it, Naruto had just thrown a Jutsu that needed so much control and had so much power that no-one could even dream of using and yet he simply…chucked it like it was nothing.

The **Rasenshuriken** soared across the battlefield like a disc screeching until it hit its mark cutting through the tree and lifting Kakuzu up in the air from the force.

The **Rasenshuriken** then exploded creating a dome 80 ft. wide of wind and chakra, inside the dome though the masks that were attached started to crack all over before finally dissolving in to nothingness, and Kakuzu was being cut to shreds at a molecular level.

Naruto stood at the same spot amazed at his Jutsu as it was the first time he used it against someone, he looked as the dome started lowering down until it revealed Kakuzu still floating in mid-air being attacked by hundreds if not thousands of tiny wind blades before falling down In the 40 ft. deep crater. Naruto started walking towards the crater along with his friends who jumped by him.

"Such power!" Exclaimed Ino as she almost pissed herself seeing the destructive power.

"Amazing." Whispered Kurenai as she wished and promised that she would never get on Naruto's bad side, good thing she always admired him then. She was also happy that one of the people who had a hand in killing Asuma was now dead.

Many believed that her and Asuma were an item for a while when in reality they were close friends who always shared their secrets, ever since the academy they were like siblings. She only hoped Shikamaru was alright as he was the closest to Asuma, probably more than her on some level.

She also knew that Naruto viewed Asuma as some sort of uncle as he was the only other person other than the Sandaime who actually treated him like a real person when he was younger. Asuma had informed her of Naruto and what he was like which caused her to become intrigued and understood that his idiotic ways was a mask to hide the pain as it was easier that way, something she could relate to.

Kakashi also was awed and terrified of the jutsu Naruto had just used as it was truly a powerful jutsu which looked like it was a one hit kill. In fact all of Naruto's jutsu that had seen had been destructive and high level.

If he was honest with himself he didn't expect Naruto to become this much powerful, he was going to fix his past mistakes and hope that he could still give Naruto some jutsu such as his own **Chidori **and **Raikiri **which knowing Naruto he could improve them in ways he only wished he could.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto a little wobbly at first as he was slightly fatigued from his previous battle. He stood by Naruto and grasped his shoulder in a proud way. "Your father would be proud of you." He said making Naruto grin and scratch the back of his head which caused Ino and Kurenai to nearly shout 'KAWAII!'

Before anyone could say anything they heard someone appearing close by. "Son a bitch." Looking over they came to the sight of Kagura looking at the crater with wide eyes. Lifting her eyes from that she walked over to Naruto. "You never told me about that jutsu Naruto-Kun." She said with a pout which Kurenai thought she looked like Anko.

"It was too dangerous to show you without getting hurt." He explained casually.

Hearing Kakashi cough, Naruto looked at him before he realised that no-one knew Kagura. "Sorry, guys this is Kagura Enkai the **Shoujouhi Kijo.**" He said making them wide-eyed that Naruto knew such a person; it wasn't a secret that she was a blood thirsty. "Kagura, this Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi**, **Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi and from I understand, Yamato."

"It's nice to meet you." Kakashi said being polite.

"Right back at ya." She said before turning to Naruto. "We should get going soon."

"Where are you going?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, we were going to take Yugito back to Kumo and kick the shit out of the council for what I can presume sending her here for a trap, am I right?" He asked Yugito who grew a scowl.

"Yep, those bastards have hated me for as long as I can remember."

"Well, we'll be seeing ya." Naruto said as he started to walk away before stopping and getting something out of his pocket and going back to Kakashi. "Could you give this back to Tsunade, its important, oh and I've made sure only she or Jiraiya can open it." He told him before he gave him a scroll and getting a nod.

"Sure Naruto…do you think you'll ever return?"

Sighing Naruto turned back to look at Kagura who was talking with Yugito. "I don't know, I doubt it while Danzo and the elders are still there…and if I was, I'd make sure Kagura comes with me."

"Lovers?" Kakashi asked with a raised brow while Kurenai and Ino glared at him, until Naruto actually chuckled.

"More than you know Kakashi…more than you know." He said with a smirk before he walked away towards the centre of the crater leaving two blushing woman and a perversely giggling man while Chouji and Yamato blinked between the interaction.

Naruto walked over to the body of Kakuzu and opened up a scroll in front of him; drawing some seals on the black scroll he then placed his hand on the seal and Kakuzu and just like the body disappeared.

Walking back to Kagura and Yugito he grasped both of their shoulders before vanishing in a crimson flash leaving the Konoha nins to go home.

_**With Shikamaru**_

Shikamaru had just walked out of the forest line with a deer of his clan walking alongside him. He was currently holding the packet of cigarettes that were once Asuma's in his hand. Before he could go on any further a pink and black blur dropped down in front of him.

Sakura and Sai dropped down in front of Shikamaru in a crouch and stood up, they notice how Shikamaru looked dishevelled as if he had been in a war of his own, and they also noticed the deer next to him which they thought as strange.

"Here you are!" Sakura exclaimed happy to see Shikamaru alive.

"Reinforcements?" asked Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow. "You're a little late aren't you?"

Sakura and Sai both looked shock for a moment before Sakura asked. "What…? Shikamaru…you took out an Akatsuki on your own?

While Sai muttered. "He's more impressive than I thought…"

Shikamaru then put the pack in his pouch. "This time I really had to do it, so yeah…" he said as he glanced at the deer besides him.

Sakura smiled slightly secretly proud of her friend. "Yeah I guess…"

"What's going on over at the others?"

"We left them to go help you so…"Sakura trailed while Sai finished off. "Let's go back to them." The three of them then jumped in to the trees to meet up with the others, and unknowingly and old friend.

_**Later**_

Both teams eventually joined up and were now stood in a part of the forest de-briefing each other about what had happened.

"So Naruto really shown up huh?" Sakura asked wishing she had seen him.

"Yep, he's strong too, but right now, we need to get back to Konoha, Naruto asked me to give Tsunade a scroll and it might be important." Kakashi said getting a nod from everyone before they shot off.

Kakashi only hoped the scroll didn't contain any dreadful news…oh he had no idea.

**To Be Continued**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Recalling Naruto, Test Begins

**Namikaze Naruto: True Heir of the Rikudō Sennin**

**New Chapter as promised, hope this is as good as the last though.**

**Also for those who are wondering, the harem is:**

**Kagura**

**Mei Terumi**

**Karui**

**Yugito**

**Samui**

**Yugao**

**Kurenai**

**Anko**

**Tayuya**

**Guren**

**Fú**

**Maybe Temari**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.**

_**Chapter 2: Recalling Naruto, Test Begins**_

_**Konoha**_

_**Hokage Tower**_

_**Tsunade's Office**_

Tsunade sighed as she listened to Kakashi's report on the mission and how they almost got killed, or at least they would have had a certain blonde haired Jinchuriki not saved them at the last minute.

While she was glad that Naruto seemed to be doing well and happy with his life, and from what Kakashi had also passed on to her, he's already on his way to rebuilding his clan, she was also sad that she hadn't been able to see him herself.

After all these years she still couldn't get over the fact of how strong Naruto had gotten, stronger than possibly the Yondaime and that was saying something. She sometimes wondered why Naruto never created his own village; with his popularity she knew it wouldn't be hard to recruit shinobi.

To think that the very village she served had banished him out of there fear, on some level she was happy he was banished, not because she had ill-intentions towards him but rather because she wanted him to enjoy his life and what's out there rather than be stuck in a village that hates your guts.

"Oh and Tsunade-Sama, Naruto told me to give you this." He said handing her a scroll which she hastily took out of his hands and tore it open.

Unravelling the scroll she read it to herself…

_Dear Tsunade,_

_Sorry I've not been able to make contact until now, things have been stressful for the past few years, what with all the travelling and training for Akatsuki, Orochimaru and Sasuke._

_Anyway, hopefully when I see you we can talk about what I've done the past few years._

_Right now though there is an important issue that Konoha needs to be aware of, despite my anger towards Danzo and the elders, I don't wish to see Konoha burnt to the ground. The reason for this scroll is that I believe that Orochimaru is planning an attack on Konoha in the next couple of weeks._

_I know it may not sound believable, but I have someone who is close to Orochimaru as my spy, he has been rebuilding his forces the past few years while improving on the cursed seal to allow the wearers more control, making them more dangerous._

_What I need for you to do however is plead with the council to hire me as a sort of mercenary, this will also allow me the opportunity to be able to help protect Konoha for a while as I know Akatsuki will attack there knowing I have people I care about._

_Also at the bottom of this scroll is a seal that only your blood will open it…use it if there is no other option._

_Goodbye, hopefully I'll see you soon_

_Love Naruto_

_P.S. I'll be bringing Kagura if I am coming back. I will be on my way to Takigakure if you need to reply._

Smiling to herself at the fact she may see Naruto soon, she bit her thumb and slid it along the seal smearing her blood on it causing a poof revealing the 3-pronged kunai which caused her eyes to widen. '_Son of a bitch actually learnt it.'_ Chuckling to herself she pocketed the kunai before looking up at teams in front of her.

"Thank you Kakashi, you're all dismissed." She said with a smile while they gave nods before leaving.

Pressing a button on the intercom she spoke. "Shizune, call a council meeting in the next hour, and tell them it's important!" She ordered.

"Hai Tsunade-Sama!" She heard back.

Nodding to herself she relaxed back in her chair while hoping she sees Naruto soon.

_**Kumogakure**_

_**Raikage Tower**_

There weren't many things that could easily scare the Raikage, being born and raised in a place such as **Kumo** had built a tough shell around him and learn to be calm and face all dangers that may come at you.

Despite this there were things that did scare him, such as his assistant who was get pissed at him for missing a meeting or _accidently_ destroying his office and training ground. Then again, maybe all woman could scare him, especially when they give you 'the look'. And let's not get started on the paperwork fiasco that seemed to multiply whenever he looked away.

However what really scares him…is the full on glare by a pair of **Rinnegan** eyes, while Yugito and Kagura stood of to the side watching everything.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto growled out angrily.

"What?" The Raikage asked confused.

"You sent Yugito on a mission to deliver a package, instead she got ambushed by a pair of Akatsuki, now try and tell me how they knew exactly where she would be?" He spat out.

"The council gave me the mission for Yugito, said it was important and only she could do it." Raikage explained.

"And you didn't make sure what the mission was? You know better than me that the council want Yugito gone, I know for a fact that if it was Killer Bee going on that mission you would have double checked everything."

At that the Raikage jumped out his chair…"How da-"…only for him to be forced down by an invisible force.

It was at this point that Team Samui came through the door and could easily sense the tension in the room, especially when they hadn't seen Naruto so angry and the Raikage so red in the face.

"You know full well that you should have backtracked the mission, make sure it was reliable and who the client was…if Yugito didn't have my **Hiraishin** kunai she may have been dead right now, or worse!" He exclaimed angrily. "I have half a mind to go and kill those pathetic councillors, they remind me too much of Konoha's council."

"All right, your right, I should've have double checked them but I didn't expect the council to pull this one on me, especially when there already scared of you." He admitted while Team Samui looked on in shock at what was happening, looking at Yugito off to the side they saw her looking down while Kagura had a blank look on her face.

"If they're scared of me, I'll go give them reason to be even more scared!" Naruto said with a creepy grin before he vanished in a crimson flash.

"Oh shit." Raikage groaned before getting up with the others following.

_**Council Chamber**_

As the council were in a meeting of the usual day by day business, while silently celebrating for getting rid of the demon child once and for all, they were ill-prepared for the doors to come flying off its hinges, and meeting the deathly gaze of the **Rinnegan**.

"How're you all this fine day?" He asked with a sickly sweet voice.

"Namikaze-Sama…" Whispered a merchant in shock.

"I think it's been a lovely day to be honest, travelling around; enjoying the sights, when all of a sudden I was teleported to a fight involving the Akatsuki and a certain Jinchuriki…now I know you guys had nothing to do with that right?" He asked rhetorically, and yet it sounded so sincere.

"Of course, we would never do something like that." One man protested.

"So it wasn't you who assigned the Yugito her mission, which ended up being an ambush?"

"No! Like we said, we wouldn't do such a thing." Another man protested while sweet trickled down his forehead.

"I can never understand councils, I mean this village practically worships Jinchuriki, views them as something akin to angels, the complete opposite of my home…and yet, there's people like you who wish to take it all away from them. And for what? Power? Money? You people make me sick, if I were the Raikage I would have you in jail for treason, the last time I checked a Jinchuriki is a human being, a shinobi, part of the community…and I know better than anyone seeing as I am one myself." He growled out as the council started glaring at him, behind Naruto stood the Raikage, Yugito, Team Samui and Killer Bee who had heard the commotion.

"Listen here you disrespectful brat, you can't tell any of us what to do, this is not your village, so go home where you and your kind belong!" One of the more…stupid…council members ranted.

Naruto's eyes bored into the council members with a chilly gaze, lifting his hand up he used the power over gravity to send the man against the wall cracking his bones under the pressure. "Your right, I'm not part of the village…I'm an ally from the outside, and if you want to keep it that way…treat my _kind_ with respect that they actually do deserve…because I doubt you want me as your enemy." He threatened them before letting the guy fall, breathing in to calm himself he turned around with a small smile. "Well, that's that taken care of…what we having for dinner?" He asked causing them to face-fault at the question.

The old Naruto will always be there somewhere.

_**Konohagakure**_

_**Hokage Tower**_

_**Council Chamber**_

The council had changed a lot in the years Naruto was gone as there used to be three sides to the council, the civilian, shinobi and the elders. However through the years they all noticed that the civilian side were taking votes in matters that had nothing to do with them whatsoever, so they came to the decision to throw them out and keep the elders and shinobi side to make decisions.

Now sat around the room was Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuuga, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado.

"What is this meeting about Tsunade?" Danzo asked with his one eye staring in a bored fashion.

"You will call me Hokage-Sama, or Tsunade-Sama Danzo!" She snapped irritated with the cripple. "Anyway, I have received information from a reliable source and it could cost us dearly depending on the way we act."

"What is it?" Tsume asked knowing it can't be good, well when is it ever?

"In two weeks' time…Orochimaru will attack us with everything he has." She informed them causing them all to gasp in shock.

"We must do something to stop them; we don't have the resources at the moment to deal with an attack by Orochimaru." Inoichi informed them while getting nods all around.

"I know, I have sent a scroll to the Kazekage informing him of our situation and now all we have to do is wait for his reply."

"Will he even help us?" Choza asked getting everyone's attention. "I mean wasn't he best friends with Naruto, what reason does he have to help us?"

Tsunade chuckled and let a small smile grace her features. "Because we will be hiring Naruto as a mercenary to right with us in the upcoming invasion."

"Absolutely not!" Danzo exclaimed speaking for the first time. "That monster cannot be trusted whatsoever; we don't even know where his loyalties lie!"

"Oh for fucks sake!" Hiashi spoke out surprising them all since he never swore. "Naruto has never betrayed us, never lead us to believe he wasn't loyal to his friends, the only reason you don't want him here's because you're afraid of how strong he has gotten and lie to me, we've all read the Bingo Book, he is his father's son, no doubt about it…and that scares you more than you like to admit."

Everyone was stunned to silence hearing that, despite knowing Naruto wouldn't kill them or attack them, elders not included, he was still a man to be feared for his abilities that he had gained in the recent years

"Hiashi's correct, we can't let irrational fears play with our minds, we have done that many times before and look at where it has gotten us…I say we bring Naruto back, but leave it up to him whether or not he wants to be a shinobi of Konoha or just a mercenary." Shikaku explained.

"So the rest of you agree?" Tsunade asked whilst the clan heads gave a nod, which was enough for her. "Very well, I will send The Rookies out to retrieve Naruto in the next week to bring him back." She said before getting up and leaving. _'You're coming back brat; I'll finally see the man you've grown up to be.'_

_**Later**_

_**Tsunade's Office**_

Tsunade Senju was currently sat behind her office contemplating on the latest news she had gotten, Akatsuki had been sighted close to Takigakure, the same place Naruto said he was going to be and the only reason she could think of them being there is the Jinchuriki they currently have protected, but she knew they wouldn't be able to stop the Akatsuki…so that is why standing in front of her were the Rookie 12 along with Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Maito Gai. She had also informed them about the invasion that will be lead be Orochimaru in the coming weeks.

The rookie 12 had changed quite a bit over the years since Naruto was banished.

Sakura had taken her training more seriously under Tsunade and became what people had dubbed, 'Mini Tsunade' with her strength and expertise in the medical department. She had also been dying to apologize to Naruto for everything she had said to the boy as she had never been able to forgive herself. The fact that he was banished because of Sasuke didn't help matters either, especially when she realised just how corrupt Sasuke had become over time She changed her outfit which now consisted of the same basic red top as in, with black gloves, black high-heeled boots, black shorts, short pink apron-like skirt, and pink elbow protectors. Sakura is now also armed with a Chunins Tantō above her Medical pouch; forehead protector has also changed to red in colour.

Ino had changed drastically, she had become more focused on her training much to everyone's shock, and she learnt most of her family's jutsu as well as an array of elemental jutsu that had helped her greatly in missions. Now she understood why Naruto loved jutsu's so much. Ino had removed the bandages that she used to wear around her waist which allowed her stomach to be seen and replaced the fabric arm wear on her elbows with fishnet and also wears fishnet over her knees. Ino is now also equipped with a Chunins tantō, which she wears above her medical pouch much like Sakura.

Shikamaru hadn't honestly changed much, other than the fact he actually trained harder, maybe because he wanted to help Naruto in the future as he knew of the dangers the blonde faced or maybe it was because he realised just how dangerous missions were if not fully prepared, something he learnt on his last mission with Naruto. Shikamaru has grown noticeably taller. He has also gone under a costume change, sporting a different undershirt and pants, and changing his earrings from rings to studs, though the placement of his headband is the same place as it always was. Shikamaru has been equipped with a Chunins Tantō; he was also wearing a flak jacket ever since he first became a Chunin.

Chouji hadn't changed much either other than deciding to take his training more seriously since in the retrieval mission he was beaten within an inch of his life thanks to his families pills, ever since then he had never had to use them. Chouji has brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a much rounder physique than most other people. He sports a red top with armour on his torso, arms, and upper legs, similar to his father. On the front of his chest armour is the obligatory kanji for "eat". His brown hair has grown much longer, changes his earrings from rings to studs, and he now looks less overweight and more muscular, just like what he himself had always claimed: big-boned.

Kiba, also has changed a lot ever since Naruto was banished he had become more of a controlled person, instead of being a loud mouth he was more calm with his nerves and able to fight better now that he didn't get angry fast. He has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. His outfit changed to a form fitting black jacket and pants with a black forehead protector and black sandals.

Shino was the same, just like all Aburame he didn't really say much to anyone, and to be honest he preferred it that way as it was much more relaxing. Shino himself didn't like the way Naruto was banished since he had kind of admired the boy years ago as he always felt like he was like himself in the regards of being an outcast. Shino has dark bushy brown hair, pale skin; his appearance became even more mysterious, with his jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face even more and a satchel on his back.

Hinata had changed the most though, she never stuttered anymore, she was probably the most confident person there and one of the strongest kunoichi, ever since the banishment she had thrown herself in to training non-stop, even to such levels that her father actually worried for her, which was a first. She had let her hair grow to waist-length, and wears a white-lavender jacket with navy pants with black sandals. Although she still wears her forehead protector around her neck, the cloth has changed to black in colour.

Tenten hadn't changed much at all, since she didn't really know Naruto it didn't affect her all that much, well not to the extent it did in the others anyway. Her outfit had changed from a pink blouse to a white one and red pants instead of green. She now wears black fingerless gloves; everything is still a reference to the Chinese culture. She holds a giant tool summoning scroll on her back that she uses when fighting.

Lee had seemed depressed as he looked up to Naruto as he saw him as a brother of sorts seeing as Naruto, like himself was the dead-lasts of there year, hearing him being banished he couldn't help but feel it was most un-youthful which made him train twice as hard, to the displeasure of his teammates. Lee well he wore the same except for a vest top like many other shinobi, plus the fact he was much taller now.

Neji had started mentioning fate a bit more again as he saw that with Naruto banished that fate had intervened stopping Naruto from achieving his goal to become Hokage, never mind the fact Sasuke was welcomed back like fuck all happened. Neji abandoned the bandages. Instead of the regular tan jacket and shorts, he now wears traditional white and black Hyuuga robes. This may have not only been to make his attacks easier, but to show that he is now closer to his clan. Neji is usually seen with a large tan and black drawstring bag, which he carries over his shoulder.

Looking up Tsunade held a grave look. "I've called you all here for a very special mission that needs each and every one of you."

Kakashi seemed to raise an eyebrow at that. "A mission that needs us all, what could be so important?" He asked with everyone else silently agreeing.

Tsunade folded her hands in front of her face and sighed. "Akatsuki." That one single word was enough to stop any comments that had been on their tongues as they all stiffened up and drew in gasps, thinking and hoping that Naruto was involved somehow. "And Naruto."

They had all been told about Naruto's connection with the group and had trained as hard as they could to help fight alongside him, whether he was banished or not, he was still a comrade.

Sakura who had her hands gripping the side of her skirt looked at Tsunade with a grave look. "What of Akatsuki?" She asked wanting to know what they would be facing.

"Akatsuki had been sighted close to Takigakure, at first I didn't see what they were after from there, until I realised they currently have a kunoichi there that goes by the name of Fū, the Jinchuriki of the **Nanabi no Kabutomushi**." She said causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"What has Naruto got to do with this though?" Kurenai asked confused.

"I'll get to that in a moment don't worry." She promised.

"Do we know what member or Akatsuki was sighted?" Neji asked.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "Unfortunately we don't have a clue, the only thing that can honestly be done is be prepared for anything that may come at you."

"When do we leave?" Lee asked wanting a good fight.

"As soon as possible, I want you all to go home and pack whatever you will need for this mission…" Everyone gave a nod of acknowledgement. "…and in a week Naruto will be at Takigakure, for probably the same reasons."

"I don't understand." Tenten said confused.

"Naruto sent me a scroll by giving it to Kakashi when his team met him, it told me all about this invasion by Orochimaru and that he wanted us to hire him as a mercenary, which is what you guys will make sure you do…in one week I want you all to make contact with Naruto and tell him he can come back."

Everyone smiled at that glad to have him back. "Will he be a shinobi of Konoha?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's up to him; he can be a shinobi of the leaf or simply be a mercenary…also their will a woman with him…Kagura." She said only for Kakashi to giggle perversely.

"Oh yes, she will definitely be with him." He said with another giggle.

"Nevertheless, help fend off Akatsuki from taking Fū and bring back Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze…dismissed!" Getting a round of nods they left to prepare for what they knew was going to be a tiresome mission.

_**Forest Outside of Takigakure**_

_**One Week Later**_

Naruto and Kagura had left **Kumo** after spending a couple days to catch up on some Kenjutsu training as they felt like they were lacking in that area. In those days however Naruto had started to have some sort of relationship with Yugito, Samui and Karui, although not intimate yet.

He had told them he would end up having a harem because he wanted to rebuild his clan back to what it once was, so this led to explaining to them about Kagura already part of the harem, Mei Terumi, the Mizukage wanted to be and a _friend _of his would be too, obviously he couldn't tell them it was Konan seeing as she is his spy and any information leaked out would put her in danger.

And to his surprise they were more than happy, well Karui proved it by giving him one of the most intense make out session he had ever had, Yugito had done similar thanks to **Nibi** encouraging her, while Samui and him kissed but not to the extent of the other due to her having created an ice-wall around her heart which was slowly crumbling each passing day.

It was also the time of week to go to Takigakure because he had to check up on Fū, the Jinchuriki of the **Nanabi no Kabutomushi**, he had met her a couple years ago, only she only knew him as her villages hero for helping out her brother Shibuki. They had eventually gained a good friendship due them coming from similar backgrounds as the only one who really liked her was her brother while the village just ignored her.

_**Border of Takigakure**_

_**Slave Camp**_

In a dense jungle that went on for miles inside of Kusagakure, a bunch of bandits and some missing nin from various villages were laughing, drinking, and chatting about how they raided a small village, killing men, children and women alike. In the camp they had captured women who were ages 14 to 35 and imprisoned in cages as a sort of victory trophy. They were whimpering and crying because they knew that with being captured by bandits and missing nin, they would plan on raping them and doing unspeakable things to them.

Just then all of the mentioned bandits and missing nin got up and approached the cages looking like animals on the hunt with bottles of sake swinging around, showing just how drunk they were, terrifying the woman and hoping for a miracle to drop down.

"Hahaha, look at them crying and whimpering." One bandit said with a malicious smile on his face as some women duck their heads away scared to death.

Another bandit stepped forward with a smirk on his face. "Hahaha, it just makes it all the more fun."

"Well, then…" A missing nin with a slashed Iwagakure headband. "…Why are we waiting?" He said as he unlocked a cage and pulled a woman out who looked to be in her twenties, kicking and screaming the whole time only for the missing nin to slap her. "Shut it bitch, soon you'll be screaming for a different reason." He said with insane laughter at the end with everyone else joining in.

Before anyone could do anything a voice called out through the forest. **"Hadō #4: Byakurai!" **A large streak of condensed yellow lightning burst from the behind the trees and struck the missing nin in the side of the head killing the man instantly, allowing the woman to drop down and scramble back.

"You people disgust me, humans like you should never exist." A voice said as a figure dropped into view revealing it to be Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and he was not happy.

A bandit who was clearly drunk laughed at the newcomer. "Hohoho, look what we have hear fellers, some punk kid wanting to play ninja." He said laughing more along with the bandits while the missing nin were getting a bit scared at seeing the person shinobi came to fear when they saw the renowned **Shinku Senko**.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "You guys really need to pay attention to who you're talking to." He said narrowing his eyes and his hand gripped the hilt of **Ryūjin Jakka** tightly, prepared to start killing.

One of the missing nin gulped fearfully and turned to his allies. "We should let it go, this guy is the **Shinku Senko**, we don't stand a chance." His fellow missing nins gave hesitant nods while some of the less…intelligent bandits laughed loudly.

"HA, as if this wannabe punk could ev-" His words were cut off as he started to spit out blood randomly, looking down he saw a katana stabbed through his heart from behind him.

Everyone else started getting panicked as they watched the blonde shinobi vanish from his spot and appearing behind the bandit, stabbing him in the chest like it was nothing, heat started to come off of the stab wound before the person was completely enveloped in flames and turned to dust.

Naruto suddenly turned around and shot forward with his sword dragging behind him as he started cutting down bandit and shinobi alike as if they were a mere flies on the wall, screams filled the forest as heads rolled, limbs were lost and half of those that were struck by **Ryūjin Jakka** were turned to dust and ash while small fires started popping up.

The area was soon covered in scorch marks from the dead bandits and missing nin that once stood against the force known as **Shinku Senko **showing everyone why they should never screw him.

Naruto sheathed **Ryūjin Jakka** securely and turned towards the cages where all of the women were looking at him in awe with small blushes on their faces at seeing their hero in action.

Walking over to them he unlocked all the cages causing all the women to run over to Naruto thanking him, hugging him and even kissing him all over for freeing them from a fate worse than death.

Naruto chuckled as he backed away slightly looking at them all. "Why don't I get you all back to your village so you can be with your loved ones?" He said with a smile as they all nodded their head vigorously with giant smiles on their faces.

_**Small Village Outside of Takigakure**_

Reaching the village Naruto found all of the women's family, friends and loved ones were waiting at the gate for them, as soon as they laid eyes on the women they immediately swarmed them thanking the gods they had been returned to them before anything terrible could happen.

Naruto watched the scene with a small smile on his face, glad he could reunite families with each other. Just as he was about to turn around and leave to get on his way an elderly voice stopped him in his tracks. "Wait a minute young man!" The male voice says. Naruto turns around to see a man who looked to be about 70, crouched over slightly holding an envelope in his hands walking towards him. "Wait. Please take this money. It's for saving my daughter and everyone's loved one from those horrible bandits and shinobi." He says but Naruto shakes his head and smiles.

"No thanks old man, keep your money, I didn't do it for that." Naruto explained getting a look of shock and awe from him and the villagers. "A-are you sure? W-we were gonna pay for bringing them back. Didn't you do this for money?" He asks and Naruto's response was a shake of his head. "No sir, I just did what I thought as right besides if there's one thing I hate more than anything, it's bandits and missing nin who think they can do whatever the hell they like, and money right now is the least of my worries, use it for your own purpose." He said with a grin on his face.

The man just blinks at Naruto for a while but then smiles back. "Thank you so much young man, oh, where are my manners, my name is Momoji. We are forever in your debt for bringing the women back, we don't know what we would do if something had happened" He said bowing his head in thankfulness while everyone else also bowed.

Naruto simply chuckled and smiled. "You're welcome and if you have any more problems with bandits, look me up. Well it's time for me to go...see ya." He says as his body started to turn into fire before dissipating leaving no sign of him being stood there.

_**Later That Day**_

_**Takigakure**_

A Kunoichi stood in an open field with a nervous look on her face as she faced her opponent, this woman was Fu, the Jinchuriki of the **Nanabi no Kabutomushi**.

Fū wore a clip with her green hair and had pink eyes. Her ninja outfit consisted of a high white shirt, white armlets, and a fishnet waistband, her Takigakure forehead protector being worn on her arm like Shikamaru. Fū also carried a red cylindrical object on her back.

Her opponents however was from the world renowned organization known as Akatsuki, he was however called Kisame Hoshigaki, Kisame was a very tall and strong shinobi, with a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small white eyes, gill-like facial structures, and sharp triangular teeth. Kisame also wears a dark purple nail colour, like Itachi. Underneath his Akatsuki cloak, Kisame wears an outfit similar to the one that his colleague, Zabuza Momochi, wore. On his left ring finger is his Akatsuki ring, which bears the kanji for South (南, nan).

"Come on girly, just come peacefully, otherwise my Samehada will be getting some lovely chakra to eat from you!" Kisame said with a feral smirk showing his sharp teeth.

Fū looked at her opponent and frowned slightly, she knew that this fish-man would beat her, she was strong but she wasn't that strong to beat someone of this calibre. _'But he wants __**Nanabi**__, I can't let him take her…never mind the fact that I will be killed, I have to do all I can. Where the hell is Naruto when you need him?'_

"You think I'll give up just like that? You really are as dumb as you look." She said with a smirk as Kisame just grinned wider as he gripped Samehada.

"Well then…I'll just have to shave your legs off first." Shooting forward he brought Samehada around and swung at Fū who brought a kunai up with chakra flowing through it to defend herself. Samehada was brought down on the kunai causing an explosion to erupt as a crater was formed.

Fū pushed Kisame off of her and flipped backwards to get some distance between them so she could eye the situation better, looking ahead she saw Kisame stood in the newly created crater with his Samehada hung on his shoulder as he stared at her with his fish like eyes.

Fū held her arms out as bugs started to come from under her armbands before flying around her making Kisame's eyebrow raise. "With having the **Nanabi no Kabutomushi **sealed within me, it gives me the abilities to control bugs, much like the Aburame of Konoha do."

Thrusting her arms out, what seemed like thousands of bugs flew at Kisame at astounding speed, flipping through hand seals he called out. **"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu!"** Opening his mouth a large amount of water shot out of it where it then started taking the ghostly form of a shark that cut through the bugs heading for Fū.

Fū seeing the danger heading for her put her hands in a seal and called out. **"Mushi Kame no Jutsu!" **All of her bugs suddenly flew towards her and wrapped around her making a dome like shield protecting her as the water shark struck the shield causing a small tremor in the earth.

_**With The Konoha Team**_

_**At The Border between Hi no Kuni and Takigakure**_

"We are close." Shino said causing everyone to look at him as they all jumped through the trees.

"How do you know?" Tenten asked with a raised brow.

"I can sense bugs being used along with someone that holds a large amount of chakra." He explained.

"The bugs must be a side-effect of having the **Nanabi no Kabutomushi **sealed within her, making her like an Aburame." Neji deduced getting nods from his fellow Jonin.

Kiba started sniffing around before scrunching his nose in disgust. 2I can smell what reminds me of…fish…and a lot of blood, as if this person had killed all his life."

Kakashi placed his hand under his chin thinking before his lone eye widened. "Out of Akatsuki the only one who sounds like that is Kisame Hoshigaki, if that is the case we need to hurry up."

"What's so dangerous about him?" Ino asked with a confused face.

"Kisame Hoshigaki was a former member of the **Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū**, his chakra reserves could rival a Biju making him a powerhouse and his sword Samehada is a truly monstrous thing, if there is anyone in Akatsuki who is a real danger, it is him." Kakashi explained making everyone's eyes widen.

Kakashi's eye also widen when he realised something. "Itachi and he were after Naruto." He said making them look at him in shock. "When the pair came to Konoha all those years ago, they told me they were looking for the Yondaime's legacy."

"So what does that mean? Naruto is Kisame's target?" Sakura asked with a worried look.

Kurenai sighed sadly knowing it may be true. "It may be possible, but why would he be without Itachi, unless there not partners anymore."

"We should hurry then, we have no idea what we'll be getting into." Gai said in a moment of seriousness as he got nods from all around before the shot off.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto was flying through the trees at full speed, he had felt demonic chakra not long ago and lucky for him he wasn't that far from the location, what made him panic more was when he felt a familiar and an extremely high level of chakra.

He knew without a doubt that it was Akatsuki attacking Takigakure for their Jinchuriki, lucky for him he had been there before and was familiar with the village leader Shibuki, over the years he had found out that the village had saw him as a hero much like other villages he had saved has.

He couldn't help but feel proud of himself at the fact that he was being seen as a hero in different countries and yet he couldn't even get that sort of respect in his own village. Shaking his head from his thoughts he narrowed his eyes ahead of him focusing on his goal to save his fellow Jinchuriki.

"Akatsuki's going to be one more member down when I'm through with them." He said with venom lacing his tone.

"You're not alone in that one." Kagura said with equal venom in her tone. "Oh and next time you go off to save some people, at least leave me some notice will ya?" She said with a tick mark on her forehead as he had just shot off leaving her in the dust.

"Sorry." He said with a sheepish look. "Hero complex can't help it…but you shouldn't be so slow." He said with chuckle as she glared at him before he flew off while hearing her scream several curse words.

_**With Fū and Kisame**_

Fū's bugs dispersed from around her as she held out her hand firing them at Kisame who just kept batting them away with his large sword getting annoyed as more and more bugs came at him.

"**Hijutsu: Mushidama!" **She called out as all of the bugs around Kisame covered his entire body sucking chakra out of him, what she didn't realise however was that Kisame held a lot of chakra.

All of a sudden water started leaking out of the bugs before it exploded in water showing that it was a **"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" **She said shocked that she hadn't noticed when he made a clone. _'Must have been when I was shielded by my bugs, the crafty bastard.'_

She was shaken from her thoughts as she was hit in her with a such strength that she was sent flying hitting the ground, causing her to get cut up along the way. Placing her hand on the ground she slowed herself down and twisted so that she could flip up to stand on her feet glaring at Kisame who had a smirk on his face, she noticed how the wrapping on Samehada had come of at the top revealing blue scales.

Looking down at her side she noticed that her clothes had been torn and she had a large gash that had ripped her skin, suddenly red chakra started bubbling around the area healing her skin almost instantly making her sigh in relief.

Kisame stabbed the ground placing Samehada there as he flipped through hand seals. **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" **A large water dragon appeared in front of Kisame and shot at Fū who was unprepared for the jutsu, luckily for her, Kami was on her side as a voice called out.

"**Doton: Doryūheki!"**

A large wall of solid earth rose up in front of Fū shielding her from the might of the water dragon that slammed into it causing water to splash over the area, some even getting Fū. as the wall lowered Fū saw something she would never expect to ever see, 14 Konoha shinobi lined up in front of her.

Snapping out of her shock she said the first thing that came into her head. "Who are you people?"

Kakashi looked back and eye-smiled. "The Hokage was warned about sighting of Akatsuki in the area, and we are here to help you out." He said as if it was nothing.

"Why would you help _me_?" She asked bitterly wondering what their motive was.

"Let's just say we owe it to an old friend." Kiba said with a smile.

"Who?" She asked still suspicious of them.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Kurenai replied making the Jinchuriki's eyes to widen.

Hearing that name she automatically blushed. "Naruto sure knows a lot of woman hm?" She said with a suggestive tone in her voice before chuckling. "Well, if you're all friends of Naruto-Kun's, then your friends of mine, besides, he's supposed to be here by now."

Kisame looked at the group and realised he was in actual trouble, while he may be strong and confident, he wasn't stupid, sure he may take a few of them out, but at what cost? "Hmm…this could be trouble, I best be going now." He said as was about to use a **Shunshin** to get away.

"**Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō!"** Planks of wood shot out of the ground and curled around Kisame's arms and legs binding him where he stood, stopping him from getting away.

"You're not going anywhere…fish face." Spoke a very familiar voice to the Konoha shinobi.

Everyone looked over to the side to see Naruto knelt down on the ground with his palm flat on the surface and staring at Kisame with narrowed eyes.

"It's about damn time!" Fū exclaimed with a glare.

"He's late because he had to go be heroic and save people from a slavers camp." Kagura said as she dropped down beside Naruto with her scythe in hand.

"Ahh, the Kyuubi kid is here, last time I saw you, you was a scrawny little bastard." Kisame said with a feral grin, acting like he isn't even restrained, looking down at the wood his grin got bigger. "So you can use the **Mokuton** huh?" He said with a smirk.

"Of course, or haven't you read the Bingo Book lately?" Naruto said making Kisame scowl. "What's the scowl for? You and Itachi break up or have a lovers spat?" He said with a sympathetic tone while the others looked at him disbelief that he was taunting someone like Kisame.

Kagura chuckled and brought her **Beni Akatokiyami**, upwards. "Say bye-bye fishy!" She exclaimed before charging her chakra up causing storm clouds to appear in the sky while she called out. **"Kuroi Getsuei no Hitokoe!" **Swinging the Zanpakuto, a large bolt of black lightning soared towards Kisame who looked up in shock as the bolt hit him creating a tremor all around the group to which they jumped back from.

"Did she get him?" Hinata asked as she activated her **Byakugan**.

"I doubt it; he was probably a clone all along." Kakashi said looking around with his **Sharingan** out.

Naruto looked around but couldn't see anything, closing his eyes he expanded his senses before he snapped his out into a part of the forest. **"Shinra Tensei!"** And just like that, part of the forest was blown away revealing Kisame with Samehada held in front of him protecting him.

Kagura swung her Zanpakuto in a horizontal arc while black lightning danced around it and called out **"Kuroi kaminari kuresento-ha!" **The lightning from around it shot out like a crescent wave hitting Kisame dead on sending him back against a tree.

Before Kisame could do anything he was interrupted as someone spoke in his head. _'Kisame retreat for now, you at too much of a disadvantage, we will retrieve the two Jinchuriki another time!'_

Kisame sighed and attached Samehada on his back confusing the group entirely. "Well, looks like I've gotta go, I'll see you Kyuubi boy some other time." He said with an evil cackle as he suddenly turned to water splashing the ground.

Naruto seeing Kisame gone slammed his fist into the ground causing a small crater. "Damn it!"

Kagura also sighed in annoyance and stabbed **Beni Akatokiyami** into the ground. "Come on Naruto-Kun." She said as she reattached her scythe to her back.

"Right." He also said while dusting himself off.

Kakashi seeing everyone was alright stepped closer to Naruto. "Naruto." He said getting the blondes attention who stood up and looked at him. "Tsunade-Sama wanted to know if you were returning or not." He said.

Naruto looked back to Kakashi and smiled slightly. "Tell Tsunade…I'll be there tomorrow, I still have some stuff to that needs doing before I plan on doing anything…" He paused as he looked at Fū who was looking at him in amazement. "…I should get Fū back to Takigakure and to her brother Shibuki." He said.

Kakashi eye-smiled and gave a nod in acceptance and turned around to everyone else. "Well, it seems like everything is alright here, we should head back now, Tsunade-Sama would want to hear everything as soon as possible."

Everyone gave a nod and gave Naruto one last look before jumping away leaving Naruto to sigh in relief. "Thank god, that was getting awkward with everyone staring at me." He muttered to himself.

"Oh yeah? Must be horrible having all the women look at you with lust." Fū said sarcastically.

"It makes things fun if you ask me." Kagura said with a perverted grin on her face.

Naruto looked at Fū with a gentle smile. "We should get to the village as soon as possible; your brother is probably worried sick for you." He said getting a nod from her as they started running.

_**That Night**_

Naruto when he returned with Fū had been thanked profusely for saving her by Shibuki who had practically hugged him to the point he almost died from being unable to breathe. He had simply told him it was no problem and it was his duty.

Shibuki had then offered for him to stay for a while so he can rest up and get his things sorted out before he had to go back to Konoha and deal with the council.

And now was the day when he was going to leave for god knows how long.

Naruto stood at the gateway of the village that leads to the outside of the large tree with Kagura by his side like always, ready to go back to his old village that betrayed him, looking behind him he saw Fū and Shibuki seeing him off.

"Have a safe journey Naruto-San and Kagura-San." Shibuki said with a small bow.

"Thanks Shibuki-San, I doubt anything will happen though, Konoha's not far from here." He said with a small smile, he then noticed Fū's downtrodden mode and knew it was because he was leaving, he had known she started getting a crush on him but didn't want to pressure her into anything so he had left it to see how things progressed.

Walking up to her he reached into his pouch and pulled out a 3-pronged kunai and held it out to her. "If you ever need my help or in trouble, or if you just want to talk even, throw this at something and I'll be there within a moment's notice…I promise."

Fū looked at the kunai in wonder never seeing something like and quickly took it in case he declined it and took it back, bowing to Naruto slightly she said. "Thank you, Naruto-Kun."

Naruto chuckled and brought his hand under chin lifting her head up, ;leaning down a bit he brought his lips to hers in a soft sensual kiss that almost made her faint while Shibuki tried…not to pay attention to what was happening to his sister.

Pulling back Naruto grinned at Fū's dazed look. "That's something to remember me by; hopefully when I see you again, it can last longer." He said with a chuckle as he waved to them both before leaving Kagura following with a small chuckle

Once Naruto was out of sight Shibuki looked at his sister who held the kunai tightly to her chest and chuckled. "Looks like someone's in love." He said in a song like voice making the girl blush brightly.

"SHIBUKI!" She screamed as she chased after her brother who was laughing all the way.

_**Hi no Kuni**_

_**Konoha: North Gates**_

_**The Next Day**_

Naruto looked at the gates with narrowed eyes; it had been 4 years since he was last here, since he was banished, and he still couldn't help but feel a little anger at those who miss-treated him all those years ago, Kagura who was stood by him looked at the village gates with also narrowed eyes for the treatment they had given her love.

Starting on his walk towards the gate he was getting excited at seeing Tsunade again, Shikamaru too as he was one of his best friends, Kiba was also a best friend with a certain rivalry. He had also become good friends with Neji after the Chunin exam as the Hyuuga had become more social with people now that he didn't believe in fate.

Naruto came up to the gate and he noticed two guards at the gate booth relaxing. These two were Kotetsu and Izumo, the pranking Chunins and Naruto's friends, two of the people who saw him for him and not the fox.

When the guards noticed him they almost passed out at seeing someone back from the dead.

"Y-Yondaime-S-Sama!" Izumo spluttered

Naruto groaned at that. "Geez, I know I look like my dad but I'm sorry to upset you it's me Naruto." He said flashing them a grin. This time they did pass out from shock at having Naruto back in the village. "Hmm didn't expect that…oh well." With that he steeped over them and carried on his merry way to the Hokage Tower.

Kagura sweat dropped as Naruto just stepped over the guards but shrugged her shoulders and followed after Naruto as she really didn't want to get lost in a village, the last time she got lost in a village she ended up destroying a portion of it out of frustration with her Zanpakuto, until she was kicked out of the village.

Naruto as he was walking noticed everyone looking at him, woman were blushing and pointing and men were glaring at him as they saw their wives and girlfriends look at him in lust.

"Yondaime-Sama has returned!"

"He's back for redemption against us!"

"Our Hero is back!"

"Wow, he's so handsome!"

"I wonder if he'll have my children!"

Naruto groaned at the last comment.

'It's like everywhere else I go!'

_**Hokage Tower**_

Tsunade Senju was currently sat behind her desk going through reports on sighting of Akatsuki in fire country lately, and she had a pretty good idea why they were here. Over the years she hadn't changed one bit, she was still the short tempered woman that would fall asleep and get drunk, however it was less and less as the years went on.

She was woken from her thoughts as she heard a knock at the door, now though she was confused, there were no teams, out, no missions ready so the only possibility must be…

"Come in." She said with a little hope.

Stepping thought the door what was some people may call a god among men, Tsunade had to hold back a drool and control her emotions. It was then she recognized the man, blowing all of her dreams and fantasies out of the water. "Naruto?" She asked carefully.

Naruto chuckled and stepped forward. "Yep it's me; I'm back for as long as you need me." He said with a soft smile as Tsunade's eyes widened to massive saucers.

Tsunade had practically dove over the desk as she hugged the blonde to her and what she found was, a strong muscled male, taller than her and she loved every minute of it.

Naruto placed his arms around the woman hugging her just as tight enjoying the feeling of being with Tsunade again, he was interrupted when he heard sniffing, looking down he noticed Tsunade had a couple tears down her eyes.

Wiping them away with his thumb as he held her cheek he asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry…so sorry for banishing you." She said softly as she held on to him tighter.

Naruto grinned as he stepped back while wiping the tears away. "It wasn't your fault, and besides I think it was for the best." He said making her feel a little better as she pulled back…then she noticed the red headed woman, the room just got chilly and Naruto couldn't help but gulp.

"I take it your Kagura?" Tsunade asked with narrowed eyes.

"The one and only." Kagura said while doing a dramatic bow she smirked and walked up behind Naruto hugging him. "I'm one of Naruto's lovers and future wife." She said making Tsunade's eyes widen as she realised what she said.

"_One of Naruto's lovers_?" She asked in shook.

Naruto chuckled and waved a hand trying to diffuse the situation. "Well, I need to restart my clan, and as you know I'm able to have multiple wives to rebuild it. But we'll talk about that later anyway." He said calmly.

Tsunade then went around her desk as Naruto and Kagura pulled chairs up to the desk and sat down. '_They look just like Minato and Kushina…must be in the blood to like red-heads.'_ She thought to herself with a fond smile.

"So when will I meet with the council then?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade chuckled and looked down at her watch. "Actually, not long from now, we'll most likely need you to be tested against various shinobi just so everyone knows what you're capable of." She explained while getting a nod from the boy.

That was when Shizune entered the office with some more paperwork. "Tsunade-Sama I brought you the rest of the paper work you need…to…fill…out." She started to say but then stopped and dropped the papers on the ground when she saw the Yondaime's clones talking to Tsunade

Her eyes were the size of dinner plates and her jaw hung from her mouth. "Y-Yondaime-Sama? Y-You're alive?" She stammers looking at the blonde haired Adonis. Naruto and Tsunade blink and look her stumped form until he spoke up. "Hey Shizune-chan. I see you're doing well." He said while she blinks.

"N-Naruto?" She asks getting a nod in return. "OH MY KAMI! NARUTO!" She cried out and glomped the blonde while crying her eyes causing Naruto to smile sadly before hugging her back.

Naruto released Shizune and stepped back so she could see Kagura. "Shizune-Chan this is Kagura Enkai, Kagura this is Shizune-Chan." He introduced while each eyed each other up.

"Hey." Kagura said with a slight wave.

"Hi." Shizune said with suspicion.

"It's nice to see you after so long Shizune-Chan, you're looking beautiful today." He says making her look up and blush. "Th-thank you, you look handsome too Naruto-kun." She stated with a fond smile.

Before anyone else can speak another voice spoke up. "Well would you look at this? You're here for only a few hours and already making woman blush." The three turn to see Jiraiya leaning against the wall grinning at the sight.

"It's better than getting the shit kicked out of me like you do a lot." Naruto said chuckling while Jiraiya grumbled about blonde brats.

"So this is the pervert you told me about?" Kagura asked Naruto while pointing a thumb at Jiraiya who looked shocked.

"Yep, this is him." Naruto said with a sigh knowing what was coming next.

"I'm not a pervert!" Jiraiya said sounding indignant. "I'M A SUPER PERVERT!" He yelled only to get drop kicked by Tsunade with a twitch in her eyebrow before sitting back down leaving the twitching sage on the ground while Kagura chuckled and Shizune looked ashamed.

Tsunade also chuckled and leant forward. "So tell me, what have you been up to all these years?"

_**Later**_

_**With Naruto**_

_**Training Ground 7**_

Naruto was sat in down in the middle of a field in a meditative pose, legs crossed, eyes closed and **Ryūjin Jakka** laid flat along his legs while his he held it with both of his hands.

'_**We will start your Bankai training once the Orochimaru invasion is settled down, we must not allow any interruptions.'**_

'_I know but it may be easier said than done, there's not many places that won't attract attention.'_

'_**What about that forest no-one is allowed to enter?'**_

'_Ahh…the Forbidden Forest…all I need to do is make sure Anko doesn't interfere, which may be easier said than done. Hell she will most likely want to join in.'_

'_**As long as we get the training done, then there is no problem whatsoever. You should get going to the meeting I doubt they will wait any longer.'**_

'_Right.'_

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he came back to the normal realm before blinking getting his sight back to normal, standing up he sheathed his Zanpakuto and took out a book from his pouch with the title 'LOVELESS' on the front.

Opening it up he read a line out of it…

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end

The goddess descends from the sky

Wings of light and dark spread afar

She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

'_Hmm…I gotta admit…I'm good at my work.' _He thought with a chuckle as he went to the council.

_**Council Chambers**_

Just like Tsunade said, everyone was in the meeting within the hour having got the notice that Naruto was back and willing to work with the village once more, they were only glad that Naruto didn't hate the village enough to work with Orochimaru…even they knew they wouldn't win, it would be the Kyuubi attack all over again.

Just then the doors opened up to reveal Tsunade and what they could only describe the Yondaime reborn and what looked like a younger Kushina Uzumaki, once the three seat down Tsunade started things off. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has returned to help us, he has also brought his partner Kagura Enkai, and you probably know her as **Shoujouhi Kijo**." She said causing gasps of surprise and shock while Kagura chuckled and grinned reminding everyone of Anko.

'_So that's the __**Rinnegan**__? Hmm, looks intense just from looking at them.' _Tsume thought while feeling a shiver run down her spine.

'_Now that the demon brat is back, I can finally make him my weapon.' _Danzo thought with sadistic glee. '_And that bitch will be used for breeding stock.'_

'_Hmm…with the both them we may actually come through this better than we expected.'_ Shikaku thought with…some enthusiasm.

Tsunade who also enjoyed their wide-eyed looks and stammering decided to get back on the issue and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, do you know why we had asked you to return to Konoha?" She said professionally.

Naruto sighed and gave a nod. "Yep, Orochimaru's finally making a move at Konoha, honestly I was wondering when it would happen." He spoke making the council tense knowing they had fucked up.

Tsunade knowing this will start the meeting properly also knew then still have to sort out Naruto's role in this. "Before we get started, we should discuss Naruto's contract of employment."

"Very well." Inoichi said with a nod.

"So will you be re-instated as a Konoha shinobi?" Hiashi asked with his usual stoic look plastered on his face.

Naruto however shook his head. "No, I still don't trust this village." He said making them look down. "While I may trust my friends and certain other people, there are sides of the village that are too corrupt for me to just bounce back in, for now I'll just be a mercenary."

Nodding his head Shikaku spoke up. "And what are your terms?"

Naruto just shrugged. "Honestly? Normal pays for whatever missions I do, I get the feeling I'll be sticking around while Orochimaru and Akatsuki is still out there, but basically just as if I was still a shinobi. Also I will only follow orders from Tsunade, no-one else."

"That's fair." Choza said with a smile.

"What about your partner…Kagura Enkai?" Danzo asked with greed in his eyes while she felt sickened about thinking of what plans he had for her.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and wrapped an arm around her. "She will always work with me unless I say so, I don't trust anyone in the village when it involves her, especially people like you."

"We'll accept those terms as long as the majority are fine with it." Tsunade said while the clan heads gave a nod. "Very well, as of now, you are a mercenary employed by **Konohagakure**."

"But what do you mean Akatsuki?" Shibi asked.

"He's probably already attracted them to us now." Danzo accused.

"Listen you old fossil." Naruto growled at him. "Akatsuki are going to attack here whether you like it or not, it's only a matter of time, if they can't find me, they would eventually attack the place where they know I have some of friends."

Naruto couldn't help but feel anger run through his veins just by looking at the old cripple now that he knew everything he had done, well almost everything. What he did know was that he was to blame for what happened between Konan, Yahiko and Nagato and if it wasn't for him Nagato would never have joined Akatsuki.

"And that will draw you out in the open." Tsume said since she knew what it was like wanting to protect your pack.

"Yes." Naruto said with a nod. "Akatsuki don't care who they kill, if they know by attacking Konoha will drive me out, then they will make sure they do as much damage as possible, and we all know that there is no way to stop them from breaching a village if they want to…take Gaara's kidnapping for instance." He said causing them to remember that despite all of Sunagakure's security and knowledge of Akatsuki, they still found their way in to the village easily without anyone knowing until the last moment.

"Hmm, very well." Hiashi said acknowledging what he said knowing it to be right.

"What do you know of Orochimaru's plans?" Tsunade asked Naruto.

"Not a lot." Naruto said with a sigh. "But I do know he has a large force as well as Kabuto his right hand man and…Sasuke Uchiha." He said with a growl at the Uchiha's name.

"We can take this opportunity to get the Uchiha back." Koharu said with a smirk.

Naruto stared at them in disbelief as if not believing what was said. "There is going to be an attack by Orochimaru…and your thinking about the getting the Uchiha back? What the fuck is wrong with you people? You would just let people die in order to get your precious **Sharingan** back?"

"The **Sharingan** is invaluable." Homura said with a stern gaze.

Naruto laughed outright at that. "That is fucking rich isn't it? How long have you all gone on with no **Sharingan**? And yet this village is still standing…its power hungry people like you that end up destroying the village." He gaze before his eyes harden into resolve. "I promise you…when I met the Uchiha…his head is mine and anyone who gets in my way…" He trailed off as he held out his hand to a wall confusing people…until the entire wall was blown away. "…That will happen to you." He said directing his gaze at the three elders, but more precisely Danzo when he felt something coming from his concealed eye. '_Why is chakra circulating to that socket…unless it's not as useless as he wants people to think…oh I got my eyes on you bastard.'_

"Understood, but what we need to do now is to test you in your abilities to see what you can actually and give the shinobi of the village an insight as to what you can do if they work with you." Tsunade said.

"Very well…where and when?"

"Chunin exam stadium, it will allow anyone to watch and gives the best room to fight…and how about in two hours while I inform everyone of what's going to happen." Tsunade said while getting a nod. "Well…that's all for now…dismissed." Tsunade said while everyone gave a nod and left. "And Naruto…" She said getting his attention. "..Do your best, don't hold back."

_**Later**_

_**With Naruto and Kagura**_

Naruto was walking down the main street on his way to the training ground seeing as the didn't have much time left, Kagura was holding his hand while leaning on him making all people around them jealous at what they each have.

Naruto looked at Kagura and smiled at how peaceful she looked. "You know…for someone who has a high amount of blood lust in a battle, you sure are a softy." He said with a chuckle as she slapped him on the chest lightly.

"All thanks to you, I've never felt at such peace before, I was always on the run before, having to kill to survive, I just got use to it, and then I received my Zanpakuto, it made me become accustomed to killing…and sometime I enjoyed it." She said a little sad at the end.

Naruto chuckled at her confession. "Sometimes when I use the Kyuubi's chakra, I enjoy killing, although it's when I kill people like bandits, rapists and murderers. You shouldn't feel bad about it, for all you know, someone is alive because of you."

Kagura smiled at Naruto's attempt to cheer up. "Thanks Naru-Koi…what are you going to do about Sasuke in the invasion?"

Naruto chuckled evilly. "There's nothing to do except for the fact that I have to kill him, if he ever got Itachi's eyes, god knows what he will be able to do…he would be the next Madara Uchiha…only more insane."

Kagura smiled into his arm as they walked closer to the training ground. "You better not lose by underestimating him, or you and my scythe will get very comfortable." She threatened.

Naruto chuckled nervously at that threat. "You know I won't lose, especially to him." He said with a smirk.

"Do you know who you will be fighting now?" She asked since she didn't know anyone.

"Well…for Taijutsu it will most likely be Maito Gai since he's the best in Konoha, Genjutsu will be Kurenai, I doubt anyone's as good as she is, Ninjutsu will most likely be Kakashi, I'll show him exactly what he missed out on and Kenjutsu could be Yugao Uzuki or Genma Shiranui."

"You're not worried." She said more of a statement than anything.

"Not really, I'm confident in my skills and besides they know what I'm capable of from the Bingo Books." He said before they went to go start the test.

_**Chunin Exam Stadium**_

When Naruto and Kagura got to the stadium they noticed everyone was there, Genin, Chunin, Jonin, ANBU and even some civilians along with the clan heads. Apparently the news about Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze being the Rikudō Sennin heir had circulated throughout the village. Now they wanted to see the **Rinnegan **in action against some of the most powerful people in the village.

Tsunade smiled seeing Naruto appear getting a nod from him to start she stepped forward. "We are here today to test Namikaze Naruto in Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu." Everyone cheered making Naruto a little startled that people are excited to see him fight. "Will Maito Gai step forward please for the Taijutsu portion."

Tsunade stepped back with the rest of crowd as Gai stepped up. "YOSH! NARUTO-KUN IT WILL BE FUN TO TEST YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!" The green spandex wearing man yelled making Naruto sweat drop along with everyone else.

Naruto chuckled and said. "It will be a blast going against you too." Giving the man a nod as sign to start.

_**Naruto vs. Maito Gai**_

Gai then turned serious and dashed forward at speeds many couldn't follow, unfortunately for Gai, Naruto could follow.

As Gai threw a punch at Naruto, he caught it effortlessly but noticed the power behind it as the wind and dust blew behind him from the force of the punch. "Not bad Gai, but you have to do better." Bringing his right leg up, he kicked Gai in the face sending him sprawling back until he put his hands on the ground to flip himself up.

Naruto shot forward at faster speed and threw a punch at Gai who barely dodged it by moving his head but got a cut on his cheek. Gai repaid him in kind and grabbed Naruto's outstretched arm before pulling him down and kneeing him in the face, he then kicked Naruto up in the air, jumping up to hit Naruto, he never made it as Naruto regained his balance in mid-air and kicked Gai at the top of his head sending him back down.

Gai hit the floor hard but was back on his feet within seconds, in the air Naruto was coming down fast, Gai jumped out of the way barely before Naruto punched the ground causing a massive crater to appear while a tremor struck the area. Gai taking the smart idea jumped back a good distance. _'That strength…it was just like Tsunade-Sama, however that was all him, no chakra whatsoever!'_

_**Stands**_

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Kiba.

"How in the world did he do that?" Half exclaimed/asked Tsunade. "That was similar to my strength, only I need chakra added to do something like that."

Kagura stepped up grinning. "Naruto has trained his muscles for the past 4 years by using weights all the time, what you're seeing is just the beginning."

"It's like my **Sage-Mode's** strength." Jiraiya commented as he hadn't seen what Naruto is truly capable of.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Shizune as she hadn't seen anyone use strength and keep up with Guy even with his weights on.

"I take it this is just the beginning?" Tenten said sarcastically.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGTHER THAN EVER!" Yelled lee causing Neji and Tenten to sigh at his antics.

"I don't think I've seen anyone match Gai before." Commented Kurenai.

"This is just starting Kurenai, I get the feeling they haven't even broke a sweat." Said Kakashi as he had put his book away for now.

_**Fight**_

Naruto looked up at Gai who had an unusual serious face on him and to Naruto he just couldn't imagine this Gai screaming about 'youth' or the like. "Gai, you're going to have to take your weights off if you want to beat me."

"It seems you are right." Gai responded, he had only taken weights off out of respect for an opponent worthy of it. Taking the weight from around his wrists and ankles he threw them to the side causing an earthquake.

"You should remove yours as well Naruto-Kun." Said Gai as he wanted to fight at full power.

Naruto gave a nod before he took off his trench coat, and his shirt; he then threw them over to the side causing a crater appear while a tremor shook the ground causing everyone's eyes to bug out, what were these people?

Now Naruto stood topless with the necklaces around his neck, all the girls drooled at his ripped muscles which kept flexing as he moved hell even Tsunade drooled a bit.

Both fighters vanished from everyone's sights only reappearing when they either hit each other or dodged, every now and again craters would form on the floor, small craters but hell, their making craters by punching each other, that's saying something.

Whenever there punches connected with one another everyone could feel the force coming from them, as they would get hit with wind ever so slightly.

They were alerted when they heard a crash and saw Naruto picking himself out of the wall of the stadium. "I got to hand it to you Gai, you really are worthy of being called a Taijutsu expert." Crossing his arms in an X formation he started pumping chakra through his body making glyphs appear all over his body glowing bright blue.

_**Stands**_

"Oooo…this is gonna get good!" Said Jiraiya recognizing what Naruto was doing.

"What's he doing?" asked Tsunade a little nervous and anxious.

"That's Yondaime-Sama's Gravity seal isn't it?" asked Kakashi making many go wide-eyed.

"Yep that's what helped Minato become the **Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō** (Konoha's Yellow Flash) it was his first step towards the **Hiraishin**." Explained Jiraiya.

"Gai is going to have to release a couple of gates if he wants to remotely win." Said Kakashi.

_**Fight**_

"**Gravity seal: Release!" **As soon as Naruto said that the glyphs o his body pulsed before vanishing, everyone felt the sudden chakra hitting them softly and oddly calming.

Before anyone could even blink Gai was sent soaring through the stadium wall, everyone looked back to see Naruto in the exact same spot, not even the dust had moved, a true testament on his new found speed.

Everyone just by looking at Naruto could feel the power oozing off of him, before anyone could say a word though there was a sudden blast of chakra and the rubble that were around Gai were blown off.

"**Hachimon Kaimon: Kai!"**

"**Hachimon Kyūmon: Kai!"**

Naruto looked in the dust cloud that had picked up when Gai opened the two gates when all of a sudden a blur appeared soaring at him, lifting his arm to block a kick he felt the strain on his arm as the kick held a lot of power.

Gai then kicked Naruto with his other leg sending him flying up, Naruto not expecting it didn't have time to block, the same going for the knee to the chin while he was still in the air.

Gai then started kicking Naruto all over the place much like Lee did against Gaara in the Chunin exams, however as Gai went for another punch his arm was grabbed, looking up he saw the smirking face of Naruto before he was punched back in to the ground making a crater.

Naruto then fell back to the ground and flipped to land on his feet in a crouch waiting for Gai to resurface.

Gai eventually stood back up but in a relaxed pose and smiled at Naruto. "You have certainly improved Naruto-Kun, lets finish this with more attack!" He said with cheerful yet serious manner.

"Ready when you are." Naruto returned crouching down slightly.

The next second the both shot off towards each at inhuman speeds, as Naruto came close Gai threw a punch aimed at his head only for Naruto twist under it and punch Gai in the gut with tremendous power.

"**Ikkotsu!"**

A second later Gai spat globs of blood out of his mouth before he blasted back against the stadium walls creating a large indent of his body before collapsing down to the ground in a heap.

Tsunade appeared by Gai and ran a diagnostic jutsu over him and was relieved to find out he was ok just knocked out. '_A punch like that would have split a person in half…and yet I could tell he wasn't using all of his strength for that.'_

Standing up she turned to Naruto who had a serious face on him. "Winner by knockout…Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!"

_**Stands**_

"Holy shit, what was that?" Kiba exclaimed.

"It's a special technique he uses for a quick kill." Kagura explained.

"That was more than quick, but why is Gai still alive then if it was a killing technique?" Yugao asked confused.

"Be thankful that Naruto was holding back, or the green spandex wearing guy would have been split at the torso." Kagura said with a bloodthirsty grin causing people to back away.

"To think he had advanced so far in such little time, he truly is a prodigy of his time." Hiashi said with pride at his old friend's son.

"What's worse is that I doubt he would have improved this much if he had stayed within the village, well not since they'll want him at a certain level in case he snaps." Tsume said with a scowl.

_**Back With Naruto**_

People then saw all the cuts and scrapes on Naruto sizzle up before completely healing astounding them as no-one had saw someone heal that fast other than Tsunade.

"So who am I facing next then?" Naruto asked as he watched medics go over to Gai to tend to his wounds.

Tsunade stepped forward as Gai was carried off of the field. "Will Kurenai Yuhi step forward please for the Genjutsu portion and Anko Mitarashi for part Ninjutsu!" She said with a smirk while Naruto grinned.

Kurenai and Anko stepped forward and stood a few yards from Naruto ready to get started at any second when Naruto spoke up. "Let's see what you got Kurenai-Chan, Anko-Chan." Naruto said with a smirk as he got ready.

"You look worn out from your batch with Gai there Naruto-Kun." Kurenai said with a small smile.

Naruto looks over himself to see dirt and wipes it off. "You don't have to worry about me beautiful, just worry about yourself, same goes for you too Anko-Chan." He said with a smirk while they blush at being called beautiful.

"Oh you're going down gaki." Anko said taking a kunai out with Kurenai doing same before Anko shot forward at Naruto. "Time for me to get some more of that delicious blood of yours."

Naruto chuckled and pulled out his own kunai, only this was his **Hiraishin** kunai which made Anko raise her eyebrows at. "You have to cut me first!" He exclaimed as he shot forward.

**To Be Continued**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Test Continues,Orochimaru

**Namikaze Naruto: True Heir of the Rikudō Sennin**

**New Chapter as promised, hope this is as good as the last though.**

**I'll have the complete harem in the few chapters seeing as there was too many, although I may have a couple of them as a sort of one-time thing or casual lovers**

**For those who think Naruto is god-like, you're wrong, yes I made Naruto strong, but I will be doing it with all of his enemies and in time his comrades. Also with this being a crossover between anime's and manga, there are still the bad guys from Bleach that can be brought it that are extremely strong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.**

**Chapter 3: The Test Continues, Orochimaru Strikes**

_**Previously**_

Tsunade stepped forward as Gai was carried off of the field. "Will Kurenai Yuhi step forward please for the Genjutsu portion and Anko Mitarashi for part Ninjutsu!" She said with a smirk while Naruto grinned.

Kurenai and Anko stepped forward and stood a few yards from Naruto ready to get started at any second when Naruto spoke up. "Let's see what you got Kurenai-Chan, Anko-Chan." Naruto said with a smirk as he got ready.

"You look worn out from your batch with Gai there Naruto-Kun." Kurenai said with a small smile.

Naruto looks over himself to see dirt and wipes it off. "You don't have to worry about me beautiful, just worry about yourself, same goes for you too Anko-Chan." He said with a smirk while they blush at being called beautiful.

"Oh you're going down gaki." Anko said taking a kunai out with Kurenai doing same before Anko shot forward at Naruto. "Time for me to get some more of that delicious blood of yours."

Naruto chuckled and pulled out his own kunai, only this was his **Hiraishin** kunai which made Anko raise her eyebrows at. "You have to cut me first!" He exclaimed as he shot forward.

_**And**___Now

_**Chunin Exam Stadium**_

_**Naruto vs. Anko and Kurenai**_

Clangs of metal rang through the stadium as Naruto's Hiraishin kunai batted against Anko's regular kunai, as Naruto pushed against Anko she grabbed his wrist and flipped over him to stab him in the back only for him to roll out of the way and flip away while chucking his kunai at the purple haired woman.

Anko ducked under the flown kunai and flung her own at Naruto's face while she attached thin wire to the ring edge, only for him to grab to it with two fingers before it touched him. "Gonna gave to do better than that Anko-Chan." He said in a mocking tune.

Anko chuckled and bit on the end of wire and flipped through hand seals. **"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" **Hot white fire exploded from her mouth shooting along the wire while burning the ground, but what she didn't expect was for Naruto to grin and throw the kunai in Kurenai's direction redirecting the attack.

Kurenai seeing the flames coming at her called out her own jutsu. **"Genjutsu: Hanachiri Nuko!" **As soon as the words left her mouth her body exploded into pink petals which soon vanished.

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw Kurenai vanish and concentrated clearly, a second later he spun around and grabbed the thin air, only to grab someone's hands. It was then revealed to be Kurenai who had materialised behind Naruto in a Genjutsu to strike his back with a kunai. "How?" She asked eyes with shock at the fact he knew where she was.

Naruto chuckled and pointed to his eyes. "The **Rinnegan** can see through most Genjutsu with a bit of concentration, too bad for you though." He said with a chuckle before palm thrusting on her chest just as he flipped backwards over Anko who was about to stab him, landing behind her he stab her in the back only for her to turn into mud. _'__**Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu**__?'_

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **Spinning he came face to face with a large fireball that blew out of the real Anko's mouth, holding up his right hand. **"Shinra Tensei!"** An invisible blast shot forth from his hand and blew the fireball away as well hitting Anko causing her to blown into a wall making her cough up blood.

_**Stands**_

"Whoa, there showing no restraint in this match are they?" Ino said as she eyed the match.

"Not a lot of people can last long when these two are paired up together." Gai said as he had woken up not long ago.

"Huh? Why?" Tenten asked confused.

"Teamwork." Kakashi said with a chuckle. "They know each other's skills better than they do their own, they would work together where Kurenai would cast Genjutsu and attempt to take the opponent out while Anko would do the job while the enemy is incapacitated."

"Simple, yet effective." Neji said with a smirk.

"Yes, but I'm curious how long Naruto can last against them." Kakashi said.

"You think he can't win?" Hinata asked with a frown

"Well…I don't know, I've seen Kurenai's and Anko's strategy work plenty of times and I don't honestly know how Naruto is at reading people's tactics so I guess we just have to see."

"I put my money on Naruto, I learnt never to underestimate him once, I won't do it again." Kiba said with a smirk remembering his Chunin match against him.

Kagura stayed quiet for a change watching her man do what he does best…kick the shit out of those weaker than him.

_**Fight**_

All of a sudden he was constricted by vines tailing up his arms and legs as a tree sprouted up from behind him forcing him to be tied against it while Kurenai appeared in front of him. **"Magen: Jubaku Satsu!" **Just as she was about to stab him chakra was blown out of Naruto breaking the Genjutsu as the tree and vines vanished.

"Sorry Kurenai-Chan." He said while she looked confused before he used his powers over gravity he threw Kurenai against a wall causing it to track under the pressure, a second later a voice called out. **"Sen'ei Tajashu!" **Looking to his right he watched as a dozen giant snakes soared towards him not giving him enough time to move as they bit into his arms and legs pinning him in place while one snakes hovered over his neck. "Now what will you do Naruto-Kun? Or will I finally have my blood I so dearly want?" Anko said while licking her lips.

Naruto tried to move his head only for the snake to move closer to the neck making him stop when he noticed poison on the tips of the teeth. '_That shouldn't be a problem, Kyuubi should neutralise the poison, and if not, then the chakra from the __**Rinnegan **__will purge it.'_

Naruto chuckled as he looked at Anko. "Sorry Anko, but no blood from me today. But let me show you something I was taught from the Raikage…**Raiton no Yoroi!**" Yellow lightning shot out all around Naruto causing the snakes grabbing onto him to start sizzling from the heat before they melted. Naruto cracked his neck and smiled at Anko. "It's amazing isn't it, sending out **Raiton** chakra from every point in my body in order to improve my speed and reaction time to increase to near the speed of light, because of its speeds, it's impossible to predict moves due to the sheer speed at which the users move. But not only that, it increases the physical strength of its users by a factor of five, making even the sharpest of steel weapons useless."

Anko's eyes widened in shock seeing such a jutsu as lightning flickered all around Naruto while his muscles expanded making him look like a sort of body builder while his hair flipped about in the air. "So the Raikage taught you that?" She asked in disbelief.

Naruto chuckled. "Oh yea, I trained with him for over six months before he finally taught me it knowing I would need everything possible for the future, although this is my first time using it in a proper fight." He said as he clenched his fists causing lightning to become more potent and powerful there.

_**Stands**_

"He was taught by the freaking Raikage?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya in shock not believing it.

"I didn't know either Tsunade-Hime!" Jiraiya said in shock.

"Naruto and the Raikage are almost like brothers, ever since Naruto saved four of their shinobi with one them being the **Nibi no Bakeneko**, he had offered to train Naruto along with his brother Killer Bee the Jinchuriki of the **Hachibi no Kyogyū**, they had grown in to a strange family bonding." Kagura explained in a rare serious tone.

"That boy always seems to surprise everyone." Genma said with a chuckle remembering the Chunin Exams all those years ago.

"He wouldn't be an Uzumaki otherwise." Ibiki said with a chuckle.

_**Fight**_

Anko once more held up her hands and called out. **"Sen'ei Tajashu!" **Dozens of snakes shot forward at Naruto only for him to grin at Anko before he practically flew at her causing all snakes to be killed when they come on contact with him, holding his left arm out to the side when he came close he yelled out. **"Rariatto!" **His arm slammed into her stomach causing her to be thrown back against the stadium wall where she slid down bleeding from the mouth with a nasty gash on the back of head while her clothes were torn where he made contact. "Son of a bitch." She muttered as she tried to move but found herself unable.

Throughout all this Naruto seemed to have forgotten about Kurenai who had recovered a while ago, so it was at this time when Naruto deactivated his lightning armour that wires wrapped around him restraining him completely. "Don't tell me you forgot about me Naruto-Kun!" Kurenai said as from behind him as he tilted his head to look at her.

"Honestly…I thought you were out of it for a while." He said sheepishly.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" **Once more flames tore down the length of the wire at Naruto who simply sighed and called out. **"Shinra Tensei!"** A large force blew the wire from around him cutting them up as well as blowing the fire away and creating a crater underneath him.

Turning around he held out his right hand at a shocked Kurenai and said. **"Banshō Ten'in!"** Before Kurenai knew what was happening she lifted up off her feet and pulled through the air into Naruto's awaiting hand as a kunai was pressed against her throat. "Anko's currently unable to move right and you're incapacitated, forfeit now."

Kurenai sighed as she looked over at Anko seeing her straining herself from trying to move. "Fine, I forfeit…you win." She said with a sigh causing Naruto to smile while he let her down and pocketed his kunai.

_**Stands**_

"Well I'll be damned." Kakashi muttered before shaking his head in disbelief.

"He won." Sakura said with a small smile at seeing her old teammate defeating two Jonin's.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN COMES OUT VICTORIOUS ONCE MORE!" Lee cheered for his friend.

"I wonder who he'll be facing next." Ino commented as she looked around at the possible candidates.

"I think Yugao-San is next for Kenjutsu." Shino said while pushing his glasses up his nose.

"This'll be good." Genma commented.

"Why?" Kiba asked with a raised brow.

"Yugao is the top swordsman in the village; no-one has ever been able to beat her before." Yamato said with a chuckle as he wanted to see how the Namikaze faired against Yugao.

"Well, we'll see shortly I suppose."

_**Back with Naruto**_

Tsunade had rushed to Anko to heal her but found out that she wasn't too injured, the only reason she was unable to move properly was because of the amount of electricity forced into her body all at once. "You should be fine Anko; you're not too injured badly." She as she called some medics over.

"Ha, tell that to my back, its fucking killing me." Anko said with a groan as the medics picked her up and carried her over to where Gai was.

Kurenai chuckled at her friend's antics and turned to Naruto. "Good luck in your next matches Naruto-Kun."

"Thanks Kurenai-Chan, I may actually need it." He said with a smile, he could already tell he had used up about half of his chakra, he just hoped he could finish the Ninjutsu portion of the test quicker.

Kurenai chuckled and walked off to the stands to sit with the others while Tsunade step forward. "Now for the Kenjutsu portion, your next opponent is Yugao Uzuki!" She declared while the long haired purple woman stepped forward with her sword already displayed.

"I hope you show me a good time Naruto-Kun." She said with a smile and blush realising her innuendo.

Naruto chuckled as he gripped **Ryūjin Jakka**. "Well, we're in a fight right now…but maybe that can come later." He said with a smirk and a wink causing her to blush more. "But it's good to see you after so long."

Yugao smiled gently at him. "And you too, I had actually planned to teach you in the ways of the sword after your mission to bring back the Uchiha, but I'm glad you have taken up the profession."

Naruto smiled as well. "I kinda didn't have a choice, my katana is sort of an…extension of myself I guess you could say, so I _had_ to learn Kenjutsu."

Yugao's eyes widen hearing what he said. _'An extension? Does he mean what I think he means?' _"Is your katana perhaps a Zanpakuto, by any chance?" She asked making his eyes widen.

"You know of them?" He asked her only to receive a nod. "Hmm…I thought there knowledge would be lost over the years or that they were a sort of myth." He said while she chuckled and shook her head causing her hair to become wavy making her looking beautiful.

"They are a sort of legend…but I sort of have my own Zanpakuto." She said holding up her own showing it to be a normal katana with a rectangular tsuba with inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt.

"What's it called?" Naruto asked while giving the katana a calculative eye.

Yugao smiled fondly at her Zanpakuto. "**Sode no Shirayuki**…"

Naruto chuckled before something clicked. "That's why in the Bingo Book you're called…**Konoha no Kōri no Tenshi**…it suits you well." He said with a grin causing her to blush

"What's your Zanpakuto called…?" She trailed off as Naruto pulled out his katana and she could feel the power coming off of it.

"**Ryūjin Jakka**…my pride and joy…" He trailed off as he settled into a stance as did Yugao. "…Well…should we start?" He asked as she gave a nod before both vanished.

_**Naruto vs. Yugao**_

_**Stands**_

"What's that Zanapaoto thing?" Ino asked saying it wrong.

"Zanpakuto." Jiraiya corrected. "And I'm not entirely sure, all I ever heard were bits and pieces, like how they are formed from a fragment of your soul, they are like your lifelong partner that will always be there, as well as they're sentient."

"Sentient? As in alive?" Kurenai asked confused.

"Yes there're alive." Kagura said as she unstrapped her scythe from her back. "This is my Zanpakuto, usually they have three stages, sealed state, Shikai and Bankai, the higher the state the more powerful, this is in its Shikai form, for some reason I can't control it completely and so it stays in this form…whereas Naruto has much better control and keeps his in its sealed state. However they're supposed to very rare and yet lately more people are getting them." She explained getting nods of acknowledgement.

"So, they said they have names for theirs, does your Zanpakuto have a name?" Sakura asked.

"Yes they all have a name; it's what makes them unique from each other…" She paused as so she could stroke the scythe along the blade. "…And this is called…**Beni Akatokiyami** (Crimson Moonless Dawn)."

"It sounds beautiful." Ino whispered in awe.

"And deadly to boot." Kagura chirped with a grin before looking back at the battle.

_**Fight**_

They both met in the centre of the stadium with swords clashed against one another, Naruto pushed against Yugao with more strength causing her to falter to which Naruto took advantage and kicked her in the stomach and following up with another kick pushing her off her feet.

Naruto ran at Yugao hoping to catch her in the air when she suddenly flipped to her feet and lashed out with a kick only for him to block with his forearm, Yugao then flipped to bring her other leg up and grapple his arm before once more twisting around and kicking him in the face with the back of her heel.

Blood shot out of Naruto's mouth from the strength of the kick as he was lifted off the ground, stabbing **Ryūjin Jakka** in the ground he spun around in Yugao's direction and pulled his katana out of the ground and swung down on the purple-haired ANBU only for her to block.

Naruto pushed down on Yugao who fell down to one knee. _'Damn…Naruto-Kun's no slouch when it comes to strength…to think he has grown to be such a man.'_ Pushing up on her blade she quickly rolled out of the way causing Naruto to hit the ground where the sword cut into it like it was butter.

Yugao taking the opportunity kicked Naruto in the ribs leading him to flip through the air and crash in to the wall. "Is that all you got Naruto? Show me what you're really capable of."

Naruto steps away from the wall while dusting himself off and smirks. "Ask and you shall receive!" He says as they exchange swords once more, for the next minute they both fought with everything they had, disappearing and re-appearing when they could only to cause slight shockwaves whenever they struck with stronger blows.

As Naruto and Yugao rained down on each other, blow after blow they would continuously try and find a way past each other's defences only to counter against each other further on.

A second later Yugao made for a slash at Naruto's neck causing him to go wide-eyed before his instincts took over allowing him to tilt his head back as he then flipped backwards by kicking off Yugao causing her to falter while he landed a good distance away.

Naruto panted as sweat trickled from his hairline mixing with the blood from the small cut above his eyebrow that Yugao had managed to get contact at the last second of dodging. Yugao also was panting as she sported multiple cuts but she couldn't help the smile that came on her face.

"You know, when I heard I would be fighting you in Kenjutsu, I never expected a fight like this." She said with a chuckle which was shared by Naruto.

"I'm with ya there, this is without a doubt the best sword fight I've ever had with anyone, then again the only times I did fight, the other person was practically fighting blind with the damn weapon." He said with a smile before straightening out. "What d'ya say we bring out the big guns?" He asked with a smirk.

Yugao shared that smirk and gave a nod. "Only way to solve this eh?" She said as she raised her Zanpakuto in front of her and turned it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she was turning it chakra exploded out of her causing the air to become cold and fog to roll in, and what was even more strange was her eyes flashing white every so often.

Naruto also raised his Zanpakuto up in a horizontal position as chakra exploded out of him causing a distortion the air around him as the area started heating up as flickers of fire came of off the chakra surrounding Naruto as the floor gained scorch marks.

"**Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!" **(Dance, Sleeve White Snow)

White chakra exploded out of Yugao while picking up dust as the floor around her started turning to ice while the surrounding area dropped temperature quickly. As the dust settled it revealed her Zanpakuto having changed to where the blade, hilt and tsuba turned completely white. The tsuba became a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel from the end of the handle.

"**Banshō Issai Kaijin to Nase,** **Ryūjin Jakka!"** (Reduce All Creation to Ash, Flowing Flame Blade)

Fire engulfed the katana with such unnatural heat that the surroundings started to catch fire just from the intensity, the fire from around the katana grew and enveloped Naruto himself creating a hazy image of a phoenix while Naruto seemed to be in a state of peacefulness as the fire shot up above the stadium into the sky turning the once blue sky, red.

_**Stands**_

"Such power is unbelievable." Whispered Anko in awe at seeing the power roll off of then waves.

"Did you ever know Yugao was this strong?" Ibiki asked Kakashi as he could sense her chakra levels reaching heights he didn't know she had.

Kakashi however shook his head, even when he was in ANBU and on the same team as the purple-haired woman he had never seen this side of her before. "No…this is my first time as well."

"Hey have you guys noticed…she looks happy?" Iruka asked as they looked at her closely.

"Yeah, I've not seen that smile since…" Kurenai started not really wanting to go there.

"…Hayate." Genma however was fine with saying his name, despite being best friends with the man.

"Maybe because she hadn't been able to go all out before?" Jiraiya commented which got some nods.

"Naruto's really is powerful." Neji whispered in awe.

"Oooo, there fighting it out now." Ino said in excitement causing everyone to pay attention.

_**Fight**_

Naruto opened his eyes slowly while lowering his Zanpakuto slightly to view Yugao's Zanpakuto and couldn't help but admire the beauty of it. "That's a truly beautiful Zanpakuto, Yugao-Chan." He commented bringing a smile on her face.

Yugao also gazed at Naruto's burning Zanpakuto and how the flames travelled up his arm almost to his shoulder and could feel the intensity of it, and not just in the heat sense, but in the power of it, how it seemed to bring a sense of calm over her despite the nature of it. "Your Zanpakuto is quiet intense, I've never seen such a thing like it before." She said with a small smile.

Naruto chuckled and brought **Ryūjin Jakka** backward in a reverse grip. "Why don't we see which is the stronger? Fire? Or Ice?"

"Lets!" She exclaimed before following his example.

Naruto brought his blade up in a swing while calling out.** "Hifuki no Kodzuchi!" **(Fire-Blowing Gavel) An incredible amount of fire burst from the top of the blade as it soared across the battle field burning everything in its way from the intensity of the heat while also causing all viewers to start to sweat from the heat generated.

"**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"** (Next Dance, White Ripple) At the exact same time Yugao called out the name of her own technique as she punctured the ground once creating a large ice circle underneath her feet, and then following up by puncturing the ground in front of her four times in a semi-circle. She then took a battle stance as the ice particles begin to flow up from the protrusions she made in the ground. Building up some more, she gathered them at the tip of **Sode no Shirayuki's** blade then fired an equal amount of ice at Naruto's fire attack.

As the two attacks came in to contact with each other they fought against each other as Naruto and Yugao poured more into the attack as they started to grow larger and larger. Seeing the imminent danger both shinobi jumped back as the joined attack exploded sending fire and ice everywhere.

Jumping backwards more Naruto planted his feet on the wall and pushed off as hard as he could causing cracks to appear as he flew at Yugao, passing through the smoke from the previous attack he came out on the other end with **Ryūjin Jakka** in a reverse grip once more while Yugao stood in a defensive posture.

Flipping forward he landed on his feet in a crouch position and aimed the point of his Zanpakuto at Yugao and called out. **"Raiendan!"** (Lightning Fireballs) Several fireballs shot out of the tip of the blade at Yugao who hastily stabbed the ground with **Sode no Shirayuki** she called out. "**Juhaku!"** (White Tree) Ice shot out of the epicentre of the stabbing to meet head on with the fireballs as the ice grew higher forming something akin to a wall causing the fireballs to impact with it creating one more explosion.

Just as Yugao was going to attack Naruto she found herself pinned to the wall behind her with a sealed state of **Ryūjin Jakka** at her throat. Looking down she could only look on in shock as Naruto stood there with a smirk on face, Zanpakuto in his right hand and kunai in his left pointing at her stomach ready to stab. "How?" She asked in shock.

Naruto grinned while his eyes dance with amusement at seeing her shocked state. "While you were observing the explosion I used one of my **Hiraishin** seals that I placed on you earlier when we're battling out like crazy, and because of all of the fog and smoke, you didn't see me flash here." He explained with a cool gaze as he stared down at her.

"Amazing." She whispered in shock realising he could probably have won at any given time. "Well, I guess I have to forfeit this match, you definitely won Naruto-Kun." She said as she re-sealed her Zanpakuto.

"I would love another rematch some other time Yugao-Chan." Naruto said as he sheathed his Zanpakuto and pocketed his kunai.

Yugao chuckled at that. "Oh you can count on that Mr Namikaze." She said with a smirk before she limped back to the others.

_**Stands**_

"Now that was a match I would have paid to watch over and over again." Kiba said with a grin.

"He certainly has earned his rank." Tsume said with a lusty tone.

"As long as he stays on our side, I'm alright." Inoichi said with a chuckle.

"He has the same determination as his parents, they would be proud of him." Hiashi said with a smile.

"Isn't it your turn now Kakashi?" Kurenai asked with a grin seeing the copy-nin sigh sadly as he looked down at battle arena.

"I suppose so huh?" He asked rhetorically as he started to descend the steps.

_**Back with Naruto**_

Naruto had just finished healing himself off to the point where you could see that his chest and back didn't have a spot of dirt on, well he may get hurt more now seeing as he's only in his pants and shoes with his Zanpakuto strapped to his belt and necklaces dangling from his neck.

Tsunade stepped forward for the last time. "For the final round, the Ninjutsu portion, Kakashi Hatake, you're up!" Tsunade stepped off once more while Kakashi lazily walked up book in hand.

Kakashi looked up at Naruto from behind his book and saw the look of seriousness and decided to put his book away for now as he knew it would piss Naruto off now…and the fact he knew Naruto would destroy it, something even he wouldn't chance.

Kakashi knew that this could be the most trouble he had ever had as he knew Naruto would have a lot of Ninjutsu in his arsenal considering he has the **Rinnegan **which allows the user to be able to learn any jutsu.

There was also the fact that he didn't really know what to do jutsu wise if Naruto can just absorb them all, yep this was going to be one of the hardest fights ever.

And to think he neglected him all those years ago for a spoilt Uchiha…what a fool he was.

"I guess I'm going to have to get serious here." Kakashi said as he pulled his headband up revealing his Sharingan making Naruto smirk glad he wasn't underestimating him.

"That depends on if you want to survive." Naruto said with a smirk.

_**Naruto vs. Kakashi**_

_**Stands**_

"Who do you think will win?" Asked Chouji.

I put my money on blondie." Anko said with confidence.

"Why are you so confident in him?" Kiba said with a frown.

"Because I already got my ass kicked by him, as well as everyone whose faced him, so it's only right he gets his ass wiped too." She said causing some snicker.

Yamato who was listening in decided to comment. "This could go either way…while Naruto has the jutsu and the strength and possibly the speed that can beat Kakashi-Senpai, Kakashi-Senpai also has a lot of jutsu and much more experience."

"Come on!" Exclaimed Anko as she now stood next to Kurenai. "Naruto has experience, probably more than any of us, he's been fighting for his life ever since he was banished and he was trained by the fuckin' Raikage and god knows who!" She exclaimed in frustration knowing Naruto was stronger than he had shown.

Kurenai chuckled. "He could probably take us all out if he wanted; he's a one man army." She said clearly.

Kagura chuckled. "Don't worry; my boy will take care of Kakashi easily."

"Your boy?" Ino asked with a raised brow.

Kagura smirked. "Oh yes, he's all mine…and I mean _all_." She said punctuation the 'all' making her go wide-eyed as well as some women.

"There starting." Said Shikamaru hoping to diffuse the situation.

They all then looked back at the two who went through hand seals.

_**Fight**_

"**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" **Out of Kakashi's mouth came an enormous dragon that twisted in to the sky before rushing at Naruto with intense speed which was giving off enough heat that everyone could feel it.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki!"** The water molecules in the air then formed a very powerful wall of water that surrounded Naruto blocking the fire dragon as it hit, even though the dragon had hit the wall and was now gone Naruto then put his hand in a seal before yelling.** "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu"** The wall of water then swirled from around Naruto so that it turned in to a dragon in front of him with blazing yellow eyes, it was then sent soaring at Kakashi who just barely dodged out of the way before it hit the ground and surprisingly made a crater.

"You're very good at your **Suiton **manipulation." Kakashi complimented Naruto who grinned

Both fighters then went through the same hand seals and yelled. **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** Both of them inhaled sharply before the blew a large ball of fire at each intending on defeating the other, however instead of blowing up they turned in to more of a flamethrower which batted against each other for strength.

Naruto discreetly made a clone without the use of hand seals as he had use them so many times it was natural to him, the clone went through a couple hand seals before shouting. **"Fūton: Atsugai!"** A miniature tornado shot out of its mouth and merged with his fireball which overtook Kakashi causing an explosion sending them both back.

Kakashi flipped up right before jumping in to a tree with his back to it and working on a tactic.

Naruto seeing Kakashi missing knew he had gone in to a tree…but which one? Grinning he put his hand in a seal before slamming his hand on the floor and calling out. **"Ikazuchi Hakai!" **Lightning poured out of his hand which then shot along the ground towards the tree lines which cut through the ground breaking up, the lightning then hit a tree and blew up causing many more trees to go down with it, however no Kakashi.

_**Stands**_

Everyone stood gaping not believing this was the dead last who they used to make fun of, now this was a real shinobi who could kill.

"Who would have thought Naruto would become this strong." Neji mused.

Kagura snorted. "You guys haven't seen anything yet."

_**Fight**_

Kakashi seeing the potential danger if he kept hiding decided to charge a **Raikiri **in his hand, jumping from the tree line still in mid-air he thrust his hand forward like a whip and out of it came a massive dog in the form of lightning.

Naruto seeing the danger put both hands forward and said. "**"Fūjutsu Kyūin!" **It was then though that the lightning hound hit the barrier that had been found and was slowly being absorbed in to Naruto.

Kakashi seeing the jutsu being absorbed was impressed, he knew it could absorb any jutsu as he seen before but to see it absorb his jutsu was still fascinating.

_**Stands**_

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Ino amazed that Naruto actually absorbed the jutsu.

"He really can do that!" Whispered Sakura in shock since she had not seen it before.

Shino pushed his glasses up his nose. "My bugs are very afraid of him…his chakra is apparently too large and it frightens my bugs." He said shocking them at the fact someone having too much chakra almost seemed laughable.

"He just keeps getting more troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru although he wouldn't outwardly admit he was impressed with Naruto as it was too much energy.

"Who would have thought the council actually banished him, it's a good job he still sees us as friends or we would be fucked." Said Kiba who kind of pointing out the obvious.

Hana his sister smacked him upside the head. "Wait to point out the obvious runt." She then looked at Naruto soaked body from when he used the **Suiton **jutsu's. "But I wouldn't mind a piece of him." She said licking her lips while Kiba's eyes widened in shock while his mother Tsume smirked.

"I'm with you there." She said also licking her lips. Kiba fainted.

Kagura chuckled and eyed Hana and Tsume before saying. "I'll have him take you up on that offer." Both Inuzuka's snapped their heads to her to see her wink at them, so what did they do, they grinned and winked back at her.

_**Fight**_

Naruto smirked as he looked at Kakashi's astonished look; he loved it when people had that look once he done something amazing.

Naruto held out his right hand where chakra started to gather. "Let's see you handle this one. **Shinra Tensei!"**

Before Kakashi knew what was happening an invisible force blew the entire field in front of him sky high along with the few trees in the arena, he barely had time to dodge before the force clipped his shoulder sending him flipping away.

"Give up?" he taunted.

_**Stands**_

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Exclaimed Kiba who was grinning like a mad man at seeing the power that attack held.

"He should have used more power for that." Kagura muttered but audible for everything to hear.

"What do you mean Kagura-San?" Asked Hinata.

"**Shinra Tensei **is a jutsu that varies on the amount of chakra is put in to it, what you saw was a basic version of it, should Naruto-Kun want to, he could probably destroy Konoha by putting much more in to that attack. He used it a lot on our travels to wipe out bandit camps quicker." She explained shocking them at how powerful that jutsu really is if he ever wanted it to be.

_**Fight**_

Kakashi got up on his feet a bit battered up but smirked as he wanted this fight to last a while at least. "Not a chance I still have some tricks up my sleeve." Kakashi then put his arms in an X formation before chakra started pouring out of him as he shouted. **"Hachimon Kaimon: Kai!"**

Veins started popping out the top of his head as his chakra started to rock the ground causing stone and dust to levitate as he yelled. **"Hachimon Kyūmon: Kai!"**

Just when Naruto thought that was it, Kakashi's skin changed colour slightly before the ground beneath him cracked and shouted. **"Hachimon Seimon: Kai!"** Naruto looked shocked, he thought Kakashi could only open one or maybe two, seems he wasn't the only one who had been training.

He barely came out of his shock as he noticed Kakashi had disappeared. "Oh sh…" He wasn't able to finish as he was sent tumbling away before being kicked back one more, he was then kicked upwards and just when he thought he could regain his bearings Kakashi appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around Naruto and spun extremely fast straight to the ground causing a crater and a mushroom cloud picking up, Kakashi however had hoped away before Naruto hit the ground.

_**Stands**_

They all stood in shock at what Kakashi had done no-one knew he could go so far with the gates never mind he strength he hit Naruto with.

"Is he dead?" Kiba asked a little worried for Naruto but also got a smack on the head by Hana.

"Of course he isn't baka!" She said glaring at him for even suggesting it.

Tsunade looked at the crater in worry, she knew how powerful that move was and by the size of the crater along with no movement, she was about to go check when Jiraiya grabbed her shoulder causing her turn around, he could see the worry and couldn't blame her, then again she didn't know what he was truly capable of. "Calm down Tsunade-Hime, he's fine."

Tsunade frowned at him. "Jiraiya that could have killed him, I have to stop this."

Jiraiya gripped her shoulder tighter to keep her from turning around. "Tsunade…Naruto has to do this…he has to prove himself."

Tsunade frowned; she knew what he meant by that, however others didn't. "Prove himself for what?" Asked Shizune who stood close by.

Tsunade looked back at the crater that was slowly being visible. "Naruto has been…put down all his life by his peers being told he was too weak, or he wasn't fit to be a shinobi, by fighting Kakashi, and winning, it proves to everyone here that he isn't the same Naruto anymore. The fact that Kakashi neglected him as well is more of a 'told you so' Naruto is hoping for."

Sakura who stood by frowned at the Kakashi neglecting Naruto statement. "Kakashi never neglected Naruto he taught us loads of things."

Jiraiya frowned at the pinkette. "Really? What did he teach you all?"

Sakura looked up at the Gama Sannin confused. "He taught us all we know, he taught Sasuke a lot of **Katon **jutsu and even the **Chidori**." She said if it was the simplest thing.

"And what did he teach you and Naruto-Kun?" Kurenai asked who was also listening in to the conversation.

Sakura thought and couldn't think of anything useful that he taught them, after Sasuke left Sakura worked under Tsunade and Naruto was banished, left to survive on his own.

Jiraiya smirked as he was glad Sakura understood. "Good you understand, Naruto wants to show Kakashi what he missed out on by showing him his power." All of Naruto's friends let those words sink in and realised Naruto had to do this to show everyone he truly was the son of the Yondaime but more importantly that he was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Kagura however wasn't going to stay quiet. "COME ON YOU LAZY BASTARD! IF YOU STAY DOWN THEN THERE'S NO SEX TONIGHT!" She yelled out while getting a few blushes and tick marks from the woman.

_**Fight**_

"I got to admit…" Said Naruto as he stood up from the crater with some cuts on his chest from the rocks with blood dripping down from his hair line; his pants were also torn a little. "…I really didn't expect you to release 3 gates." He said chuckling before he paused and looked at Kagura in the stands. "IT'S YOU WHO SUFFERS FROM THAT! NOT ME! SO HA!" He shouted childishly while everyone blinked owlishly but nearly face-faulted when Kagura shouted back. "FUCK YOU!"

"Women." Naruto muttered to himself before putting his game face on. Naruto then crossed his arms. "Looks like I'll have to take this seriously, **Gravity seal: Release!" **Chakra exploded from him as the ground crumbled under him. "I'm not finished yet." Focusing chakra through his body sparks started to come off of his skin like static before he shouted.** "Raiton no Yoroi!" **Lightning blew out from Naruto completely enveloping his skin, unfolding his arms he held them up chest level and unclenched his hands and watched as lightning dance around his fingers.

Kakashi smiled at Naruto he had really come far, the worst thing though was he knew Naruto could do more if he wanted to kill him and he had no doubt he could to be honest. "I'm impressed Naruto you really have gone far."

"You've seen nothing yet." Naruto said with a smirk, holding up his right hand lightning started to dance around it until he shouted. **"Hadō #63: Raikōhō!" **A large amount of yellow lightning fired from his palm aiming at Kakashi at breakneck speed before he sued his new speed to get out of the way where the blast then hit the ground ripping it apart as it tore through the earth.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the damage and chuckled. "I doubt I have much strength left for the match. What do you say? One last move?" He asked Naruto.

"One last move." Naruto agreed as he too was feeling weakened from the constant fights.

Kakashi then flipped through a few hand seals before his right hand gripped his left arms wrist before lightning started crackling and then there was a massive surge that started shooting all over the place.

Naruto also held out his right hand as chakra started swirling around creating a bright blue ball, a second later it started to turn light blue as wind started to gather creating a four pointed shuriken like shape started forming around the ball.

Both shinobi shot off at each other leaving a small crater behind where they stood, as they got close they cocked their hands back and thrust forward.

"**Fūton: Rasengan!"**

"**Raikiri!" **

Both jutsu clashed causing a massive flash of light followed by an explosion that ripped the ground up around them as a crater started forming with the rocks jutting upwards.

The flash let down before another occurred and two forms flew out of the smoke and landed on the grounded…hard as they kept rolling a bit.

_**With Everyone**_

Tsunade ran for Naruto and slid down next to him, rolling him over so he lay on his back she laid her palms on his chest as they glow green using a diagnostic jutsu. He looked like he had been in a war, his pants, the only remaining clothing on him beside his boots were torn to the point that you could see his black boxers slightly causing Tsunade to blush slightly which was unnatural for her. He had cuts all over his body and arm which she was currently trying to heal.

Sakura also did the same with Kakashi who was worse off, his entire left arm had been scorched and bruised, tears and rips had appeared in his clothes, he was definitely beat up as he looked like shit.

The entire crowd stood in shock at what had happened, Naruto had more or less beaten Kakashi, what's worse is the fact Naruto barely used any of his jutsu's that he has, including his **Rinnegan** jutsu that can level a village.

Never mind the fact he had beaten some of the top shinobi that they have to offer.

Naruto blearily opened his eyes but shut them quickly as the sun hit them, opening them again he came in to the sight of Tsunade smiling down at him. "So how'd I do?" he asked her.

Tsunade smiled at him proudly, even though he could do much more it was still impressive. "You did great…but why didn't you use any of your other jutsu's like your **Rinnegan **ones?" she asked as she was curious about them.

Naruto chuckled. "They are too dangerous…plus didn't want everyone to know all about me now do i?" He asked rhetorically.

Tsunade shook her head at him, if she was honest with herself she wanted to see how powerful he really was, she looked down at his chest and noticed all of his cuts healed showing a perfect body, one she would die for on a man.

Snapping out of her thoughts she helped Naruto up whom then went over to pick his clothes up from a crater they had formed earlier, he then put his shirt and trench coat on much to the dismay of many women.

Tsunade looked over to Sakura who was now lifting up a conscious Kakashi who looked pretty damn beat up from the looks of it, she smiled inwardly, and Kakashi didn't even have a real battle with Naruto and look at him now.

Tsunade looked at Naruto with a smile and said. "Come to my office tomorrow, I already have a mission I want you to check on, I'll also have your team ready there as well, and I understand that Kagura will be going as well." Naruto gave a nod and left the field with Kagura to go get some sleep in a hotel.

_**Otogakure**_

_**Underground Lab**_

Orochimaru was stood within one of the many, many labs underneath his own village, stood before him was the best apprentice he could have ever asked for, Sasuke Uchiha, his right hand man Kabuto Yakushi. With them were two supposedly dead shinobi, Tayuya and Kimimaro Kaguya.

Sasuke had come leaps and bounds ever since he left Konoha, his already impressive speed saw a huge leap, allowing him to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if teleportation. He also greatly increased his speed at making hand seals, being able to do many in a blur and launch an enormous amount of weapons just as quickly which had been proven when he had been ordered to kill countless shinobi as a test. He has learnt to control his emotions in a complete calm state when fighting his opponents to be able to calculate the most effective way of destroying them despite their abilities.

He had improved exponentially with his **Katon **and **Raiton** to the point where he can use **Chidori** to emit throughout his entire body and many more **Katon** jutsu without using much chakra thanks to the more advanced chakra control.

His **Sharingan** had also improved to the point that just with eye contact he can place anyone in a Genjutsu before the actually realise, his reactions had also improved where he can dodge almost all attacks, unknown to Orochimaru though is that Sasuke can control a creature like Manda by using his bloodline without having to offer anything for his services.

By all rights Orochimaru would place him as a borderline S-Rank shinobi, and would be much stronger if he was able to gain the **Mangekyō Sharingan**.

He had also changed his outfit now to wearing a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore black pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope around his waist, tied in a bow.

He also had a sword now, or rather a Zanpakuto, The weapon of choice was a When sealed it takes the form of a white sakabato (reverse-edged sword) with a cross-guard looking like three lightning bolts converging at the point where they meet the blade and hilt.

Kabuto however was the same person as always, only more he now had his own plans to gain more power like had always wanted, all he needed was time.

Tayuya however had turned into a beautiful woman, she was now 5.6 ft., her red was flown down her back with two tuffs either side of her face with a strand dangling between her eyes, and she wore a hat on her head like all those years ago. She wore black sandals; black slacks and a low cut white tank top with a red phoenix spreading its wings on while displaying her stomach clear as day. Over her tank top she wore a small black jacket the same size as the top. She now had a different weapon to her flute which had been destroyed which she replaced with a katana with a an H-shaped tsuba and white weaving around its hilt

Years ago she was completely loyal to Orochimaru, but nowadays she would take any opportunity to get away from the man…or creature whatever the hell he is, as long as she would be safe.

Kimimaro hadn't exactly changed all that much, except for getting taller and more buffed out thanks to his bloodline as it had evolved; now that his illness had been cured he had become a more formidable opponent.

Orochimaru looked up at his strongest shinobi in his force. "In seven days we will launch a full-out attack on Konoha, Sasuke and Tayuya, you will attack from the north gate, Kabuto you will attack from the west gate and I will attack from the east gate. Also I've hired someone that will help us in our invasion; he will meet you Kabuto but will most likely be a bit late. Also Kimimaro, I want you at the north gate at a later time, Guren will accompany you but she will be sent to the west gate."

Sasuke smirked. "Konoha will finally burn, I can't wait."

"Well, at least you've grown some patience Sasuke-Kun." Kabuto commented with a smirk of his own.

Orochimaru chuckled as he pulled out a book. "It may not be that easy Sasuke…" Opening a page in the book he held it to Sasuke. "…Read that."

Sasuke scoffed and took the book and started to read it along with the other three.

**Name**: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

**Age**: 18

**Hair****Colour**: Long blonde hair with black highlights

**Eye****Colour**: **Rinnegan**

**Alias**: **Shinku Senko** (Crimson Flash)

**Height**: 6'2

**Weight**: 125.215 lb.

**Heritage**: Minato Namikaze (Yondaime Hokage) and Kushina Uzumaki (Red Death)

**Rank/Class:** S-Rank

**Skills**:

Exceptional Taijutsu, a Ninjutsu monster, master Kenjutsu artist, quite skilled in Fūinjutsu and a chakra powerhouse, never known to run out of chakra, can see through most Genjutsu.

**Bloodline**: The **Rinnegan**, descendant of the Rikudō Sennin, allows the wielder to use all element manipulation.

**Nature Affinity(s): Katon, Suiton, Futon, Raiton, Doton, Mokuton, Hyōton, Shōton and Gravity**

**Wielder of the Rasengan and the Hiraishin no Jutsu**

**Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko **

All four of them had their eyes wide as saucers at reading that not believing the blonde midget from four years ago to actually be that strong.

"Isn't that the blonde little shit who use to spout off about being Hokage all the damn time?" Tayuya asked with a shocked look.

"The very same Tayuya-Chan, however he will never become Hokage anymore now." He spoke with a smirk.

"Huh? "Why?" Kabuto asked confused.

"He was banished four years ago for failing to bring Sasuke back to them, and recently they have hired him a mercenary to help fight against us and Akatsuki."

Sasuke face was full of anger, he had thought with all of his training he would be far past Naruto and would never be seen as the weaker one ever again, now that he had read this, he realised how delusional he really was, he would only have to fix this by killing him.

"He is of no problem, I'll kill him." He said with anger visible on his face.

Tayuya looked at him in disbelief, she knew he was probably the strongest other than Orochimaru, but even she wasn't stupid enough to underestimate someone with a record like that. _Still though…I can't believe this is the same midget from four years ago…I wonder…'_ She stopped thinking to get any hopes up.

Orochimaru chuckled. "I'm sure you will Sasuke-Kun, but don't underestimate him, you've done that one too many times. Remember seven days from now…we attack." He said getting nods from everyone as they left.

'_Let's see how much you've improved Naruto-Kun, with the __**Rinnegan**__ you could possibly have unlimited potential within you…just like Pein …'_ He thought to himself with a manic chuckle.

_**Konohagakure**_

_**Invasion Day**_

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

Ever since the test things had been hectic, like for one Naruto and Kagura had been sent out on missions with various teams to re-integrate with them to get a better understanding of how all the teams work, the people who Naruto and Kagura like working with the most though is Kurenai, Yugao and Anko, it was like the perfect team for all kinds of mission.

Naruto and Kagura were the powerhouses that create all the destruction and killing, Kurenai would be the one to create Genjutsu's to confuse the enemy and make them fall into traps easier, Anko would be a demolitions expert or the interrogator and Yugao would be the stealth one, gaining information quicker without having to create a ruckus.

And what was better was they had all begun hanging around each other more lately, they would go the bar at night to drink, Naruto would flirt but always go back home with Kagura, much to the other females annoyance, they would even eat out together. They were quickly becoming fast friends, and Naruto had some hope that when he had to leave, they would come with him, not that he would force them or anything, but it's nice to have people you could relate to, and by relate he means how they are lonely in some way.

No-one would go out with Anko with her being the former apprentice of Orochimaru; the village had some serious trust issues. Yugao had lost her only lover in the Suna/Oto invasion and hadn't been with anyone since and Kurenai simply couldn't find a guy who wanted to be with her for and not her looks.

So if things went to plan, then Naruto would hopefully have more people on the road.

Except now was no time for thinking about all that, today as the day that Orochimaru would strike, along with Kabuto and Sasuke Uchiha.

Just the day before, Gaara had arrived alongside Temari, Kankurō and Matsuri as the main force with battalions of Suna shinobi. It had been a fun sight to see the usual stoic Gaara smile at Naruto and give him a 'man hug' after not seeing each other in a while.

It was even more fun to see Temari hug the dear life out of Naruto while ignoring the female's dark auras that shot up around them as soon as the Suna kunoichi even entered Naruto's personal space.

All plans had been made about how the battle would go, there were only three entrances into the village, the north gate, east gate and west gate.

At the north gate Naruto, Kagura, Kurenai, Yugao and Anko as well as many shinobi would defend that gate where they had Intel Sasuke Uchiha attack from that side with numerous shinobi.

At the east gate, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura, Team 8 as well as their own large force would confront Orochimaru there once and for all.

And at the west gate, Kakashi, Team 10 and Team Gai would confront Kabuto and his merry band of thieves; various shinobi such as the clan heads and the like were placed all over the place to batter defend their home, they only hoped everything went to plan…

…As if.

Right now though, shinobi all around the village were preparing for battle, the last time Orochimaru attacked they were completely caught off guard, but not this time, this time they would destroy him. They only hoped they wouldn't lose someone in the battle.

_**Inuzuka Clan Compound**_

Kiba stepped out of the clan house, flanked by Akamaru, Tsume Inuzuka and Kuromaru, Hana Inuzuka and the whole Inuzuka clan.

"Good look pup." Tsume told Kiba with a smile.

"Don't worry ma, these guys won't know what hit them." Kiba said with a smirk.

Hana smacked him over the head. "Don't get too over-confident brat."

"Sorry." Kiba said scratching the back off his head. "It's just that after seeing how strong Naruto was…I want to be like that." He said with a sigh.

"Well, all people ever want from you is to do your best, but if you keep comparing your skills to someone else, nothing good will ever come from it…besides I'm proud of you as it is." Tsume said with a fond smile.

"Well I'd best be going Team 8 is situated at the east gate to confront Orochimaru." He said as he started to walk away with Akamaru before turning back. "And thanks ma…don't die on me. You neither sis."

Hana chuckled and smiled. "Just do your best…oh and if you see Naruto-Kun, give him a kiss from me." She shouted the last part as Kiba had started running only for him to trip and splutter leading the others to laugh.

_**Aburame Clan Compound**_

Shino and his father Shibi left the compound house along with the rest of the clan to get ready for the battle that is sure to come on their doorstep.

"Be careful out there Shino." Shibi cautioned his son only to get a nod.

"I will father."

"Good, don't hold back, give them everything you have got."

"I will make sure the enemy doesn't leave Konoha father, it would be best I met up with my team." He said getting a nod from his father before he jumped away.

Shibi sighed as he looked at the sky. "Look after my son." He whispered to thin air.

_**Hyuuga Clan Compound**_

Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi along with most of the Main House and Branch family were outside of the clan ready for the foolish Oto non that will attack them.

"Hinata." Hiashi called out to his eldest daughter who turned around to look at him with a determination he had only ever seen in her mother. "I know I haven't been the best father, but I am proud of the woman you have become…your mother would equally as proud as I am." He said shocking her and her sister who had rarely heard him say anything nice.

"Thank you, father, I shall do my best in the battle to come." She promised him.

Hiashi chuckled slightly. "I know you will."

Hinata turned to Hanabi and gave a hug which she responded with tightly. "Good luck Hanabi-Chan, do your best."

Hanabi smiled as she hugged her sister back. "Thank you sister, make sure to do the same, I'm sure Kiba wouldn't like it if something terrible happened to you." She said causing Hinata to blush.

Letting go of her sister Hinata smiled. "I should go meet up with my team and Hokage-Sama." She said getting nods from her family before jumping away.

Hanabi turned to her father with clear worry etched on her face. "Will we make it out of this?"

Hiashi looked down at his youngest and smiled. "Of course we will, just stay positive." He said causing Hanabi to give a small smile and a nod.

_**Yamanaka Clan Compound**_

Inoichi and the rest of the Yamanaka clan were getting prepared to protect their clan home while Ino was getting prepared to go meet with her team at the west gate.

"Be careful out there Ino, we're still not sure on just who Orochimaru has recruited." Inoichi warned to the platinum blonde.

"Don't worry daddy, I'm not alone out there, I have my team with me." She reassured him with a bright smile.

Inoichi shook his head in amusement; even in dire situations she could always be so calm. "I know but this is Orochimaru we're talking about, we have no idea what he's capable of anymore." He explained.

Ino sighed and turned serious. "Daddy, I'm not a little girl anymore, if I want to become the kunoichi Asuma-Sensei wanted me to be I have to do this, and besides I doubt we'll get anyone we can't beat." She said with complete confidence.

Inoichi just looked at his daughter with pride, glad to see she was taking everything serious, even if it did take for her Sensei to be killed fighting Akatsuki. "Did I ever tell you how proud I was of you?" He said as he gave her a hug which she gladly returned.

"Thanks daddy." Ino said as she pulled away while wiping a few tears away. "I gotta go join up with me team."

"Ok good luck." Her father said with a smile as she jumped away. "Come back safe." He whispered.

_**Akimichi Clan Compound**_

Choza had been ordering the clan round preparing the defences for the clan compound as well as various parts of the village while Chouji was preparing to meet her team and prove to everyone he wasn't the coward he was all those years ago.

"Are you ready Chouji?" His father Choza asked.

"Yes, it's time to kick some ass." Chouji said as he strapped his Bo staff on to his back like his father.

"Good, be safe out there my son…and kick some Oto ass." Choza said with a grin.

Chouji retuned the grin with his own. "Already planned on it." He said as he turned to leave. "See you later dad." He said jumping away.

"Good luck my son." Choza whispered before he went back to building defences.

_**Nara Clan Compound**_

Shikaku had just been going other all the tactics and making sure everything was perfect, while he was doing that, Shikamaru was just equipping the trench knives that he had been given by Asuma in his last moment of life.

"Are you ready Shikamaru?" Shikaku asked his son.

"Yeah I guess." Shikamaru said with a sigh. "I just can't believe all of this is happening so soon after the Sandaime died."

Shikaku also sighed but perked up. "At least this time we're prepared for Orochimaru."

Shikamaru chuckled. "And we have Naruto with us to take care of Sasuke." He sighed as he fingered the trench knives in his pouch. "I can't believe how things have changed so much in the last four years."

Shikaku clasped his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "All we have to do is make sure that we all live tomorrow and create a better future."

Before anything else could be said Yoshino Nara, Shikamaru's mother rushed out of the house and grabbed Shikamaru in a hug. "Be safe out there." She said as she released him. "Oh and when this is all over invite Naruto-Kun over, I haven't seen him since he was…12 years old." She said before rushing back into the house leaving two stunned Nara's.

"Women." Shikaku said shaking his head.

"Well, I've gotta go meet my team before Ino kicks my ass." Shikamaru said shaking his head walking away leaving a chuckling father behind.

_**Naruto and Kagura's Apartment**_

Naruto and Kagura had spent the whole night just having sex, nothing else whatsoever, just wanting to spend as much time together with being intimate. The reason for this is because they knew that anything could happen in a large battle such as the one that wasn't long away.

Right now though they had just finished gotten dressed in their battle outfits, only newly modified as they realised that their old outfits were getting outdate.

Naruto now wore steel toed black combat boot along with a pair of baggy black cargo pants with various extra pockets for scrolls, a shuriken and kunai holster strapped to each leg which hold his **Hiraishin** kunai now that they are all he uses. He also had a utility belt with several pouches on it along with scrolls for easier use. He wore a tight sleeveless black top that was made like a second skin which shown off his muscles as clear as day, on top of that he wore a black sleeveless trench coat that had crimson fire running along the bottom much like his fathers, the sleeves had been ripped off to show his bare arms leaving the edges jagged. On the back of the trench he had the kanji for **Shinku Senko** (Crimson Flash) in gold stitching with the Uzumaki spiral on the right and the Namikaze Clan Crest on the left, while trench coat's collar stood up covering his neck. Around his neck was also a beautiful silver chained necklace where it held a replica of a phoenix along with another beautiful necklace he had received from Tsunade Senju. And last but not least **Ryūjin Jakka** strapped to his left side in his utility belt showing off its beauty while also being perfectly placed for a quick draw.

Kagura now dons a modified crimson halter-neck top with the Namikaze clan symbol across the chest and a black hoodie in the back. She also possesses a large medical pouch resting on her left hip over an ankle-length half-dress-like sash that held lightning-like strike along it; she wore fishnets around her knees and elbows while she held a kunai strap on her bare right hip. Her **Beni Akatokiyami** was tied to her back secured perfect to grab with her right hand.

"So are you ready to kick some ass?" Kagura exclaimed with a bloodthirsty grin while fiddling with a kunai.

Naruto chuckled as he wiped **Ryūjin Jakka** clean making it spotless. "The only ass I'm kicking is Sasuke's, but everyone else is free game." He said as he placed his Zanpakuto in its scabbard.

Kagura smiled at Naruto with glee. "You're so kind; I haven't had an opportunity to get blood re-acquainted with my beautiful scythe." She said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

Naruto kissed her before realising something, letting go of Kagura who looked at him strangely as he walked over to the sword stack he lifted a sword from it. "You're going to use that, I thought you wanted more training in it first?" Kagura asked.

"I've been training with it in my inner world for a while now; it's time I took it for a try out." He said as he looked at the blade in fascination and remembered when he first got it.

_**Flashback**_

_**Kusagakure**_

_**Hotel Room**_

Naruto was laying down next to his girlfriend and possibly future wife if rebuilding the clan was still on the list, however he could not sleep for what he didn't know but he did feel like he was meant to be somewhere, like there was something he had to do that was important but he couldn't figure out was it was.

Just as he was about to try and get to sleep, a voice broke through his thoughts, considering it was coming from his head.

'_Naruto…we must talk right now…there's something important to discuss.'_ **Ryūjin Jakka **said to him through his mind.

'_Huh? What'_

'_**Just go to your inner world, I will be there.'**_

Sighing Naruto shut his eyes when all of a sudden he was knocked out.

_**Inner World**_

Appearing in his inner world Naruto looked around and couldn't see anything except what was meant to be there. "**Ryūjin Jakka**, where are you?"

"**I'm here**." He heard a voice call to him, looking at the direction he saw him standing there waiting for him to walk over.

"What's the problem?" Naruto asked confused.

"**There's someone you need to see**." He said confusing him even more.

"There's someone else in my mind?" He asked with a raised brow.

"**Not exactly**." All of a sudden a blackish-red energy drop down beside **Ryūjin Jakka **before it started to show a shape and when it was clear Naruto looked shocked to hell.

"What the hell?" Standing in front of him was an identical copy of him, only everything about colours was the opposite, like he was a reflection of himself.

"_**I told you he'd react that way!" **_His doppelganger exclaimed in victory while his voice seemed it little disembodied.

"**This is you…or rather I should say this is your hollow**." Ryūjin Jakka explained…sort of.

"My hollow? What the hell is that?"

"_**What he means is, is that I'm all the negative part of you, the hate, violence, bloodlust, the lot, and eventually if you don't gain control you'll end up killing everything and everyone you love."**_

"What? I would never do that!"

"**Yes you will Naruto. As much as I hate to admit it, but eventually you will keep all of your anger inside you bottled up, until something happens and snap…you lose control. Just like you do with the Kyuubi."**

"Where is the Kyuubi anyway?"

"_**The little fox shit can't get in here; this is your inner world, your Zanpakuto world so to speak. And me I'm the part that you need to control otherwise eventually the bloodlust and hate will be too much for either of us and we will be a real monster, and I don't mean the little kiddie story monster, I mean full on, kill whatever you want monster."**_

"If what you say is correct…then how will I control it?"

"_**We merge. Simple as that, and don't worry about being transformed into something ugly and monstrous, you will look exactly the same. What you will gain though is a mask, this mask will allow you to use my powers freely, but only if you have trained with them, the mask usually breaks off after a certain time limit, so you need to train with that on all the time to keep it on longer."**_

"That's all I have to do?"

"_**Don't treat it so easily kid. If you lose control with the mask on then all hell breaks loose, you need to train the use it longer and also to control your urges which overtime shouldn't be hard. Also you will get a new Zanpakuto."**_

"What? But I already have **Ryūjin Jakka**."

"**Don't worry Naruto, this would be a secondary Zanpakuto, it will be the catalyst for your hollow, like I am for your powers of the Shinigami."**

"I see…this all a lot to take in. Can anyone gain a hollow side to them like you are?" Naruto asked with raised brow.

"_**Yes, but only those with Zanpakuto's, they must have the hate like you do, or pain of loss, grief, hell even jealousy can bring out the bad in someone. Do not forget that not everyone with Zanpakuto's is good, there will be evil people with them, and they will have some sort of hollow part in them. That's why I'm offering to merge, usually I would just fight you for ownership over your body, but trying to corrupt someone who has the Kyuubi in them and retained their pure-ish soul is a fool's job. This is the only way we can both survive, and I know you need the power, life won't be easy."**_

Naruto thought about it for a second and had to admit to himself, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, he would be able to protect his loved ones much easier now. "Very well, how do we do this then?" He asked.

Inner Naruto smirked and started to disintegrate from his feet. "Simple, i will just become one with you." He spoke as his body turned into pure white chakra which swirled around for a second before shooting at Naruto causing an explosion.

As the smoke settled, what looked like white skin was cracking all over Naruto before it all broke as it disintegrated into nothing. Naruto gasped getting his breath back from the rush of power he had felt a second ago, and if he admitted it, it felt more powerful than ever had; he could truly see the potential for such strength.

Naruto then heard a 'Clang' and looked down to see a second Zanpakuto resting on the ground. This sword was a daitō with a black blade instead of the normal silver. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji, which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release". A short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt

Looking at the scabbard that lay next to it he noticed that it was also black with a red ribbon charm hanging from the top of it, there were also white intricate patterns running along both sides which seemed to glow slightly.

Picking up the sword he swung it a few times and knew that this sword was _his_, he could also feel the hollow energy coming from it, or more precise, _his_ hollow energy. Picking up the scabbard he tied it to his left waist and placed his Zanpakuto into it ending with a 'click'.

As he held it all information rushed to his brain all about his Zanpakuto and this _mask_ he is able to use as well as techniques to help with his progression in what he was now. "I think we'll have a wonderful relationship…**Tensa Zangetsu**."

"**You know its name already?**" **Ryūjin Jakka** asked in slight shock.

"Yup it's like it already a part of me, like I've always had it but not been able to take a hold of it, I feel whole."

"**Which just shows that it was truly meant for you…you must come back here to develop you training every night if you want to be able to use your mask in dire situations**. **Also you will be able to use Tensa Zangetsu without your mask on; your new Zanpakuto just helps to keep the mask under control in a way.**"

Naruto smiled and gave a nod. "Thank you, for everything." He said before he left his inner world.

Just after he left however a new form appeared besides **Ryūjin Jakka**…it was **Tensa Zangetsu**.

He appeared to be a young man with wavy black hair that flown to one side while wearing a large black overcoat with tattered edges along the bottom and a hood attached to the back. Despite looking young he has the eyes of someone who has lived a long time while full of wisdom as his face seems quite blank not allowing emotions to show.

"**I see you like your new form**." **Ryūjin Jakka** commented.

"_**It is…strange, I feel like a completely new person**_." The new Zanpakuto, **Tensa Zangetsu** said.

"**Well you are, despite you have been an inner hollow the moment you decided to become a Zanpakuto, you gained a whole new identity, but even with that, should Naruto for some reason lose control, he will become what you once were, and be a mindless beast if his power is not tamed**."

"_**I understand, I will do what I can to help him in the trials to come**__._" He said as he could sense something else in the world that felt like Naruto, but different as well.

"**Do you think we should have told him about his mother and father**?" Ryūjin Jakka asked **Tensa Zangetsu**.

"_**We have no place to inform him, when they are ready for it they will, but it will only be when Naruto really needs them, I only hope that when it does happen, he doesn't attack his father**__."_

"**Yes, but I think…Naruto will surprise us…when that time comes**." **Ryūjin Jakka** said with a smile while **Tensa Zangetsu** gave a nod.

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto had ended up telling Kagura everything about what had happened and to his joy she didn't see him as any different, but he had managed to control the mask for over an hour without it breaking and learnt how to use **Tensa **Zangetsu without problem. Naruto sighed as strapped **Tensa Zangetsu** on his left side while **Ryūjin Jakka** was on his right, it was good thing he was ambidextrous.

Naruto walked up to Kagura and gave her a quick hug and a kiss. "Be careful out there, Orochimaru most likely knows I'm here and your with me, who knows what he'll do to try and get to me." He said as he gave a small but loving kiss.

"Hmm, you know I can take care of myself." She murmured as she settled her head on his chest, no matter what mood she was in she always seemed to be able to relax like this.

"Well then, let's go love!" Naruto said as he slapped her ass before leaving the apartment while a flustered Kagura soon followed after.

_**Hokage Tower**_

Tsunade stood in her office looking out one of her windows at the village below her; it was now empty, a barren land making it look just like ghost town. Not long ago they had moved everyone towards the shelters on the Hokage Mountain while the shinobi forces all suited up for the invasion.

When she took up the mantle of Hokage, she had never expected to face something like his, obviously it's not the same thing as a war, but just as bloody, especially when they're being attacked. Now though, she never realised just how much Konoha meant to her, especially to the point in giving up her life to protect it, now she could understand how all the previous Hokage's felt when they fought they're last battle, and why her brother Nawaki and boyfriend Dan died for the village.

She only hoped that same fate didn't happen to those she cared about this time…especially Naruto.

She knew how alike he was to his father, giving up his life to allow everyone else to survive, just like her brother and lover; if she didn't know better she would say they were all related somehow.

"Are you worried?" Turning around she found Jiraiya standing with a serious look on his face.

Sighing she turned back to the window. "I just never expected to be facing what Sarutobi-Sensei faced four years ago, and almost the exact same circumstances."

"We're stronger now, all of the Rookies are Jonin level, hell we're the Sannin, and then there's Naruto's team." He said with a chuckle at the end.

Tsunade chuckled at that one as well, ever since the group of five had been hanging around with each other, they had been known as Naruto's team. Strangely no-one cared about hat as they honestly saw Naruto as the leader. "I think when Naruto and Kagura eventually leave…Kurenai, Anko and Yugao will turn missing-nin to leave with him." She said with a smile at their loyalty to Naruto.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and walked forward to stand next to Tsunade. "Why would you think that?" Although he had a pretty good idea why.

Tsunade chuckled. "He's everything they could ever want, a strong leader, full of confidence, good at inspiring people, and personal reasons, Anko has been ostracized ever since Orochimaru turned traitor, no-one's ever trusted her outside of her small group of friends. The village practically treats her like she is Orochimaru; I think with Naruto she sees a way out of her loneliness with someone who understands her better than anyone else could."

"Kurenai can never find someone to love because people just want her for her body, leaving her heartbroken when she realises that she may never find someone to love. The only men who treat her with respect are Naruto, Gai, sometimes Kakashi and Asuma, but that just cut down the list. With Naruto she can find the life she always wanted, even if he has a harem to re-establish his clan."

"Yugao, ever since her ex-lover Hayate was killed four years ago, she had never smiled, barely went out with her friends and took dangerous missions. Now Naruto came back she smiled more frequently, hung around wither friends and just seemed more laid back and relaxed, especially when she spars with Naruto." Tsunade finished with a smile at the way Naruto can touch people to get them to open up, shame she was so much older than her even though she may not look it.

Jiraiya nodded silently before looking at the blonde buxom woman. "What would you do if they wanted to leave?"

Tsunade chuckled. "You'll just have to see now won't you?" She said as she turned to look at the door as it was knocked on. "Come in!" She ordered expecting some random shinobi when she got Gaara in his full battle form.

"Hokage-Sama, Orochimaru is close by now." He said in his monotone voice.

"Very well." Tsunade said with a sigh before heading towards the door as she turned to look at Jiraiya. "You coming? We got an invasion to see to." She said causing Jiraiya to chuckle before he and Gaara left the room with her.

_**Later**_

_**North Gate**_

Naruto stood with Kagura, Kurenai, Anko and Yugao all in their battle outfits with a battalion of their forces behind them ready for Sasuke and his own forces. Naruto was getting anxious; he could finally test himself against someone of Sasuke's calibre. He wasn't arrogant to believe that he could beat Sasuke easily; he knew he would have used some forbidden jutsu's from Orochimaru and if he was right then he wouldn't be an easy opponent.

"Where the hell are these guys?" Anko muttered annoyed drawing some chuckles.

"Patience Anko, just be alert." Naruto told her which she actually took as a command.

"She's right." Kagura commented causing Naruto to groan. "These guys are takin' their sweet fucking time to actually attack."

"They'll be here; Sasuke's probably taking his sweet time getting here." Yugao said as she fingered her Zanpakuto on her side.

"You all know the plan?" Naruto asked the girls.

"Yup." Anko said with a smirk while the others gave a nod.

"Are you sure that you should face Sasuke alone." Kurenai asked worried.

"Yes." Naruto said with a sigh. "Even he won't accept anyone else to fight, I must do this." He said before looking ahead seeing figures approaching and a flash of two red dots. "They're coming, everyone get ready!" He ordered everyone.

_**East Gate**_

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata and Shino were all stood at the gates exactly like Naruto and his team waiting for the forces to attack, which was causing them to become impatient. Tsunade and Jiraiya were worried about facing Orochimaru, not because he's strong but because he would do anything whatsoever to get his goal done, the last time he had been in Konoha he had brought two Hokage's back to life, they only hoped he won't repeat that action.

The others were more anxious than anything ready to get some action, which was the cause of their adrenaline.

"Hokage-Sama? Where is the Kazekage?" Sakura asked as she looked around expecting Gaara around.

Tsunade chuckled. "Gaara's following Naruto."

"What? Why?" Kiba asked confused.

"Because Naruto will be fighting Sasuke and I wouldn't be surprised if Orochimaru has sent someone to intervene and take Naruto out, believe it or not Gaara is very protective of Naruto, just like a brother, but I think in some way that Gaara needs Naruto." Temari explained with a fond smile.

"Does Naruto-Kun know he's been watched?" Hinata asked with a raised brow.

"Well no-bodies told him, we didn't really need to…but if I know Naruto, he most likely already knows and understands his reasons." Jiraiya explained with a chuckle.

"Because even Naruto-San knows he may be in danger." Shino commentated.

"Yes, Naruto's not an arrogant bastard like some people, he knows when to act sensible." Jiraiya said with some pride.

"I still can't believe it even came to this point." Sakura said with sad sigh.

"Get ready they're coming." Tsunade said causing everyone to look ahead at seeing figures.

_**West Gate**_

Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino and Kankurō like the at the other gates were waiting for the opponents, Kakashi was quite nervous about Kabuto knowing he was around his level, and what's worse is that he was a medical shinobi who knows how to take anyone down with a single strike.

Gai and his team were anxious about fighting, as well as exciting, well Gai and Lee were at least, Tenten was looking forward to fighting only to try out her new weapons, and the best way to do that is living targets, Neji just wanted to get it over and done with stop an incident like four years ago.

Team 10 were also in the same boat as Neji as they didn't want to see anybody else die, watching Asuma die would stay with them forever, the last thing they needed was someone else to lose their lives.

"I wonder if anyone else has started fighting yet." Kankurō said with a sigh at having to wait.

"I doubt it; they're probably going to strike all at the same time." Shikamaru said as he fingered the trench knives.

"Keep your eyes open people; we can't underestimate Kabuto, for all we know they've sent more than just Kabuto." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi is right everyone, do not let your guard for anything reason." Gai agreed.

"As long as they hurry up I don't care." Tenten muttered.

"YOU MUST KEEP POSITVE TENTEN; THIS WILL BE A TRUE TEST TO OUR FIGHTING ABILITES!" Lee shouted enthusiastically.

"Do you always have to deal with that?" Ino asked Tenten with a grimace while rubbing her ear.

"Yup." Tenten said with a nod.

"Quiet, they're on their way!" Neji said as he used **Byakugan **to observer ahead of them.

"It's about time!" Chouji said twirling his Bo staff.

_**With Orochimaru**_

_**Five Minutes Earlier**_

Orochimaru and his forces stood a good distance from Konoha so that no-one could see them, on the inside he was cackling like mad at how close they were to finally destroying Konoha.

He had everything plan perfectly, he would at first go towards the east gate knowing Tsunade and Jiraiya were placed there, where later on he would have Fubuki Kakuyoku, a survivor from when she was defeated by Team 7 on their mission to **Yukigakure**, to join in the battle later on.

Sasuke would be charged to fight Naruto at the north gate and Tayuya to fight whoever she wanted. He would then have Kimimaro and his hired help Raiga Kurosuki to join the battle sometime after while Oto nin fight the Konoha nin.

Kabuto will most likely fight against Kakashi where he would then later have Guren sent to provide backup when their forces have weakened.

It was perfect…for him anyway.

"All right, you all know what you have to do…proceed with the plan!" Orochimaru ordered causing everyone to split up. "Time for a reunion." He said to himself as he headed off.

_**North Gate**_

In front of Naruto and his team now stood a smirking Sasuke who looked like he had won the lottery or something. Beside him stood the red-haired girl who he remembered from the Sound Four only now she was much more mature and beautiful. And with them was their own Oto nin behind them with weapons drawn.

As soon as Sasuke and his group had shown up, Naruto and him had been staring each other down as if trying to get the other to falter altogether creating tension in the air.

Kagura could sense the tension in the air as clear as day as Sasuke coal black eyes seemed to pierce Naruto's almost glowing Rinnegan, she just wished someone would say something.

Kurenai could tell this was not the same innocent boy from when he was in the village, no…the eyes he held were those of someone who was use to killing, something she hated to see, it only shown how far gone the boy was.

Yugao could tell that Sasuke had gone so far in to the dark that there would be no redemption for him, but even she knew even if there was, it wouldn't stop Naruto from killing him, their hatred for each other ran deeper than anything she could ever know.

Anko could easily tell the young man had embraced Orochimaru's teachings from the foul odour from the curse seal mark was planted on Sasuke's neck clear as day. Oh she can't wait for his ass to be kicked by Naruto.

Tayuya who stood by Sasuke could also feel the tension in the air and couldn't help but admire Naruto, she didn't know if it was because she had been lonely for a while or if it was just female hormones but she couldn't help but see Naruto as a sexy and handsome man.

"Long time no see Sasuke-Chan, how's the gay life with Orochi-Teme going?" Naruto said with a smirk while Sasuke's smirk slipped slightly.

Sasuke glared at Naruto tempted to use his **Sharingan** on the blonde. "How's being banished going for you? After all you got banished because you couldn't bring little ol' me back?" Sasuke said with a smirk hoping to anger the blonde who just smiled.

"Oh it was great, much better than being tied down to a village where most of the people there actually hate my guts." He said with a shrug angering Sasuke even further. Turning serious Naruto asked. "So are we going to do this or what, I've been itching to finally kill you for four years now?" Naruto explained to Sasuke's shock seeing how he hadn't expected Naruto to actually want to kill him.

"Given up brining me back to _your_ Sakura-_Chan_ dobe?" Sasuke asked with a sneer.

Naruto did something he never expected, he laughed. "You actually think I care about that, the minute you stabbed me with a **Chidori** in the chest, was the minute I declared you as an enemy of everyone and everything I find precious to me, believe me you won't survive today." Naruto promised before he gripped **Ryūjin Jakka**, "Now are we going to fight or what?"

"Fine! But let's take this elsewhere where we won't be interrupted!" He said vanishing into the forest.

Naruto turned back to his people and gave a smile. "You know what to do; I got a piece of shit to take care of." He said getting affirmatives from the girls before vanishing too.

"Now that Naruto-Kun is gone, I can let loose!" Kagura cackled madly as she hefted her scythe from her back and twirled it around before setting herself in a stance as black lightning flickered around her.

"I got that red-head." Kurenai said. "I remember her being one of the Sound Four, heard she had actually died to be honest, I'll make sure to finish the job." She said with a blank face.

Tayuya smirked at the raven haired beauty. "You think you can take me? Fine let's see what you got!" She shouted as she ran at Kurenai aiming a punch for her head only for her to duck and kick her in the face making her crash into a building wall and chasing after her.

"I guess that's our cue." Yugao said unsheathing her Zanpakuto causing the air around them to go cold.

"You bet, let's see how many I can actually kill." Anko said with a grin while holding a kunai.

Kagura chuckled and looked back. "Well then…LET'S GO!" She shouted at the end resulting in the three of them and their Konoha/Suna forces to charge at the Oto nin to commence the carnage.

_**East Gate**_

Orochimaru had finally come face to face with Tsunade and Jiraiya who were prepared to fight only making him smirk as his shinobi appeared behind him.

"Well if it isn't my two old teammates, Tsunade and Jiraiya." Orochimaru said with a malicious end.

"Today you die Orochimaru." Tsunade said as she glared at him at gathering chakra in her fists.

Jiraiya settled himself in to a stance. "I won't let you get away this time; you've done too much running you coward." He said making Orochimaru frown.

"I'm a coward? Sarutobi-Sensei was a coward and I killed him…you two are cowards in your own right, Tsunade for running away from her problems and drinking from morning to night, and Jiraiya for leaving his godson to the claws of this village, even I'm not that cruel!" He exclaimed making the two Sannin frown at having their mistakes thrown back in their faces.

"We may have made mistakes in our time but at least we face them." Tsunade said with a smirk on her face.

"There will only be two Sannin remaining after today." Jiraiya said as the Hokage and Toad Sage ran at the Snake Charmer.

"I guess that's our queue." Kiba said as he and Akamaru ran at the opposing forces.

"Come Hinata we must teach these fools to not attack Konoha shinobi." Shino said as he started to get ready to use his bugs.

"Hai!" She said getting into the Hyuuga style stance.

"They won't know what hit them when I'm through with them." Temari said with a smirk.

Sakura turned to the Konoha shinobi behind her. "That goes for you guys too, let so them the way out." She said before the all shot forward heading into the Oto shinobi.

Just as Sakura was going to attack a voice rung out. **"Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki!" **Sakura jumped to the right as what looked like frozen birds swooped by her, turning to look at her attacker she was surprised to see someone she thought died 4 years ago.

"Fubuki Kakuyoku." She whispered in shock

_**West Gate**_

In front of Kakashi and his forces stood the irritating medic-nin Kabuto Yakushi who had that same smirk plastered on his face as if he's already won.

"Kakashi Hatake, so good to see you again." He said with a cocky smirk.

"Wish I could say the same to you, but I don't like slime balls like yourself." Kakashi said as he readied himself.

"Kakashi we will have to work together if we want to defeat him quick and easy enough." Gai said as he stood next to him.

"Ok but be careful, he's a tricky bastard." He told him; turning back to the others he gave them an eye smile. "Do what you do best!" He ordered as he, Gai and Kabuto vanished to have their battle.

"You heard the man, lets kick some ass." Tenten said with a sadistic smile on her face as she grabbed her large scroll.

"I guess it's now or never huh?" Shikamaru said getting ready to use his shadow.

"It's our time to shine." Ino said unsheathing her tantō from her back.

"Let's show these bastards why we're the strongest village." Chouji said bringing his Bo staff in a stance.

"They will know the power of youth when we are finished with these shinobi." Lee said getting in his Taijutsu stance.

"Get ready!" Neji ordered as he slipped into the Hyuuga stance.

"I finally get too use my new puppets." Kankurō said with a smirk as he grabbed some scrolls.

And just like that Konoha/Suna met Oto to fight for their village, their freedom, its people and most of all, their home.

The invasion had begun.

**To Be Continued**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Also if anyone has suggestions I'm open to ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4: Invasion Pt1

**Namikaze Naruto: True Heir of the Rikudō Sennin**

**New Chapter as promised, hope this is as good as the last though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.**

**Chapter 4: Invasion Pt.1**

_**Forest Outside of Konoha**_

_**North Gate**_

_**Naruto vs. Sasuke**_

Naruto and Sasuke just simply stared at each other, not moving an inch waiting for the other to start off, years ago when they fought they knew everything about each other, tactics, the way they thought and their abilities, but now in the present they knew nothing about each other, well Sasuke knew Naruto had the ability to use all elements but that wasn't helpful really…but what was the **Rinnegan**?

"What is the **Rinnegan**?" Sasuke asked wanting to know how he can counter it if its anything like the **Sharingan**.

Naruto sighed and decided it was only fair he knew "The **Rinnegan** first appeared in the Rikudō Sennin, the person who gave us chakra. It is said to be the most revered and powerful of all the three great Dojutsu as the **Sharingan **and **Byakugan** were a bi-product from the **Rinnegan.** The **Rinnegan** is usually characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a greyish-purple iris and sclera. In addition to enabling the user to quickly master various jutsu, the bearer, being me right now, may also use all six forms of chakra nature transformation, these are **Futon**, **Katon**, **Suiton**, **Raiton**, **Doton** and **Gravity**, should the user be proficient in the **Rinnegan** then they can re-create sub-elements. Like the **Sharingan** and the **Byakugan**…the **Rinnegan** also allows the user to see chakra, including otherwise hidden barriers."

Sasuke stood in shock at hearing the information, it was more than he thought possible if anything it sounded too real to not be the truth and despite being mortal enemies, he couldn't help but feel a small but of pride from seeing Naruto turn from the once overconfident dumbass to a calm and collective person who has the power to back up is words…it's quite a shame he had turned out the same way.

"Well then…" Sasuke started off as his black eyes morphed into the blazing red of the **Sharingan** as the three tomes' appeared in each eye. "…I guess I can't underestimate you then."

Naruto smirked and put his hand on his kunai pouch. "Glad you can see it my way." He said as he crouched slightly. '_No matter what, I can't slip up, even though I have the __**Rinnegan**__ his __**Sharingan**__ can counter-act it, so I can't depend too much on sight. Sasuke should be able to use Genjutsu just by looking in the eyes of someone, but will it affect me? Hell would I even know?'_

Sasuke too placed his hand on his kunai pouch and repeated Naruto's action. '_I can't underestimate him, despite what I said when I read the Bingo Book, even I know not to take the information lightly. But he said the __**Rinnegan**__ is like the __**Sharingan **__in a way…does that mean Genjutsu won't work on him? I'll have to give it a go soon.' _

Naruto flipped one of his 3-pronged kunai out and swung it at Sasuke who repeated the action throwing a regular kunai at Naruto's. However as both kunai come in contact, Naruto's cut straight through Sasuke's one like a knife would cut through butter.

Sasuke looked wide-eyed before he noticed something. '_Is that chakra enveloping the kunai, and why is it that shape?'_

Sasuke seeing the danger only had time to tilt his head out of the way causing him to get a cut on his cheek allowing the kunai to pass by, looking at where the kunai struck he notices it had cut clean through a tree and split a rock in half that was behind it.

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's wide-eyed expression as he viewed what a single kunai could do. "It's amazing what one can do with **Futon** manipulation, is it not?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"How the hell did you do that?" Sasuke demanded as he stared at Naruto's eyes with his **Sharingan** blazing coloured eyes.

Naruto shakes his head at the Uchiha's stupidity. "Didn't I just tell you? By adding **Futon** to the kunai I am able to make it so sharp it will cut through anything. That is the greatest advantage of **Futon** chakra; it can cut through anything given the time to train in it." Naruto explained simply.

Sasuke snarled at Naruto and shot forward with incredible speed that surprised Naruto greatly. As Sasuke came close he delivered an uppercut to Naruto sending him up, jumping up after him gave Naruto a strong combo to the chest causing Naruto spit out some blood. Unknown to Sasuke though was that during the combo strike Naruto had managed to place a **Hiraishin** seal onto Sasuke's back.

Sasuke then watched as Naruto started to fall acted fast by swinging his foot down on his stomach forcing Naruto down to the ground, as Sasuke came back down he yelled **"Shishi Rendan!"** as he slammed down on Naruto with his foot causing a massive explosion.

Sasuke jumped back and looked at the dust cloud with a smirk on his face believing he had beaten Naruto. "Ha…this is as far as you have come, how pathetic."

"Oh and why do you say that?" Said a voice that was by his ear, tilting his head slightly he saw Naruto's face by his, he was unable to speak as he felt a stinging pain in his back as he was sent sailing across the training ground before smashing into a tree.

Sasuke looked back to see Naruto's knee bent from the attack he had just received from the blonde, to think such an attack at close range with barely any space could be so powerful for it to send him across the ground.

"How the hell did you get behind me?" Sasuke snarled.

Naruto however smiled. "When we were up in the air, I placed a **Hiraishin** seal on you, allowing me to teleport to you whenever I want. My father was a true genius when it came to seals, he could make the impossible possible." He said with a smile while Sasuke sneered.

Sasuke slowly stood up and wiped the blood away that was dribbling down his chin. "Not bad dobe, but your no match for me." He said arrogantly while Naruto chuckled.

"Is that so? Then give me everything you've got!" Naruto said goading the Uchiha.

Sasuke snarled as he flew through hand seals much faster this time**. "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!"** Puffing his cheeks out with air he suddenly blew out giant dragon made of intense fire that had its mouth open, its teeth bearing down on Naruto as if he was its prey.

Holding his hand up in a sign Naruto called out. **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"** A giant dragon of water formed out of thin air before it shot forward, yellow eyes gleaming as it met the fire dragon in the middle creating an explosion of chakra that shook the earth as steam rose from the epicentre where a crater was now formed.

Naruto stared into the smoke unable to see anything and started to focus chakra in his stomach before shouting. **"Fūton: Renkūdan!" **Bringing his fist back he punched his stomach a giant bullet of air shot out of his mouth that went soaring at Sasuke knocking any steam left away.

Sasuke seeing the attack jumped out of the way allowing the bullet to pass him where it blew many trees away as it made contact with the forest making everyone wide eyed as they viewed the damage. Over a dozen trees had been blown away as well as the ground had been shredded.

Sasuke jumped up high in the air and opened his mouth as he called forth his next jutsu. **"Raiton: Gian!"** A bolt of lightning was summoned from the black haired boy's mouth as it shot along the ground ripping it apart heading for Naruto who stood calmly.

The lightning soon rose from the ground as it shot towards Naruto's chest who raised his arm while focusing his **Gravity** element on it. The summoned lightning struck his arm as a purplish shield appeared over it as the lightning pushed against it but not succeeding.

Naruto tilted his arm slightly which, very much like a mirror would a laser beam, deflected the lightning to strike a tree piercing it and many others behind it.

Sasuke looked on in shock at what he had just seen, which by all rights should be impossible. "How did you deflect that with your arm?" He demanded wanting answers.

Naruto chuckled and started going through hand seals. "I used my **Gravity** element to create a shield of sorts on my arm where I knew the lightning would strike causing it to be halted, and by tilting my arm the lightning acted like a laser would hit a mirror and reflect in another direction depending on the angle." Naruto explained with a smirk.

Finishing his hand seals Naruto shouted out. **"Fūton: Kami Oroshi!"** An almighty whirlwind shot from Naruto's hands and hit a shocked Sasuke point blank blowing him in to the forest tumbling before he came to a stop at a tree.

_'Shit what was that jutsu?'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he hefted a tree off of him. Stumbling back into the area black marks started to gather over his skin. "Let's take this up a notch." Sasuke pulled his arms out of the sleeves of his white shirt letting it drop around his waist as his skin turned dark grey with a black four pointed shuriken mark grew between his eyes, his sclera turned black while his eyes still kept the **Sharingan**, His hair lengthened without losing its style, blue venom lipstick seemed to appear on his lips, and gave him hand-shaped wings on his back

Naruto looked at Sasuke disgusted at what he'd driven himself too. "So this is the new you huh? Using Orochimaru's cursed seal to get the job done?"

Sasuke snarled at Naruto with full blown anger. "I'd do whatever it take to get revenge on Itachi, even it means giving up my soul!" He shouted angrily.

"Very well." Naruto spoke in a whisper as they shot towards each other.

_**With Kagura**_

Kagura was having the time of her life as she swung her Zanpakuto like a mad woman on a mission, cutting, cleaving and generally ripping apart Oto-nin in every sense of the word leaving them in pieces.

'_I'll have to thank Naruto-Kun later for leaving me with such a…thrilling role in the battle.' _She thought with glee as she swung once more.

Kagura started spinning her Zanpakuto over her head causing the wind to pick up harshly while black lightning flickered around her every now again. The wind eventually picked up to the point that rocks were being lifted and the ground being ripped up. Swinging forward she called out. **"Shinku Getsuei no Orori!"** A second later five typhoons were created from the wind gathered and shot towards the Oto-nin.

Kagura listened in glee at the sounds of screaming from the shinobi that were being ripped apart by the typhoons as they moved through the enemy ranks tearing them a apart, limb from limb, pieces by pieces.

"Music to my ears." She said with a chuckle.

Running forward she went through some hand seals before calling out. **"Ikazuchi Hakai!" **Slamming her hands on the ground lightning flew through her body into the ground and shot along it breaking it apart while destroying everything it comes in contact with.

As the lightning made contact with someone there was a small spar before an explosion blew everyone around that point was blown away or blew up killing anyone close while a column of smoke lifted up in to the air.

Seeing that some people were still a live she held her Zanpakuto up in the air while raisng her chakra output causing a column of purple chakra to blast into the sky creating black clouds while black lightning struck along the clouds while trailing down the column of chakra.

'_Let's show these fools who they're messing with.'_

'_**Yes lets, my Shoujouhi Kijo.**__' _**Beni Akatokiyami** said back to her with equal glee at vaporising these fools who would dare oppose her partner.

As the lightning built up she called out. **"Kuroi Getsuei no Hitokoe!"** Black streams of lightning soared down from the heavens and struck each shinobi causing them to cry out in excruciating pain while Kagura just grinned.

Moving the Zanpakuto, she made the lightning roar across the battle ground destroying everything it reaches, vaporising everything to dust just from the intensity of the heat the lightning seemed to generate.

Before she could do anything else she heard clapping coming from behind her, looking around she found someone looking on with an amused smile.

He had black hair that reached his shoulders with black eyes that seemed a little _too_ insane, he wore what looked like medical tape wrapped around his entire body, from head to toe, with black shinobi pants, and a black sleeveless trench coat on. But what caught her attention were the swords on his waist.

"I take it you liked my performance." She said with a half amused face at this person who made it look like he could beat her.

"Of course, he way you could lightning in such a way is…breath-taking, I never have seen someone use black lightning before though." He said with a chuckle.

"I'm just that good at what I do…" She said with a smirk before turning serious. "…so who are you."

The man seemed to smile even more. "Me? Well my name is Raiga Kurosuki…" Seeing her about to talk he interrupted her. "…And you are Kagura Enkai, the **Shoujouhi Kijo**." He said with a smirk.

"Ahh, you know me…should I be scared of creped out." She said with a chuckle while gripping her Zanpakuto tighter.

Raiga shrugged as if he didn't care. "You're gonna die anyway so it doesn't matter." He said casually.

Kagura chuckled and moved into a stance. "Hmm, we'll see now wont we?" She asked rhetorically.

Kagura charged forward while looking like a blur to everything else around her, and brought her Zanpakuto down Raiga who had drawn his dual-swords and crossed them over in an X, effectively blocking the attack.

Raiga pushed Kagura back with a heave and kick her in side which made her block it with her arm, and then she flipped over a strike from his swords. Raiga watched as Kagura back-flipped away before he aimed his two pike-like swords to the sky causing the heaven stop rumble with thunder.

Using his power over **Raiton** both of his swords lit up in electricity before they both shot out two large currents of lightning into the sky. Raiga smirked as he called out his jutsu. **"Kazuchi no Kiba!"**

"Let's see you dodge this bitch!" He shouted over the noise.

"In case you forgot dipshit, but you're not the only one with control over lightning!" She exclaimed as she flicked her Zanpakuto causing the blade on the scythe to flip upwards to make it look more like a staff with a blade on the end, she then lifted it up to the sky and watched as a large blue bolt of lightning came soaring down at her.

As the lightning bolt hit her, it struck the Zanpakuto at first completely covering it from head to toe before making its way to her which made her feel a small tingle but other than that, it felt like it was refilling her chakra. '_Must be an effect of __**Beni Akatokiyami**__. Either way, this dipshit doesn't have a clue how my powers work.'_ She thought to herself with a smirk.

As the lightning stopped she smirked at Raiga. "Is that it? I told you, lightning doesn't affect me whatsoever!" She exclaimed as she brought her Zanpakuto back ready for a swing.

Pumping her chakra in to it she watched with glee as it suddenly exploded in black lightning before she swung it forward putting all of her strength in to it. **"Kuroi Kaminari Kuresento-Ha!" **The black lightning exploded from the scythe as it took on the shape of a crescent along the way roaring at Raiga while turning the ground to a crisp.

Raiga knowing that attack will hurt, brought his swords up above him while gathering lightning around him and inside him from the swords before he started spinning at an accelerated rate which brought a small tornado around him before he shouted. **"Rairyū no Tatsumaki!"** The tornado that had been formed was now a large blue dragon of lightning with red eyes.

Raiga then mentally command the dragon to attack which sent it towards the crescent wave grasping it within its mouth, only to find out how futile the attempt was as the crescent wave cut straight through it and made its way towards Raiga who glared angrily at the fact that his technique was ripped open.

As the wave came at him, he gathered lightning through his swords and put them in a cross formation. A second later the wave struck which started to drag him along the ground until he hit a wall of a building which was the timing for the wave to explode sending Raiga through the building landing in a heap.

"Don't tell me that's all you got?" Kagura asked/exclaimed with a feral grin at seeing her handiwork.

All of a sudden the building exploded outwards blowing everything off of it as Raiga stepped out with chakra and lightning shooting out of him. He then placed the hilts of his swords together and started spinning them at high velocity speed before he shouted. **"Raigeki no Yoroi!"** What happened next shocked her as every single bit of him was cased in blue lightning, not leaving an opening.

"Well shit, that wasn't supposed to happen." She muttered before the lightning cove red man charged at her. "It's time I kicked your ass for good you overgrown light bulb!" She exclaimed as she ran at him full on.

_**Kurenai vs. Tayuya**_

Tayuya groaned as she pulled herself out of the building she had been unexpectedly kicked into, she had definitely not expected to be hit so hard from the red-eyed woman. '_Fucking bitch, felt like I got hit by that Tsunade bitch of a Hokage.'_

Eventually out she looked ahead to see the same woman ready for a fight. "How the fuck did you kick that hard?" She said rubbing her jaw.

Kurenai grinned, a very unlike Kurenai grin and said. "I've been training in my chakra control so that I can gather it at one point and release it all at once, like how Hokage-Sama can do it…unfortunately I haven't completed it yet…but it works for now."

Tayuya scowled at the woman realising this wouldn't be as easy as she first thought, fortunately she had upped her training in Taijutsu herself and became very proficient in the art, as well as Kenjutsu, something had to learn after gaining her katana.

"Well then, this won't be as boring as I thought it would be." She said unsheathing her katana, by bending it on an angle she was able to get a light on it to reflect into Kurenai's eyes temporarily blinding her allowing her to shoot forward.

When her sight returned to her a second later Kurenai found a blade heading for her neckline, acting quickly she brought her kunai up to block the sword strike, but to her shock she was pushed several feet.

Tayuya brought her foot up to kick Kurenai once she stopped only for it to be block by the raven heads arm who then grabbed her wrist and twisted it, but Tayuya's flexibility allowed her to unwind herself and flip over the woman.

Tayuya now facing Kurenai's back aimed a kick and successfully made contact sending the woman flying, but due to her own flexibility, Kurenai was able to place her hand on the ground and flipping herself up right.

Tayuya put her hand in to a seal and called out. **"Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Mud gathered from the ground as it formed into an identical copy before they both went through hand seals.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa!"**

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

Both jutsu merged halfway causing it enlarge by at least three times its size due to the wind augmenting the fireball making an almost mini sized sun that was sent barrelling towards Kurenai.

Kurenai thinking hastily flew through hand seals before slamming the ground. **"Suiton: Haran Banshō!" **All of a sudden a high torrent of water fell from the sky crashing into the fireball extinguishing it after some time causing the area to be filled with steam.

Holding her palm facing forward Kurenai started to gather the water from the moisture in the air and whispered. **"Suiton: Suihachi!" **A high stream pressured jet of water shot from her hand right through the steam blowing it away and on course for Tayuya.

Tayuya seeing the water coming at her dove out of the way only to witness the jet off water cut through the building that was behind her like a knife through butter. Jumping away from the water that now seemed to follow her she turned to face Kurenai and called out her own jutsu.

"**Fūton: Reppūshō!"**

Just like with Kurenai, a high pressured gale force wind blew from Tayuya's hand straight at Kurenai who was unable to cancel her jutsu in time and was therefore blown back from the blow landing in a heap.

Getting up from the ground with a groan as her arm and hand had been cut from the fall as well as her forehead she looked up to see the red head walking towards her, flipping up she threw some shuriken and kunai at her only for her to bat them away with her katana. _'Damn, she's good with that, if I want to have a better chance, I need my own katana.'_

"It must be horrible to be on the edge of defeat and not know it." Tayuya said with a smirk as she stopped a good distance from Kurenai.

"You think you have me beat? It's your overconfidence that will get you killed." Kurenai said with a frown.

Tayuya chuckled as she grasped her katana causing the wind to pick up in the area. "I'm not over-confident about anything, I'm just telling it as it is." The wind picked up more ferociously making Kurenai have to put her arm up to block it from getting to her eyes.

All of a sudden the wind stopped making a single sound before Tayuya said. "**Futtobase, Tachikaze!" **(Blow it Away, Earth-Severing Wind) A second later an explosion of wind ripped out of Tayuya blowing everything apart, even causing Kurenai to stumble back a bit.

The wind started to shrink in as it gathered around Tayuya and her newly transformed sword which had gone from a katana to a combat knife with a black guard and small ring on the hilt's blunt edge.

"You have a Zanpakuto?" Kurenai asked in shock.

Tayuya chuckled and started spinning the knife on her finger. "Yep, just like your boy back there, and maybe that other red-head, I didn't get a good feel of her weapon…but that doesn't matter, you're going to die here."

Tayuya stopped spinning the knife and grasped it in her hand and brought wind around it before swinging forward creating what looked like two whips of wind to cut through the floor either side of Kurenai ripping chunks out of the ground.

"What was that?" Kurenai gasped out in shock at the display of power.

"**Tachikaze **is a wind based Zanpakuto, it allows me to createandrelease transparent blades of wind which cut enemies from a distance. And what's better is that, there is no limit to the amount, now prepare to die!" Tayuya shouted out as she swung the knife multiple of times sending waves of wind at Kurenai who for the first time in her life felt true fear rush through her blood.

'_No! can't die here, there's so much I have to do, so much to say, I wanted to be with Naruto, help him re-build his clan. Be there for him when he needed, help Anko out with her problems, be the sister she never had…I can't die here…I WON'T DIE HERE!' _She screamed to herself in her head.

And if by some miracle, everything stopped in place, completely frozen before she blacked out.

_**Mindscape**_

Waking up groggily she couldn't tell where she was when all of a sudden everything came back to her causing her to jump in haste and look around for the red-head when instead of seeing Konoha and fighting going on, she found herself stood in what looked like a traditional Japanese garden, cherry blossom trees all in a ring around a good size field of grass with a large pond in the centre with a bird pool in the centre. All in all it looked beautiful to her.

But the question she now wanted to know was what the hell happened.

"You're here at last." A feminine voice that sounded calm and peaceful spoke out.

Looking around she spotted a woman by the pond looking at her only to turn back to the pond as if watching her.

The woman was for one thing, beautiful, she wore an elegant blue kimono that looked like it would be worn in a formal gathering, she had an impressive bust that matched her own, and a gentle tanned face that screamed beautiful. Her eyes were pink, and she had black hair like her own but tied back while wearing red lipstick.

"Where am i?" Kurenai asked the woman.

The woman seemed to ignore her and motioned for her to come over which she did reluctantly. The woman that was now stood beside her spoke up. "Look into the pond and tell me what you see."

Kurenai looked in to the pond and could see the fight that had just happened leading up to the point she was going to die completely shocking her. "Do you know why you are going to die?" She asked Kurenai who blinked at the question.

"Because I'm weaker than her." She said simply causing the woman to chuckle.

"God heavens no, your much stronger than you think, how do you think you ended up here?" She asked rhetorically. "No, the reason you will die is because you fear death, fear of making a mistake in the time of need and fear taking chances."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked with a confused frown.

"If you fear death, then you will die sooner than later, with your fear of dying it caused you to freeze up when those blades of wind were coming at you, had you of had no fear, you would be able to think fast and use a technique to defend yourself or at least lesion the blow. Because of your of making a mistake it slows down your brain as it tries to rationalize for what to do, you tend to overthink situations which can only end up even worse. And by fearing taking chances it stops you from getting to where you want to be, stopping all actions that you could take to make the situation at hand better…take Naruto for example, if you had no fear of chances you would have had sex with him already." The woman explained before she started to smirk at the end while Kurenai blushed.

Kurenai sighed and closed her eyes in thought, when she thought about it, the only reason she feared death was because she lost her father and mother fighting the Kyuubi 18 years ago, then as she grew older more people seemed to die until it led to Asuma, one of her best friends who stuck by her, that was when it struck worse, it was also the same with making a mistake, as she didn't want to end up like Asuma and her parents.

Opening her eyes they fell on the pond as she saw her terrified face as the blades were coming in fast and couldn't believe how stupid she was, in that time she could performed a **Suiton** jutsu to block the blades to slow them down, jumped out of the way and attack Tayuya.

Looking at the woman she gave a nod. "You're right; I need to face my fears."

The woman seemed to smile at that. "And how will you do that?"

"First of all, I'll go back down there and do anything I can to stop that attack from reaching me, I will face it head-on. Second I'll think fast and act fast before she even has the opportunity to save herself, she won't know what hit her, and after all this is over, I don't care where Naruto is' the hospital his apartment, hell on the street, but I will have sex with him." She said with a smirk.

The woman also chuckled and smiled gently. "Very good, I'm glad to see you're not a coward after all."

"Of course, after all…what Zanpakuto wants a partner who is afraid of dying?" She asked rhetorically while the woman's eyes widen.

"You knew I was your Zanpakuto?" She asked in shock.

Kurenai chuckled and smiled. "Naruto-Kun has told me all about Zanpakuto's how when you're about to die they bring you into your mindscape to test you to see if your worthy of being their new wielder. Oh and also that whoever wields a Zanpakuto is part Shinigami, I gotta say I never I expected myself to be part Shinigami."

"Correct and you pass." She said with a smile as Kurenai looked shocked. "Oh don't look shocked, It isn't a good look." She said with a smirk while Kurenai spluttered. "Anyway, here is your new Zanpakuto." She said as she held out her hand where a katana appeared in it.

Looking it over she noticed how it's only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle.

To her it looked beautiful as it seemed to radiate power unlike anything she has ever felt before.

"Touch the Zanpakuto, and you will know how to wield me…" She paused as Kurenai reached over. "…Oh by the way my name is, **Kyōka Suigetsu**."

And just like that Kurenai was gone from her mindscape and back in the real world.

_**Real World**_

Opening her yes everything started to come into focus when she felt the katana in her hand, all the information seemed to flood her mind as she grasped the Zanpakuto it tightly before bringing it up to her face and whispered. "**Kudakero, Kyōka Suigetsu!" **(Shatter, Mirror Flower, Water Moon)

Time resumed as normal as the blades of wind flew at Kurenai at ripped through her causing her limbs to be blown off, organs to be ripped to shreds and blood to be poured all over the place.

Sighing Tayuya shut her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered to herself until she heard footsteps behind her, turning around she saw Kurenai stood there with her Zanpakuto, completely unharmed.

"Sorry about what?"

_**Anko & Yugao**_

Anko looked like a kid in a candy store as she was surrounded by Oto nin, it was quite a shame they didn't know who they were dealing with as it looked like they thought she was a useless woman, oh how wrong they were.

"Hmm, who to pick? So many choices and yet I can't decide." Anko said with a pout.

Yugao who was stood back to back with her quirked an eyebrow. "What the hell're you talking about?"

Anko looked over her shoulder at her and smirked. "Oh just which one to kill first, I mean there's so many, I don't want the others to feel jealous that I didn't want them first."

Yugao's eyebrow twitched at that comment. "I doubt they care if they were killed first or not." She snapped at her fellow purple haired friend.

Anko shrugged her shoulders. "You never know, there may be some here who are masochists, and with them working for Orochi-Teme, you could never be too sure." She said casually making Yugao _and _the Oto-nin to sweat drop.

Getting annoyed an Oto nin yelled. "For crying out loud, just attack us!" Wrong thing to say because Anko whirled around on him.

"See, I told you! He's a masochist! She said grinning triumphantly before she charged forward kunai in hand at the one who shouted.

Upon reaching him she jumped dove for him driving the kunai through his head destroying his brain as they hit the ground with her on top. Flipping off the now dead shinobi she ran at another, flipped over him and drove a kunai in the back of his head before jumping off of him and throwing two kunai's at two Oto nin running at them killing them.

As she landed on the ground she spun around facing a group of five shinobi facing her. "Time to go bye-bye boys!" Flipping through hand seals she called out. **"Katon: Haisekishō!" **Spewing a large amount of ask out of her mouth, it drifted over to the enemy completely encasing them before she grinned and with a simple 'clink' of the teeth that had a flint on them and the area exploded in an array of fire and screams as the explosion tore the shinobi apart.

On the other side of the field Yugao was dodging in and out of the hailstorm of kunai and shuriken that was launched at her from a large group of shinobi that tried to hit her. Going through hand seals she called out. **"Suiton: Suijinheki!" **Just by using the moisture in the air a wall of water was formed right in front of her that started receiving the attacks of kunai and shuriken.

She then raised her Zanpakuto in front of her and turned it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she was turning it, chakra exploded out of her causing the air to become cold and fog to roll in, as her eyes started to glow an ethereal white.

"**Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!"**

As the dust settled it revealed her Zanpakuto having changed to where the blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel from the end of the handle.

Looking up she noticed how her chakra had caused the water wall to turn to ice, just perfect.

Yugao gathered chakra and punctured the ground in front of her once creating a large ice circle below her feet, bringing her Zanpakuto down again she punctured the ground four more times in a semi-circle. Taking a battle stance with **Sode no Shirayuki** pointing forward, the ice from the wall started to crumble as it was towards the edge of the blade as well as the ice particles from the protrusions she made in the ground. **"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"** A second later she let it all go in an attack of massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice from **Sode no Shirayuki's** blade.

The attack blew past whatever ice had been left from the wall and completely enveloped the field in front of her encasing all enemy shinobi in their places, swinging **Sode no Shirayuki **once a large slash appeared in the newly formed ice before cracks started to outline from it until it completely shattered leaving nothing but ice dust left to flow to the ground.

Looking ahead she saw a group of shinobi run at Anko from behind and snarled, stabbing **Sode no Shirayuki **into the ground ice stared to cover the area as she called out. **"Juhaku!" **Ice shot along the ground towards the shinobi stopping them in place as the ice started to grow up their bodies causing them to freak out until they were nothing but statues, taking **Sode no Shirayuki** from the ground the people shattered once more.

Looking at Anko once more to make sure she was alright, she unprepared to see large white bone sword to be heading straight for her which she was looking at in wide-eyes as it came closer.

Using what speed she had left she ran towards it, even though she knew it was a futile attempt. She wasn't fast enough, she had no jutsu or techniques that would reach it fast enough, she could only hope for a miracle.

As Anko watched the bone blade come at her faster her whole life flashed before her eyes, losing her parents to the Kyuubi attack, becoming a student or Orochimaru and finally feeling accepted, then the feeling of betrayal as Orochimaru gave her the cursed mark seal, leaving her for dead, being ostracized for the rest of her life, then the good bits, meeting a friend like Kurenai and Yugao, joining ANBU working with Ibiki and then Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, her latest topic of discussion.

Just as it was about to reach her sand came out of no-where and grabbed the bone blade before throwing it in the opposite direction.

Anko turned around to see Gaara, the Kazekage stood with his arms crossed and a neutral expression on his face before he turned to Anko. "Mitarashi-San, I advise you to get away from here for your own safety, it is now my turn."

Anko despite wanting to protest but gave in and gave a nod, she knew how he fought and her being in the way didn't suit her fine, although she knew he wouldn't attack a comrade, not anymore thanks to Naruto.

Meeting up with Yugao who looked shocked she said. "Come on, there's no longer any Oto-nin anywhere."

Yugao simply gave a nod and sheathed **Sode no Shirayuki**. "Right, we should meet up with Naruto-Kun." She said before they both ran off.

Gaara stared into the forest as if waiting for something before he called out. "Show yourself…Kimimaro Kaguya!" A second later the Kaguya was across from him. "How you survived I don't know, but you will not survive here today." He said calling up his sand.

_**Gaara vs. Kimimaro**_

Kagura looked at Gaara with a small smirk on his face; his mind was filled with nothing but revenge at his last defeat at the hands of this young man who stood before him. "This time I will kill you without fail." Kimimaro said with narrowed eyes.

"If you think I will be defeated then you are mistaken." Gaara said as he stood there.

"Enough talk, you will die here today!" Kimimaro exclaimed as he lifted both of his hands up and pointed them at Gaara before calling out **"Teshi Sendan!"** Immediately a barrage of what looked like bone bullets fired from his fingers at Gaara.

As the bullets came closer to Gaara his sand instinctively went to act as a shield in front of him by building a wall stopping the bullets as they hit it with tremendous force that would usually break it but thanks to using chakra in the sand it has made it more durable.

"You'll have to do better than that Kimimaro Kagura!" Gaara said as he placed his hands in a seal.

"**Sabaku Kyū!" **Using the sand from the wall it rushes over too Kimimaro and wraps around his feet pinning him to the ground while tying his arms in the air to stop him from moving completely.

"You think this will stop me?" Kimimaro asked while laughing.

"**Suna Shigure!" **A cloud of sand then appeared overhead before it starting volley bullet like bits of sand at Kimimaro, as soon the bullets impacted him they would simply hit his skin and dropped down making Gaara frown.

"Ever since you left me for dead, I had been cured of my illness which now allows me to use my full power, there is nothing that can penetrate my skin anymore, and I am invincible!" Kimimaro said with a bit of a manic gleam in his eyes.

'_Whatever happened to him had made him more unstable, I have to stop this as soon as I can.'_

"**Rendan: Suna Shigure!" **The sand cloud above expanded to fill a large part of the sky as it rained down bullets on Kimimaro which were now much more dense and sharp, but to no avail once more.

Kimimaro getting bored started to sprout him bones. **"Karamatsu no Mai!" **Bones sprouted out at every possible place on his body allowing him to cut free of the sand before setting his sights on Gaara who was now getting ready for a real fight.

Kimimaro started to charge at Gaara who used his sand to send tendrils at him only to have them knocked away or sliced through. Brining his hands up Gaara called on a large amount of sand only to bring them down, bringing the sand down on Kimimaro as he turned the sand to rock solidifying it in place.

To Gaara's surprise however the rocks started getting cracks along them before it shattered revealing an unharmed Kimimaro who just looked annoyed. "How many times will I have to tell you that '.Me!" He said punctuating each word as he started to change by using the Cursed Seal of Earth his skin went from pale white to dark grey, six large bone spines protruded out of his back, and grew a long bone-spiked tail.

Kimimaro then reach behind his back and pulled out his spinal column and made it into a makeshift spear as he started twirling it around before getting in a stance.

Gaara held out his right hand as he gathered what looked like stronger material from the earth making it gather in his hand, just as they started to take shape Gaara said. **"Saikō Zettai Kōgeki: Shukaku no Hoko!"** The sand then formed a shape of what looked like a large halberd with the end part in the shape of **Shukaku's** claw

"Even if Shukaku isn't sealed within me anymore, he will always be a part of who I am." He said as he brought the spear back behind him also getting in a stance.

Both shinobi, the Kazekage and the last Kaguya known to man charged at each bringing their weapons down on one another and started an intense dual of staff weapons as they pounded each other relentlessly never letting up.

A few minutes later Kimimaro got a lucky shot and swung his spear in an arc and watched as it struck in the cheek causing his skin to break apart only for the spear go right through the head as the entire body feel to sand revealing it to be a **Suna Bunshin**.

Spinning around he just watched in time as the halberd was thrown at him, but believing that it would break apart just stood there…and then watched horrified as it pierced him straight through causing him to revert back to normal while he started to gurgle on his blood and bile rising from his throat.

"You're arrogance has led to your defeat Kimimaro Kaguya." Gaara said as walked towards him as sand wrapped around Kimimaro's feet and turned to solid rock keeping him there.

"How have you done this…it shouldn't be possible?" Kimimaro screamed in rage.

Gaara just cocked an eyebrow at his anger be shrugging. "When I use the jutsu I gather all the strongest materials in the area and bring them together resulting in my halberd, it took some time getting use to using it but I eventually got the hang of it."

"If you think this will kill me then you are mistaken!"

"I know that won't kill you…but I am not finished yet." Gaara then lifted his hands a bit as sand rose and created a dome around Kimimaro

Going through hand seals Gaara called out. **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **A large fireball blew out of his mouth and made contact with the dome of sand, but instead of the ball exploding, Gaara fed it chakra making it like a flame thrower as the flames started to surround the dome completely.

After a minute Gaara stopped the jutsu letting the smoke to move away revealing a now glass dome. '_Learning some elemental jutsu from Naruto really paid off and saved me sometime.'_

"This is how you will die, while you may have indestructible bones…what about your internal organs?" Gaara asked and watched as Kimimaro's face became horrified.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I MUST LIVE! I MUST COMPLETE MY GOALS AND SERVE OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" Kimimaro screamed out in rage and fear.

"And that is why you will die." Gaara watched as after a minute Kimimaro had ran out of hair and was now choking, by using a **Katon** jutsu he had not only turned the sand dome to glass but burned away the oxygen to kill him quicker.

Gaara knowing for sure Kimimaro was dead used his power over the earth to grab his body and pulled him _into _the earth while he broke the dome apart but with more difficulty as he wasn't able to control glass as well as his sand.

Seeing the battle field clear of enemies Gaara walked away. "Now to make sure Naruto does what needs to be done for the sake of us all." He said as he vanished into sand which blew in the direction of Naruto and Sasuke.

_**East Gate**_

_**Tsunade & Jiraiya vs. Orochimaru**_

Tsunade sent a punch at Orochimaru who ducked under it jab her waist causing her to flinch from the strength behind it which surprised her. Jiraiya then came at the snake with a kick to ribs which knocked him away but because of his inhuman flexibility he was able to flip himself up.

"Don't you see, you two will never win? It has always been this way between us, and it will never change!" He said grinning with bloodlust.

"Yes, things have changed Orochimaru, we were teammates, hell even best friends, and you left the village for what? Power? To learn how to become invincible? And at what cost? Your humanity? Your very own sanity? There is no point in even living if you spend it all being alone!" Growled out Jiraiya his temper flaring the more he spoke.

"You know nothing of the pain I have felt. The pain of losing your parents before your very eyes."

"Are you serious? I lost my brother and fiancé in the war, I was unable to save either of them, they died in my arms and you say I don't know pain? I am the only one left of my family. So don't you dare preach to me about loss?" Tsunade screamed with anger at having to bring up old memories.

"I lost the boy I saw as a son at the hands of the Kyuubi as he gave his life away to save the people who would later harm his son. Because of my own selfish actions I let Naruto be harmed and hated by this village all because I couldn't stand to be here anymore. You're not the only one who knows about pain and loss!" Jiraiya said more subdued but the anger was still there.

"Enough! I am tired with talking. Nothing you say will ever change my mind! Now prepare to die!" Orochimaru said as went through hand signs. **"Sen'ei Tajashu!" **Large snakes shot out from Orochimaru's sleeve heading straight for Jiraiya who had already got a jutsu to counter.

Jiraiya ran at the snakes with his right palm held out as chakra gathered before he thrust his hand forward. **"Rasengan!"** The ball of pure chakra tore through the snakes as he carried on running at Orochimaru.

To Jiraiya's shock and horror Orochimaru held out his right hand as dark chakra seemed to gather before forming what looked like the **Rasengan** with two spinning rings around it. Running at Jiraiya, Orochimaru held out his hand before thrusting forward. **"Chō Kasseiken!"**

"**Rasengan!"**

Both orbs clashed and grinded against each other causing chakra to lash out from the output when all of a sudden 'BOOM' both Sannin were flung backwards but recovered easily landing on both feet, both looked up and what they saw shocked them as they saw the large crater they had just formed

Jiraiya looked up in shock at Orochimaru's face. "What the hell was that? It looked the…"

"**Rasengan**? It was more like a variant version made out of my own rather…darker chakra." Orochimaru said with a smirk at seeing the face on his ex-teammate.

"Is that all you can do? Steel other people hard work for your own? You're pathetic, you're lower than the scum of this planet." Jiraiya snarled at Orochimaru.

Throughout all of this Orochimaru seemed to have forgotten that was one more Sannin on the playing field, and she was less than happy with the situation she and Jiraiya was in, never mind the whole village. No matter what, they had to win, for the entire village.

Running forward at high speed, Tsunade jumped up high in to the air above Orochimaru and brought her heel down just as he looked up with wide-eyes. **"Tsūtenkyaku!" **Orochimaru barely slithered away as Tsunade's heel hit the ground causing a large explosion as the ground itself caved in creating a giant crater while destroying buildings in the vicinity.

Tsunade wasn't done however as she turned in the snakes direction and punched at the ground with all her strength. Just like before the ground crumbled under her strength, but this time the ground grew cracks that sped up to Orochimaru's position where it then split the earth open into a ravine.

Orochimaru just barely jumped up in time to dodge the fall. '_Even in her old age, she hasn't lost an ounce of her strength! I need to be more careful, I'm underestimating them too much, its time I stopped playing around.'_

As Orochimaru landed back on land he crouched down low so that his chest touched the floor. **"Mandara no Jin!" **Orochimaru then to the shock of the two Sannin released a torrent of countless snakes from his mouth, forming a wall of snakes. The snakes started to then rise and rush towards the Hokage and Sage knocking everything in its path out of the way. The snakes all opened their mouths to extend Kusanagi-like blades.

"Holy shit!" Jiraiya said with a shocked look.

"What...the…hell?" Tsunade hasped as the torrents of snakes were non-stop.

Flipping through hand seals Jiraiya slammed his hands on the ground. **"Doton: Yomi Numa!" **the ground in between him and snakes turned in a large swamp that started to trap the snakes in them, but not enough she they started to plough over it.

Once more going through hand seals he shouted. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **A large cloud of smoke blanketed the area as Jiraiya and Tsunade were raised from the ground up to about 40ft. in the air.

The smoke soon vanished revealing the Toad Boss Gamabunta. "**What? Jiraiya what the hell have you summoned me for now?**!" He demanded with an angry tone as he looked up into the rare serious face of his summoner.

Jiraiya simply pointed forward. "Konoha is under another invasion by Orochimaru, and we need your help to get rid of those." He said as Gamabunta finally turned to stare at the large group of snakes.

"**Very well, I'll let you off this time**." Gamabunta said begrudgingly, even he knew that Orochimaru was no-one to mess about with and it was time to turn serious.

"'Bunta, give me some oil!" Jiraiya ordered.

"**Right**!"

"**Gamayudan!" **Gamabunta's cheeks bulged out before shooting a large quantity of oil at snakes while Jiraiya called out his own jutsu.

"**Katon: Endan!" **He shouted as he shot stream of fire from his mouth down onto the oil.

"**Katon: Gamayu Endan!" **Both voices rung out as the two jutsu's combined creating an inferno of unmatched heat as it rained down on the poor snakes who screamed out in agony as one by one they were turned to nothing but dead skin on the ground.

Tsunade looked at the attack and smirked. "That's that taken care of, now I think I should bring out the big guns myself." She said as she jumped from Gamabunta over to the empty space beside him.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **Placing her hand down on the thin air as if there was something to touch a large poof signalled the arrival of another summon as the Slug Queen, Katsuyu appeared in all her glory.

"Katsuyu, I need your help, we're being invaded by Orochimaru once more." Tsunade told her summon as she landed on her head.

"I see, then I will lend you my services Tsunade-Sama." Katsuyu said calmly.

"Thank you." Tsunade said respectively.

Orochimaru now stood fully and looked up at the two large summons with hate. "I see, so that's how it's gotta be huh?"

Going through the same hand seals he slammed his hands in to the ground. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Once more the signs for a large summon appeared in a large cloud of smoke that obscured Orochimaru's vision before it dissipated revealing the large purple skin of the King of Snakes, Manda.

"**Orochimaru! How dare you summon me! I should destroy you where you stand**!" Manda bellowed.

"Oh?" Orochimaru said in an innocent tone. "And here I thought you would like the opportunity to finally kill Gamabunta and Katsuyu."

Manda looked ahead to see the two large summons. "**Humph, very well, but I want 100 sacrifices as soon as this over**!"

Orochimaru smirked with maliciousness. "Of course, I already have them ready."

Gamabunta looked up at Jiraiya with a serious gaze. "**Where is Naruto? Wouldn't he usually be fighting this guy with you**?" Gamabunta had always held great respect for Naruto, more so than he held for Jiraiya, had respected him even more after he learnt he held the **Rinnegan** as he knew that not just anyone would receive those eyes, but only the person to change the world, for better or worse.

Jiraiya looked off to the distance where he could sense the battle between Naruto and Sasuke. "He's fighting with Sasuke Uchiha…to the death this time."

"**I see, then we better hurry up so we can help him**." Gamabunta said with a serious face as he returned to look at snake before jumping up and pulling his dagger out.

"Let's go Katsuyu!"

"**Hai**!" The Slug Queen replied as they drove forward.

_**Team 8 & Temari**_

"**Shikyaku no Jutsu!"** Kiba called out as he dropped to his fours while his canine teeth and finger-and-toenails grew to claw-like length, his eyes also become wilder. **"Jūjin Bunshin!"** Akamaru transformed into a clone of Kiba and jumped on his back in the exact same manner that Kiba was crouched only he seemed more feral with being a dog in reality.

"Let's see how you guys like us now!" Kiba exclaimed in glee as he saw Oto nin rushing at him.

"**Gatsūga!"**

Both master and partner jumped high in the air as they started to spin at unbelievable speeds before firing themselves at the enemy in what liked a drill-tornado. Reaching the enemy forces the two drill-tornados tore through the enemy ranks lowering the numbers the more they went until the stopped by skidding along the ground.

"Man, these guys are pathetic!"

"Don't speak too soon dog-boy!" Temari's voice rung out as she saw more shinobi heading for Kiba, bringing her fan back she swung at the enemy. **"Ōkamaitachi!" **Temari released heavy air currents that started to collide together to create many vacuum pockets to slash at her targets which ripped them to shreds.

"Now that's how it's done!" Temari swung around to see shinobi heading for her, biting her thumb she started to bleed which then she used to wipe on the fan before swinging it and calling out.

"**Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai!"**

Out of then came her summoned weasel Kamatari a one-eyed sickle-holding weasel. The fan whips up a tempest which Kamatari then rides the wind, slashing through everything it touches. The swirling winds started to rip up trees, boulders, and other forms of debris, s the tempest ran on for several hundred metres cutting down the enemy who stood helpless on the battlefield.

"Now that's how it's done!" She quipped as she looked at the blood covered ground that was littered with dead shinobi.

Shino who was facing his own enemy stared down at them as if he was their lord while he kept his hand in his pockets. "It would be foolish if you chose fight me. Why? Because you will not survive once I strike." He said with his monotone voice.

"Ha! You think you scare us?" An Oto nin shouted arrogantly.

"Yeah! You're nothing but a Konoha pussy!" Another shouted.

"If that is your decision…very well." Shino said as he lifted his arms out of his pockets while bugs swarmed behind him freaking everyone out.

The bugs from around Shino flew at the enemy who tried to fight them off, but any attempt at doing so was dodged as the bugs just flew around the weapon and jutsu's fired at them. The bugs then started to cover the shinobi completely tapping them by covering every inch of their body.

"**Hijutsu: Mushidama!"**

Slowly and ever so painfully, the bugs fed off of the chakra from the shinobi, slowly killing them for every second that went by when all of a sudden there was no sound, no cries of pain, nothing, the bugs then seemed to crash into one another before flying away showing nothing, no bodies, no blood, absolutely nothing. The bugs had completely decimated the person they had a hold of, drinking their chakra and blood, eating everything away.

Holding his right hand out to more enemies he mentally ordered his bugs to attack them as he called out. "Kill them!" He ordered and as if understanding the bugs once more drained the shinobi of everything of everything, and leaving nothing.

Hinata stared at her enemies in front of her with nothing but hate, a most unusual thing when it came to the kind and gentle Hinata. Ever since she had started to train hard after Naruto's banishment she had become a cold person when fighting, very much like Neji, calm, collective, not showing any emotion, perfect when fighting with **Byakugan**.

Now she had to prove to her friends and allies that she is a kunoichi worthy of the title by destroying those who want to kill her friends and destroy her home. Closing her eyes for a second they snapped opened a second later. "**Byakugan**!" Veins bulged on the side her eyes as her bloodline was activated for everyone to see.

Running slowly at the enemy she soon sped up until the point that she practically appeared on front of them with Juken strikes to the heats, instantly killing them, spinning around every once in a while she repeated the action slowly lowering the numbers as she moved at a speed that Kiba would be jealous of.

Just as she was about to strike once more an Oto-nin shouted out. **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** Quickly turning around she watched as large fireball was heading her way.

Forcing chakra out of all of her chakra points she started to slowly spin until she called out. **"Hakkeshō Kaiten!" **And just like that, a large blue dome of chakra formed around her as she spun so fast she nothing but a blur to everything else.

Stopping as the fireball had evaporated she regained her stance only to see ten shinobi in front of her. "You're in my field of divination…preparing to die. **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**!"

"Two palm!"

Appearing in front of two shinobi she struck out at their hearts killing them.

"Four palm!"

Appearing in front of two more she repeated her action.

"Eight palm!"

One more gone added to the list.

"Sixteen palm!"

Another three were dropped as they was hit sixteen times.

"Thirty-two palm!"

Thirty two strikes left the poor man like a vegetable as he dropped to the ground.

"Sixty-four palm!"

Appearing in front of the last one she completely decimated him leaving him for dead as he was blasted back on the last palm strike to the chest.

Stopping to catch her breath she turned to see her team looking at her in shock, awe and respect.

"Alright Hinata!" Kiba cheered on.

"Most impressive Hinata." Shino said with a nod.

Temari smirked. "I knew there was something about you I liked." She said with a chuckled before turning serious. "I'm gonna go help Sakura, she looks like she's having a tough time." She while getting nods from all three.

"Be careful Temari-San." Hinata said with a gentle voice while Temari gave her a smirk and left the field.

"We should head for the direction of Naruto-San, there are no longer any Oto shinobi in the area." Shino said.

"Right! Let's go!" Kiba said with enthusiasm.

_**Sakura vs. Fubuki**_

"I thought you died!" Sakura said as she eyed her opponent who she and the rest of team had concluded to be dead.

Fubuki smirked, and it was a smirk that freaks the hell out of her. "I was left for dead, but I never died. Orochimaru-Sama found me and gave me reason to live, gave me I always wanted…power." She said with a grin.

"And I'm the lucky one to have to face you?" Sakura asked with sarcasm.

Fubuki frowned in thought for a moment. "Well, I had always wanted to get that Uchiha prick back for what he did to me, but he's Orochimaru's toy now, off limits I guess." She said with a shrug.

Sakura sighed and pulled her gloves on tighter before getting in a stance. "Then I'll finish the job here and now." She said as charge forward aiming a punch for the girl only for her to backflip out of the way.

Sakura ended up punching the ground causing it be ripped up from underneath her as rock and rubble was blown sky high.

"Nice punch." A voice to her right said as she was blown away from a kick to the ribs. "But you'll have to do better than that if you intend on beating me."

Looking up from her downed position she glared at the smirking pink haired bitch. '_Damn it, I underestimated her, I need to stop doing that.'_

"Believe me I plan on it." Punching the ground once more rocks were blown upwards obscuring Fubuki's vision of Sakura.

Sakura appeared on the left side of Fubuki and kicked her in the side causing her to cry out in pain from the sound of cracked rib, running after the woman she grabbed her foot and swung her around with all her strength before letting go making the woman be thrown into a building which collapsed on her.

Fubuki who was trying to get up groaned as she held her side from the impact that kick had caused, never mind the building on top of her. _'Damn bitch! As soon as I get out of here I'll kill her good and slow.'_

As she lifted the last heavy bit off of her she stood up and glared at Sakura full of hate. "Get ready to die bitch!" Going through hand seals the ice user shouted out. **"Hyōton: Haryū Mōko!" **The air around them suddenly got cold as a tiger formed out of ice appeared on the field with yellow glowing eyes.

Fubuki then mentally commanded that the tiger attack Sakura which caused it growl before running at amazing speed at the other pink haired woman ready to tear her limb from limb.

Sakura simply stared at the tiger as it got closer while she gathered the necessary chakra in her feet to allow her to use a technique Tsunade had taught her that would eventually become needed, how right she was.

Lifting her leg up for a moment she slammed it into the ground. **"Tsūtenkyaku!"** A large formed from the kick which ended up destroying the ice tiger as it shattered from the impact.

The explosion also nearly knocked Fubuki off her feet but luckily she jumped back just in time to dodge getting damaged more than she should have. Of course she didn't expect for Sakura to appear in front of her straight away after that and punch her sending her crashing through building and out the other side only to hit a wall.

Standing up on shaky legs black marks started to grow over her body while flashing purple every now and then causing her chakra and presence itself to become darker and colder.

"You have the cursed mark?" Sakura asked in disgust from on top of the building that Fubuki crashed through.

"Yes, I'm going to kill you with!" All of a sudden claws grew on her hands and feet while her skin turned a grey-purple, her hair changed to a violet colour while lengthening, her eyes turned yellow while horns grew out of the top of her head as her muscles bulged slightly.

Running at the building in her new form she punched it, at what shocked Sakura now was the entire building exploded from the strength of Fubuki. Fubuki then appeared in front of Sakura, who had jumped from the explosion, and kick her in the side throwing her to the ground in a crater.

As Fubuki was coming down, she was unable to get to her target as someone shouted. "**Kamaitachi no Jutsu**!" Wind started to wrap around her before making what looked like a tornado as mini wind blades cut into her skin ripping her apart while her cursed seal healed almost straight away until suddenly she thrown away.

Landing in front of Sakura was Temari who helped her up. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked confused while she stood up.

"We finished our guys and you looked like you could use help over here." Temari said with a shrug before looking at the newly recovered Fubuki who stepped closer to them.

"Well, now I get too kill two people, I feel like it's my birthday." Fubuki said with sadistic glee.

"Something is seriously fucked with her." Temari said with a grimace.

"Gee ya think?" Sakura asked sarcastically be carrying on. "Can you keep her held in one place for me?"

"Sure." Temari said with a shrug.

"**Fūsajin no Jutsu!"** Temari said she swung her fan which blew dust and sand at Fubuki, unfortunately for her, this was no offensive jutsu but rather a distraction jutsu as the sand and dirt got in to her eyes making her momentarily blind, but it was all the time Sakura needed as she appeared in front of the woman and used all of her strength and kicked her head clean off her shoulders.

"Ouch." Temari said with a small grimace at seeing a head lobbed off so easily.

"I didn't like it either." Sakura muttered before shaking her head.

"We should clean up here and go meet up with Naruto, no doubt there match is getting dangerous." Temari said with some worry.

"Right." Sakura said with a nod as they both went on their way to finish everyone off before their next destination.

_**West Gate**_

_**Kakashi & Gai vs. Kabuto**_

Kakashi and Gai were stood in a small part of the village while Kabuto was stood across from them with that damn smirk plastered on his face as if he'd already won the fight.

"Doesn't this all seem familiar to you?" Kabuto asked with a chuckle while fixing his glasses.

"Hmm? The last you ran away, so if you're going to do that then yeah." Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"Come on Kakashi; let's take care of this guy quickly so we can help the others." Gai said with a serious look in his eye already knowing it won't be any easy battle.

"Eight." Kakashi said as he pulled his headband showing his **Sharingan** for all to see. Flashing through hand seals at near blinding speed he called out. **"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" **Kakashi blew out multiple fireballs that all shot at where Kabuto was only have him dodge them while the fireballs impacted with the ground creating small explosions.

Thanks to his **Sharingan** and natural reflexes he was able to duck in time for a kick to pass over him. Gai grabbed the leg that was above Kakashi and swung Kabuto into the ground only for the person to turn into mud.

"Nice show of strength." Kabuto said from on top of a building. "But not good en…" He wasn't able to finish as he soon found a fist planted in his gut courtesy of Gai which caused him to cough up blood heavily.

Gai then launched Kabuto up in the air and followed after him only kick him in the stomach bringing him back down to earth where Kakashi was waiting for him. As Kabuto came down he was only able to catch the image of a foot before he was sent flipping along the ground.

Kabuto thanks to his advanced healing was able to pick himself up off the ground rather easily before chakra enveloped both if his hands in a glowing blue.** "Chakura no Mesu!"** Kabuto charged at Kakashi and entered a Taijutsu match that put Kakashi to his limits.

Kakashi as he was fighting Kabuto in a very dangerous game of Taijutsu couldn't help but feel a slight worry in his gut, one mistake, could be his last mistake as with the chakra scalpels that Kabuto is using could cut an important artery within his body with no problem whatsoever and it would be game over.

As Kakashi was just about counter Kabuto, the medic had feinted a slash with his left hand causing Kakashi to dodge in the other direction where Kabuto's right hand was about to come in to contact. Luckily for Kakashi, he has some realisable friends as Gai appeared in an instant and gave Kabuto an uppercut sending sky high.

"Are you all right Kakashi?" Gai asked in his usual deep voice.

"Yeah thanks…that was close." Kakashi said as he looked up while going through hand seals and started to gather **Raiton** chakra in his right hand while his left hand grabbed the wrist of his right.

Kakashi then jumped up after Kabuto intending to kill him as he came in close, he thrust his arm into Kabuto's stomach. "**Raikiri!**" He called out as the lightning struck Kabuto all over his insides causing the man to scream in pain and agony as his insides were scorched and ripped apart.

However the cry of pain soon changed into a laugh, a laugh so chilling that it froze Kakashi up to the core. Kabuto look at Kakashi with a strange gleam in his eye that made Kakashi wonder what the hell was going on. "Boom." Kabuto muttered as he blew up blowing Kakashi away into a building.

"KAKASHI!" Gai screamed for his comrade as he jumped towards the building and started to lift Kakashi out of it. "Are you're alright?" He asked once he was pulled out.

Kakashi groaned but gave a nod. "Yeah, just a little burnt here and there."

"I must congratulate you Kakashi and you Gai." Kabuto said up ahead of them.

"Oh really? And what's that?" Kakashi asked with sarcasm.

"No-one has pushed me that far before other than Orochimaru-Sama and Naruto-Kun. But, I must take my leave right about now."

"You're not going anyway." Hai said as he was about to after him.

"You'll find that I am." Kabuto said with a smirk before vanishing.

"Damn it!" Kakashi swore angrily.

"Come on! The others need our help." Gai said as he got a nod before they ran to help the others.

_**Team Gai**_

"**Hakkeshō Kaiten!" **Neji exclaimed as he used his clan's most prized jutsu, the ultimate defence, in order to knock the enemy away that had surrounded him leaving them dead or knocked out.

Running forward he struck every shinobi that came in view, and with someone who has the **Byakugan** and can see for miles, it was a lot of people, spotting two shinobi about use jutsu he ran at them a thrust his palms out. **"Hakke Kūshō!" **Two vacuums of compressed air shout from Neji's palms hitting the targets in the chest blasting them against a wall killing them by snapping their backs.

"These are weak and unworthy of even living." Neji said with a cold glare at the other shinobi.

"Even if we die, Orochimaru-Sama will be the one who will destroy this pitiful village!" An Oto nin shouted.

"Oh really, and what makes you think he will even survive."

"Because he is a god, and no god can be killed." Another shouted.

Neji shook his head at the man's stupidity. "Even if he was a god, gods are always defeated by someone stronger." He said before he went into a stance ready to butcher the remaining shinobi he has to face.

"**Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō!"**

The enemy forces didn't stand a chance, 128 direct hits in all of their chakra points completely decimated them to be nothing more than limp bodies dead all over the village by the time he had finished.

"Should there ever be a god…I would put my money on Naruto-San." He said before going off to help everyone else.

Neji had just arrived to the others to see Tenten slaughtering the enemy with all her assortments of weapons within her scrolls, and it looked like she a large smile on her face, enjoying what was happening.

Tenten placed two small scrolls in the floor and placed her hands on them while saying. "Kai!" a second later and the two scrolls release smoke while also being sent flying and spinning into the air in the shape of two dragons made of smoke. **"Sōshōryū!"** Tenten then jumped between the two scrolls, and starts to rapidly summon and throw all sort of weapons as a powerful barrage at the enemy below her who started to try and run away from the rain of weapons only for the all to fall to their deaths as explosive tags were attached to some weapons exploded on impact covering the area in a plume of smoke.

As Tenten landed back on ground Neji smiled at her. "Nice work Tenten."

Tenten blushed at the praise before nodding and looking around. "Where's Lee?"

They got their answer in a flash of green and shout of. **"Konoha Senpū!"** The guy Lee faced didn't stand a chance, a couple well placed quick kicks to the chest and another to the face complexly wiped him out.

Lee then moved on to the next guy, and the next guy and so on and son before Neji or Tenten could even blink. **"Konoha Shōfū!"** Lee slid underneath someone and kicked up with foot connecting with the guys chin sending up to which he followed up in to the air with. **"Konoha Gōriki Senpū!"** Lee then proceeded to beat the hell out of the guy before sending a kick to his face sending him back to the ground, breaking his neck.

Landing back on ground he noticed Neji and Tenten watching him. "NEJI! TENTEN! ISN'T THIS A PERFEC TIME TO SHOW THESE OTO-NIN WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SHARE THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" He shouted enthusiastically with a pumping fist and fire in his eyes.

"If he keeps doing that we won't need to fight." Tenten whispered to Neji as she noticed some shinobi backing away and trying to flee from the green beast.

"I think your right."

However just as the shinobi was gonna flee they were suddenly encased in what looked like purple crystals. **"Shōton: Omiwatari no Jutsu!" **Looking at the shout they noticed a woman with blue spiky hair stamping the floor which caused pink crystals to shoot along it encasing the shinobi in crystal before shattering.

"Weak fools, you don't deserve to survive if you plan on running away." She said without emotion while turning to Team Gai.

"Let me guess…" Tenten started. "…You work for Orochimaru; only people who work for him would kill their subordinates."

"My name is Guren, and yes I work for Orochimaru-Sama, but they were not my subordinates, they were weak minded fools who would run away from…someone who is very strange indeed." She muttered finally seeing Lee before shaking her head.

"So you're a **Shōton** user as well huh?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As well? There is only one who can use it. Me!" Guren said angrily at this person who made it sound like more people could use it.

"Wrong. There is a friend of ours who can sue it. But I'm sure Orochimaru told you that right? I mean he wouldn't lie to you would he? Especially when this person is fighting Sasuke Uchiha right now." Tenten said with a smirk on her face.

Guren's eyes widened at hearing that as she always wanted to find someone who could use her bloodline, but she was never able to as Orochimaru said she was the last of kind who could which practically made her his…weapon of sorts. At first she didn't mind working for him it gave her a purpose a reason to live, but over time she started to get tired of it all, just killing for no reason whatsoever.

But if what they say is true, then maybe, just maybe there is someone who can make her feel like someone who actually _deserves_ to live, and she had heard a lot about the Namikaze, about his strength, his connections to the Raikage and Mizukage, she knew if he wanted to, he could probably start the next Great War, and win, with all of his connections. And yet he doesn't because he didn't need to, he doesn't want to, unlike a certain snake.

Looking at the three faces she said. "Take me to him. If what you say is true then I want to see for my own eyes."

"Very well." Neji said as they all set off in Naruto's direction.

_**Team 10 & Kankurō **_

"**Bubun Baika no Jutsu!"** Chouji exclaimed as his fist enlarged to about four times the size as he brought it down on an Oto-nin killing him instantly, lifting his arm back up it returned to normal size as he saw the flattened shinobi beneath him.

Running forward he jumped up while shouting. **"Baika no Jutsu!"** once he shouted it his body turned in to a large ball before he then shouted. **"Nikudan Sensha!"** As soon as he touched the ground he started to spin into a large ball crushing his enemies as he roared forward.

Deciding to cause more damage he called out. **"Nikudan Hari Sensha!"** Spike jutted out from his body all the way round causing more damage towards the enemy before he came to a stop.

"That was too easy." He said with a smile before rushing to his teammates.

Shikamaru stood in front of three shinobi and smirked before putting his hands in a seal **"Kage Nui no Jutsu!" **His shadow stretched out from under him at quick speed until strings of shadow shot up from the ground and struck the shinobi before they knew what happened.

Seeing more enemies ahead he once placed his hands in a seal. **"Kagemane no Jutsu!" **Multiple strings of shadow burst from his own heading straight for all the shinobi stopping them in their tracks.

"These guys are pathetic, it looks like only Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke were the main force, and everyone else is nothing more than cannon fodder. What are they really after?" He asked himself before shaking his head and was about to take care of his captured shinobi when he heard.

"**Chō Harite!" **Two gigantic palms slammed down on the shinobi instantly killing them.

"Nice work Chouji, good timing as well."

Chouji smirked as he started to shrink down to normal size. "Thanks."

"**Akahigi: Kiki Sankaku!"**

They both turned around to see Kankurō using the body of Sasori that Sakura had beaten with the help of Elder Chiyo. Its head had been detached from the body while holding their palms out as knives with paper bombs attached to them shot out from Sasori's palms and neck killing enemy shinobi in the large explosions from them..

"Well that takes care of that." Kankurō said as he came by Shikamaru and Chouji. "…where's Ino?" He asked looking around.

"She's over th…" Shikamaru paused as he watched Ino fight off her own enemy shinobi with just her Tantō.

Ino was using her nimble body and natural flexibility to help her by jumping from shinobi to shinobi killing them with ease with swift strikes to various parts of the body. Jumping over to another kicked him in the legs flipping him over so that his hack landed on the ground and stabbed him in the art.

Back flipping from her position she flipped two kunai out and flung them at more shinobi coming after her. Turning around she watched as two shinobi were about to reach her when they just stopped while looking confused.

Looking around she saw Shikamaru with his hand in a sign and a smirk on his face. "I didn't know you were such a good fighter Ino."

"I've been training hard…" She paused so that she could take out the frozen shinobi. "…Ever since four years ago I started to train harder, to help Naruto. And then when he came back and shown all of us at the level he was at, I chose to do something about it and pushed myself to above my limits." She said with a smile.

Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head. "It seems like no-matter what he does, that troublesome blonde always makes us want to better ourselves." He said with a chuckle.

"That's Naruto for ya." Ino said with a chuckle.

Chouji nodded in agreement and looked around to see no-one left. "We should go meet up with Naruto and Sasuke; I can feel their fight from over here." He said with a serious look.

"Right lets go. If we're lucky nothing too bad will happen." Shikamaru said with a sigh as they took off.

Hopefully nothing _too_ bad will happen.

**To Be Continued**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Also if anyone has suggestions I'm open to ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5: Invasion Pt2

**Namikaze Naruto: True Heir of the Rikudō Sennin**

**New Chapter as promised, hope this is as good as the last though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.**

**Chapter 5: Invasion Pt.2**

_**Konoha**_

_**Inuzuka Clan Compound**_

"**Gatsūga!" **Came the cry of the Inuzuka matriarch, Tsume Inuzuka as she and her partner Kuromaru repelled the invasion forces from getting any further.

"Damn, these guys just keep on coming." She growled angrily.

Hana who was by her mother also growled as more Oto-nin appeared. "They don't know when to give up do they?" she asked rhetorically.

"There loyal to the end." Tsume said with another growl. "And it's pissing me off."

"I wonder if Kiba's having it any better." Hana said with a smirk while her mother also smirked.

"If anything he's finished and gone to help Naruto." Tsume said with a sigh.

"Why?" Hana asked confused.

"Naruto is meant to be fighting Sasuke, and if we're lucky, this village may still be standing tomorrow." Tsume said with another sigh. "Now let's take these bastards out."

"**Gatsūga!"**

_**Aburame Clan Compound**_

"**Hijutsu: Mushidama!"**

Bugs surrounded the Oto-nin that were attacking the compound, it was a shame they didn't realise how competent the Aburame actually were when it comes to fighting and protecting their home from invaders.

Shibi Aburame sighed soon after the bugs devoured the Oto-nin." They should have learned what happened the last they invaded." He said shaking his head.

"Shibi-Sama!" A clan member shouted. "There are some more Oto-nin to the west of the compound, we don't have many clan members at that point."

"Very well, I will take care of it at once." Shibi said before his body dissolved into bugs before leaving the area.

_**Hyuuga Clan Compound**_

"**Hakkeshō Kaiten!" **Oto-nin was thrown harshly from the impact off the Hyuuga's ultimate defence.

"You have indeed improved Hanabi-Chan." Hiashi said to his daughter as he was very proud of what she had accomplished at such a young age.

Hanabi turned to her father and smiled proudly. "Thank you father."

"Well come on, there are plenty more that need to be dealt with." Her father said before turning to more shinobi.

"**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"**

_**Yamanaka Clan Compound**_

"**Shinranshin no Jutsu!" **Inoichi called out as he used his clan's jutsu to take control of an Oto0nin and force him to kill his comrades confusing them greatly.

It ended though when one of them decided to put an end to it and stabbed him in the throat with a kunai and ripped it out causing the man to gurgle on his own blood before dropping dead.

"You guys don't care about your own comrades huh?" Inoichi asked while shaking his head.

An Oto-nin looked at him and sneered. "The weak die and the strong survive!"

Inoichi chuckled and grabbed a kunai. "Then I guess this is your end!" he exclaimed as he ran forward.

_**Akimichi Clan Compound**_

"**Chō Baika no Jutsu!" **Choza shouted as he grew into a 30 ft. giant towering over all of his enemies, holding his hands out he slammed them down. **"Chō Harite!" **And just like that the Oto-nin were no more.

"Is this all Orochimaru's forces has to offer? What a joke!" Feeling something prick his large leg he looked down to see a kunai imbedded in it only making him more ticked off.

"Oh you're a dead piece of shit!" he said as he looked at the now frightened Oto-nin, the last thing he saw was a foot.

_**Nara clan compound**_

"**Kagemane no Jutsu!"**

Shikaku's shadow spread out from underneath shooting too some unsuspecting Oto-nin stopping them in their tracks. "These guys really should have looked up on this village to see what we can do, but instead they attack blind."

"**Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu!"**

The shadow started to grow up the shinobi's body forming a hand as it reached their necks before simply snapping them leaving the body to drop dead to the ground.

"And here I thought these guys would actually be a challenge." He said with a sigh before turning to more opponents. "You guys should really give up and go home.

"**Kage Nui no Jutsu!"**

_**North Gate**_

_**Naruto vs. Sasuke**_

_**Previously**_

_'Shit what was that jutsu?'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he hefted a tree off of him. Stumbling back into the area black marks started to gather over his skin. "Let's take this up a notch." Sasuke pulled his arms out of the sleeves of his white shirt letting it drop around his waist as his skin turned dark grey with a black four pointed shuriken mark grew between his eyes, his sclera turned black while his eyes still kept the **Sharingan**, His hair lengthened without losing its style, blue venom lipstick seemed to appear on his lips, and gave him hand-shaped wings on his back

Naruto looked at Sasuke disgusted at what he'd driven himself too. "So this is the new you huh? Using Orochimaru's cursed seal to get the job done?"

Sasuke snarled at Naruto with full blown anger. "I'd do whatever it take to get revenge on Itachi, even it means giving up my soul!" He shouted angrily.

"Very well." Naruto spoke in a whisper as they shot towards each other.

_**And Now**_

Naruto and Sasuke both ran at each other full speed, Naruto using his abnormal speed that he had built up over time with the help of his Zanpakuto in all those training sessions he had in his inner world. Never mind his hollow side bringing out the potential within him.

Sasuke was running at equal speed thanks to the help of his wings that let him practically fly along the ground at Naruto. Glancing at his sword strapped on to his side he smirked. _'Maybe I'll finally be able to use you after all this time…in a real battle.'_

Naruto came in at Sasuke with a kick to the face only for the raven haired young man to use his wing to block it while kicking out himself. Naruto grabbed the offending foot to which Sasuke flipped around kicking Naruto with his other foot sending him stumbling which Sasuke followed up with an upper-cut sending up higher off the ground.

Sasuke then used his wings to fly up to Naruto where he kicked him down to the ground, but instead of crashing like Sasuke wanted, Naruto flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet while sliding back slightly. "If that's all you got, then this should be a breeze." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke snarled staring down at the **Rinnegan** user. "I've got more than you realise…Kyuubi brat." He said using one of the names that the villagers use to call him which made Naruto's gaze turn cold.

"I guess, I should take this serious then." Naruto said before he vanished from sight only appear in front of Sasuke. "No more playing around." And with hat he punched Sasuke in the stomach causing him to cough up blood, next he grabbed his arm and swung him around before letting him go making him fly into the air.

Just as Sasuke was about to gain his bearings Naruto appeared above of him and lifted his foot up before bringing it down on Sasuke's head sending him crashing to the ground making a small mushroom cloud from the impact.

"Is this the 'Great Sasuke Uchiha'? What a joke." Naruto taunted only for his widen as he watched a long pole of lightning shoot up at him, acting as quick as he could he tilted his head to the side only allowing the attack to graze his cheek, looking down he saw Sasuke stood there, not a scratch on him which made him narrow his eyes but then he saw Sasuke had his hand held up with **Raiton** chakra pouring from it in a stream shooting up.

"**Chidori Eisō!" **Sasuke said with a blank face on, the look he had gained from all of his training with Orochimaru. "You're right; it's time to stop playing games anymore."

"First time we agreed on anything." Naruto said with a smirk as he lifted his arm up to the jutsu and trailed his hand long it like it was nothing. "Hmm, an interesting jutsu, you've come a long way there Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked and swung his hand at Naruto, sideswiping him with the jutsu only for the blond to move his head back and pushing his hand out at Sasuke. **"Shinra Tensei!"** Sasuke and the area around him suddenly blew up in a shower of rocks and dust making him smile. _'No matter how many times I use that jutsu, I can't get enough of it.'_

'_**Don't get cocky Naruto; I sense something different about that boy.**_' **Ryūjin** Jakka said to him through the mental link with a warning tone in his voice.

'_Something strange?' _Naruto questioned.

'_**Like you Naruto, a Zanpakuto spirit, and some sort of taint within him making him darker.**_'

'_I see, I won't underestimate him then.'_

Naruto looked down as he sensed Sasuke gathering chakra around him causing all of the smoke surrounding him was blown away, he then watched as Sasuke pulled out a white sakabato with a cross-guard looking like three lightning bolts converging at the point where they meet the blade and hilt.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with that blank look on his face. "Tell me, how were you able to move so fast like that?"

Naruto chuckled. "It's a skill I learnt from one of my…mentors called **Shunpo**, it allows a person to move around at incredible speed. It takes a lot of training to build up the speed to move around fast with each step. It is this skill that allowed my father to create the **Hiraishin**, and what enabled me to learn it also." He said with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke still remained with the blank look on his face but inside he was nervous. _'So he does know the __**Hiraishin**__, I wasn't sure if that Bingo Book page was correct, but to know he can move as a blur, hell faster than a blur. I'll have to stop holding back and use what I learnt.'_

"I see, and then I should stop holding back!" He exclaimed as he vanished with an after sound that sounded like a 'boom' with a ripple in the air. Sasuke then appeared behind Naruto kicking him in the back, because he wasn't expecting such a thing Naruto was sent across the sky before he made it look like the air had a solid ground on it by placing his hand on it and flipping up.

Sasuke smirked at seeing Naruto being sent flying until he reset himself up to his full height while looking at him. "That was my very own speed technique, **Sonido**, the exact same as yours in a way except when I move it leaves a booming sound. My very own Zanpakuto taught it to me." He said as he slid one hand across the blade of his sword.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in slight shock for a moment at hearing he had something similar to his speed technique. "So you do have a Zanpakuto. This makes everything all the more interested then doesn't it?" Naruto said as he unsheathed **Ryūjin Jakka** causing sparks of fire to flicker off of the blade as it was pulled out.

'_I'll use __**Tensa Zangetsu**__ if I end up in a pinch, although, if Sasuke has something akin to a hollow in him wouldn't that make him like me, or has that cursed seal infected it more?' _He thought to himself with a frown.

Sasuke smirked over at Naruto as he pulled his Zanpakuto up to his face. "It's time I introduced you…say hello to **Chidori**."

Naruto chuckled at the name. "**Chidori** hmm? How ironic don't you think?" Naruto asked rhetorically before pulling his own Zanpakuto along his face showing the glint off of the edge to show the sharpness of it and Sasuke had to admit that it looked deadly considering the blade was a bit longer than his own…for now. "Say hello to **Ryūjin Jakka**."

Sasuke, just from hearing the name could feel the rush off of the power behind just the name. "It's time we took this up a notch then wouldn't you say?" Sasuke smirked as he cut off his cursed seal power so that he returned to normal while powering himself up causing lightning to flicker all around him. The skies above Sasuke and Naruto started to get darker as clouds formed above them with lightning streaking along growing more powerful with each second, the clouds turned midnight black before all of the lightning streaks started to shoot down around Sasuke before converging on him as he called out. **"Nake, Chidori!" **The lightning struck him with a powerful explosion until all smoke vanished from him revealing his Zanpakuto completely covered in lightning reminding Naruto of his own Shikai.

Naruto chuckled while powering himself up as well causing a large blast of fire to explode from out of him before moving around him as if shielding him from any outward damage. "Your right…we should take this to the next level! **Banshō Issai Kaijin to Nase,** **Ryūjin Jakka!"** Fire engulfed the Zanpakuto with such unnatural heat that the air around him started to catch fire just from the intensity while all of the trees close by were blown away while setting alight, the fire from around the katana grew and enveloped Naruto himself who seemed unfazed from the heat. The power of the release shot up into the sky parting the clouds above him revealing a blue sky which started turning red. The fire around Naruto let up as it now just travelled up his Zanpakuto wielding arm.

However because of the heat of his release, it had burnt all of the clothes off of his upper body leaving him wearing just his shoes, pants, although his trench coat had stayed on as he had placed seals on it protect it from the flames…what can he say…he liked the coat, **Tensa Zangetsu **was still strapped to the side of his hip as well.

Sasuke looked at display of power in awe and a bit of fear. '_Such power…is this really what actual fear feels like? Then again I've never fought someone else with a Zanpakuto. Who knows what he's actually capable of?'_

"Not bad…I'm impressed." Sasuke said with a smirk as he moved in to a stance.

Naruto chuckled. "Enough talk; show me the Great Sasuke Uchiha is capable of." Naruto said as he vanished from view appearing in front of Sasuke with a downward swing only for it to be blocked by Sasuke's Zanpakuto which caused the flames to wash over Sasuke, but instead of getting burnt he was feeling the pressure of the power, acting quickly he parried the Zanpakuto.

Sasuke then stabbed forward at Naruto only for the young man to twist around the blade and backhanding the Uchiha with his free hand causing him to stumble. Naruto then aimed a strike of Ryūjin Jakka at his neck.

Thanks to his **Sharingan** however he could the attack giving him enough time to bend his neck back and watched as the flaming blade swiped along where his neck was before back flipping away to a safe distance. '_That was a close one; if it wasn't for my __**Sharingan**__ I would have a serious neck problem.'_

'_Damn it!' _Naruto thought in frustration. _'I guess I shouldn't have expected it to be that easy huh?'_

Sasuke growled and brought his Zanpakuto back while charging it with lightning to the point that it was practically glowing with the lightning and changing the atmosphere around him. Swinging his arm forward he brought **Chidori **in a wide arc while shouting. **"Tenjin Raiga!"** A large blue electrical wave burst from **Chidori** and roared across the sky towards Naruto at extreme speed.

Naruto pulled back **Ryūjin Jakka** and focused his chakra in to it causing fire to wrap around it creating a vortex wrapped around it. **"Enkō Wangetsu!" **He shouted as he brought his sword around letting the crescent shaped blade of fire burst free heading straight for Sasuke's technique.

The two large attacks met halfway between the two warriors causing a large explosion that rocked the area while causing such a shockwave that it blew the two away, which was a good thing as fire and lightning were shooting off everywhere.

Getting his footing Naruto looked up to see Sasuke doing the same, holding his Zanpakuto out so that the front of the blade faced Sasuke he concentrated his fire at the front. **"Raiendan!" **Multiple fireballs burst from the tip of the Zanpakuto directly at Sasuke.

Sasuke barely had time to do anything as the fireballs soared towards him just after he gained his bearings, holding his Zanpakuto in front of him he called out. **"Hirameku no Tate**!" An oval shield of lightning appeared in front of the Zanpakuto covering both that and Sasuke as the fireballs impacted with the shield, throwing Sasuke back from the force of the explosion.

Sasuke slid along the air by using his Shinigami powers to defy gravity, he was unable to do anything however as Naruto appeared at his side kicking him in the ribs sending him crashing to the ground creating a crater.

Sasuke stood up from the crater with his clothes tattered and a couple cuts and bruises, looking at Naruto he noticed how he was barely even hurt at all. Flying back up in the sky to the same level as Naruto, he vanished in a burst of **Sonido** and appeared behind Naruto with a slash at his mid-section.

Naruto ducked low avoiding the sword as it passed over his hair cutting bits off, swing his legs around he aimed for Sasuke's own legs only for him to jump over them. Grasping his Zanpakuto tightly, he enveloped it in more flames making it more powerful; he stabbed up at Sasuke aiming for his chest only for the Uchiha to bend backwards avoiding the stab as it grazed his nose slightly.

Sasuke back-flipped but in the process he kicked **Ryūjin Jakka** which knocked it from Naruto's hands sending it crashing to the ground but still aflame. Back flipping some more he held **Chidori **up while gathering lightning around him causing thunderstorms all across the area. Behind Sasuke the shape of a giant eagle was being formed from the electricity being summoned. **"Kaminake!" **Pointing his Zanpakuto forward he order the giant eagle to attack, which it did, at speeds that would make Shunpo look slow.

Naruto who was now helpless looked up at the giant lightning eagle heading for him, and despite the situation he was in had to admit that was pretty badass technique. Thinking of a way to save him, realization hit him as he patted the left side of him where **Tensa Zangetsu** was nestled safely. "Looks like it's your debut today." He whispered to it with a chuckle.

Unsheathing **Tensa Zangetsu** a rush of power filled his being as he was granted its power. _'Amazing, and this isn't even with the hollow mask. If I would ever use __**Ryūjin Jakka**__, __**Tensa Zangetsu**__ and the hollow mask…I don't want to know the possibilities…now I just have to gain Bankai…'_

Already granted the knowledge of the Zanpakuto he lifted it up in a vertical angle as black energy with a red outline burst around the entire Zanpakuto like it was fire itself, swinging downward he called out. **"Kuroi Getsuga!"** The black energy exploded free and roared towards the eagle in a vertical blast.

As the eagle and black energy made contact they batted against each other, the **Getsuga** trying to break through and split the eagle in half, and the eagle trying to penetrate through the **Getsuga**.

Naruto seeing that the two techniques were still fighting each other dropped down to the ground without a noise and grasped **Ryūjin Jakka** securely and he now held his two Zanpakuto, power flowing through him like a tsunami.

Once more another explosion rocked the area, only this time the black energy covered the sky while the lightning flown around it. The explosion was so large that it actually struck the ground that Naruto was stood ripping large chunks of rock from the ground while Sasuke blown back through the ait towards the ground creating one more crater.

Sasuke stood from the crater smoking around the edges slightly, but he a smirk on his face which was annoying Naruto. "Not bad dobe, I didn't think it was possible to have two Zanpakuto's, once more you've proven me wrong." He said, although the smirk remained there.

"Where are you going with this?" Naruto asked while grasping both Zanpakuto tightly, **Ryūjin Jakka** alit brighter than ever, while **Tensa Zangetsu** had black energy flicking from it.

Sasuke chuckled while his body exploded in lightning. "It's just you have all this power and it actually amazed me you were this strong, even though we haven't truly tested our shinobi abilities. But…I have one more level I can go." He said with a more serious face.

Naruto looked in shock as Sasuke's body and Zanpakuto started to glow brighter. '_Could he have gained…Bankai? If he does, I don't know if I'll last long enough…damn it, I've been lacking too much.'_

Sasuke brought his Zanpakuto up horizontally in front of his chest while he placed two fingers from his other hand on top of the blade and scratched it.** "BANKAI!" **A second later and the entire area was caught in an explosion of raw power shaking the village.

And Naruto was rewarded, to his horror…Sasuke with a full blown Bankai.

_**Part of the forest by Naruto & Sasuke**_

Two figures were stood in the trees watching the battle below and could not help but be impressed by how it was going considering how young they were in their Shinigami powers what was frightening however was the fact that they weren't going all out, they could sense much more power in both boys, but it was like a unlimited supply of power and potential in the Namikaze boy.

These two people had come in search of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze because they were well aware of who he was, and what he held and wanted to strengthen him for the future ahead of him. Such as the Akatsuki which had gained much more powerful members as of late, although they didn't realise just who he was at the time.

One of the figures was a dark-skinned woman with golden-collared eyes and long purple hair, which she keeps up in a ponytail. Her standard attire consists of a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, black stretch pants and long beige wrist warmers, secured by bands, and long beige leg warmers with brown light shoes, this was Yoruichi Shihōin, amongst her comrades she had earned the name **Shunshin**.

She had gained her Shinigami powers at the age of 10 when her family home had been attacked by bandits killing her mother and then her father, seeing all of that had driven her into a blind rage where she killed them all effortlessly.

Since that day she had trained hard by working with her Zanpakuto almost non-stop wanting to do well in the world so other families wouldn't have to go through what she did. She had earned her Shikai and Bankai and further developed herself to the point that she could fight without the need of a Zanpakuto simply by using her extraordinary speed to kill effectively and other unique techniques she had created.

6 years ago however she had ended up in a village called **Uzushiogakure** and had become a part of the special ops, but she also had another job, recruiting those with Shinigami powers for the village. The Kage of the village was a kind, gentle woman but when she was in a fight, she was a cold trained shinobi with the use of her own Zanpakuto.

The reason that the Kage wanted those with Zanpakuto's to be a part of their village was because she wanted them to be trained correctly and be made sure they were on the right path with their power. Also it would bring the village back to the top ever since the Uzukage had rebuilt the country 18 years ago. She had also told her it was a way of honouring a memory of someone close to her by helping those who are different from others.

However, the Kage had gained information about a Zanpakuto user in Konoha, a village that the Kage never wanted to go back to for the pain it caused her for just being there.

Now though, she had found the long lost son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, her Uzukage. At first she was going to go straight back to Kushina to tell her the news but if word got out so easily that the two were related at this time, then all hell would break lose, the kid already had Akatsuki breathing down his neck, and now Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha were after him too.

While looking up information on the heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki she had found out that four years ago the young man had been banished from the village for not bringing the last Uchiha back. Ever since then he travelled the countries, meeting and training with the Raikage, becoming friends with the two Jinchuriki there. Getting the affection of the Mizukage, never mind the fact he was best friends with the Kazekage.

And all the while on this journey he had ended up becoming an S-Rank shinobi by simply training to his heart's content. As she had watched him fight though she had noticed him having two Zanpakuto's and couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by their power, he truly was his father's and mother's son.

She also noticed something off about his chakra that it was tainted slightly, and she knew just what it was, his inner hollow. They already had some people with an inner hollow at **Uzushiogakure **and unlike some countries, they treated them with respect for their power and the fact they can actually tame the beast. Hell, they had a special group for them called **The Vizards, **they were similar to Kirigakure's **Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu**, only they were hoping for more than just seven members.

But unlike the others she had met and worked with, Naruto's inner hollow seemed more at peace, as if it was one with Naruto, which she thought could be possible if they worked together but what reason would one do that? Unless it knew about Naruto's troubles and then it may do it to survive, either way she would find out eventually.

What she had planned to do though is to train the young man, teach him everything she knew so that he would be safer in the world, with being her Kages' son; she saw it as some way to repay her for giving her a life, a place to feel at peace and a place to call home. She could teach him what she knew so that when he faced Akatsuki he would be ready, especially with its additional forces.

She just had to wait for this battle to finish, and then she can approach him when she thinks he's ready.

The other person beside her would pass off as a Nara any day; he has wavy, shoulder-length dark brown hair that he keeps unkempt and parted down the middle. He also has a faded goatee.. He wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist. He wears white gloves. He has the number '1' as tattoo on the back of his left hand, which he conceals with his glove. This was Coyote Stark.

He was different from an person who used a Zanpakuto, well now he was. He was what was called an Arrancar, much like a Vizard only in the way that they each _had _an inner hollow.

Years ago, he and a bunch of other Zanpakuto wielding people were captured by the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. He had found out that all those people are special as they contained an inner hollow, which to him sounded like his curse seal. So after some experimentation with them, the curse seal and god only knows what, all the Shinigami hybrids had eventually had the inner hollow become so merged with hem that became a completely different kind with strange abilities.

Eventually they had all broken out but some of them had become so tainted with the power that they had become evil and gone to work for Akatsuki believing they would gain more power.

Unlike normal Zanpakuto wielders, they did not have Shikai or Bankai, but rather something called Resurrección that allowed them to become more like their inner hollow and much more powerful.

However there were some like him who still retained most of his humanity and, believe it or not ended up in **Uzushiogakure**, where he would partner up with a Vizard, seeing as they work best together as they are more alike than anyone else.

But right now at the present…

He too had been surprised to see his Kages' long lost son who she thought had died, right here, fit and healthy and looking more like his father every day. He too like Yoruichi felt the need to teach the boy all the information needed about the hollow side as he could feel it clear as day within the boy, and that it had merged with him, working with him in sync making him the perfect Vizard/Arrancar hybrid ever.

"What should we do?" Yoruichi asked her partner.

Stark sighed and leaned back against a tree. "For now…we wait, we can't exactly take him out of the village. We need to approach him carefully and explain everything to him."

Yoruichi gave a nod in agreement before looking back at him. "Should we tell him about his mother?" She asked in concern.

"No." Stark said with a shake of his head. "Not straight away anyway, we will approach him in about two weeks, that should give him enough time to get what he needs doing after this battle, I can tell he hasn't achieved Bankai yet, but he isn't far off it."

"What if we can't approach him by then?" She asked knowing that a life like Naruto's anything could happen.

"We inform the Uzukage about what we have learned. No doubt when she finds out she will want to see him, but at the same time be scared. For all we know he believes his mother abandoned him, he knows of his father being dead, but there was no body to prove Uzumaki-Sama was dead, just that she had disappeared. That's why he needs to be told of everything, he may get angry, but then he may be happy."

Yoruichi sighed; sometimes this job was too much of a hassle. "Two weeks?"

"Two weeks." Stark confirmed.

_**Kagura vs. Raiga Kurosuki**_

_**Previously**_

"Don't tell me that's all you got?" Kagura asked/exclaimed with a feral grin at seeing her handiwork.

All of a sudden the building exploded outwards blowing everything off of it as Raiga stepped out with chakra and lightning shooting out of him. He then placed the hilts of his swords together and started spinning them at high velocity speed before he shouted. **"Raigeki no Yoroi!"** What happened next shocked her as every single bit of him was cased in blue lightning, not leaving an opening.

"Well shit, that wasn't supposed to happen." She muttered before the lightning cove red man charged at her. "It's time I kicked your ass for good you overgrown light bulb!" She exclaimed as she ran at him full on.

_**And Now**_

Swinging her Zanpakuto at the lightning encased man, nothing happened as her scythe was bounced off of the shell which made her wide-eyed as nothing had been able to block her Zanpakuto before. Raiga swung his swords at Kagura which flung her back as she tried to block leading up to being thrown across the battle field.

Flipping up Kagura stabbed her Zanpakuto in to the ground while flying through hand seals and called out. **"Fūton: Kyo Tatsumaki Kaimetsu no Jutsu!" **A tornado of gigantic proportions formed out of thin air which started to rip buildings apart from around her and was sent soaring toward Raiga while destroying everything in its path.

Raiga seeing the attack simply smirked before he sunk into the ground vanishing from view which put Kagura on edge slightly not know where he went. A couple seconds later Raiga burst up from the ground in front of Kagura causing her to jump back just missing being cut down by both swords.

"You're quick…for a girl." Raiga said tauntingly.

"Yup, you should ask my boyfriend." She said with a smirk on her face while thoughts ran wild within her mind.

"I will after I kill you!" he shouted as he charged forward bring his two swords down on her while she brought she scythe up to block while create black lightning around it to counter his lightning.

Kagura knocked Raiga away and brought her Zanpakuto down on him as hard as she could while gathering black lightning around the blade which only caused it to spark against his defence. Gathering more lightning she called out at point blank range. **"Kuroi Kaminari Kuresento-Ha!" **Black lightning exploded from the blade which was in direct contact with Raiga and blew them both away while a mushroom cloud formed from the intense explosion.

Picking herself off of the ground, or rather the small crater she was blown into, she looked up to see that Raiga was still in the same place but she could easily tell he was injured as the lightning armour was fluctuating slightly while his breathing was haggard.

Going through hand seals Kagura called out. **"Kurisutaru Getsuei no Genkaku!" **All of a sudden the area turned into a sky-lit area which confused Raiga as he started to look around while the lights were blinding him slightly.

'_What the hell? Genjutsu!'_ Placing his hands in a sign he called out. "Kai!" Nothing. _'What the…?'_

Kagura seeing Raiga looking confused pout his hand in a seal and whispered. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Five clones poofed into existence around her before going towards Raiga but making sure he couldn't see them all.

One of the clones ran at Raiga and aimed at his neck with the Zanpakuto only for him to block at the last second with one of his swords. Brining his foot around he kicked the clones in the ribs causing her to tumble. "Ha! Not so tough now are ya bitch!"

"Who are you talking to?" Another clone asked from behind Raiga who looked around in shock to see Kagura stood there, looking back he saw nothing. _'What the hell is going on?'_

The clone of Kagura went through hand seals before calling out. **"Fūton: Hanachiri Mai!"** Petals suddenly formed out of thin air before forming a cyclone which she sent at Raiga who tried to block it only for the petals to break through the lightning armour and cut him thank to the wind.

Stopping the attack she poofed away before Raiga could see when another Kagura clone appeared on the other side of Raiga. **"Fūton: Kazekiri!" **An invisible blade of wind cut at Raiga's back which caused him to stumble forward before spinning around just after she poofed out of existence.

The fourth clone appeared to his side and struck with her Zanpakuto repeatedly causing him to falter in his guard each time as the lights from all around him before she shot a wave of lightning from her Zanpakuto at him that allowed her to disappear.

"What the hell is going on here?" _'It can't be Genjutsu, I'm actually getting hurt…but then what the hell is with that butch appearing everywhere and these lights?'_

"**Shinku Getsuei no Orori!" **The remaining Kagura clone spun her Zanpakuto to create five tornado's and fired them at Raiga as they started to cut him even through the lightning armour before it started to flicker even more.

The real Kagura ran at Raiga with her hand held out and chakra gathering within it. "Here a little trick Naruto-Kun taught me for pricks like you!" Getting closer she slammed the attack into his chest. "Rasengan!" The chakra ball screeched as it grinded against the lightning armour as the armour started to banish until it was no more allowing Kagura to push the jutsu into his stomach which ripped it apart from the rotation power of the ball before sending him flying into a house and out of the other side.

"ARGGHHHHH!"

Jumping from building to building to get higher she jumped off of the last one and swung her Zanpakuto down at the body. **"Kuroi Kaminari Kuresento-Ha!" **Kagura sent down a crescent wave of black lightning causing an explosion on impact.

As the after math vanished, it shown Raiga's body had been destroyed and his swords had been broken up as well. "Well good riddance, he was starting to piss me the hell off." Before she could say anything else an explosion of power rocked the village to his core, looking at the epicentre she noticed it was the direction of Naruto and Sasuke.

"That bastard better still be alive or I'll go to the afterlife just to kick his ass." She said as she rushed in that direction.

_**Kurenai vs. Tayuya**_

_**Previously **_

Opening her yes everything started to come into focus when she felt the katana in her hand, all the information seemed to flood her mind as she grasped the Zanpakuto it tightly before bringing it up to her face and whispered. "**Kudakero, Kyōka Suigetsu!" **(Shatter, Mirror Flower, Water Moon)

Time resumed as normal as the blades of wind flew at Kurenai at ripped through her causing her limbs to be blown off, organs to be ripped to shreds and blood to be poured all over the place.

Sighing Tayuya shut her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered to herself until she heard footsteps behind her, turning around she saw Kurenai stood there with her Zanpakuto, completely unharmed.

"Sorry about what?"

_**Now**_

"How? I just fucking ripped you to shreds." Tayuya said in shock at seeing a perfectly unharmed Kurenai in front of her with a smirk on her face.

"You can say I owe it all to my own Zanpakuto." She said lifting her Zanpakuto up while it faced downwards. **"Kudakero, Kyōka Suigetsu!" **The next thing Tayuya saw was the dead body of Kurenai shatter like glass making her realise it never happened, it only made it seem like it did.

"How the fuck did that work?" Tayuya exclaimed n shock.

"It controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel and smell to be that of the enemy. The initiation condition for the hypnosis is to show the enemy the release of Kyōka Suigetsu. After seeing it just once, that person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. Just like a Genjutsu that can't be broken, or seen through."

"Whoa." Tayuya said in shock at such an ability.

"Now. Why did you say you're sorry? Weren't you ordered to kill by Orochimaru just like everyone else?" Kurenai asked.

"It's got nothing to do with you." The red head said as she raised her **Tachikaze** still in its Shikai form, swinging it at Kurenai with some slashes, some more long blades of wind flew along the ground ripping it all apart as it was sent to Kurenai.

Kurenai however just lifted her Zanpakuto up blocking all the blades from even touching her and watched in satisfaction as they vanished while Tayuya stood dumbstruck.

"I told you…" Kurenai paused for a second as she reappeared behind Tayuya. "…I can control all of your senses no matter what." A second later multiple cuts formed all over Tayuya causing her to gasp in shock even as they started healing themselves because of her Shinigami powers.

"Damn…bitch!" She exclaimed as she swung her fist around aiming it at Kurenai, a glowing chakra ball grew at the end of her fist that was holding her Zanpakuto sized dagger. Powering up some more she let it go and watched as it flew at Kurenai blowing the area up forming a crater.

"You need to work on your anger issues." Kurenai said from a good distance away from Tayuya. "Now tell me why did you say sorry after you thought you killed me?"

Tayuya sighed and lowered her head. "Because I don't want to kill people for no reason, hell the only reason I'm with Orochimaru right now is because I have no-where to go whatsoever. I thought that when I gained my Zanpakuto I would have the power to kill him, to get free once and for all, I was delusional. Ever since I left for dead four years ago because of that lazy bastard and the Suna bitch I knew the place I could ever go was Oto." Tayuya explained with a downcast expression ready to be killed.

"I see." Kurenai said while thinking that Tayuya may be willing to join Konoha, or rather join Naruto., as that is where she belonged.

"Kill me." Tayuya mumbled.

"What?" Kurenai asked in shock.

"I said kill me!" Tayuya shouted in hopelessness.

"No." Kurenai told her.

"What?" Tayuya asked with a confused look.

"I won't kill you. Not when you could do so much in the world still." The rave haired woman answered.

"What the hell're you talking about?" Tayuya asked confused.

"How would you like to join Naruto?" Kurenai asked the red head.

Tayuya arched an eyebrow at that, of course she knew who he was, hell he could most likely kill Orochimaru on his own, and being offered something like that sounded too good to be true. She also knew that Naruto was one of the good guys out there that would do his best to help his friends in need no matter what and always be there for them.

"Why?" Tayuya asked confused.

"Naruto won't always be in this village, he will eventually leave to go make his own village or start a group. He needs people with him for that and I know you need someone you like to depend on, knowing that someone would always watch your back." Kurenai explained.

Tayuya thought about it and had to admit it was a good offer. "What if he doesn't want me?" She asked trying to ease her fears of being abandoned.

Kurenai chuckled and sheathed her Zanpakuto. "Naruto would never abandon anyone who needs help." She said reassuringly.

Tayuya sighed and returned her Zanpakuto to its sealed state and sheathed it. "Fine, I'll join."

Kurenai smiled gently and gave a nod. "God then le…" She was unable to say anything when they heard a large explosion and the village rocked like there was an earthquake, looking at where it was coming from Kurenai's eyes widened. "Oh no, that's where Naruto-Kun is! Come on!" She shouted as she and Tayuya ran towards Naruto's location.

_**East Gate**_

_**Tsunade & Jiraiya vs. Orochimaru**_

Manda slithered along the ground towards Gamabunta while Orochimaru was stood on top of his head acting like some sort of god. As Manda got close he opened his mouth revealing fangs with venom dripping off of them, as he was about to bite down on Gamabunta he was intercepted by the chief toads dagger while It held its ground.

Jiraiya ran along Gamabunta's head and dove off heading for Manda's head where Orochimaru was stood looking over everything. As Jiraiya landed he rushed at Orochimaru and sent a kick at him only for the man to backflip out of the way.

"Come on Jiraiya, surely you can do better than that." The snake Sannin taunted.

"**Zesshi Nensan!"**

Both Sannin had to apply more chakra to their feet to stay on Manda as it move at high speed to dodge the acid attack that Katsuyu had shot at Manda which only impacted the ground melting it completely.

Jiraiya barely had time to move as a kunai whizzed past his face almost cutting his cheek, spinning around he reached his hand out and caught Orochimaru's wrist as he was about to stab Jiraiya with another kunai.

Jiraiya then pulled down on Orochimaru yanking him down where face met knee in a brutal attack that left Orochimaru dazed for a second before a fist made contact with his face sending him rolling down the large snake.

Jiraiya flipped off of the snake back to Gamabunta as Tsunade landed on Manda in his place with a heel drop. **"Tsūtenkyaku!" **As soon as Tsunade's heel made contact with Manda's head, it was sent to the ground in a large explosion where the back of his tail flipped up flinging Orochimaru away towards Jiraiya who started to go throw hand seals. **"Katon: Endan!" **Jiraiya blew a large amount of fire making it look like a flamethrower as it made contact with Orochimaru; however to the toad Sannin's annoyance Orochimaru turned to mud.

"Damn snake." Jiraiya growled annoyance shown on his face.

Gamabunta seeing the situation Manda was in lifted his dagger up and brought it down its head pinning it to the ground. **"Now stay there while I skin you alive**." Gamabunta said with what looked like a grin.

"'Bunta! Give me some oil to finish the snake off!" Jiraiya told the boss toad who have a nod before doing a hand seal.

"**Gamayudan!" **Gamabunta's cheeks bulged out before shooting a large quantity of oil at snakes while Jiraiya called out his own jutsu.

"**Katon: Endan!" **He shouted as he shot stream of fire from his mouth down onto the oil.

Both jutsu's merge and shot towards the snake with a wide span of fire that would most likely kill it instantly, if another voice didn't shout out… **"Kuchiyose: Rashōmon!"** A large demonic gate shot up from the ground blocking the fire/oil combination jutsu from reaching Manda, much to the giant snakes' relief.

Orochimaru then appeared in front of Jiraiya with the **Kusanagi no Tsurugi**, Jiraiya was just in time to duck under the stab from Orochimaru and was then saved as Tsunade appeared behind the snake charmer kicking him off of Gamabunta down to the ground.

"Phew, that was close." Jiraiya said standing up with Tsunade's help.

"You can pay me back later." Tsunade said with a smirk.

A second later Manda was dispelled because of the dagger still in its head as it was stopping him from doing anything. Jiraiya looked down at Gamabunta and said. "You can go now 'Bunta."

Gamabunta looked up at him and grunted. "**Fine, just take care of the snake bastard this time.**" He said before vanishing leaving the two Sannin to drop the ground.

Tsunade looked over at Katsuyu. "You can go as well, thanks." She said with a nod.

Katsuyu seemed to bow before. "Very well Tsunade-Sama." A second later she was gone.

Jiraiya looked over at Tsunade and shook his head. "Why the hell cant Gamabunta treat me with respect?" He asked himself which Tsunade smirked at.

"I hear he's nice with Naruto." She said with a chuckle at seeing Jiraiya with a tick mark.

Both Sannin then looked over to Orochimaru when a large explosion shook the village, all three looked at the point of origin when they realised where it was coming from.

Orochimaru looked at his two ex-teammates when he suddenly got a stabbing pain through his chest. "Well, Tsunade, Jiraiya, looks like we'll end this for now." He said before running off in the direction of the explosion.

"Oh no you don't you bastard." Jiraiya said as both Sannin chased after him.

'_Naruto you had better be all right.'_ Tsunade thought with worry.

_**Team 8, Temari and Sakura**_

All of them were running towards Naruto and Sasuke location when a bright light blinded them until the explosion came that almost knocked them off of their feet.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba exclaimed.

"It's Sasuke; chakra is exploding out of him." Hinata said as she used her **Byakugan**.

"We gotta hurry, Naruto may be in danger." Temari said with some worry.

"Right lets go, that's some crazy power." Sakura said as they all sped up.

_**West Gate**_

_**Kakashi, Team Gai, Team 10, Kankurō and Guren**_

As the large group was running towards where Naruto and Sasuke were fighting they could see explosions every now again and from the distance they were it wasn't hard to realise that they weren't playing around.

But they all came to a stop when the entire village shook from what felt like raw power.

"What the hell was that?" Ino asked while looking around.

"I have no idea but look." Shikamaru said pointing in the distance of them where Naruto and Sasuke were.

The sky was pretty much lit up with lightning while smoke covered the entire place and some sort of blue glowing was lighting up the forest.

"What the hell has happened over there?" Kankurō asked not expecting an answer.

"Is that the place you said is the person like me?" Guren asked Team 10.

"Yeah, and if you're lucky you may see how much he's like you, jutsu wise the lot." Ino said with a smirk.

"It seems like Naruto-San is having a bit of trouble dealing with Sasuke." Neji said with a frown.

"Wouldn't we get in the way if we meet up with him?" Chouji asked.

"I don't know…but we gotta move quick if we want Naruto to come back safe." Tenten said with a grim expression, everyone else shared the same look as well.

"Right! Everyone lets go, full speed!" Gai shouted as they all shot off.

_**Forest Outside of Konoha**_

_**Naruto vs. Sasuke**_

"You have got to be shitting me!" Naruto exclaimed over the explosion that practically blinded him, as the light from the power outage started to diminish he lowered his arm which had covered his eyes only see what looked like a sphere of black chakra and lightning.

_**Konoha & Sand Trio nin**_

It was at this point that everyone had finally arrived only to stare in shock at the site of the battle ground as it looked like a war had taken place, and to think it was only two people that had caused such damage.

"My god, can you imagine what would have happened if they fought in the village?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya in shock.

"I don't even want to know." He said with a grim expression at the image.

"Naruto's still holding back…a lot." Kagura said with a frown while everyone stared in shock.

"What? why? How?" Kurenai exclaimed in shock.

"I think Naruto has been testing him this whole time to see what he was capable of, and by his expression on his face, I take he didn't expect things to got his far, or for Sasuke to have such power." Kagura said with the frown still in place. _'That's Bankai without a doubt, but I didn't realise Sasuke had a Zanpakuto. This may be harder than we first thought._

"Man, Naruto's still the troublesome blond he always was." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Tayuya asked who was stood by Kurenai.

"Aren't you the enemy?" Sakura asked confused.

"That doesn't matter right now but no she isn't." Kurenai said speaking up for Tayuya much to her shock

"Either way if we do help we'll get in the way. The best teamwork we can offer right now is to stay away." Kakashi said while watching intensely.

"Naruto must do this alone." Gaara spoke as he appeared by the group startling them. "This is Naruto's test for himself, to see how much he has improved against Sasuke." He spoke as if from experience.

_**With Orochimaru & Kabuto**_

"What should we do Orochimaru-Sama?" Kabuto asked while he held Orochimaru's arm around his neck keeping him up.

Orochimaru frowned at seeing such power coming from Sasuke never knowing he had such a thing. "For now we wait, it may get interesting."

_**With Naruto and Sasuke**_

The sphere of black chakra and lightning started to crack a clawed hand punched through it, and then another and the legs came through one at a time before Sasuke stood there in his new appearance he now had lightning claws on his hands and feet, a tail and a purple energy wolf-like form over his body with black lightning flickering around him. In his right hand was his Zanpakuto still enveloped lightning.

"**Juu Chidori!" **Sasuke said with a smirk at feeling his new power. "How does it feel Naruto, to be in the presence of someone with more power than you?" He asked rhetorically.

Naruto however answered anyway. "I'll tell you when it happens."

Sasuke growled and shot forward at Naruto at speeds Naruto didn't know existed, he barely had enough time to block a claw at his face by putting **Tensa Zangetsu** there to block it which still pushed him across the ground.

Sasuke then swung his Zanpakuto at Naruto free spot but thanks to Naruto's own speed he managed to block it with **Ryūjin Jakka** which now left Naruto frontal area free which Sasuke smirked at, bringing his right foot up he kicked Naruto full force sending him flying through trees before chasing after him.

Sasuke chased into the trees after Naruto as he was still lifted off of the ground he slide underneath him and kicked him upwards into the sky where he pushed off of the ground to chase after him. Upon reaching him he kicked him back down to the ground causing a tremor in the earth. "Is this what the great Namikaze can do? You're pathetic Naruto, a disgrace to your father and mother! You're father and mother would roll over in their grave if they saw how pathetic and weak you are now!" He shouted down at Naruto.

_**Konoha nin**_

"Oh crap!" Kagura said while backing up.

"What?" Tsunade asked confused.

"There are a lot of things you can say to Naruto and not get him pissed…but the last guy who insulted his parents…well, I couldn't find a speck of ash left after Naruto was done." She said a grimace, she was bloodthirsty but what Naruto had done had made her look tame.

"This is gonna get more dangerous huh?" Kiba asked with a small smirk.

_**With Naruto and Sasuke**_

Where Naruto stood a blast of black chakra was blown to sky pushing away all dust surrounding him showing him stood there looking down with energy pouring out of him in waves. Grasping **Ryūjin Jakka,** he returned it to its sealed stated before re-sheathing it. Taking off his trench coat he threw it over to where the Konoha nins were situated. Stabbing **Tensa Zangetsu** into the ground he crossed his arms in a cross formation while bent slightly, glyphs started to glow all over his body as he yelled out.

"**Gravity Seal: Release!" **The glyphs on his body flashed a moment as everyone felt a gush of wind flow in to past them before more intricate glyphs appeared over Naruto once more.

"**Chakra Restriction Seal: Release!" **This time a large concentration of chakra burst free of Naruto allowing everyone to feel the pressure it was outputting and the power it was emitting.

Standing back up fully he grasped **Tensa Zangetsu** as black energy started to wrap around it, strengthening the blade by adding his **Kuroi Getsuga** to it without release it. By doing this it maximises the power of the Zanpakuto by enforcing it with such dense chakra.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke staring down at him with a smug smile on his face. "People can call me the dobe, the dropout, hell even a demon and I won't let it bother me. But when someone decides to insult my family or friends, that's where I deice that the line has been crossed. And considering your own families legacy…" Naruto simply vanished from the spot, no sound, not even movement from the grass or mud on the floor to even show he moved, but the next moment he was up in the sky in front of Sasuke. "…You have no right to disgrace my family's name!" He shouted as he swung his Zanpakuto down on Sasuke who tried to block it only to feel the added strength from it.

Naruto grinned behind the flickers of black chakra coming off of the blade and to Sasuke horror, he spoke. **"Kuroi Getsuga!"** Before Sasuke could even blink a large amount or black and red chakra burst free from the blade that had been stored up and slammed right into him forcing a cry of pain out of his throat as he was slammed back into the ground destroying a good portion of the forest in the one attack while the aftershock blew everyone away that had been watching while he simply floated up in the air looking down with a calmed anger.

Naruto held his right hand downwards, his left hand holding his wrist as a blue ball of fire swarmed around it, converging on the palm. **"Hadō #33** **Sōkatsui!"** The ball of fire burst from his hand, shooting down to Sasuke like an arrow, eventually reaching its target it struck the ground blowing everything up.

On instinct he brought **Tensa Zangetsu **up behind him to block a strike from Sasuke who had appeared with his **Chidori **in a downward swing. "You're getting slow Sasuke-Chan." Naruto taunted as he flipped over a leg kick that came from his clawed foot.

Sasuke then used his tail to grab Naruto by the foot and swung him around before letting him fly across the sky. Gathering black lighting in his Zanpakuto he pulled back to build up a swing and swung forward with a roar. **"Tenjin Raiga!"** The black lightning roared from the Zanpakuto on a bee-line with Naruto.

Naruto flipped in mid-air to see the lightning crescent soaring towards him, swinging his Zanpakuto he fired off another **Kuroi Getsuga** to intercept Sasuke's technique. Both met eventually causing a large explosion blowing the both back a bit.

Naruto straightened himself up and looked at Sasuke and for the first time since he landed an attack he noticed a scar had formed along his chest from his attack before. "Is this all you're Bankai has to offer? What a joke, and here I was all hyped up I'll finally face someone with Bankai." Naruto said with a mock pout on his face.

Sasuke growled as his black wolf-cloak started to darken more with his anger while turning more feral. "Shut up Namikaze! You haven't seen anything yet!" Sasuke shouted in fury.

Sasuke started to increase the output of his Zanpakuto rapidly causing it to shoot off small shots of electricity, lifting it up he pointed the tip to the sky which shot a single lightning bolt that pierced the clouds and ripped the sky open. "**Tenraidenkou!" **A gigantic lightning bolt of which Naruto had never seen before broke through from the heaven sand shot down on his position, which was right above everyone down below.

"Shit! This isn't good, I can't move or everyone will die!" He exclaimed angrily.

Sasuke seeing his predicament laughed. "Ha! What will you do Naruto? Sacrifice yourself and save everyone? Or let them die like the worthless dogs they are?" He shouted down to him.

Naruto sighed and let go of his Zanpakuto letting it drop down to the ground sticking in with the hilt sticking towards the sky. Holding up his hands he shouted. **"Shinra Tensei!"** And the lightning bolt struck him, but thanks to the jutsu he was able to hold it for a few seconds until it put strain on him forcing him down to the ground.

Now on the ground with his hands still held up, sweat started to trickle down his forehead from the strain of the jutsu while his nose started to bleed. _'Damn…this is tougher than I first thought It would be…'_

Looking behind him he noticed everyone staring at him in shock, awe and worry. "EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM HERE NOW!"

"What? Naruto we can help!" Kurenai shouted as she grasped her Zanpakuto in its sheathe.

Naruto shook his head. "YOU CAN'T, THIS IS TOO DANGEROUS! WHEN THIS EXPLODES ANY SECOND, YOU LOT WILL BE IN THE BLAST RADIUS NOW GO!" He shouted with desperation in his voice as more sweat trickled down his face.

"FINE! BUT IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO YOU I'M BRINGING YOU BACK JUST TO KICK YOU ASS!" Kagura shouted which brought a smile to his face as he watched the entire group run off. "I hope you do love." He said with a chuckle.

The next second his whole world turned white as the technique blew up destroying everything.

_**With the Konoha nin**_

They had just stopped outside of the forest which was close to the North Gate which sin surprising since that was where they started off their fight. Now they were just waiting for any sign that Naruto would survive.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Temari asked with worry.

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the forest with expectation. "The brat had better be, I'm not losing him just yet." She said with another sigh.

"You and me both." Kurenai said with a smirk more confident in herself since her meeting with her Zanpakuto.

"I don't know how that gaki has got you woman wrapped his finger." Jiraiya said with a shake of his head.

Kagura chuckled with a grin on her face. "The fact that he's a Viking in the sack helps." She said causing some of the woman there to drool and blush.

Guren and Tayuya felt like the odd ones out in the conversation, after seeing what Naruto was capable of doing and the lengths he would go for his people they had decided that they would stay with the leaf, or more specifically Naruto.

Just then the forest lit up in a black flash of light as the entire ground shook from its power, the only way they stood up is because of using chakra in their feet. Looking up they noticed how lightning seemed to be pouring over the explosion.

"Holy shit." Ino exclaimed.

"Nicely put." Kankurō said with a smirk.

"How the hell could Naruto withstand that?" Sakura asked in shock.

"He has tougher skin than normal people." Kagura said while looking on in worry.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Ever since Naruto has gained his Zanpakuto he had become much stronger, and as he grew stronger, his skin also became tough to the point that a normal kunai would practically bounce off of him. He can take more damage than people realise, hell sometime I even forget." She said with a chuckle.

Just then the bushes started to rustle, all of them got on guard for whoever would come out only to see Naruto, in his clothes he had left on which left him shirtless, **Ryūjin Jakka** was strapped to his right while **Tensa Zangetsu** was in his left hand. His skin had scorch marks, his forehead was bleeding and he had numerous cuts on him with blood dribbling out of each.

"They got away." He said before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and fell forward.

"Naruto!" Kagura shouted as she ran at him to catch him.

Tsunade came over a second later and placed her hands over his body running a scan as her hands turned green. "He's ok, just unconscious. He's extremely worn out though; all of that fighting must have really taken it out of him. We need to get him to the hospital." Tsunade told everyone as they started back to the village.

_**With Yoruichi and Stark**_

"He's much stronger than I first thought." Stark said with respect.

They had just watched the entire fight since the Konoha nin had gotten there and were very impressed with the blonde with being able to keep up with a Bankai, even if Sasuke was holding back, most likely because Orochimaru was there.

"Did you see just before the lightning exploded?" Yoruichi asked him with a serious face.

And he had, he had watched the boy, no, young man pull on his hollow mask at the last second by relinquishing one of his hands which caused the explosion in the end.

"Yes, he has control over it, that's a good thing anyway." Stark mentioned as he watched Naruto being carried away with the girls worrying over him.

"Come on, we better hurry. We have places to be." Yoruichi said with a frown as she wanted to see more the blonde.

"Right." Stark agreed before the both simply vanished.

_**The Next Day**_

Konoha was on its way to recovery from all of the damage is had sustained from the last invasion. Shinobi of all ranks had been working 24/7 doing what they could to help with the repairs that certain parts of the village had taken most damage due to the main fights that had taken place. Never mind the mostly destroyed forest which Yamato had to rebuild using his **Mokuton** jutsu.

Gaara and his siblings had taken their shinobi back the Suna as they needed to prepare their own village for any future invasions as they knew with Akatsuki still around that anything is possible.

Guren and Tayuya had been taken to the ANBU jail cells without the resisting as they knew this would happen, but they had wanted to speak to Naruto when he woke up which Tsunade had said she would make it happen.

Kurenai, Yugao and Anko had gone home to rest since they live in the same apartment as since they work together so much they found it easier to live together if something important came up. Kurenai had told them she now had her own Zanpakuto and it revolved around illusions which didn't surprise the two kunoichi, although Anko felt slightly jealous that her friends had Zanpakuto and she didn't.

Team 8, 10 and Gai had all gone back to their clan compounds to help with the repairs that would no doubt need doing; well Tenten and Lee had to go to their home as they didn't have a clan to go back to.

Sakura had gone with Tsunade back to the hospital to start with the healing that would need doing for the shinobi that got injured in the invasion. While Jiraiya also went to the hospital just to make sure Naruto had been alright and checking up on Tsunade knowing she was worried for Naruto despite him not being in danger.

Kagura though hadn't left Naruto's side for a moment; she had slept on his hospital bed while he remained unconscious as she didn't want to leave him yet after just thinking he may have died in the explosion from Sasuke's attack.

But Naruto hadn't woken up at all.

Until now…

_**Hospital**_

_**Naruto's**_ _**Room**_

Ringed violet-grey eyes groggily opened ever so slowly as they were blinded by the light from outside. Opening them fully now adjusted he noticed one thing about the room he was in…white…every fucking thing was white.

"The hospital." Naruto spat out in hate.

What caught his attention next though was a yawn and some shifting on top of him, looking down he was greeted to the sight of red hair. "Kagura?" He asked himself not expecting an answer.

"Mhmm." She said as she stretched on top off of him unknowingly pressing her breasts into him making him groan. Looking up she saw the **Rinnegan** staring back at her. "Naruto-Kun!" She shouted as she hugged him tightly. "I thought that Sasuke was going to kill you when he launched that attack a you!"

Naruto chuckled as he hugged her back while stroking her hair. "You know I'm tougher than that." He said with a joke. "And you know I'll never leave you, there's too much for me to do here."

Kagura pulled back before laying one of the most passionate kisses on his lips that left him breathless, before she smacked his head. "Don't ever run off and fight such a dangerous battle ever again, you make me worry too damn much." She said with a smile.

Naruto chuckled as he pulled back also. "No promises I'm afraid." He said with a smirk.

Kagura looked up at Naruto with a confused look. "How did you actually survive that attack from Sasuke anyway?"

Naruto sighed and looked up at her. "I told you all about my inner hollow thing right?" He asked her and received a nod. "Well in the last moment as I saw it was going to explode, I brought out my hollow mask which makes me stronger so that it helped to defend me against the attack." He said making Kagura chuckle. "What?" He asked confused.

Kagura just shook her head. "Saved by a mask, what has this world come to?" She asked rhetorically while Naruto also chuckled. Kagura just chuckled and shook her head. "Well what's going to happen now?" She asked him.

"Well I got a letter from Mei the other she needed help training the new **Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu**." He said with a smile while she raised an eyebrow.

"So we're going to Kiri then? When?" She asked.

"We're not going anywhere." He said making her looked confused. "You're going to go." He said making her wide-eyed for a moment.

"What? Why me?" She asked looking puzzled.

"Because you'd be the best at teaching some people how to use Zanpakuto's" he said making her looked shocked again. "Yeah, apparently they all have Zanpakuto's and the only one who can do vigorous training is you, besides you cans care any guy, they will learn better from you." He said with a voice full of confidence, confidence in her, in her ability.

Kagura sighed and gave a nod of her head. "Fine, I'll get going soon but Tsunade wanted to see you about the two sound nin who want to speak with you." She told him causing the boy to raise an eyebrow.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I'll see her later. For now I'm busy." He finished with a mischievous grin that actually turned Kagura on.

"Oh really? Doing what?" She asked innocently while trailing her finger nails across his chest.

Naruto chuckled and pulled her against him. "I think you know!" The next thing Kagura knew was that she was underneath him. "

"Now you're talking my language!" Laughed Kagura while hoping that the hospital staff doesn't hear them…

…then again getting caught is kinky.

_**Later**_

_**Tsunade' Office**_

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk waiting for Naruto, she had heard he had woken up a few hours ago and other than being low on his chakra he was perfectly healthy which if she was honest with herself, completely stunned her.

From what she saw of his and Sasuke's battle would have let any normal person in hospital for days, and if you're unlucky, you may never leave the hospital. When she thought about the blondes strength though she realised how much he had been holding back in the tests.

Despite everything though, she hadn't felt more proud of him before by becoming so strong…and yet in some way she knew he would face people stronger than him out there and it was worrying.

A second later the opened revealing a fresh Naruto who now in his battle clothes with his twin Zanpakuto's at his waists. "Kagura said you needed me?" He asked as he sat down in front of her.

"Yes I did something has come up…by the way where is Kagura." She asked, and it was a good question too as the blonde and red head or as she liked to dub them 'Chibi Minato' and 'Chibi Kushina', well they were always together.

"I had to send her to Kiri, the Mei Terumi, the Mizukage had asked for me or her to help train her new swordsmen and she's more suited for teaching, I can't scare men like the way she does." He said with a shiver at the end which brought a smile on her face.

"I see, that's fine. Anyway we have two people from sound, one called Guren and another called Tayuya, no surnames." She said reading them off a piece of paperwork that laid in front of her. "They wanted to speak with you, something about joining you." She said with a smirk.

"Joining me?" He asked confused.

"Yes. Tayuya has a Zanpakuto like yourself and knows the only one who can give her the proper training in them is you…and she says that being with you, fighting the good fight will give her a home." She paused as she saw Naruto thinking over it, possibly thinking over the possibilities of having someone else with him, of course he had thought of creating a group or possibly his own village. Giving a nod to Tsunade she carried on. "Guren, is basically in the same boat, she has a unique bloodline called the **Shōton** and she knows your capable of using this element, she also feels the same way as Tayuya."

Naruto thought about her for a moment if it was true and she could use that element she would be extremely helpful with working with him, while he could use the jutsu's for it, he never had the full capabilities of it, and partnering up with someone who does, well…the possibilities were endless.

Naruto gave a nod and said. "I'll see them tomorrow, for now I need some rest. What cells are they in?" Tsunade gave a nod and wrote the cell numbers down before handing it to him which he pocketed. "Thanks, but for now I need sleep." He said as he stood up.

Before he could get to the door though Tsunade stopped him. "Naruto." Naruto turned around to see the smiling face of Tsunade. "I'm proud of the man you have become, your parents would be proud."

Naruto smiled at her gratefully, that comment by Sasuke had cut deep where he honestly wondered if they would be ashamed of him or not. "Thank you Tsunade, that means a lot." He said with a smile before he left.

Just another busy for Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

**To Be Continued**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Also if anyone has suggestions I'm open to ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6: Orochimaru's Death, Chasing S

**Namikaze Naruto: True Heir of the Rikudō Sennin**

**New Chapter as promised, hope this is as good as the last though.**

**For those wondering why Naruto explained his Rinnegan etc. it's because he has always been a fair fighter. So since he knew practically everything about the Sharingan he only felt it fair about to explain his own abilities to even the playing field.**

**Also Naruto won't always be super strong as you expect. He will only show his true power against someone he deems strong, such as someone who a Zanpakuto with Bankai. Naruto wasn't full power against Sasuke because he didn't have Bankai yet and Sasuke had not long achieved it.**

**Any more questions or queries, ask.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.**

**Chapter 6: Orochimaru's Death, Chasing Sasuke, Meeting Itachi**

_**The Next Day**_

_**Orochimaru's Base**_

In a small dark room where candle lights were hung all the walls to give a creepy glow to the room was a single bed across the door. Sat in the bed was Orochimaru looking like shit, it had been a day since they got the defeated and retreated and Sasuke wasn't happy about that, then again neither was Orochimaru.

He was currently in pain because of his Transference Jutsu was running low as it has a 3 year limit, every few minutes he coughs up blood knowing it was only going to get worse.

Stood next to him was his right hand man Yakushi Kabuto. "This is the limit, if I don't administer a rank 10 medicine your body…" he stopped as Orochimaru started heaving. "…I'll go get the other medicine, please a little while." With that he left the room and shut the door.

Kabuto started walking down the hallway when he heard Orochimaru. "Kuku…KUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Back in the room Orochimaru stopped laughing as he started coughing up blood, looking up as he heard something he saw a sword coated in lightning stab through the wall at an alarming rate.

Orochimaru crossed his arms to stop the blade where it stabbed his summoning tattoos on his forearm, forcing him back a bit coughing up more blood.

Orochimaru looked at and frowned a bit. _'This chakra composition is…but I've never seen this kind of shape manipulation before! '_

Still frowning he looked up with his menacing slit eyes and whispered. "Who is it?" To himself. It was then scratches started to appear on the door before it literally blew off.

None other than Uchiha Sasuke was stood in the door way with his sword in his right hand slung over his shoulder while he held his left hand out with lightning coming from it, the same one that struck Orochimaru.

Ever since the battle with Naruto and showing his true abilities he had decided it was time to end his apprenticeship under Orochimaru and finally take action to go after his brother after all this time.

Orochimaru grinned. "Just as I thought…it's come down to this."

Sasuke kept his uncaring mask up before speaking. "There's nothing left for me to learn from you…" opening his eyes wider the fully matured Sharingan appeared within his eyes blazing with fury. "…It appears even you will become a stepping stone to my goal."

Sasuke then walks forward causing the blade that was stabbing Orochimaru to dig further, however Orochimaru moved his arms to the side so that the blade hit wall behind him instead. "Orochimaru…you're weaker than me. That was proven in my fight against Naruto." Sasuke said with the curse mark moving across the left side of his face. "There's no need for me to give you my body anymore."

"Such big talk for a little Uchiha chick!" growled the snake Sannin.

Sasuke smirked. "Heh…if I wasn't a little chick you wouldn't have been able to get me right? You…couldn't get Itachi…so you settled for the little chick that was me right?" he said gazing in to his eyes with his Sharingan spinning. "Isn't that right? The genius that was lauded as one of the 'Sannin', but you were only a genius to the norm of society…you couldn't surpass the Uchiha name or even come close. No matter how much a genius one is, in front of the Uchiha name, they're just ordinary people."

"You want to get closer to the Uchiha's powers so badly you immense your body with medicine and taking over other bodies. Your actions…from me, who bears this name, it looks ridiculous. Plus I don't like your methods…what's your purpose?" Sasuke taunted, however he wasn't finished. "To unravel the logic of this world or whatever, you've continued to play around with people like toys for such a stupid and selfish reason."

"YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed his lightning sword further, and jumped at Orochimaru with his other sword in his right hand coming down at a stab. As the sword got closer to his head Orochimaru opened his mouth wide and a big white scale creature shot out, seeing the body go limp Sasuke turned around to face to face with a snake. "So a white scaled snake…that was your true identity…"

In front of Sasuke was a snake big enough to take up the while room while curled that had scales as big a head covering it, its head was practically Orochimaru with a long face and spiky black hair opposed to his long hair. "You continued your experiments…so that you could move from body to body…and the end result is that appearance."

Orochimaru glared at Sasuke before diving for him. "Now…Sasuke-kun, your body…GIVE IT TO ME!" As he came upon him Sasuke jumped over, however he only got half way before two white snakes came from under scales and dove at him.

Sasuke spun in mid-air, sword held out and sliced at the snakes, coming to a landing he slid across the floor as the snakes fell to bits, Orochimaru turned around to face him and yelled. "SHAAAAA!" a dozen snakes came out of Orochimaru and headed for Sasuke, however he just sheathed his sword on his back before he pulled bot arms out of his sleeves allowing the top to dangle from his waist.

As the snakes neared, Sasuke activated his cursed seal fully gaining grey skin with a black four pointed start in his forehead near the middle of his eyes, while his hair grew like Uchiha Madara except white. "Simply put, for a snake that crawls around on the ground to dream on flying is just impossible, and you still wanted to do it. So you targeted a little chick inside a nest and…got targeted in return."

As the snakes wrapped themselves around Sasuke they all of a sudden were ripped off and cut off showing Sasuke with his bone like wings stretched out. "Now, I'm going to fly high in to the sky…like the eye of the hawk."

Orochimaru shot at Sasuke while screaming. "SASUKE!" While he had a thought back to a conversation with Sarutobi Hiruzen.

_**Flashback**_

Orochimaru was currently knelt down at a couple graves as Hiruzen stood behind him, it was then that Orochimaru saw something on the ground, reaching for it he picked it up. "What is this?" he asked

"Ooh! That's the skin of a white snake, must have been hard to find." The God of Shinobi said.

Orochimaru looked puzzled. "I've never seen anything like this." He stated. Sarutobi smiled down at him. "Fufu… to be honest same with me, that's something very rare that you don't get very to see often."

"Why is it white?"

"Hmm…no-one really knows, no-one even thinks about that. For a long time now the white snake has always been a sign of good fortune and rebirth."

"Good fortune and rebirth…" he trailed off as he looked down sadly.

"The fact that you found it here at this grave might be some sign, maybe your parents have been reincarnated somewhere…so that they can meet a grownup like you."

"…When will that be…?

Sarutobi sighed sadly. "…That I don't know."

Orochimaru looked down at the skin and smiled, no-one at the time knowing he would become a monster.

_**End of Flashback**_

Back in the present now Uchiha Sasuke in his curse sealed form stood over the monstrosity known as Orochimaru who was lifeless on ground in three separate pieces with blood pooling out of its head.

Sasuke let his seal revert him to normal while saying. "So this is the end…how disappointing." It was then Sasuke felt some pain and keeled over slightly just in time for Orochimaru's head to come up. "It's starting to kick in I see…the body fluids from this giant white snake vaporize when exposed to air, it's a numbing poison…I CANNOT BE DESTROYED, YOU CAN'T KILL ME WITH YOUR INSIGNIFICANT JUTSU'S!" Opening his maw wide he dove at Sasuke. "Kuku…now…I'll take you…" Sasuke's Sharingan looked in Orochimaru's slit eyes when everything then turned dark and hazy.

Looking around Sasuke saw he was in an area of pitch black. "What is this…place?"

A form started bubbling next to him taking shape. "This is a separate dimension inside of me…it's where we'll hold the ritual for transmigration…" the form started showing Orochimaru's left side of his face. "…Lets start…"

Snakes started tangling around Sasuke as faces were revealed around some showing woman others showing men, previous containers. Sasuke looked at Orochimaru dead in the eye while Orochimaru screamed. "KUKU…THOSE EYES WILL FINALLY BE MINE!" lunging forward for Sasuke.

_**With Kabuto**_

Kabuto was currently in a lab room filled with jars of specimens, in front of him he was currently making the medicine completely oblivious to what was actually happening.

"Looks like this medicine won' work anymore…tomorrow…or even today we'll have to do the transmigration ritual…though I can' imagine Sasuke-kun being agreeable and saying 'yes'…" he trailed off turning around to walk away.

Opening the door he walked out thinking. '_Well, even Sasuke-kun wouldn't be able to withstand that ritual.' _Yet he couldn't get the funny feeling out of his stomach.

He soon came upon Orochimaru's room where blood was leaking out of it, sliding up to the wall beside the door he peaked in to look just to Sasuke standing in the middle of a big white scaled snake. _'What is Sasuke-kun doing here?' _looking at the snake he thought _'that's the skin of the giant white snake…that means the ritual is already over?'_

Sasuke turned his head to see Kabuto walk in. "Kabuto?" Sasuke simply walked past him but didn't get far as Kabuto asked. "Right now…which one are you?" Sasuke turned to look at him bored and asked back. "Who do you think?"

Sasuke used his Sharingan on Kabuto to take him to the ritual grounds, leaving Kabuto confused. _'This is where the transmigration ritual…'_

Looking across the plain he saw Sasuke and Orochimaru covered in a thick substance staring at each other. Hand like appendages came off of Orochimaru heading for Sasuke only for him to release his curse mark overpowering Orochimaru's.

Orochimaru screamed in agony. "Im…Impossible…this is a separate dimension I created! This isn't possible, this can't be possible! This is my…"

"Orochimaru…in front of these eyes all your Jutsu's are…you should know by now…" Sasuke interrupted.

Kabuto looked on in shock. _'His will is…eroding the space.'_

"This…this can't be happening? I'm the immortal Orochimaru! I can't die like this! I'm the one to reveal…this world…! The one to hold the key to everything!" He yelled in agony

Then there was nothing as they returned back to the real world. "Orochimaru-Sama has died…" Kabuto said in shock. "No this is like…."

Sasuke finished off for him smiling. "I took him over."

With that he walked off leaving a heavily sweating Kabuto.

Sasuke ended up in a room where there was a giant tube full of water, pulling his sword out a voice spoke out. "So it was you after all…. Then that means you defeated the snake bastard."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah and I'll let you out of here." He said as he lashed out with sword slicing the tube open, causing water to pour out. Sasuke looked where the water was only to see a man form from the water standing up. "I'm finally out…thanks Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked at him before turning around slightly. "Suigetsu…you're first come with me."

"Me first…then the others?" He inquired.

"…Two others…I'll take Juugo from the northern hideout and Karin from the southern hideout." He explained.

"Really?"

"What?"

Suigetsu looked up fully formed and said. "Nothing…just don't like 'em…just thought…we won't be able to…get along…heh" he grinned showing his shark like teeth.

"There's no need to get along especially well…but together."

"Of course…you did save me after all, if you say work together I don't mind but…you're crazy for choosing them Sasuke."

"Shut your yapping, put your clothes on were going."

"HA HA…such high and mighty words…" Suigetsu then appeared behind Sasuke hand like a gun at his head. "Let's make our relationship clear okay?" Sasuke looked back at him uninterested. "Just because you defeated Orochimaru, it doesn't make you superior to me…we were all after him…sooner or later someone was going to kill him." Suigetsu grinned. "You were a favourite so you could stay by Orochimaru and weren't locked up. You just had more chances to kill him than the rest of us."

"…So what?"

"In this situation…I've got the upper hand." He then lifted his hand up and said. "Just kidding…a joke…even in this situation, not even irregular heartbeat…so it wasn't luck…I'm relieved."

"I heard rumours about you being strong from way back…your team is the one that defeated my great senpai Momochi Zabuza right?"

Sasuke looked at him not saying a word, not feeling like he needed to.

"I'll go with you, but before we get the other two, I want to stop by somewhere, that okay?"

_**Later**_

Sasuke and Suigetsu were currently standing in front of a bridge. Looking up Sasuke read. "The Great Naruto Bridge….heh."

"Sasuke…"

"…It's nothing lets go."

They eventually came to the end of a field where Sasuke spoke up. "Right here, Suigetsu."

In front of them were two graves, one on the left with a cloth around it indicating Haku's grave and on the left had a sword behind it, Zabuza's zanbatou. Suigetsu went over to it and grabbed it. "I'm going to take this, Zabuza-senpai." He said as he took it out of the ground.

He lifted it up full view and said. "Heavy… so this is the Kirigakure's Demon Zabuza's beheading sword!"

Sasuke looked at him and asked. "Can you use that with your strength?"

"The swords of the seven swordsmen were passed down from generation to generation, I…admired the seven and trained because of it…as long as I have this large sword, I wouldn't lose to even you…maybe. Plus, if we're going to include Juugo in the team this sword will come in handy, I think…"

Suigetsu strapped the sword on his back but unclicked the hilt and placed it in his belt." Heh." Said Sasuke smiling lightly.

"…Well then, let's go to the closer one, Sasuke."

_**Southern Hideout**_

"GUWAHHH!" Came the sound of someone being thrown to the floor.

In a corridor underground stood a red headed woman who was looking down at a man. "I can't have you doing whatever you want because Orochimaru is dead!"

With that she turned around but stopped in her tracks before looking up. "This chakra…it can't be…"

Sasuke and Suigetsu were currently walking across an ocean before Suigetsu turned to Sasuke and asked. "Can I ask a question?"

"What?"

"Why are you fathering teammates?"

Sasuke looked over slightly. "I have a goal….there is a better chance to achieve that goal as a small team."

"But...why me?"

"From the time I got close to Orochimaru…I thought of this possibility and chose a powerful shinobi."

"Heh…but I think there's no reason to choose Karin, she unlike me is Orochimaru's subordinate. She's messed around with my body before…and I can't stand her attitude."

Sasuke looked over before speaking. "True, there's a lot of other strong shinobi that would be easier to handle, but she had a special power that no-one else has."

"…Well I have to admit that's true..!"

Later Sasuke and Suigetsu made it in to the hideout where they walked past cells where people were practically dying from starvation or the like. One person noticed the Uchiha crest on Sasuke's back. "That's…Uchiha Sasuke!"

"What's he doing here?"

"Wait if he's here without Orochimaru…then that rumour could be true."

"TH…THAT'S IT!" Yelled an excited prisoner." HE DEFEATED OROCHIMARU SO HE CAME TO FREE US!"

However another r prisoner didn't seem that optimistic. "Stupid there's no at that's true…besides Orochimaru can't be defeated."

The duo carried along until they met a woman with red hair and glasses wearing very small shorts and a jacket that shown more skin than anything. "So it really is you guys…"

"Sasuke…if you're here by yourself then the rumour must be true."

Suigetsu feeling ignored spoke up. "That's cold…I'm here too."

Karin looked at Sasuke. "So what are you doing here?"

"Apparently, Sasuke wants to talk to you, instead of standing around talking can you show us to a room? It's been a while since I've walked so I'm beat."

Karin looked at him with a frown. "Hah…"

Sasuke chose that moment to talk. "Karin comes with us…we need you."

"HUH?" She yelled wide-eyed. "Why the hell should i? I've been put in charge of this place!"

5 minutes later they were sat in a room on a couch. "Orochimaru's dead!"

"What about all the people were detaining?"

Sasuke looked over at Suigetsu. "Suigetsu…go and release everyone."

Karin looked shocked. "What…"

Suigetsu just grinned. "Ha…still talking like you're the boss." He said getting up, however Karin wouldn't have it. "Don't you dare do it?"

Sasuke looked at Karin at spoke. "Now there'll be no need for a guard. What are you going to do?"

Karin looked as Suigetsu opened the Door and yelled. "NO WAY! BESIDES I HAVE NO OBLIGATION TO GO WITH YOU!"

Sasuke sighed and said. "I guess that's it…if you're against it that much I'll have to find someone else."

_**With Suigetsu**_

"I see."

"So he defeated Orochimaru."

"Yeah that's right." Said Suigetsu.

"So what's going to happen to us?"

"You're free of course." He said simply.

"R…Really?"

"Yep…just like me." He grinned. "I'll open the lock now, however there's one thing I want to ask you guys."

"WHAT?"

"PLEASE TELL US WHAT IT IS."

"The one who defeated Orochimaru and freed us is Sasuke…once you're outside spread that…that a man will bring us peace and stability to this world has appeared...kuku…"

_**Sasuke and Karin**_

Karin moved back to the door and locked it so that Suigetsu can't get back in and looked at Sasuke with a lustful eye. "I'll go." In a lust filled voice.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her response a bit confused at how she's acting.

It was then that Karin walked over to him and put down her glasses and scooted closer to him and said. "If you insist that much…I'll go with you." She said in sultry filled voice.

"What are you saying? You changed your mind quickly/" Sasuke said suspicion clearly in his voice.

"When I think about it…I'm getting bored of being on guard duty." She said leaning closer to Sasuke.

She then heard the door rattling clearly Suigetsu trying to get in; looking back at Sasuke she moved closer causing him to put an arm up. "You…don't get too close."

Completely ignoring him she spoke up. "Hey….why don't we make it just the two of us? We don't need Suigetsu…that thing…" she didn't get to finished as the door and walls were cut down in seconds.

Suigetsu stood at the door leaning his right arm on his sword while his left arm was bulged to at least 3 times as big. "Come on Sasuke lets go, she said he won't."

"She just said she'll come." Informed Sasuke.

However Karin didn't accept so easy." W...Who said I'll come, I'm just going the same way!" she screeched while pointing a finger at Suigetsu.

"Oh? Well then isn't that convenient then…well let's go partway together then."

Karin pushed her glasses up and said. "Just partway."

Suigetsu deflated his arm to normal an asked. "Then…next is Juugo right?"

"What…did you say Juugo? You're going to include that guy in the team?"

"You're only partway with us so it doesn't concern you does it?"

"N...NO! It doesn't concern me! SO WHAT! ARE YOU PCIKING A FIGHT?"

_**Northern Hideout**_

In a dark cell there was a man with orange spiky hair in the corner of the room with a massive iron ball chained to him. "No…has to be a woman…a woman has to better…no wait…has to be a guy…a guy should be better. NO should be a woman…a woman. NO…a guy instead of…"

_**Sasuke and Co.**_

"We're walking again…I'm already beat…" Complained Suigetsu.

"Heh….you're going to the north hideout. It it's like that, we'll get killed the second we get there." Karin commented

"I only know about it from the maps…is it that bad? Asked Suigetsu.

"The north hideout isn't just a regular hideout…." She paused both males looked at her. "That place is…a human experiment lab…and the uncontrollable monsters that are born are kept locked up."

A little while later they were further to where they needed to be however Suigetsu was still complaining. "Hey…aren't you tired? Why don't we rest a little bit?" he asked while drinking water.

Sasuke and Karin looked back to see Suigetsu sat down on a rock. "Your pathetic we still have a long way to go until we reach the hideout."

"Where we're headed should be different than yours…no need to worry about me, just leave."

"Well I just remember I have something left at the hideout so I'm going there first!"

Sasuke getting annoyed spoke. "Stop arguing now come on!"

Two hours later they were finally at the hideout, once the got there they noticed a riot had started thanks to the news of Orochimaru so without hesitation Sasuke killed anyone who attacked him while searching for Juugo.

_**Later**_

In front of the trio was a horde of cursed seal victims in their second stage forms, however instead of being like Sasuke and having it under control these were nothing more than mindless beasts.

Karin looked around in shock. "All the guards are dead…a complete prison break out.

"Suigetsu frowned also looking around. "There's no way to tell which one is Juugo like that…Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed turning to Karin. "Karin, is Juugo amongst these guys?"

"Just shut…wait a minute." She growled. She closed her eyes to look for the chakra source that was Juugo. "Heh…he's not in the group.

"So we can cut them down right?" Suigetsu asked hopeful.

Sasuke kept his mask of indifference up as he stared at the horde. "Yes, there mindful beasts right now."

"Heh and to think you're from Konoha!" Suigetsu exclaimed happy at what he's going to do.

"People change!" he said as he ran forward and jumped high in the air and shouted. **"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" **Sasuke blew out multiple balls of fire at 10 of the creatures leaving about 36 left.

Suigetsu ran up the left side and started cleaving his way through cutting limbs, heads hell even people in half. He had just killed 7 before he jumped up and shouted out his own Jutsu. **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" **Out of the air came a fearsome dragon which shot out at the enemies taking out 6 while soaking the rest perfect for Sasuke to clean up.

Sasuke flipped in mid-air and landed on the ground, slamming his hand on the ground he shouted. **"Ikazuchi Hakai!" **Lightning surged through the ground breaking it apart heading straight for the rest of the horde. Once it touched the remaining water on the ground it immediately blew the entire area up taking out the remaining enemies.

Suigetsu appeared next to Sasuke and appreciated their work. "Hmm…we do good work don't ya think."

Sasuke just smirked and walked on with Karin trailing behind looking at the smoking corpses, while Suigetsu followed.

_**With Juugo **_

Juugo was still sat in the corner but now was looking at the door sensing people approaching. "A woman…if a woman comes in here I'll kill…kill!"

_**Sasuke and Co.**_

Sasuke and Suigetsu were currently cutting down more cursed sealed victims as they walked down the corridors which seemed to be filled with them. Blood covered the walls already from previous fights that had already taken place.

Sasuke plucked his sword out of en enemies gut as it reverted back to a human person. "Heh…you strong…'cough." And just like that one more down.

Karin followed behind not a care in the world as she followed Juugo's chakra signature. Walking in to a room close to where Sasuke was she emerged a few minutes later. "The keys! I found them!" she chirped happily as she held up a couple dozen keys attached to a ring.

They soon came upon a cross roads of different routes, Suigetsu turned to Karin. "Karin can you tell us which way."

She looked at him in annoyance before saying. "Tch…since when did you become leader."

"Just tell us which way!" He growled out.

She points down the left way. "That way!" following her commands Suigetsu and Sasuke walked down it however Sasuke didn't get far as Karin grabbed him and pulled him the other. "Karin…what are you doing."

"It's this way." She said simply.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Why did you lie? Suigetsu's going the wrong way…"

Karin snorted and walked on. "He's annoying; I don't like him…let's go." She said pulling away only for Sasuke to realise her hold. "Let go…I can walk myself." _'This feels like team 7 all over again!' _he thought with a sigh.

_**With Suigetsu**_

Suigetsu carried on down the corridor completely oblivious to what was going on. "The cursed deal changes the body in to something monstrous…Sasuke d you also become like that when you use it?2 he asked only to receive no reply looking slightly behind him he said. "Are you even listening to me….?" only to realise he had been tricked. "That bitch!" he growled out walking back the way he came.

_**Sasuke and Karin**_

Sasuke and Karin now stood outside a heavily bolted up door which seemed to be impenetrable. "Here?" asked Sasuke curiosity taking over as he saw chains being rapped around the door.

"Yeah, Juugo's inside here." Karin informed

Karin set to unlocking the door with the multiple keys she had, as she went op grab the handle Sasuke sopped her by putting his arm in front of her. "I'll go in first…Karin take a step back."

Meanwhile Juugo was still rambling inside. "No if it's a guy, I'll kill him…yeah a guy comes in I'll him." Looking over at the door he saw it open slightly and a foot at the opening.

It was then he saw half of Sasuke's face before he shot up with the curse mark taking over. "BINGO! I'LL KILL!" He screamed hysterically like a crazed person, he then rushed Sasuke full speed still grinning like a mad man.

Sasuke pulled his sword half-way out if it's sheathe as Karin shouted. "HE'S COMING!" while Sasuke kept a stoic face while bending slight to face Juugo.

_**Suigetsu 5 Minutes Earlier**_

Suigetsu had finally found himself back in the room of now dead people littered around. "Oh? Looks like I've come back….then it must be on the right then. As he went to continue a voice broke him out if his thoughts. "Wh….What did you all…come here…for?"

Looking back he saw a barely alive man looking up at him. "We came to get Juugo from this place, we want to make him part of our team."

A man seemed to find it amusing as he chuckled. "Kukuku…you guys…do you know what you're trying to do…GUH…." Suigetsu looked at him questionably wondering where he was going with it. "…If you let that guy out in the world…."

Suigetsu cut him off there. "I agree…but I'll make him listen…by force if necessary."

The man thought that was even more amusing. "Kukuku though you're strong with your powers…"

Suigetsu getting get pissed off stamped on the man's stomach. "GUAH!" he man gargled out. "KUKU…YOU SHOULD ALL GET KILLED BY JUUGO!"

Suigetsu reached up for his sword. "Just one person wouldn't matter…" as he was going to kill the man there was an explosion close by.

_**Sasuke and Karin**_

Juugo now had his transformed fist buried in the dust, Karin was on the floor coughing from the dust and rocks that came out of the wall and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"SASUKEEEE!" Screamed Karin while Juugo was laughing like a mad man. "GEHAHAHAHHAHA!"

Juugo's left arm that was buried in the wall now had spikes going along it much like a Kaguya's bloodline. "THERES MORE!" As he said that a slit appeared in his elbow where a tube like shape came out, pushing chakra in to it there's was another massive explosion. _'Sasuke's chakra…' _thought Karin worriedly.

It was then wind like appendages came out of the rubble and gripped Juugo's now monstrous arms. Juugo jumped back with his ever growing arm and looked in the hole to see Sasuke's right side transformed with a massive wind coming out of his back. "ANOTHER ONE OF MY COPIES? I HAVE TO ADMIT…YOU'RE SOMETHING TO BE ABLE TO ACHIEVE A 'PARTIAL CHANGE'. YOU'RE GOOD AT CONTROLLING THE'CURSED SEAL."

Sasuke looked up and the could see the right side of his face being covered by the seal and his eye now black with a yellow pupil. "I have no intention of fighting…I just want to talk with you Juugo."

Juugo just seem to go even more crazed. "YOU'RE STRONG! THE FIRST COPY OF THIS CALIBER SINCE KIMIMARO!" with that dove forward arm cocked back, instead of hitting Sasuke came in contact with a giant sword.

Suigetsu and Juugo bounced back from each other from the force of the blow. "Sasuke, I want to take this guy. And Karin you'll get it later."

"Tch…"

"Stop Suigetsu we didn't come here to fight. I'll talk to him." Sasuke said reverting back.

Suigetsu just lifted his sword. "He isn't someone who'll listen when you talk…just have to take him by force….

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE SUIGETSU. I REMEMBER NOW." Juugo screamed w with a crazy grin on his face as he swung his fist at Suigetsu who reciprocated with his weapon rebounding off one another again. Suigetsu came back around with a mighty swing only for Juugo to duck out of the way.

"Both of you stop!" Sasuke ordered. Meanwhile Karin had her own thoughts. _Go_o_d both of them can die!'_

Both fighters charged ain only for Sasuke to appear I between where two giant snakes came out of his sleeves and had wrapped around the constricting them. "You two…do you want me to kill you?" he asked with his Sharingan now in his eyes.

Both fighters looked at Sasuke a bit fearful at how fast he moved, looking down they saw the snakes retreating back in to his sleeves. _'Right there…that was…real murderous intent…' _thought Suigetsu while Karin seemed more turned on than anything. _'I…I can't take it…Sasukeee….'_

Juugo's curse mark receded back making him look human again before he stared looking around frantically, trying to see where he was, and seeing his room he ran straight for his pulling the ball on chain with him screaming all the way. "AHHHH!"

Juugo got in his room, slammed the door and crouched while holding his head. "HU…HURRY UP AND LOCK THE DOOR!" he yelled through the door.

On the other side Sasuke walked closer. "Juugo…I just came to take you of here. Come with me."

Suigetsu looked at the door curiously. "He's too scared."

"No that's not it." Responded Karin while Sasuke looked on waiting for an answer.

Juugo on the other side gripped his head harder. "I DON'T WANT TO KILL ANY MORE OPELE. I DON'T WANT TO GO OUTSIDE…JUST LEAVE ME BE!"

"What's…that? Such a split personality…"

Karin explained. "I told you…Juugo is driven with intent to kill that he can't do anything about…he can't control himself. He really doesn't want to kill."

"I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL WANT TO KILL ANOTHER PERSON, JUST GIVE ME THE KEY QUICKLY."

Suigetsu frowned. "Just as I thought… Sasuke, Juugo isn't going to co-operate. There's no way I'll be able to walk alongside this guy…none at all."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS WANT? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sasuke stepped forward. "Orochimaru has crumbled, and so will this base, if you stay here, it'll be the end for you."

"I don't care…I don't want to kill another person ever again." Juugo spoke in a calmer voice.

"Calm down, I'll be your prison so to speak. I can stop you." Explained Sasuke to Juugo.

Juugo though wasn't convinced. "What the hell can you do… the only person who can stop me is….is Kimimaro. If Kimimaro isn't here then I'm not coming out!"

Suigetsu raised a brow at that. "Kimimaro…the Kaguya's…"

Karin decided to explain. "Ahhhh…Juugo along with Kimimaro were Orochimaru's favourite test subjects, he was especially fond of them so they were always kept together…he was probably the only person in this place that would willingly submit to us. Kimimaro was strong…well, what I'm trying to say is that he was an especially valuable test subject, because he was the only one who could stop Juugo's wild rampages."

"But that guy…isn't he…" Suigetsu trailed off.

Sasuke spoke again. "Juugo…Kimimaro died for me…he's no longer alive."

Juugo seemed surprised for amount before he spoke "He died for you?...then…you are…Uchiha…Sasuke…? He asked cautiously.

Sasuke nodded even though he couldn't see him. "Yeah…"

_**Flashback**_

"Uchiha…Sasuke" a younger Juugo said to Kimimaro. "Why are they making you go out and get him, up until now that wha…?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. He is the man who will become my replacement as Orochimaru's vessel. My goal is to bring him back."

"Is that guy really worth it?" Juugo questioned not wanting to leave his only friend.

"Him and I are the only suitable vessels for Orochimaru…there aren't any other. He will be my revived existence. I am willing to die to bring him back. I thank you Juugo…after all my abilities became more powerful thanks to your power. Well then, Juugo…I'll be back."

_**End of Flashback**_

Juugo opened the door to see Sasuke stood there. _'So that's what you meant Kimimaro…'_

Now they all stood outside the base on the barren field, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo stood in a line while Sasuke stood in front of them. "Here is where my team will become complete. Now, I'll tell you my motive." All three stood at attention at that. "My motive is to kill Uchiha Itachi of the Akatsuki, to that end, I want your power."

"I figured as much…" mumbled Suigetsu.

"However…Karin…" Sasuke said getting her attention. "You already said that you had other plans…so what are you going to do?"

Karin looked away slightly and said. "Y…Yes I was thinking about it and I'm not really in a rush."

"Karin, be honest…" Suigetsu spoke up. "Don't you just want to be at Sasuke's side?"

Karin spluttered for a second before yelling. "T…T-THAT'S MY REASON? WHO WOULD DARE SAY SUCH A THING! HUH?"

Suigetsu just grinned toothily pleased with her reaction. "See? Bull's-eye. Your voice is cracking. Well, well…I really do know know…In the past with Sasuke you…"

"!" Screeched Karin as she punched him only for his head to turn to water and reform.

"Tss!" Karin hissed gritting her teeth together.

Sasuke being the mediator spoke up. "Suigetsu, stop agitation her…I do believe I said you'll have to started working together didn't i?" he questioned.

"Yeah yeah, I got it. My bad Karin…anyway…I guess I'll stick around with you Sasuke, from here onwards."

"One of Kirigakure's seven swords-man…his name is Hoshigaki Kisame and he's partnered with Itachi. It's my goal to take his sword, Samehada for myself."

Karin snorted and muttered. "Someone's compensation by collecting swords…"

"Suigetsu…" warned Sasuke

"Yeah yeah…I know. Juugo now that you're out what are you going to do?"

"Kimimaro said that Sasuke would be the revival of his existence, he sacrificed himself to protect you…I want to see how strong of a ninja you really are."

"Then it's decided…"

_**Konoha:**_

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

_**Same Time as Orochimaru's Death**_

Kagura had been gone for a day now and was on her way to Kiri, he didn't have to worry about her as he knew she could take care of herself, and if she was in trouble she still had one of his kunai to teleport him there. Today he was going to speak to Guren and Tayuya and if they accept to join him he would send them to Kiri to get some training themselves.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes only to be hit by the blinding light that came through the window which seemed to magnify it just for the sole purpose of pissing him off. Opening his eyes fully he was about to move when he felt a weight on his left arm, looking over he seen a familiar blob of blue hair on his chest using it as a pillow.

Looking at her face he saw the familiar amber eyes that he had fell in love with, she also had a small lip piercing. She also worn a large light blue paper flower in her hair that she always had on whenever he saw her.

He sighed, he remembered how she appeared in his room last night tired beyond belief, working with your enemy was never a good thing, and something he told her many times but she always said it was what she had to do if she wanted to help him.

Shaking his head he nudged her slightly waking her up, the blue haired woman rubbed her eyes tiredly and stretched as she sat up unintentionally sticking her chest out, which for him, was a bit too much for his hormones to handle.

"You can't keep coming here whenever you want." He said to her in a worried tone causing her to sigh.

She looked down at him as he stared up at her with worry. "He doesn't control me; I can do whatever I want."

Sitting up he put an arm around her. "Yes you can, but what will he do if he finds out your sleeping with his enemy, the person he is trying to kill?" Naruto asked a bit more forceful this time and she understood, her ex-friend would kill her if he found out.

Settling in to his side she sighed. "I know ok! But I just want to stay here, it's getting too much now, he says he wants peace and yet he will just kill anyone who gets in his way." She said as she turned her head slightly and kissed his shoulder softly.

Naruto sighed and leant his head on hers. "I know…but you won't have to pretend much longer." He lifted her head up and kissed her lightly on her ruby lips causing her to moan slightly. "What's Nagato up to?" He asked her as they stopped kissing.

"Well he has captured all the Jinchuriki except for you and the Hachibi, however I think he might do something soon…something dangerous." She said a little afraid of what Nagato might do to Naruto.

"Hey…you're not afraid for me are you? You know I can take care of myself." He said although it didn't make her feel at ease.

Looking up with a hardened look she said. "How can you act so calm huh? Do you know what he is truly capable, he will kill your friends to get to you…he'll kill you!" She said sharply as tears fell from her eyes at the thought of Naruto being killed struck her heart.

Despite that the fact that she grew up with Nagato, over the years he had been driven more and more in to the power game, where he will kill if he doesn't get what he wants, she was the one who still wanted peace for the world but by doing everything the right way, not Nagato's way. Now though she had found her salvation in the arms of Naruto, despite her cold exterior she was always soft on the inside. The fact that she fell in love with the silver haired man still dumbfounded her as she never thought she could love again since Yahiko, there's was also something about Naruto that made her be reminded of Yahiko.

Naruto also loved Konan dearly, of course he loved Kagura as well, but he always did have a big heart, in fact he had feelings for others as well, and what was better was that they didn't mind so he couldn't get guilty, well he was technically under the Clan Restoration Act.. Naruto knew all about her past and the vile actions of some people on the council. He was always afraid of what would happen should Nagato find out the truth of being betrayed by his 'partner'.

"Konan." He said getting her attention. "If you want…you don't have to go back to him, stay here." He said with a little hope, however she shook her head.

"I can't…I know I'm a bit scared…but I have to carry on spying on him…" she then placed her hands against his bare chest in a loving motion. "…I knew the dangers of this when I offered this idea to you…I understood the consequences." She then moved to sit on his lap and kissed him briefly.

Naruto sighed; he hated putting her in this position all the time. "Just be safe…" He paused to kiss her neckline causing her moan in pleasure. "…Okay? I won't know what to do if I lost you." She kissed him passionately at that and with enough force to knock him to his back as she straddled him at the same time.

Sitting up still on his crotch slightly she said. "I promise…does Jiraiya-Sensei know of me and Nagato?" She asked as she was still a secret to everyone.

"No, there's too many variables around, Konoha walls cannot be trusted with information about you or Nagato, good knows what would happen if Danzo found out about you." He explained and Konan knew what he meant, there were too many enemies in and outside the village to consider. "What's Madara doing now?"

Konan sighed. "Right now, he's just made himself known as Tobi to the rest of the members…I also think he may order me and Nagato to attack Konoha." She said solemnly.

"Let them come…Nagato won't make it out alive." Despite the fact that her childhood friend would possibly get killed, she didn't really care, he was becoming a monster and using their dead friend as a body to possess, in some way she saw him dying as a second chance for him to live a better life in the afterlife.

"I know you've gotten strong with your **Rinnegan** but Nagato's had years to master his, I'm afraid…that he'll do something you don't expect and…" Naruto pulled her down to a kiss to shut her up as she was going to ramble.

"Konan…I will not die ok? I have too much to live for now don't i?" he asked rhetorically as Konan smirked sexily, while grinding against him causing him to go hard.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were after something." Naruto said as he groped Konan's ass causing her to moan. "Are you sure you don't have to go, I mean you could move here right now and we never leave." He whispered in her ear causing a slight shiver to go down her ear.

"As much as I would love to…" She paused as she felt something poke her womanhood making her wet. "…have sex all the time with you…I have to go so Nagato doesn't suspect anything." Causing Naruto to sigh and drop back.

"Be safe ok?" he asked her as he hugged her and got one more kiss from her before she got up and dressed in her Akatsuki outfit. "Don't forget, any trouble…throw the Kunai." He reminded her and got a nod from the woman before she disappeared in a flutter of paper butterflies.

Naruto sighed, maybe he worried too much about the blue haired woman, but he loved her, how could he not seriously I mean the woman was betraying someone who could very well be stronger than him and her, and if Madara ever found out, hell he didn't want to know.

Naruto was broken from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. Getting up he left his bedroom in just his boxers and opened his door to see Kakashi standing there. Kakashi looked at Naruto and for some reason felt pride swell up in him but let it go. "Tsunade-Sama wanted to see you ASAP, apparently something important happened." He said before he left via **Shunshin**.

Naruto sighed and shut the door before he left to go change in his usual attire knowing something important was going to happen.

_**Hokage's Office**_

Naruto soon entered the office to see Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Yamato, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru and Sai the apparent new member of team 7 when he was away. He had been told about Sai and informed of who his master was but noticed he wasn't following Danzo 100% as he had been coming in to his human emotions now.

Tsunade looked up at Naruto and spoke. "Now that we're all here, Jiraiya has some information to share."

"So what's the information you wanted to talk to us about?" asked Kakashi.

"Tsunade-Hime called you all here because it kind of affects you all." Jiraiya said allowing everyone to understand. "There has been information which has been circling in the most places throughout the region…it's about that."

"Information?" Inquired Neji.

"What is it?" asked Ino

"My old teammate Orochimaru is dead…it appears Uchiha Sasuke killed him." At the mention of his name some smiled, the Jonin's got grim looks and Naruto scowled and clenched his fists at something that didn't go unnoticed.

"Is…Is it true?" asked Sakura which almost sounded like a whisper.

"There's no mistaking it…I heard from a reliable source." Jiraiya said.

"So he's coming back to Konoha?" asked Ino. At that Naruto scoffed not believing the foolishness of them.

"Something you want to say Naruto?" asked Tsunade with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto looked at her with a bored stare. "Well first off Sasuke wouldn't come back here until Itachi is dead and gone, something that will never happen, secondly how do we know Orochimaru hasn't taken over Sasuke's body and spread a rumour to cover his tracks."

Before Tsunade and Jiraiya could speak Sakura turned on Naruto. "How can you say Sasuke won't come back, of course he will."

Naruto looked at her with a raised brow. "You honestly believe that? Foolish little girl…Sasuke will never consider even stepping foot here if he knows Itachi is still alive, and as far as I'm concerned Itachi is too strong for him. Sasuke would kill any of us if it meant he would get stronger."

"How can you say that? Sasuke-kun would never do that?" Sakura argued.

Naruto looked at her as if she was crazy. "He wouldn't do that huh? Then what's this?" moving his coat slightly over everyone could see a large scar next to his heart. "See this, this is what your 'precious Sasuke-kun' done trying to achieve more, if it wasn't for the Kyuubi and my **Rasengan** knocking him off course I wouldn't be here right now." He said shocking them all, none realising how close Naruto came to dying. Naruto wasn't done though. "No better yet, what about the day before huh? You know the fucking invasion, when we were having a fight to the death?" He asked rhetorically.

Trying to get rid of the awkward silence Kiba spoke. "Kyuubi isn't too bad then eh?" He joked causing some chuckles from Naruto and others

"What do you need from us Tsunade-Sama?" asked Gai in serious mode.

"I am going to send two teams out after him. They will be Kakashi leading, Naruto, Sakura and Sai; the other will be Yamato leading Shino, Hinata and Kiba. The rest of you will be needed in case of back-up."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and then Tsunade and spoke. "Wouldn't it be best if we sent more?"

"Whys that?" she asked back.

"Because we don't know what Sasuke has been up to or if he has a team and then there's Akatsuki…"

"I'll have a back-up squad ready in case of emergency, we need all shinobi here at the moment, with Akatsuki more active they may make a frontal attack…besides Naruto's Jutsu's are so destructive we'll know when you're in danger." She half joked.

Naruto grinned back at her. "At least I won't strain my back from fighting." He said causing her to get a tick mark.

Tsunade took deep breaths before speaking again. "I want you all at the front gate in 2 hours so prepare for your mission, your all dismissed, except you Naruto."

Tsunade spoke. "Naruto you're going to want to sit down…we need to talk." Doing what she said Naruto sat down and listened to what Tsunade and Jiraiya had to say.

"Ok so what's this about?" asked Naruto curious.

Jiraiya sighed. "The truth about the Uchiha massacre and Itachi…"

_**Itachi and Kisame**_

Itachi and Kisame were currently stood on a Cliffside looking up as the sky darkened.

"Hmm looks it's about to rain…" trailed Kisame

Itachi felt rain hit him before he spoke. "It looks more like a storm."

"Let's hide ourselves from the rain somewhere. It's getting cold." Suggested Kisame.

"Yeah…" mumbled Itachi.

Kisame walked over to a body and stabbed Samehada next to it. "We'll probably get in touch with the leader soon…" he said lifting the body of an old man up on it or more specifically Rōshi the Jinchuriki of the Four-Tailed Monkey.

Itachi looked at him passively. "It looks like he is dying. We should take care of this old man."

"You say that because you don't know him. He isn't a common Jinchuriki you know; the **Yonbi** uses **Youton**. You didn't fight him directly, and he was very tough to beat." Kisame said.

Itachi shut his eyes and snorted.

Kisame grinned. "Well I was the one who wanted to go alone. Should I 'half kill' your target too?"

"Don't say such things Kisame, Naruto-kun has come a long way, we may not be able to defeat him together." _'Hopefully Pein can't.'_

"I'm a bit tired, the faster we catch it, the faster I can have my rest." Said Kisame as they walked through the forest.

Itachi looked over at him. "No need to rush…let's take a break for now. It will take some time anyways."

"I'm wondering…" trailed Kisame. "There are only a few left, right? The Kyuubi has been decided to be sealed last. Remember what our leader said, that because the sealing is so fragile it would break its balance. And since we have to bring the Jinchuriki back alive, don't think that finding them as quick as possible is the best solution?" he asked Itachi who sat down against a tree trunk.

Itachi leaned back and shut his eyes. "Hmpf…I'm not worried. Deidara failed to…being the last to be sealed is the same as being the last one caught, and Akatsuki has been too active lately…" he paused as Kisame chucked Rōshi on the floor. "If we catch the Kyuubi Jinchuriki too fast, Konoha will have a stronger response than last time."

"Ha…you're right"

"They have so many contacts with other countries that their co-operation could slow us down, the best we can do is catch them up to the Hachibi…but that could lead to trouble."

"I see…your point makes sense."

"Good timing." Said Itachi smiling slightly with the Sharingan active, both of them then appeared in an area stood around a lantern with the other members.

Kisame spoke up to Pein. "We just caught the Jinchuriki, we had to tie him down better so he wouldn't escape, so that's we are late."

"Very well…it looks like no-one's missing."

_**Konoha**_

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Naruto said, he had just learnt that the entire Uchiha massacre was order by the village elders and the Sandaime.

Tsunade sighed; it was probably the worst way to go about stopping the Uchiha's plans. "I'm afraid not gaki."

Naruto sighed in frustration. "So you're telling me…that everything that has happened since then has been because of pathetic old people who don't even know how to fight, is that what this village is turning in to? Where all our lives and choices are made by people who can barely wipe their ass on their own." he grounded out in frustration.

Jiraiya chuckled at the wording, although he could see where Naruto was coming from, just finding out all he knew was blown in his face. "That's why we have you…" seeing his confusion Naruto explained further. "…I know you don't believe in destiny or fate, but believe it or not, when Fukasaku-Sama mentioned about you being the 'Child of Prophecy' he was telling the truth. While us old people have made many mistakes, the next generation learns from them and makes a better future, that's what you're here for, to help this village strive for a better future."

Naruto snorted at the mistakes part. "Mistakes? The Sandaime was the freaking epitome of the word, while I saw him as a grandfather figure. My respect for him as a Kage vanished a long time ago. For all we know he has practically doomed this village. Letting Orochimaru live only for him to continue his experiments and kill more people. Then he orders the execution of the Uchiha, even ones who had no part in it." He shook his head at the old man's stupidity and the two Sannin hung their heads knowing he was right. "Do you understand what Sasuke will do once he finds out?"

"He would want the destruction of Konoha." Confirmed Tsunade to those present.

Naruto sighed once more; he was doing that too many times. "You know…I'm half-tempted to let him…" he said shocking the two as he gazed at the Hokage Mountain. "But…it wouldn't be what my parents would want or Itachi for that matter." Hearing him say that they felt reassured. "So why have you really told me the truth…?"

_**Sasuke and Co.**_

"We move as a four man team from here outwards, from now on we call ourselves…'Hebi'"

_**Konoha**_

"There's an informant I have that you need to meet on the mission…" said Jiraiya.

"Who?"

_**Team Hebi**_

"Hebi has only one motive…"

_**Konoha & Team Hebi**_

"Uchiha Itachi…" Said both Sasuke and Jiraiya at the same time, even though they don't know it.

_**Konoha**_

"Uchiha Itachi?"

"Yes…" confirmed Jiraiya.

"Why him?" asked Naruto

"He's my insider on the Akatsuki, he has been feeding me information on the actions to let me get the heads up, he told me he needs to see speak to you."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at that, what the hell could he want him for? "Me? What for?"

"Honestly I don't know, but he mentioned something about, 'his last chance for forgiveness'."

Naruto sighed, this was all too much to take in. "So on the mission, do I look for him, or will he show himself?"

"He'll likely appear in front of only you." Jiraiya informed.

_**Akatsuki**_

"By the way…speaking of it, I'd really like to start the sealing of the Yonbi Jinchuriki right now…" Kisame said.

"Wait aren't we missing the Zombie Bro's?" Kisame asked as he looked around seeing two more extra spaces.

"They're dead." Answered Pein in his monotone like voice.

"Let me guess…the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and Hatake Kakashi?" Questioned Kisame with a feral grin.

Zetsu who had been quiet spoke up. "Actually a Nara killed Hidan…**the Namikaze boy killed Kakuzu…**and Pein there's something you should know about him too." He said gaining Pein's interest while Konan secretly smirked; Pein was going to get a shock.

"What is it?" Pein asked interested.

"He has the **Rinnegan**." He said while Pein stood in shock at what he heard, it was impossible, there could only be one god.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, how many people can use **Shinra Tensei **so flawlessly...He also knows **Mokuton **jutsu as well. He also has a Zanpakuto, in fact he has two." He warned while on the inside he was thinking.

Pein sighed, this was getting him confused, I mean how can someone else have the **Rinnegan** when he has it, and how the hell does he use the **Mokuton**, does that mean he can? There were too many questions and no answers.

Little did he know that the one with all the answers were standing close by, a certain blue haired woman who was smirking on the inside at how worried of Naruto Pein was. _'Gah…when can this be over I just wish this could be over and done with so I can see Naruto-Kun!'_ Konan thought annoyed, and keeping up the cold façade was getting to her as she enjoyed being more of a person like how she is with Naruto.

"Wait a minute…there is more to say." Pein said emotionlessly.

"About what?"

"It seems that someone else has been killed."

"Someone else?" asked Kisame, while Itachi looked interested for their leader to bring up someone's death.

"Orochimaru." He said shocking those there; I mean it isn't easy to kill a Sannin of all people.

Kisame spoke up then after a couple minutes of silence. "He left Akatsuki 10 years ago…does that mean we don't have to seek for him anymore?" He said hope in his voice. "Well those who did the job must be pretty strong…who did it?"

"…Uchiha Sasuke." Itachi's eyes widened a fraction at that news knowing he really is stronger, all the more better for him.

"I wish I could kill Orochimaru myself…un." Said Deidara who looked interested in the news.

"Wow impressive…that's quite the brother you have Itachi-san." Complimented Kisame.

Zetsu the Venus flytrap made his presence known. "Right now, he has gathered some companions…some ninjas who could become troublesome for us."

"You know them?" asked Kisame, wondering who we might have to kill should they be problem.

"You should know them too…" Pein spoke. "One of them is…of the Houzuki brothers of Kirigakure." Kisame perked up at hearing a name he hasn't heard in a long time. "…Suigetsu? Hmm…it's been awhile."

"There's also Juugo of the Tenpin…Itachi…Kisame…you should watch your backs, they'll surely be after you." Itachi made no movement to acknowledge his warning. "Everyone else, try to remember what I told you about Uchiha Sasuke. If his team comes to learn too much about Itachi and Kisame, Akatsuki's plans could be blocked."

"Kisame, what kind of guy is that Suigetsu…un?" asked Deidara.

Kisame was silent for a moment before speaking up. "Ten years ago…he was a nice looking lad, always smiling…but because he was always tearing up arms and legs of his opponents, and because he was cutting their heads off…he was called a second 'Devil Zabuza', a prodigy of murder."

Deidara seemed to smile in the projection. "They sound very interesting…un."

_**Konoha**_

"Man just when I thought the mission would be easy!" Naruto complained with some humour in his voice.

Jiraiya smirked. "When you're involved in a mission it is never easy." He said chuckling and getting some from Tsunade too.

Tsunade spoke up having not spoken in a while. "Well brat, you should go prepare, good luck. Oh and don't forget about that Guren and Tayuya," Naruto gave a nod and got up and left leaving Tsunade and Jiraiya to talk.

_**Kirigakure**_

_**Mizukage's Office**_

Kagura had arrived moments before after using her enhanced speed to reach Kiri quicker so that she would have more time to spend there. The only reason she really liked it there was because her and Mei got a long quite well.

Now though she was in the office stood next to Mei, in front of them stood the new **Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu**, the main reason she was here was so that she could help them unlock their Zanpakuto's and then guide them in training them seeing as she was probably the second foremost expert on them besides Naruto that Mei is on friendly terms.

Mei stepped forward to speak to her swordsmen. "Everyone, Kagura Enkai here…" She paused as she indicated to Kagura who smirked and waved. "…Will be helping you seven to unlock you Zanpakuto's to gain their Shikai, as you already know I have my own Zanpakuto, but I don't have the knowledge that Kagura has. If possible she will also teach you some of the techniques that come with the Zanpakuto." Mei stopped talking while everyone gave nods of acknowledgement. Mei smiled and turned to Kagura. "All right I'll introduce you to everyone now…on your far left is…Renji Abarai." She said pointing to a young red head who gave a nod.

Renji had long red hair tied back in to a ponytail with black tribal like tattoos covering his upper body, going to his head as well. He was also wearing a strange outfit consisting of a white kimono-like type of night clothing, with pink floral patterns on it, and a dark grey sash tied around his waist, helping it to stay in place, with bandages underneath. He has a Zanpakuto on the left side of him which has a rectangular bronze hand-guard with a jagged design to it and a red handle and sheath.

"Next we have Ikkaku Madarame." Mei said indicating to a bald man who also gave a nod.

Ikkaku is a bald man; he also has distinctive small red markings at the outer corner of his eyes. He wears black khakis and a white tank top, with a sleeveless trench coat over it showing off his bare arms. His Zanpakuto was also tied to his side which looks like any katana except the cross-guard is an oval, with what look like three small teardrops in relief on both the top and bottom end.

"Beside Ikkaku we have Yumichika Ayasegawa." She said indicating to a man who smiled at Kagura.

Yumichika has colourful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He has shiny skin and jaw-length hair, which, in conjunction with the feathers, gives him a somewhat feminine appearance. Just like Renji he wore a simple kimono with a flowery pattern on it, he has his Zanpakuto tied to his left side which average katana with a bronze cross guard shaped like a German cross and a purple handle.

"In the middle is Kenpachi Zaraki, probably our toughest swordsmen." She said pointing to a man who gave a bloodthirsty grin.

Kenpachi is a muscular man while being a juggernaut towering over everyone with a wild and aggressive appearance. He wears a sleeveless haori which has a ragged look to it as well as black khakis He styles his spiked-hair with small bells at its tips and wears a special eye patch on his right eye that would seal a great portion of his chakra away as it was simply too great. He has green eyes and pronounced hairless eyebrow ridges and a huge scar running down the left side of his face. His Zanpakuto was on his left side which is much longer than that of a standard Zanpakutō, roughly the size of a nodachi with a guard that extends inward from its centre similar to a shinai. The hilt is white although most of it is wrapped in bandages, as is his sword's sheath.

"Next to the big guy is Shūhei Hisagi." She said pointing to a man with spiky black hair who gave a nod.

Shūhei Hisagi is a tall and lean-built man with short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right. He also has the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He wears a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upper, as well as similar clothes to Ikkaku, his Zanpakuto his situated on his left side which looks like a regular katana with an octangular tsuba.

"Second to last is the beautiful Rangiku Matsumoto." She said with a grin while an blonde haired woman also grinned.

Rangiku has long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She is well-known for her curvaceous figure; her most distinctive feature of it is her very large breasts, which are even larger than Mei Terumi's. She also wears an outfit simple to Mei; her Zanpakuto is placed behind her waist which form is that of a straight-bladed katana. The tsuba is in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points and the bottom half tapering down into a single point. It has a dark red handle.

"Last but not least is Izuru Kira." Mei said pointing to a blonde haired man.

Izuru has blue eyes and shoulder-length blond hair that is combed into three points, with two in the back of his head and a third combed to cover his left eye. Izuru also wears a similar style to Ikkaku and Hisagi except his trench coat has long sleeves. His Zanpakuto which is tied to his left is very simple and plain in design. Its normal form is indistinguishable from a plain katana. The cross guard is a normal rectangular one, with only an omega design on the top and bottom half.

Kagura smirked at them, god to see some strong looking swordsmen. "I think we're going to get along just fine." She said with a dark chuckle creeping a couple out, even Kenpachi who was quite a bloodthirsty man felt dread.

_**ANBU Holding cells**_

_**Guren's and Tayuya's Cell**_

Naruto had just made it to the two girls' cell as they were sharing one since they weren't exactly a threat to anyone as they wanted to join with Naruto, well Tsunade saw that they wouldn't attack anyone if they were honest about their request. Placing the key into the lock, he twisted and watched as it's old iron bars creaked open before walking in and seeing the two girls sat on their respective beds, picking up the chair by the wall he placed it down and sat in it as both girls looked at him carefully, as if expecting him to make any sudden move.

"So, tell me, why do you want to join me?" He asked them both.

Guren spoke up before Tayuya had a chance. "Before we say anything else, I need to know something." She said in a serious voice.

"Ok." Naruto said giving a nod for her to continue.

"Can you use the **Shōton** bloodline?" She asked with calculative eyes boring into his **Rinnegan** ones.

Naruto gave a nod to her question. "Yes I can, but it's not a bloodline for me, I re-created it into a sub-element."

"How?" Guren asked shocked at such a thing which made Naruto chuckle.

"With having the **Rinnegan**, it gives me the ability to use all elements, including the sixth, **Gravity**, for the past fours I have re-created, **Mokuton**, **Hyōton**, and **Shōton**." He said with a chuckle. "Here let me show you." He said holding his hand out to the ground he focused his chakra on it and they all watched as a flower started to sprout through the cracks getting bigger and bigger each time. Then to Guren's amazement it started to crystalize from the bottom up until it was fully pink crystal. He then used his powers over gravity and pulled it to his hand. "See." He said with a smile as the both were gobsmacked.

"Amazing." Tayuya said with awe-filled eyes.

"So why did you want to know?" Naruto asked Guren.

"I can also use **Shōton**, but mines a bloodline, I'm the last of my kind and when I heard about you using it, I thought you were the closest link I could ever have to a family if you're able to do what I can." She said with her head down at having remembered she the last one.

Naruto gave a sad smile in understanding. "Ok, you can join me." He said with a smile causing her to look up in shock.

"Are you sure?" She asked with some hope.

"Of course, I see no reason why not to." He said with a chuckle. Turning to Tayuya he asked. "Why do you want to?"

Tayuya sighed fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "I never really wanted to work with Orochimaru, the only reason I did was because he killed my family, I had no-where to go, there was no place safe for me whatsoever. And when I told that Kurenai woman she told me that I would have place with you, that you needed people to work with, or in general."

Naruto studied her for a moment not sensing any lies. "Very well, welcome to the team." He said with a grin.

"Really?" She asked with the same hopeful look as Guren had.

"Yes…but I need you two to go to Kiri." He said seriously.

"Why?" Guren asked confused.

"My girlfriend Kagura is training the next batch of swordsmen there, they all have Zanpakuto's, Tayuya I know you have a Zanpakuto, and Guren you don't. so I want you to go there for the sole reason that I want you Guren to obtain one, it won't be that hard trust me, Kagura will help you, and Tayuya, I want you to train with your Zanpakuto more up there."

"Wont the Mizukage mind?" Tayuya asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto blushed at that but shook his head. "Mei and i…have an arrangement…" Seeing there sceptical looks he gave in. "…She eventually wants to be one of my wives." He said with a chuckle.

"Are you serious?" Guren asked in shock. "But you have a girlfriend."

Naruto gave a nod in understanding. "Well, I'm legible for the CRA, so I gotta have multiple wives to pass on my bloodline of being able to use all the elements and restore the Namikaze clan." H explained them.

"I…see." Tayuya said with a blush at the thoughts of her and…Naruto.

Naruto chuckled and looked at them both. "Like I said, I need you two to go to Kiri as soon as possible, I'll make sure that Tsunade will allow you to leave

"Alright…and thanks Naruto-San." Guren said as Naruto stood up.

Naruto chuckled and shrugged. "It's what I do." He said with a smile leaving the two to go prepare for his mission.

_**Team Hebi**_

Team Hebi had just been to an old Uchiha supply hideout located in a cities ruins, the place was run by cats, that's right cats, they were very much like Kakashi's dogs as they were able to talk which the team was grateful for.

They then left with new cloaks and supplies ready to do battle with anyone that comes there way, now all Sasuke had to do was find the location of his brother.

_**Konoha Front Gates**_

At the gates now stood Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Shino and Kiba with Akamaru ready for their mission, they currently had the normal attire on but now wore cloaks as it was raining heavily.

Now though they were all prepared, but no-one knew of Naruto's side mission to meet Itachi and none of them knew what was going to happen in the near future.

One by one they all passed through the gate and started jumping through the tress where they eventually had landed on a roof to discuss their plans and formations on how they were going to do this, Naruto being a rookie Jonin let Kakashi be the leader as he had far more experience than he had in leading an operation like this.

"All right to start off, we'll make this our starting point. " Kakashi said Indicating to the building. "We'll search the surrounding 5km. north, south, east and west. We'll fan out in all directions.

"If we don't find anything we'll continue searching outside of the 5kmanother centre spot, and continue as such." Kakashi finished off.

"5km…" Sakura started. "But if we fan out that far, we can't use our wireless communication devices, right? And if that happens, we'll be isolated and that'll definitely be bad news. For patrols, it's recommended that we move in two man teams at the very least, in case we encounter the enemy…"

Yamato looked over to Sakura. "Sakura, you don't really see it…" she then heard a cry of **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **Looking over she saw Kakashi had summoned a group of Nin-dogs.

"Our voices can reach much farther than any wireless communications devices!" exclaimed the biggest dog.

"We can sense danger the fastest with our noses!" said another.

Naruto saw a familiar dog there and greeted him. "Pakkun!" the dog looked at him nodded his head in greeting as it was a lazy dog.

"All righty I'll explain the team makeup now." Started Kakashi getting everyone's attention. "For this mission, you each will have two of my dog summons with you at all times."

"Two...? Heh? But…" stammered Sakura.

"So then make sure you little kids play nice and get along." Kakashi teased. One of the dogs walked up to Sakura, "You can count on me Sakura-Chan!" While another said. "Jesus, can't you shut up for one second.

Another dog came up to Shino. "I'll go with you Shino." With another stoic one that just said. "Hmm…" This was pretty much perfect for Shino.

Sai met his two dogs and said. "Nice to meet you." While one growled and another stayed quiet.

Naruto spoke up as nothing had been mentioned about him. "And what about me?"

Kakashi looked over at him and while he knew Naruto was the strongest there they still had to make sure. "You're the targeted Jinchuriki, the Akatsuki are aiming to take you down. Taking that in to account, Yamato and Hinata, will be going with you. Hinata has the **Byakugan**, so she's a good fit for the job. You'll also get the big guy."

It was then that the biggest dog, possibly the leader barked in greeting whilst Hinata came up to Naruto. "I won't let you down Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled at her and said. "Ok!"

"Kiba since you have Akamaru, I'll take Pakkun."

Kiba just grinned while baring his fangs. "No problem, were already prepared!"

"Kakashi then looked at everyone. "Is that all right with everyone? First off, our top priority is to chase after Sasuke's scent, after we'll deal with the Akatsuki…also, if any of you happen into either of them, flee for the time being and return here." Pulling his arm up he shouted. "SPREAD OUT!" and like that they were blurs in the rain.

_**Team Hebi**_

The four of them were currently walking down a path by a forest when they all suddenly just stopped. "Well then it's time to go." Said Suigetsu before him and Juugo umped away leaving Sasuke and Karin.

'_YESSSS!' _Cheered Karin in her mind. In speed that would make the Fourth Hokage jealous Karin was hung on Sasuke's arm. "Sasukeeeeee, just me and Sasuke, just the two of us…!" Sasuke looked at her and said. "You gotta go too." Karin was off his arm and walking away in less than a second saying. "Damn!" leaving a confused Sasuke.

_**Deidara and Tobi**_

Deidara and Tobi was currently standing by two large clay birds that they clearly use for transportation. Deidara then held his arm out which looks to be reattached. "See, it's no problem at…un."

Tobi still with that annoying orange spiral mask spoke up in a too overly happy tone. "Well…which do we go after? Sasuke or the Kyuubi…?"

Deidara then got on one of his birds and flew off while asking himself. "Now then I wonder who to go after…un."

_**Sakura**_

Sakura like all the other groups was going in her own direction looking for Sasuke, however unlike Naruto she was determined to bring Sasuke back hoping to reform team 7 again.

One of the dogs then stopped as it started to sniff the ground. "What's the matter?" asked Sakura.

"It's faint…but it's Uchiha Sasuke's scent…" it said getting a wide-eyed look from the pink haired girl.

_**Deidara and Tobi**_

The duo was currently flying over a huge expense of trees that seem to go on to the end of the earth when all of a sudden Deidara telescopic left eye picked up movement below. "Looks like I found something, Tobi…un"

"Boy that was fast!" Was the over-enthusiastic reply. "So which one is it? Kyuubi or Sasuke?"

"How fortunate….let's go, Tobi."

"So which?" Tobi asked again while holding his bamboo hat form blowing away.

Deidara just smirked. "Come on!"

"Hai!"

_**Sasuke**_

Sasuke had been walking for a while now when he heard rustling behind him, turning around he called out. "Who is it? Come out!" a minute later someone came out. "That outfit…You're…"

Getting a good look at him he noticed the spiky black hair, orange spiralled mask and Akatsuki robes. "So you're Sasuke-kun huh? You sure do look a lot like Itachi-san!" Sasuke's gaze hardened at that which made Tobi stumble back before running off screaming. "S…SCARY!"

It was then Sasuke heard movement up above, looking up he saw Deidara with his hands together and two clay birds flying at it. "KATSU!" shouted Deidara as the birds impacted with the ground exploded where Sasuke stood.

Deidara landed near the trees looking at the smoke coming out of the crater that he just made, "I did it! I defeated Sasuke, yeah." Tobi came out of another tree and praised Deidara. "That's senpai for you!"

However looking back at the crater the saw Sasuke unarmed with a white snake coiled protectively around him who seemed to of taken the brunt of the attack. "That's senpai for you?" Tobi said meekly. Deidara rounded on Tobi and shouted "Shut up!"

In a poof of smoke the snake was gone and there stood Sasuke in the middle of the crater. "You know this guy looks kinda strong." Commented Tobi.

"To think Orochimaru was beaten by this brat…I just can't believe it, yeah." Sasuke just seemed to stare at Deidara with his Sharingan active. "Look at the nice glare he's giving us Tobi, yeah!"

Sasuke finally opened his mouth for the first time. "Where's Uchiha Itachi?" Deidara seemed surprised by the question and said "Huh?" Sasuke eyes bore in to his own as he said. "Tell me, and I'll let you go." Hearing Sasuke say that Deidara grit his teeth together

"Sharingan…eh?" asked Deidara rhetorically. "He really is Itachi's little brother. You were only able to kill Orochimaru because of your Uchiha blood, without that and your nothing. Your nothing but a fool blessed with good genes."

Sasuke didn't say anything as they gazed in to each other's eyes when all of a sudden faster than most people can see Sasuke shot forward, hand on sword ready, getting just in front of the duo he unsheathe his sword and struck at Tobi's mid-section, "Huh?" Tobi said before he fell down to the ground, meanwhile Deidara had already jumped back up on to a tree branch.

"One down. So I'll ask you, the one with the big mouth, about Itachi." However as he was talking Tobi was getting up next to him. "What're you, Tobi?" Deidara yelled. "Don't let your guard down just because he's a kid!"

Tobi just waved his arms about. "His teleportation is too quick. We're no match for him." Sasuke looked at him with narrowed eyes. _'That guy…'_

Deidara the pull his arms of his pockets and shoved them in his clay bags allowing the mouths on his hands to eat the clay. _'First, I'll watch his movements with chakra level C1.' _He thought as he pulled his hands out revealing dozens of small clay balls, "Tobi! Stay back!" he shouted as he threw the bombs in the air, he then formed hand signs as the bombs freefell turning in to spiders.

However they didn't get far as Sasuke made a **Chidori** in his left hand, swinging his arm in an arc he used **Chidori Senbon **forming countless Senbon of lightning to strike each bomb pining them to tress and the floor, while some landed next to Tobi who fell over.

As Deidara was going to blow them up Tobi shouted in his childish voice. "Deidara s…senpai! Time out! Don't do it!" it was then Tobi saw something, "Senpai! Behind you, behind you!"

Behind Deidara was Sasuke coming at him intent to kill, however before Sasuke could get to close, Deidara flipped his hand throwing a bomb at him making Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise as it blew up.

"SENPAI!" Tobi yelled as he saw the area Deidara and Sasuke occupied be blown up, making him bow his head. "He was strict, but a good partner…" he sobbed. "I shall never forget about you Deidara senpai…!"

As soon as he finished talking Deidara came skidding in front of him. "Will you shut up?" he growled out. "Oh, you're alive?" looking across from them they saw Sasuke unharmed land with his sword drawn still. _'The ability to produce explosives with his palm…?' _thought Sasuke

'_I somehow managed to escape by hiding in the bomb blast…good thing I kept the chakra level at C1.' _"He definitely moves swiftly…" he said reaching in to his pouches again, bringing his arms back out clay seemed to pour out like liquid. _'How about this then?'_

The clay landed on the ground and started to form some sort of humanoid figure while still attached to Deidara palms, "I'll play with you a bit more!"

Just then the two figures started running at Sasuke only fir him to strike with his sword but not able cut them as it just sticks, fighting for a minute by striking and dodging he then using a **Chidori** cutting one in half and concentrates on the next one but he isn't that lucky as the two separate pieces form in to a figure totalling 3 now.

Still trying to cut them and having no luck rethinks his strategy and moves back only get attacked again. "It's not over yet!" Deidara laughed. Charging lightning through his sword he started to cut them down only for them to make more, leaving him to face 11.

As he continued to fight them and cut them the smaller they got, but the more in numbers they grow causing him to fight back more and more. One of them jumped at him and as he was about to strike it down Deidara blew it up in his face causing a big explosions only for Sasuke to jump out of it and in to a tree branch.

"Tobi crossed his arms and nodded his head while saying. "Yeah, I thought so." Which annoyed Deidara, however he refocused as he manoeuvred the rest of the clay soldiers over to the tree, making them jump at him and exploding one by one making him jump around dodging left and right.

Sasuke was jumping from tree to tree cutting them down in hopes it would stop the army of clay creatures coming at him, as he landed on one branch one of the creatures caught his ankle and eventually they all dove at him sticking there. The clay proceeded to cover Sasuke from head to toe not a hint of him actually being there, before exploding in a glorious bomb fire that took out a wide-range of the forest.

_**Naruto and Co. 10 Minutes Later**_

Naruto, Hinata, Yamato and the dog just got out of the tree line when they heard a noise behind them. "Naruto…Hinata…you know what to do." Yamato whispered

"Yeah." Replied Naruto.

"Yes." Hinata said.

With that Yamato spun around while throwing shurikens in to the foliage hoping to get a hit only for them to hit trees and the floor. It was then a figure stepped out. "Kabuto!" growled Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun…it looks like I wasn't hiding well enough." Kabuto said as he chuckled, while Naruto looked like he wanted to kill…badly.

"Yakushi Kabuto…eh? Back in the village you're a wanted criminal with orders to capture on sight…but for you to come out in the open to us willingly, you must have a death wish. Yamato said.

"Well I have a little something to talk to Naruto-kun about."

"So Sasuke really did kill Orochimaru then, otherwise his little fuck buddy wouldn't be here all alone." Naruto said with a smirk as he saw Kabuto get angry.

"I'd watch your mouth if I was you, you little brat." Growled Kabuto before he got his temper in check. "Besides I've got something that may interest you Naruto-kun." He said reaching in to his cloak and pulled out a book.

"What's in that then?" asked Yamato. "Information on Akatsuki that Orochimaru-Sama picked up from his time he joined onwards, it has the members he knows of as well as some of their abilities."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "And what? You brought it here to negotiate or something?"

"Of course not, I came here to give it to you…" Kabuto then chucked the book to Naruto who caught it easily." …the more members you take out the less I have to worry."

"Oh really? I thought Akatsuki were after Orochimaru and not you?" Questioned Yamato as he was on edge with Kabuto knowing how deceiving he can be.

"One can never be too careful…it's also a gift to Naruto-kun…you see…after Orochimaru-Sama died…I found myself not knowing who I was again…without knowing a parent or country, I was taken in by the enemy…from a young age I've moved about countries and villages as a spy…to me things like countries, villages, they hold no firm reality in my mind. That was of course until I found myself under the wind of Orochimaru-Sama…but that presence once again left me. Who am I anyway…the pain of not having an identity…I'd think you should understand…Naruto-kun."

"But YOU…you chose to believe in your own power, that you are Namikaze Naruto, the son of the great Yondaime Hokage and The Red death. With great persistence you overcame the gazes directed at the Nine-Tails. And that's why you came to know your own identity…gaining respect of friends and with that realization." He paused as he took off his hood to show the right side of his face. "But I never attempted to surpass Orochimaru-Sama, and merely clung to his great power." He then took off his glasses. "But now I truly understand how you felt…you made me become aware. I decided I wished to be like you as well Naruto-kun. And for that reason…." He then showed them the left side of his face showing that his eye was Orochimaru's. "With Orochimaru-Sama now integrated with this body, I plan on finding a new 'me', one stronger than Orochimaru-Sama himself. Finding a new me…that's a lesson you taught me, and also the reason for the thanks…Naruto-kun. Orochimaru-Sama is the symbol of rebirth, and as a goal, greatness meant to be exceeded by me, he'll continue to live inside of me." He finished with an evil cackle while Naruto's eyes narrowed deciding to wait for Kabuto to do something or make a move himself.

"Till death do us part, didn't register with you did it?" Naruto joked. Kabuto then revealed his left arm by pulling the sleeve back to show it was full of scales.

"Orochimaru-Sama will grow with in me, as you can see it has already taken over."

Hinata became confused at that before she used her **Byakugan **and noticed something disturbing. _'It's already taken over 30% of his body…'_

"So you experimented on yourself to become more like Orochimaru, that's sad, you say you wanted an identity and you implant someone else inside of you…HA…you really are pathetic."

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at Naruto before speaking. "I'll be going now, the next time we speak I'll kill you!" he declared before vanishing.

_**Sasuke and Deidara**_

Sasuke and Deidara had been fighting for a while, both were beat up to the point that they looked like they could have been dead a long time ago, Sasuke's top had been blown off, now he was just wearing his pants and sandals along with his sword on his back.

Deidara didn't look any better either, he had blood flowing down his mouth and head with burn marks all over him and could barely stay conscious.

Both were now in a forest trying to stand up as they were both equally tired. Deidara tried to stand up but fell down and Sasuke stood up albeit a little shakily.

"Where is Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he walked closer to Deidara; however Deidara wasn't going to tell him anytime soon as he held out both his palms where the mouths opened up sending two clay snakes at Sasuke.

The snakes wrapped around Sasuke's feet who stared un-affected **"Chidori Nagashi!" **Lightning shot around Sasuke shooting through the snakes destroying them as the bolts went through them eventually hitting Deidara who was flung backwards.

After using that jutsu though Sasuke feel back as he was already exhausted from fighting before. "Heh…aren't you at your limit as well? At last you're out of chakra." Deidara taunted Sasuke as he tried to move but found he couldn't. "Kuku…I'll win no matter what! Even if I'm unable to move, my bombs can for me…" Deidara looked at Sasuke and found him glaring at him. "Considering the situation at hand…you could show some fear, don't you think…? Hmm. This time my art will win, and you'll die…hehe hehe." Deidara giggled like a mad man. However Sasuke just carried on glaring at the man. "THAT REALLY PISSED ME OFF! IT'S EXACTLY LIKE YOUR BROTHER! STOP ACTING SO DAMN COOL! THOSE EYES! THOSE DAMNED EYES MAKE ME GO MAD! I CAN'T STAND THEM ANYMORE ALWAYS LOOKING DOWN AT MY ART! THOSE EYES THAT SEE MY ART WITHOUT SHOWING ANY AMAZEMENT…I CAN'T STAND THEM CRITICIZING MY ART!" Deidara yelled at the top of his voice while panting as he was already tired.

Sasuke however just seemed to stare. "I don't give a damn about all of this. Just tell me where Itachi is!" Sasuke's eyes then morphed back in to the original onyx colour.

Deidara then started to growl at Sasuke for de-activating the **Sharingan** which to him felt like he was being underestimated by Sasuke which just angered him more, reaching up to his mesh shirt he grabbed the top of it and pulled it ripping it off

On Deidara's left side of his chest was what looked like a stitched up mouth much like the ones on his hands, however this one had an array of seal fixated around it. What made it creepy was the fact that it was in the position of his heart, almost as if he didn't have one.

Pulling out some clay from his pocket he put started to undo the stitches ending up revealing a gruesome mouth as a tongue started dangling out the side as if it was a panting dog.

Putting the clay in the mouth it started munching on it, while that was happening strange lines appeared all over Deidara like they were cracks before the started disappearing along with his body all converging on the mouth which in the end ended up like a small skull, however before anything could happen Deidara's voice rang through the clearing. "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU NOW UCHIHA SASUKE!" With that said Deidara started to glow before completely exploding in a massive light engulfing its surrounding area which made Sasuke stumble back before he was encased in it.

The explosion carried on until it reach far out creating a massive crater before it shot up high in to the sky and parted the clouds completely illuminating the area as it was raining seconds ago.

_**Naruto**_

It was then that they felt the ground shake a bit when all of a sudden literally shook, looking up behind them the seen a massive light that went as high as the clouds parting them. They could feel the explosion getting worse. "What is that?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know…" said Naruto. "…but we need to get there." With that they took off to the explosion.

_**Karin**_

Karin looked up at the light as it darkened the sky with great worry she knew Sasuke was there as she felt him but now…?

'_Sasuke?' _putting her hand in to a seal she searched for his chakra when… _'No! I can't find it!'_

She set off in the direction as well.

_**Naruto's Friends**_

They all looked at the explosion worry, as they weren't near each other they hoped it wasn't one of the others, they rushed over there quickly. However Kakashi could feel the familiar chakra of the Akatsuki member when he went on the Gaara retrieval squad with team Gai and almost killed him.

_**Zetsu**_

As usual the Akatsuki's number one spy had been following the fight since the start as he needed to judge Sasuke skill level against Deidara.

Even though Deidara wasn't in the top tier of the members he was still strong in his own right and should Sasuke beat him it would be easy where to place him.

"**Deidara went and blew himself up, **I wonder where Tobi is. **He must've gotten caught in that bang.**" He said looking up at the still blinding light.

_**Suigetsu**_

"That's the rendezvous point…he didn't….!"

Suigetsu panicked as he saw the light, pulling his cloak out of the way he pulled a scroll out of his belt which had a snake on it, looking over it he noticed the snake dissolving off of it.

"OH MY GOD…HE DID!" He exclaimed before he shot off.

_**Explosion Site**_

The light had finally died down now however what forest was there, was not just an empty barren wasteland with a crater in the middle with smoke rising from it.

_**Akatsuki**_

In the base all the members were stood on the fingertips of the statue which houses the Biju. All was quiet until Zetsu shimmered in on one the empty fingers. "**Deidara has died. He died by using himself to make huge bomb." **He informed them

Kisame chuckled at that. "Oh well, looks like another one hits the dust, at this rate there won't be any left. And I thought he was strong too." He complimented. "And? Who took him out? Sasuke? Or the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?"

"**Sasuke…however…**" Itachi looked over ay hearing however. "Sasuke died as well." Itachi stayed quiet at that although he did narrow his eyes slightly while Kisame made a comment. "Decided to go with em eh?"

Pein looked over at Itachi sand said in his usual monotone. "Be grateful Itachi, Deidara sacrificed his life to remove one of our burdens."

Zetsu then remembered something else. "Oh, I almost forgot, Tobi died as well…**Deidara didn't care who he blew up."**

"Ah, yes yes Tobi…although it's a shame that even that coward couldn't run away in time. It must have been quite a bang." Kisame commented.

Pein though didn't seem to care. "Whatever…anyone would be able to fill his pot, on the other hand it's a pit that Deidara died…."

"For Tobi to brighten our otherwise dark organization, he did have quite an ability." Kisame remarked.

Pein put his hands in a seal causing his projection to shimmer. "I'll go…if for nothing else than to give me respects for Deidara." He said before he vanished.

Konan who had been silent the entire time was inwardly worried. _'What if Naruto-Kun was caught…no…he wouldn't get caught off guard so easily…he better hope so!" _She inwardly threatened

_**Suigetsu**_

Suigetsu had just made it to an open field before he took out the same scroll he was holding before, unravelling it open and laying it down on the ground, the scroll displayed a summing seal.

Taking out a container from his pocket he took the lid off and poured the contents on the seal, "All right…" he said lifting his arm up. "**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** He shouted as he slammed his hand on the seal.

No later than he slammed his hand down did a massive cloud of smoke appeared showing the outline of a creature inside it. As the smoke dispersed it revealed Manda the snake boss with the Sharingan in its eyes. "So…this is Orochimaru's summon Manda, how could someone control him when Orochimaru himself had trouble…?" Suigetsu asked himself. It was then he saw the Sharingan dissipating from its eyes revealing pure yellow snake eyes. _'I see…through Genjutsu.'_

Suigetsu then looked around Manda to see Sasuke stumbling forward. "Ugh!" he said as he collapsed forward on his knees. Suigetsu rushed to him and knelt down to eye level. "Man, you're all beat up. Who d'ya fight?" he asked, before Sasuke could answer Manda shouted. "YOU…YOU TRASH USED ME!" Sasuke then looked up at it. "THOSE…EYES…YOU USED THOSE EYES TO CONTROL ME!" Sasuke just looked at him bored as it said its last words. "Use…me…" and just like that the Great lord of the snakes Manda died.

"Ah man…he died." Suigetsu pointed out nonchalant. "You do realize that was Orochimaru's favourite pet…" he then looked back at Sasuke. "You gotta treat animals better than that you know…and to go on controlling them all with Genjutsu, man…" he rambled on.

Sasuke looked up at him and said. "There was no time…I did what I had to."

"I KNEW YOU WERE HERE!" A voice shouted, they looking over to the side they saw Karin and Juugo running to them. "Your chakra suddenly vanished, so I was wondering what happened, and you were just teleporting?"

It was then Suigetsu looked back at Sasuke. "Well we don't care about how you put yourself inside and used space and time Ninjutsu to teleport yourself to another are…we want know why your so beat up?" he asked.

"Just before we escaped, we got caught in the blast…my opponent was one of the Akatsuki, he was much stronger than I thought."

'_Sasuke's a hunk even when he's all beaten up…' _Karin thought dreamily.

"Well it seems like we'll need to take a bit of a break." Suigetsu informed them.

_**Akatsuki**_

Pein was currently sat on the edge of the skyscraper human tongue with one leg up with his right arm hung over it and his other leg dangling off the edge as he looked out over the horizon.

It was then that Konan came up behind him. "Pein come here, _he's_ here." _'He's acted faster than I thought, I need to be careful…if he suspects anything I'll kill myself before he can find anything out on Naruto-Kun.' _She was a little afraid of how fast Madara had taken action now as she hadn't thought he would move so fast, however it would seem that Sasuke's little adventure had sped up the plans.

Pein stood up and dusted off his cloak before he turned around and steeped in to the room.

"So how was Sasuke?" asked Pein to a figure that was bathed in the shadows.

"Not bad all…he made extremely good use of his Sharingan…those eyes will be better than Itachi's…" the figure said as he was putting on a cloak by the sound of ruffling.

"The time is ripe; you can bet he's prepared himself as it won't be long now." The figure said. "So it's time to get the Kyuubi?" asked Pein and although you couldn't see it, you could feel the nod. "You do it, as you are the leader, I won't accept failure."

Madara however was well aware of the new power Naruto had gotten. _'Two Zanpakuto's and an inner hollow, I could sense it from a while away, I will have to send my Arrancar soon, they will definitely take care of Naruto, they are the ultimate Zanpakuto wielders, and to think they say Orochimaru never does something worthwhile.'_

_**Itachi and Kisame**_

Itachi and Kisame were currently stood on the outside of the cave were stood in with the remaining members of Akatsuki. Itachi all of a sudden looked up at the sky as rain pelted down in his face. "It hasn't let up one bit…it's odd for it to be raining so much, especially at this time of year." Kisame said.

Itachi walked forward closer to the edge of the cliff while Kisame watched him curiously. ""You'll catch a cold if you stay out here for too long you know...?"Itachi just remained silent slowly annoying Kisame even if he was used to it. "Look I'm not sure what you're thinking, and given how ruthless you are. It's strange to say this…but from here it looks like your crying." Still remaining silent Kisame pressed on. "It's certainly a shame about your little brother…you're now the sole member of the Uchiha clan."

Finally Itachi spoke up albeit quiet. "No…he's not dead and besides…"

"…What?"

Itachi turned around sharing active still active the whole time. "The storm….has passed." And indeed I had as the clouds were parting clearly.

_**Team Hebi**_

Sasuke and his team were currently in a hotel room; Sasuke was sat in a futon while the other 3 were either at the window or leaning against the wall. "…Did anyone get any leads on Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

Karin shocked, shouted. "Are you kidding? You're half-dead ad you're still trying to be a hero?"

Suigetsu actually being kind of helpful spoke up. "I heard plenty about the group Akatsuki as a whole but no specific information is known." Seeing Sasuke nod he carried on. "It seems that their after some kind of special people with weird Chakra."

"Special?"

Juugo who had a bird on his bare shoulder looked at Sasuke. "From what the animals tell me. Akatsuki has several bases they operate out of. They say that they feel unpleasant chakra radiating from those places."

Suigetsu seeing a golden opportunity take it. "HAHAHA….never woulda guessed that a bunch of stupid animals could sense chakra…then again 'stupid animals' pretty much describes Karin as a whole huh?" what lead to that was Karin kicking him in the face only making it turn to water. "YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!"

"I AM FED UP WITH YOUR SHIT-TALKING." Karin yelled at him still beating him up. "C'mon…cut it out!"

While they were doing that Juugo was feeling his urges again at seeing violence, they became aware when he spoke. "Kill…I wanna kill…someone…anyone…" Suigetsu and Karin panicked and grabbed a hold of him to stop him from moving. "Shit Juugo's freaking out again! Hurry Sasuke!"

Sasuke simply looked at Juugo with his Sharingan active. "Settle down, Juugo." And like a puppy listens to his master stopped and feel to his knees panting. "Sorry." he apologized.

Meanwhile Sasuke had fallen asleep.

_**Blast Site**_

Currently at the blast site was all the Konoha shinobi except Naruto, Yamato and Hinata who were close. Sakura hearing running looked at the source, "NARUTO!"

Naruto seeing everyone there stopped just in front of them. "So everyone else seen what happened…" he trailed off looking at the crater. "…Not that it wasn't hard to notice. What happened here anyway?"

"Sasuke-kun was here a moment ago, we followed his scent." Sakura said a bit downcast.

"There's still a faint trace of scent, as well as a bunch of other's peoples ones." Kiba explained.

Naruto sighed this was becoming troublesome. "So most likely Sasuke has his own team now.2 looking around surveying the damage he said. "And there must have been one hell of a battle."

One of the Nin-dogs that were with Sakura spoke up. "I recognize one of these scents mixed with Sasuke's I smelled back in town! It looks like Sasuke certainly has his own team."

"Two of these other scents are Akatsuki; I recognize one of them from a blonde clay bomber." Kakashi said. Sakura looked up at that in confusion. "You mean the one you sent to another dimension?" Kakashi nodded.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at that. "I take it this was from the Gaara retrieval." Seeing a nod and confused looks he explained. "Tsunade informed me."

Pakkun then came up to the group. "Unfortunately we can't follow them, the trail ends here."

Yamato stepped forward. "One possibility is that he was obliterated by the huge explosion. Another is that he also could've used transportation Jutsu to teleport himself elsewhere."

Naruto looked around for Sasuke's chakra source but could only pick up on the chakra residue left behind he sighed. "I could only pick on the chakra residue."

Kiba who came out of his stupor once he heard him talk sniffed around before speaking. "Sasuke used transportation Jutsu…" he said alerting everyone. "…Nowadays my nose is even better than a ninja hounds, I found Sasuke!"

'_Amazing, even better than that of a Nin-Dog, Kiba's improved too…the Inuzuka must be proud, these kids will have me out of the job in no time.' _Thought Kakashi. "Lead the way Kiba. With that they bounded off."

_**Akatsuki**_

"Namikaze Naruto…is no longer a helpless child…" said the figure that was still in the shadows. "…He's learned some formidable Jutsu's; he has insane strength, mastery over all the elements, and let's not forget that he is also a **Rinnegan** user. It will not be easy capturing him; he killed Kakuzu single-handedly. Don't forget he also has Zanpakuto's you know how strong they can be."

Pein just looked over and patted a sword in his side. "Of course…i have my own."

"There's no need to describe our target with such scary language." Konan said motionlessly. "Pein has never lost a battle."

"Huhu…this is true…I've said what I came to say…tell the remaining members to hurry up and capture their own Jinchuriki."

"I know." Pein replied.

The figure then stepped out of the shadows revealing himself wearing the Akatsuki but not bright enough to see his face. "Soon…soon, all our goals will be achieved…and when they are, everything will be as it should…" stepping out on to the balcony the lightning flashed from outside showing his orange spiralled mask. "…The **Sharingan's** true power…my power…Uchiha Madara's power…." He declared before he turned around and a small vortex appeared around his lone sharing eye before he vanished leaving Pein and Konan alone.

Konan sighed and looked outside. "The sky cries again…Pein…you…" _'Will die…I'm sorry.'_

_**Team Hebi**_

The team was already on their way to look for Itachi as Karin had warned them about sensing Konoha shinobi nearby, so they left the hotel as quickly as they came. The group was curious about how Sasuke had healed so quickly while he just told them it must have been Orochimaru's healing abilities while he thought he was the white snake's power. Never the less they left.

_**Konoha Shinobi**_

"How's it coming Kiba?" came the voice of Naruto.

"I need to focus as hard as I can so I don't lose what little scent is left, shut up and let me concentrate!" he yelled back at Naruto who nodded in understanding.

A moment later and Kiba abruptly stopped dead. "Whoa! Kiba, everything alright?" Asked Naruto.

"WE'RE IN TROUBLE! SASUKE'S ON THE MOVE! SASUKE'S SCENT JUST SPLIT UP! IT'S SCATTERING IN EVERY DIRECTION!" He yelled form atop Akamaru.

"They must have a chakra-sensing type of shinobi on their team that noticed us and came up with a plan to fool our senses." Kakashi deduced.

Kiba looked back and yelled. "IF WE SPLIT UP TOO FAR OUR RADIOS WON'T WORK! AND I'M THE ONLY TRACKER THAT CAN FIND HIM…WHICH SCENT AM I SUPPOSE TO GO WITH?"

Naruto shut his eyes thinking before grinning to himself as his eyes snapped open, crossing both index and middle fingers together he shouted. "You didn't count me out did you, especially when I have my own tricks up my sleeve, **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Over a hundred clones popped in to existence before they were all sent on their way for Sasuke.

_**Team Hebi**_

The four of them were currently in the forest knelt down figuring the next way to go, or rather Karin was. "Up ahead…?" asked Sasuke. "You three stay here and wait for my orders, I'll check it myself.

With that he jumped further in to the trees.

_**Naruto**_

Naruto was currently jumping from tree to tree on his own when he heard a noise behind him, jumping down the tree he skidded up to one to peer around only to come in eye contact with a pair of Sharingan eyes. _'Finally! Either Sasuke or Itachi.' _He thought as the figure walked out revealing itself to be Itachi.

"Come out Namikaze Naruto!" Itachi ordered.

"You know that whole 'Doom and Gloom' thing suits you well." Naruto said as he appeared in front of him leaning against a tree as if he wasn't in front of an S-rank missing Nin.

Itachi chuckled at Naruto's behaviour. "I take it Jiraiya-Sama has spoken to you…"

Naruto sighed and nodded his head. "I gotta say…" he started only to close his eyes. "My respect for you certainly went up when I heard." At that Itachi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why do you say that?" Itachi inquired truly interested in his reasons.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Itachi while stepping away from the tree. "Killing off your entire family…and clan as a mission by the village…that takes guts, I honestly don't think I could ever do that, hell I'd rather go rogue than have that on my conscience."

Itachi got a small smile on his face hearing that. "I understand, but from where I can see it, the village is better off…"

"It would be better if those old crones on the council weren't in it, there as corrupt as Akatsuki these days."

Itachi let a bitter chuckle escape his mouth at that. "On to other matters…what would you do should Sasuke attack Konoha?"

Naruto sighed at that. "Honestly…" receiving a nod he carried on. "…I know he's your brother but I'll have to kill him…I once thought of him as a brother…but the day he left and tried to kill me…was the day we lost our ties, I won't go after him just to kill him but should he threaten anyone dear to me, I won't hold back." Itachi kind of expecting that answer smiled genuinely at the sincerity, and while he didn't want his little brother killed, he didn't want Konoha destroyed either.

"I see."

"What did you want to see me about?"

"Akatsuki." Causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "I have information to pass on to you." Holding up a book that seemed to be big he threw it to Naruto who flipped through it and sealed it in to a scroll.

"Is that everything?" Only to receive a shake of the head.

"There's something that Madara has hidden in Akatsuki." Itachi told Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"Zanpakuto wielders…only these are different." Itachi said while looking at Naruto in the eye. "They are called Arrancar. Years ago, Orochimaru had a bunch of other Zanpakuto wielding people captured. He had found out that all those people are special as they contained an inner hollow, which to him sounded like his curse seal. So after some experimentation with them, the curse seal and other types of DNA, eventually all the Shinigami hybrids had eventually had their inner hollow become so merged with them that they became a completely different kind of being with strange abilities. Eventually they had all broken out but some of them had become so tainted with the power that they had become evil and gone to work for Akatsuki believing they would gain more power. Unlike normal Zanpakuto wielders, they did not have Shikai or Bankai, but rather something called Resurrección that allowed them to become more like their inner hollow and much more powerful." Itachi explained to him.

"How much more powerful?" Naruto asked a little disturbed by this turn of events.

"That could overpower a Bankai easily if some wanted to." He explained. "Do you know what they call people like you? Zanpakuto wielders with an inner hollow they can use?"

"No, I didn't know there was a name." Naruto said with a frown,

"Your race is called The Vizards. There are people like you out there and I'm sure in time that you will meet them." Itachi said before he started walking closer to Naruto. "I also have a gift to give you…" He then shot forward with his arm outstretched.

_**Konoha: Hokage's Office**_

Tsunade was sat behind her desk while reading reports and sorting out missions when Jiraiya came through the door looking giddy. "Jiraiya…do you have new information?" it was no secret she wanted every detail of Akatsuki to try and stop them.

Jiraiya pointed at himself with a proud smile. "We've discovered the where-about of Akatsuki's leader!"

Tsunade shot up immediately and slammed her hands on her desk. "Seriously? Tell me everything!" she ordered while Shizune who was next to her also shouted. "We'll use the information to lay an ambush immediately!"

Jiraiya just waved his hands in the air. "Now…now not so hasty."

"THIS ISN'T LIKE ONE OF YOUR BOOKS…WE CAN'T JUST TAKE IT AT A LEISURELY PACE!" Tsunade barked.

Jiraiya closed his hands and waged his finger mockingly. "Nothing good will come from rushing in to things, especially in a major gamble like this one. How's this we'll go out for a drink, just the two of use, just like old times, I'll tell you everything there."

"WHAT?" Yelled Tsunade. "YOU IDIOT! I'M THE HOKAGE! HOW CAN I BE DRINKING AT THIS HOUR, THINK OF ALL THE SHINOBIS WHO ARE ON ACTIVE DUTY RIGHT NOW!"

_**2 Minutes Later**_

In a sake bar sat Jiraiya and the ever obvious Tsunade who was pouring sake down her throat like it might vanish. "You know you could try paying attention to your own advice you are Hokage after all." Jiraiya said dryly.

Tsunade either choose to ignore him or didn't hear. "Sooooo...this Akatsuki leader, is in Amegakure right?" Jiraiya nodded. "But…that place is strict about inspecting everyone who enters or leaves and keeps 24-hour surveillance. Even when they're hosting the Chunin Exam, they refuse to relax their security; it's inconvenient for everybody. It's not the sort of place where a guy like this could move around so easily."

"…But that in itself is the reason. Since the country keeps its internal affairs private…they've been hiding their shame for a long time." Jiraiya responded.

"Shame?" questioned Tsunade who had a small blush because of the sake.

"It seems that country has been engaged in civil war for quite a while now; the village itself is divided. Akatsuki leader is also the leader of one of those two factions." He explained.

"That country…it's boarded by the three major countries, Earth, Wind and Fire, those countries have often used it as a battleground in past conflicts. They have never been stable internally and I hear they have a lot of trouble with refugees." Tsunade replied

"And so out priority should be to determine whether this information is accurate. I'm going to infiltrate them and investigate. We can discuss what action to take afterwards…" he never got to finish as Tsunade shouted. "That's too dangerous for you to attempt alone…!"

"I'm one of Konoha's Sannin you should understand what that entails." He argued back. Tsunade looked away in shame at Jiraiya having to do this and not her. "I'm sorry…you always get stuck with the dirty work."

"HAHA! What's with you all of a sudden?" he laughed out.

"I'm saying you should have been made the Hokage in the first place, that's what the Sandaime always wanted."

"That's not for me. I prefer the unfettered life…you've been regretting that you couldn't stop Orochimaru…and investigating his movements all the time, haven't you…?" Tsunade made it sound more of a statement than a question which was what it really was.

"Well there's no need for that anymore. Now I'll be able to get my books out more quickly." He said a little happier.

"But fact is stranger than fiction…who would have thought he would actually die…" she said reminiscing of their old team.

_**Later**_

The two remaining Sannin were currently sat on a park bench relaxing as they watched the sunset. "Akatsuki…someone who has manager to gather a group of that strength…I can't start to think how strong he must be…and now you're planning to head right in to the palm of his hand." Tsunade said as she felt like the whole world was on her shoulders.

"Well…I guess I should be going." Jiraiya said as he stood up.

"Make sure you come back alive." Tsunade told him as she looked down at the floor. "If I lose you on top of everything i…"

Tsunade was interrupted but Jiraiya. "You'd cry for me? That's nice to know. But I doubt you cry as much as you did for Dan… HAHAHAHA." Jiraiya joked, or at least tried to ease the situation.

"You fool!" Tsunade whispered harshly.

"Then how about we make a gamble of it…you can bet that I'll die. Since there's no way you'd ever win a bet. And in return, when I make it back alive…"

"What…?" Asked Tsunade in shock.

"BWAHAHAHA, I'm joking, I'm joking! I've a lot to thank you for." Said Jiraiya joking about which then earned a questioning look. "A guy gets stronger when turned down, and he's useless unless he's experienced it enough to joke about it. Otherwise he won't have enough material."

"So its make's duty to be strong is it?" Tsunade asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, yeah and happiness isn't something that men are meant to seek."

"You can't even get rejected without us women…" She joked.

"Ha ha…that's for sure!"

"If anything happens send a toad to tell me. I'll come for you right away."

"Don't say things like that. You're not to leave the village. The village is relying on you right now."

"There are a number of people who could take over as Hokage."

"A village can't stay stable if its leader keeps on changing. There's nobody in this village that can do the job better than you can!" Jiraiya argued back at her.

"We have Kakashi; and we have Naruto if he decides to become a shinobi again."

"Kakashi's fair enough. Naruto certainly is stronger than any of the other Kage's before, but he has too much on his plate right now."

"We'll Naruto's been training like crazy…you even taught him **Rasengan**."

"Well, that was on a whim for old times' sake. I got thinking back to when I was teaching Minato."

"….Namikaze Minato…there certainly is a resemblance…"

"Nah…Minato had the sort of talent you only find once in a decade. We haven't had another genius like him since. He was a kind man, and yet his spirit was incredible. He became the fourth in the blink of an eye…" he said closing his eyes remembering the times. "I've never had kids, so I wouldn't really know, but…if he was mine, I'd be damn proud. Haha…when you say that…It makes me think Naruto isn't that much like him at all."

"If you were to ask me, I'd say he takes more after his mother…" Tsunade trailed off.

"Right…she was that Kunoichi from the former country of whirlpools…" Jiraiya said reminiscing

"That's right…when it comes to his personality and his Jutsu…He's just like Uzumaki Kushina."

"Ahh…that was her name, yeah, always talking that tomboy with the red hair…she was just like a little boy!" Jiraiya laughed.

"Though she did become a real beauty when she grew up…Naruto's face is more like his father's"

"That's why I always see him when I look at Naruto. For me…It's almost like looking at a grandson…" with that he grabbed his gigantic scroll and tied it on his back. "Well then…I'll get going. Ahh…that's right I've got a piece of advice to give you before I go…make sure you stay away from people in 'ROOT'"

"Yes…I know." Tsunade spoke sadly already having the feeling she won't see him again." Hmm…well then that's fine then. See you."

_**Naruto**_

Itachi had just grabbed Naruto by the head where black crows had flown straight in to Naruto's mouth almost making him throw up and now he was on his knees panting. "What the hell was that?"

Itachi chuckled and said. "I'm sorry for the process but I gave you some of my power, a precaution for the future, I hope you don't have to use it however."

"I see, thank you for everything you've done…_weasel-san._" He said using Itachi's old ANBU code name causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"You remember…your welcome Naruto-kun, but I must be going now…goodbye." With that Itachi just vanished in thin air, though Naruto heard the hidden meaning when he said goodbye…he was going to die.

**To Be Continued**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Also if anyone has suggestions I'm open to ideas.**


End file.
